DARKEST HOUR
by GoldAngel2
Summary: The companion follow up to Sweet Sixteen...Kagome now sixteen has decided that this trip to the Sengoku jidai is her last...but her plans change when Naraku's latest scheme brings her to the brink of death. Canon pairings Rating changed for citrus
1. PROLOGUE IN A MIRROR DARKLY

_Author's Note: Here's the companion story linked to "Sweet Sixteen" which had Kagome reaching sixteen and so as she stands on the threshold of adulthood she has made a difficult decision (to understand please read "Sweet Sixteen). So she returns to the Sengoku-jidai once more with a time limit in mind before she leaves the past, never to return. But Naraku has an insidious attack in mind that will alter not only her plans but will place her face to face with the darkness in her soul and Inu-Yasha and Kouga both become uneasy allies as they race to save her life. My first multi-chaptered Inu-Yasha story and you know the drill, I don't own Inu-Yasha nor did I create him, he is the brainchild of Rumiko Takahashi and belongs to her._

**DARKEST HOUR**

**PROLOGUE---IN A MIRROR DARKLY**

The skies above Japan during the period in her history known as the Sengoku jidai this day were dark, dark not with the clouds of Nature but instead the smoke that billowed up from fires manmade. Fires that came from countless battles as daimyo warred with each other over land and chattel, sending their samurai to die on the field of battle for the false sake of honor. And also at that time, the smoke that sent a haze to cover the sun was the emissions of funeral pyres of victims of these turbulent and primitive times, victims of pandemic pestilence that claimed lives as frequently as the battles did. The pestilence known as the Plague was sweeping the world outside of the Japanese archipelago and although the nation was isolated by choice, they were not immune as many of the populace also fell from the disease.

In a sprawling castle on a cliff that was surrounded by craggy mountain peaks a trio of beings, youkai were gathered. One male and two females, the male richly garbed in the raiment of a lord with his long ebony hair in a topknot. One was a small female clad in white with an impassive expression bearing a mirror that had flashing pictures, a slide show that the male youkai was watching with keen interest. In addition, bright orbs of light were entering the mirror at a moderate rate. The taller of the two females, a rather haughty woman with a regal and proud bearing in an elaborate kimono and her raven hair in a bun looked bored as she addressed the man.

"Really Naraku, don't you get tired of this? Always trying to trap that fool Inu-Yasha and his puny human friends. After all you have most of the shards of the Shikon No Tama." She leaned closer with a sly smirk and added, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a vendetta against him for some reason."

The being known as Naraku cast a dispassionate glance at her then turned his attention back to the mirror as he replied benignly, "Kagura, your place is not to question me. It is to carry out my wishes. May I be so bold as to remind you once again that I hold your heart in the palm of my hand?"

For emphasis he held the pulsing organ in question up and squeezed it ever so gently, causing Kagura to fall to her knees, clutching her chest in pain. Sufficiently cowed, she nodded as her crimson orbs narrowed and inside she cursed him with her entire being.

Naraku said, "I'm glad we understand each other. Now sit quietly as I watch the show."

Without another word, Kagura rose and obediently sat on the cushion behind him. Naraku then addressed the other female, "Kanna, show me the whereabouts of that baka hanyou and his entourage."

Kanna closed her eyes and the mirror glowed as the scene within it changed. Now the mirror showed the view of a village specifically a hut by the staircase of a shrine where the aged miko Kaede resided. The nondescript hut was also the gathering place for the fivesome made up of three humans a kitsune and an inu hanyou wearing a haori and pantaloons made of scarlet cloth woven from the hair of the fire rat and sporting a shock of silvery hair. The mirror then displayed said hanyou, who bore a rather hooded expression that had a hint of annoyance on his even features. His companions were probing him except for the dark haired beauty from the future who sat opposite Inu-Yasha with a benign look in her delicate countenance.

_Hmmm, this looks interesting_ Naraku mused with fiendish amusement as he ascertained the strained atmosphere between the hanyou and his ladylove as he appraised the appearance of the girl Kagome who was the spitting image of the one woman that had infuriated him beyond reason.

For it was his cursed human heart that desired the lovely miko Kikyou that created he Naraku, in the first place and it was still that weak and base heart that kept him from his objective, to free himself from those crippling emotions by ridding the world of the resurrected miko. Once she and the desires of Onigumo's heart were banished, he could use the reconstructed Shikon No Tama and become the strongest and most powerful youkai. But to reach that, getting rid of Kikyou and the hanyou and his friends that pursued him relentlessly however was paramount.

_One thing at a time_ he stated as his next objective was displayed on the mirror.

Naraku then leaned forward as he took note of the change in Kagome as it appeared to him that she had changed in some way, different yet the same. She was still as comely as ever but with that porcelain visage there was a very clear difference, almost as if she had changed overnight, like a flower that had reached full bloom. She was slimmer and taller, and her figure had become lush and she no longer wore the childish modern school uniform, instead she was clad in a pale blue sweater and miniskirt with platform sandals. He saw with smug satisfaction that there appeared to be some unusual tension within the group as evidenced by the conversation. He continued to watch the goings on with rapt attention.

In the hut, Miroku the houshi sighed as he remarked, "There certainly appears to be something amiss here between you and Kagome-sama, Inu-Yasha since you both have returned. Is everything all right?"

Sango the taijiya maid regarded Kagome and inquired, "Kagome-chan, is there anything wrong?"

Kagome shrugged her slender shoulders and replied in a neutral manner, "Iie, nothing here. Everything's fine."

Inu-Yasha opened his amber orbs and cast a fleeting glance at the girl then cast his eyes at Miroku in a glare as he retorted, "Nosy, it's all in your imagination so mind your own business. All of you."

"That's not true," Shippou the kitsune piped up. "You both have been peculiar since you came back from Kagome's time. So what happened?"

Again Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome as if to send a silent message so she pasted a smile on her face and hurriedly replied, "Oh nothing really. We're just a little tired that's all. So don't worry, minna everything's fine."

The trio watched dubiously as she rose to her feet and headed out of the hut. "I'm going for a walk so I'll see you all later. Bye."

As Kagome left, Inu-Yasha was shaken from his inertia as he too got up and said nothing as he followed her, leaving behind three very perplexed friends. . . .

Kagome had walked to the outskirts of the village and into the forest only a short way when a scarlet clad figure leapt in front of her. She stopped as Inu-Yasha addressed her.

"You know they're getting suspicious. Just how long do you intend to keep this from them?" he wanted to know, his eyes piercing.

Kagome sighed as she answered, "I know I'm gonna have to tell them eventually. But I can't, not now it will hurt them too much. Especially Shippou."

_It doesn't matter how much it hurts me though, does it? _Inu-Yasha sighed as he said, "I know. But don't you think it's better that they know now? Instead of at the last minute?"

Arms folded Kagome shook her head. "Iie. If I tell them now, they will only try to change my mind and I've made my decision." She snuck a glance at Inu-Yasha as she asked, "You haven't really said anything since I told you the other night at my house."

"Keh," the hanyou scoffed. "What do you want me to say? You've made up your mind and I can't change it, can I." He pinned her with a gaze that was probing yet wistful and it made her bite her lip as she hesitated slightly before responding.

Regretfully Kagome shook her head. "Iie. As I told you, I have to think of my future. I'm sixteen now and I begin high school in a month so my mind's made up. I'll be going home for good when the month is gone."

Inu-Yasha's eyes showed a fleeting flash of pain as if he had been struck but covered it up with a look of feigned indifference. "All right, fine! You made up your mind so for now let's drop it." He turned his back to her as through the mirror Naraku watched and chuckled at the scene of duress. The mirror then went dark.

"So Kikyou's reincarnation is planning to return to her own time for good, eh? We have to move swiftly then."

Kagura rose and inquired curiously, "What do you plan to do, Naraku? If the wench is planning to leave for good, that will make things easier for you. She has grown more powerful of late, even more formidable than Kikyou with her ability to see the shards."

"I'm aware of that, Kagura. I'm also aware of her effect on that worthless hanyou. Can't you see it? He's crushed by the fact that Kagome is leaving." The amalgamation of evil laughed as he added, "If I can succeed in my plan, I'll not only have her ability to see the remaining shards, I'll have the control over that pest Inu-Yasha as well and I can rid myself of the both of them."

He addressed his pale incarnation. "Kanna, go and continue to gather the souls of the victims of the pestilence known by the humans as the Plague. Kagura, you go with her. Then when the mirror is full, return here to me."

Kanna nodded obediently as holding the mirror, she rose and Kagura reached in her hair and withdrew a feather, tossing it up as it floated down returning as a means of transportation that the two female youkai boarded to go to do his bidding. Naraku sat back and grinned evilly as he spoke aloud to his enemy.

"Take your ease now, Inu-Yasha. For your torment has not even begun yet. But rest assured it is coming…,"

Meanwhile the pair that had been unknowingly observed continued aimlessly walking down the wooded path, side by side yet wordless as each mind was filled with the grave reality of the time limit before them. Kagome especially felt as if she were betraying those who had become precious to her but she had to finally admit to the cold, hard truth, that she and her life was of another place and time. And so she had to face her true destiny. This was her thought as she strolled along.

Inu-Yasha, however was deep in a state of resigned melancholy as he plodded along beside her brooding over the fact that in the short span of a month, he would again be alone. Being that he had been alone for most of his life he knew that he would survive, as he did before. But this time was different, it was more ominous and he had to admit, heartbreaking as it was this girl who had always been beside him had healed the previous wounds of his heart, bringing him back from the depths of despair. But now he had to face that in a month's time, Kagome, the only one other than his mother that had supported him and bore his sorrow would be gone.

In his countless battles against Naraku and other foes such as his half brother Sesshoumaru Inu-Yasha had stoically born injuries that to anyone else would have been agony or even fatal, yet he always recovered. But as severe as the pain from those injuries were, nothing cut as deep or was wounding him as much as the knowledge that his time with Kagome was short. He highly doubted that there was any weapon or blade that could cut him as deep as her words did that night in her time but in typical fashion he had shifted into his self-protective mode and assumed a manner of surly indifference to all.

However, as he walked along with Kagome Inu-Yasha was beset with another emotion, an intense feeling of urgency not only to find the rest of the shards of the Shikon No Tama and defeat Naraku in the short span of time now alloted to him but to do something completely alien to him, share his feelings for her. He pondered the dilemma as dismayed he suddenly picked up a faint foul stench of one that he completely loathed.

In a clearing, a whirlwind appeared from behind a rock ledge and so the pair stopped as the muscular leader of the Yorozoku or what was left of them emerged and planted himself before Kagome. Inu-Yasha growled angrily as ignoring the hanyou Kouga again pledged his troth.

"Kagome, I picked up your sweet perfume as I was searching for Naraku so I came to see how you were faring." The debonair wolf then peered at his beloved in concern as he added, "But I also picked up the scent of your distress, are you all right, koi?"

At the sound of the endearment, Inu-Yasha snarled and planted himself in between the two, getting into right into Kouga's face. "Listen up you worthless fleabag. How Kagome is faring is none of your damned business so beat it."

Kouga became incensed as he retorted, "Shut up, Inukkoro! Everything about her is my business, she's my mate." He too growled as he noticed the strain in Kagome as she tried to keep the two alpha canines from attacking each other as they prepared for the umpteenth time to fight over her. The line in the sand was drawn as the dog and wolf squared off.

"Don't fret, Kagome. I'll take care of this mangy inukkoro posthaste." Kouga got into a battle stance and he cracked his claws as the hanyou grinned unpleasantly and followed suit.

"Just say the word, ookami and you're dead!" Inu-Yasha unsheathed his own claws as a growl rumbled in his throat.

Once again seeing the need to intervene Kagome sighed as she thought _Man, this is getting old too. At first I was kinda flattered but now I just want them to stop._ She snapped, "Okay you guys, knock it off! I'm not a kewpie doll to be won by either of you."

Both turned and regarded her questioningly. "Huh?"

"What's that?" Kouga asked.

Inu-Yasha demanded, "What the hell is a kewpie doll, anyway?"

"It's a prize that they give away at carnivals back home," she explained. "But never mind that, I want you to stop this fighting over me, NOW. Sheesh, I'm so glad that I'm not gonna have to deal with this much longer."

That statement caught Kouga's attention as he grasped Kagome's hand and inquired, "What do you mean, Kagome-koi?"

Jealous as usual, Inu-Yasha pulled them apart as Kagome replied, "Kouga-kun, I'm planning to go back home, to my….time."

The wolf did a double take as he echoed, "Your…time? What does that mean?"

Inu-Yasha scoffed, "Moron, Kagome comes from another time. Or didn't you figure that out from the way she acts and dresses, she's not like other wenches."

The wolf glared at his adversary momentarily yet still surprised Kouga studied his love as he queried, "Is that true, Kagome? Do you in fact come from another time?" His handsome features were in a state of astonishment as he stared at her causing her some discomfort.

Kagome was pinned by the wide and steady pools of cerulean as she bit her lip and nodded. "Uh-huh Kouga-kun. I come from 500 years in the future, the 21st century."

He echoed, "You come from….the 21st century?"

Kagome nodded again and continued, "I travel back and forth through the well in the clearing. You see, in my time, my family and descendents are shrine keepers and have been for many years, going back to this time. At least that's what ji-chan says."

"H-how can that be? You're not youkai, you're human," Kouga said slowly.

She nodded as she stated, "I know but I can travel between the two ages."

He stood dumbfounded as she went on, "You see, it all begins with the Shikon No Tama. The miko Kikyou was entrusted with it and when she died and was cremated, she took the jewel with her."

Kouga said, "I know that the jewel was gone for fifty years. Why does that have to do with your being able to traverse the time slip?"

Kagome sighed and said, "I'm getting to that. One day when I was passing by the well house on our shrine I was captured by a youkai known as Mistress Centipede and dragged down the well and ended uphere."

"Keh," Inu-Yasha snorted. "You don't have to tell the baka the whole story. It's none of his business."

"Ah shut up, inukkoro. If Kagome wants to tell me, she can," Kouga snapped as the two glowered at each other.

Kagome admonished, "Inu-Yasha, it's okay. Kouga's a trusted friend and it's time he knew."

Inu-Yasha grunted as Kagome continued telling the story, "Anyway, I escaped Mistress Centipede and ended up in front of the tree where Inu-Yasha was bound."

Kouga snickered as he derided his rival, "Heh, I know all about that, too. By the miko who he fell in love with…..BAKA!"

Inu-Yasha's amber eyes narrowed dangerously as he ground out, "And just how did you find out about that?"

Smirking, Kouga opened his mouth to reply but to defuse the potentially volatile situation Kagome cut him off. "Like I was saying, I ended up where Inu-Yasha was bound when the centipede came after me and the Shikon No Tama popped out of me." She pointed to her left abdomen to illustrate.

"The jewel… came out of …you?" Kouga's azure gaze lit on the area in question then inadvertently slid to her bosom as Inu-Yasha saw and his own eyes flashed fire as he snapped at the wolf.

"Keep your eyes off her, hentai." He boxed Kouga's ear, which caused the first volley in the ongoing war as the ookami howled and became enraged.

"That does it! Inukkoro, I'm gonna knock you on your ass," he snarled as with an evil smile Inu-Yasha jumped up and goaded him further.

"That's just what I've been waiting for. Come at me, fleabag I'm beggin' ya."

Kagome snapped, "Inu-Yasha, oswari!" And with those words and the pink flash the hanyou ended up face down on the ground.

He glared at her as he griped, "What the hell'd ya do that for?"

She said irately, "Would you just let me finish the story, for Kami sake."

Kouga smirked at the grumbling inu as Kagome continued, "Anyway, after the jewel came out of me, I was supposed to do as Kikyou did, take care of the jewel."

Inu-Yasha scoffed as he got up into a sitting position, "Keh, but you didn't, you let some measly crow youkai get it and take off, so I had to get it back."

Kagome skewered him with her chocolate glare as she bit out, "Aa, but you didn't and I had to kill him with an arrow."

Kouga was intensely interested as he asked, "Your sacred arrow?"

She nodded, "Aa. I shot the youkai and killed him and when I did, the jewel shattered into many pieces, into the shards they are now." She lowered her head in shame as she added with a sigh, "And so it's my fault the Shikon No Tama is back in the world and in shards so that's why I come back and forth. It's my duty to do what I can to retrieve all the shards."

Kouga took her chin in his hand and gently raised it. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kagome-koi. We'll help you get all the shards back."

Inu-Yasha jumped up and wrenched Kagome away as he barked, "WE? And who the hell asked you to help, ookami baka? We can find all the shards without your interference so piss off."

Kouga leapt to a fighting position as he roared, "Inukkoro, that's it. I'm gonna kick your ass now!"

Inu-Yasha laughed as he said, "Any time you're ready, scrawny ookami."

Kouga grinned as he said, "No time like the present." He lunged forward, his own arm raised with claws at the ready heading for the hanyou who was likewise poised.

All this time Inu-Yasha was circling with his claws out and ready. Since finding out about Kagome's plan to leave for good Inu-Yasha was itching for a release for his pent up emotions and a fight with his bitter enemy and rival for her was just the thing. Pounding Kouga into a pile of mangy fur and bones would do a lot to alleviate his pain. He was about to pounce on his quarry as the feminine screech from behind startled him.

"Okay THAT'S IT!" Kagome railed as she got between the two and pushed them apart as she angrily confronted the two canines. "I told you both to knock it off and I mean it….KNOCK IT OFF!"

Kouga protested in an adolescent manner, "He started it!"

Kagome cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I don't care. I'm sick of the bickering between you two. I'm outta here and don't either of you follow me!" She flounced off, leaving both males staring after her.

Although the opposite was true Inu-Yasha whirled on the ookami and growled, "Mangy fleabag, you made her mad, you always come around here and stir up trouble. It's your fault that she won't stay."

"My fault?" Kouga was incredulous. "I've done nothing to drive Kagome away." He got right into the hanyou's face as he said sourly, "But that cannot be said for you, inukkoro."

Inu-Yasha glared back at his rival. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean, ookami?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed to azure slits. "Just this. Twice I can recall Kagome in tears because of the way you treat her. Like the perfect sakura, she is rare and precious and like a clumsy ox crushing the fallen blossom you've trampled all over her heart. You don't deserve her." His voice rose to a roar as he bellowed, "She's in constant danger tagging along with you. And because of you, she almost died!"

Inu-Yasha cringed as the wolf's words hung in the air and echoed in his ears. He was bombarded with the very facts that were gnawing at his soul and that had been feeding on him since Kagome informed him of her decision. In the face of Kouga's accusations, he was sullen and silent as he had nothing to say.

"Humph!" The wolf stepped away and then Kouga whirled about to leave as he barked over his shoulder, "Baka, if anyone's to blame for Kagome leaving here for good, it's YOU!"

He took off, leaving an eddy of leaves and twigs in his wake as well as a seething hanyou who watched with a dark scowl on his even features. . . .

Meanwhile, at a distant village Kagura and Kanna hovered above as the palls of smoke from another funeral pyre as the bright disks of departed souls rose up and were drawn into the mirror, some white and pure and some tainted. The tainted ones were accepted whereas the purest ones would float out and up to heaven.

Kagura was bored as she waited for Kanna to gather the diaphanous orbs and she yawned as she remarked, "This is taking forever, Kanna. Surely the mirror is full or at least near to its capacity."

Kanna replied placidly, "The mirror is not yet full but we have enough tarnished souls to satisfy Naraku. So we can go now, Kagura."

_Bossy wench_ the wind witch groused crossly as she used a wave of her fan to create the wind to fly them back to the castle and Naraku. . . .

At the same time, Inu-Yasha caught up to Kagome, as she was in a fine temper, irked by the near barrage that took place between the hanyou and Kouga. He leapt above and landed right in front of her, halting her progress as she met his stare.

"And what do you want?" she said icily as she stood with arms akimbo.

Inu-Yasha grunted as he stated, "I know you're mad at me because of that tick-ridden ookami. But he asks for it by making passes at you all the time, why can't he just give up?"

Kagome pinned him with her stormy chocolate orbs. "He's a friend, Inu-Yasha. A _friend_ who's looked out for me and protected me."

"And I haven't?" the hanyou asked testily. "I've protected and watched out for you more than that fleabag ever did." His voice calmed as he said, "Remember how I came to your time and cared for you when you were sick."

Kagome bit her pink lip as she nodded. "Uh-huh, I remember," she murmured.

Inu-Yasha grasped her hand and surprised by the uncustomary gesture, she gazed at him as he said, "Kagome, I don't want to argue with you. I want you to come somewhere with me, that's why I came after you when you left the hut."

She was perplexed as she asked, "Where?"

But he just knelt down and presented his back to her. "Never mind just climb on and come with me."

"Okay." Really curious now she mounted the hanyou and with a leap they took off into the clear blue clime of the afternoon. . . .

In a short time, they were at a lake and Inu-Yasha leapt over to the shore where a long flatboat was moored and bobbed up and down in the rippling wavelets, glistening in the sun. He let her off and then taking her hand, led her over.

"C'mon and get into the boat and I'll take you for a ride," he said gruffly as Kagome regarded the hanyou quizzically.

"You want to take me on a boat ride?" she asked.

"Aa," he answered as he guided her to the gunwale and with a gentle but firm hand he held on to her as she climbed in and went to the stern bench to sit. He then reached for a pole and got into the bow, pushing against a rock with the pole to shove off.

The craft glided into the sun drenched water of the lake, sending shiny ripples in its wake as Inu-Yasha propelled the craft with the pole and Kagome sat musing about why he insisted she accompany him. Her eyes took in the lush greenery of the surrounding flora, the trees spreading their leafy canopies above as the dappled sun peeked through the branches and her thoughts flowed like the water.

_I wonder what's with him? _Kagome pondered as she surreptitiously studied the hanyou as he played the part of gondolier and piloted them across the lake. _I know he's bugged about my decision but he's acting really strange, it's kinda freaking me out. And he won't say anything, nothing new there but from the way he's acting it seems that he wants to say something to me—but can't._

At the front of the flatboat, Inu-Yasha was deep in his own reverie as he remembered the last time he had ridden on this boat, on this lake. It was an afternoon like this when he had taken Kikyou the same way, as they needed to cross the body of water so they could continue their travels together. At that time, he had offered to carry her but Kikyou declined and suggested they use the boat instead so he acquiesced and drove the boat to the dock on the other side.

Inu-Yasha then inwardly sighed as he recalled what happened after they pulled up to the dock. He got out and moored the boat, then waited as the miko made to exit the craft and join him. But she stumbled as her sandal caught on a loose plank and she fell forward so he sprung out to catch her and then as she looked up and as he saw the perpetual sadness in her eyes, he was overcome and hugged her to him, dropping the pole. And then as they drew back, he and Kikyou shared their first kiss….

At that memory, the hanyou snuck a glance back at Kagome as she was perched on the seat, the breeze catching her raven tresses and fanning them about as they flew about her lovely face. He found himself thinking of the similarities between the two young women that had in the stretch of fifty years each claimed his heart and the differences, because although Kagome resembled Kikyou she was different in a very clear way. Her face, even when she was sad, bore none of the naked sorrow that Kikyou had and it seemed that even the sun itself was brighter as it shone on her. He cracked a rare smile at that thought but then like a bucket of ice water, the cold reality that in a scant few days he would no longer experience the complete joy that being with Kagome gave him tore at his heart anew. Yet as usual he hid his true feelings and he covered his anguish by turning away and lowering his head.

Being as clandestine as Inu-Yasha, Kagome had noticed his attention on her and she saw the yearning in his eyes as he secretly watched her. She was perplexed and yet inside her heart she rejoiced as she saw the proof of his affection that he constantly denied. Often she had wondered if it was because the others were around as he was extremely private about his feelings. But now it was just the two of them, no Shippou, no Sango, and no Miroku were around to bear witness so perhaps that gave him the freedom he would not feel otherwise.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked timidly as she was strangely afraid of the mood that existed between them.

He glanced back. "Aa?"

"Where are you taking me?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "No place particular. I just wanted to take a boat ride with you on a nice day like this." He cast a defensive look at her as he demanded, "Is that a problem?"

She quashed the ire rising inside at his usual belligerence and shook her head. "Iie, iie."

He then turned around and regarded her closely with trepidation, "You trust me, don't you?"

She looked back at him in some surprise. "Of course."

He relaxed as he turned back around. "Then just sit back and enjoy the ride." He continued to guide them through the placid waters as the sun dipped in the western sky in its cloak of gold and orange.

They rounded a bend and about 25 feet ahead was a dock, that led to a road that was headed west and the sun cast its angled rays to the lake shore, bathing the couple in its amber glow. The flatboat glided up to the dock as Inu-Yasha stilled the craft with the pole while tying the moor line to the mooring post. He then stepped up onto the deck to wait as Kagome rose and made to follow.

But as she stepped up, the same loose plank caught the platform of her sandal tripping her as she gasped and fell forward, prompting Inu-Yasha to lunge forth and catch her, as he had Kikyou. Only this time as Kagome gazed up at him, her eyes were surprised and uncertain, which sent a similar pang in him and tossing the pole aside, he encircled her in his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder.

Kagome was speechless in the cocoon of fire-rat cloth as the warmth of both the hanyou's gesture and body encompassed her and she could feel the longing and urgency in him. She returned the embrace and the feelings she could feel radiating from within.

_Oh Inu-Yasha._ Her own arms snaked about him, under his arms and she turned her head and rested her cheek against the fur of the cloth, marveling at how soft it felt. She was then further bemused as they drew apart and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Kagome stood there transfixed as the hanyou's eyes were soft and glowing like molten gold and she was drawn in. Deeply moved, Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inu-Yasha's hands slid up and cupped her face as his mouth moved in to claim hers.

The kiss began softly, hesitantly as his tongue ran across and tasted her lips; strawberry as she moaned and opened her mouth to bid it entrance. He eagerly complied as his clawed hands laced through her hair like corn silk and his senses all slipped into overdrive. Her own surrender served to fuel his growing passion as he craved and sought more. _My Kagome_ Inu-Yasha said to himself over and over again in a litany as he continued to savor the closeness of the woman he adored as they were entwined together, closed off from the rest of the world.

Finally they drew apart, breathless and mutually amazed by the enormity of the emotions between them they locked eyes, words at a loss. Inu-Yasha then turned and knelt down as Kagome climbed on his back and grasping her securely, leapt up and headed back to the village. Yet as they traveled along, both silently pondered what truly was waiting in the thirty days that lay stretched out before them as their days together were numbered. But neither had any idea that something vile and foreboding was on the horizon. . .

**NEXT…..SOMETHING WICKED**


	2. SOMETHING WICKED

_Author's Note: Here begins the real plot and the conflicts that follow will all revolve around Kagome as she hovers between life and death with symptoms that appear like the bubonic plague. And due to a good suggestion by a reviewer of another of my Inu-Yasha stories, find below a glossary of Japanese terms used in Inu-Yasha provided by "The Art of Inu-Yasha" sourcebook, the manga and others from my trusty Berlitz Japanese Reference Dictionary. Thanks readers and reviewers._

_**Glossary:**_

_**Hanyou----half demon**_

_**Youkai----full demon**_

_**Shinidama-chuu----soul collectors**_

_**Miko----Shinto priestess or shrine maiden**_

_**Tsuki----moon**_

_**Houshi----monk**_

_**Taijiya---demon exterminator**_

_**Kitsune----fox**_

_**Saimyoshou---poison wasps---Naraku's messengers & spies**_

_**Hiraikotsu----Sango's weapon—a large boomerang**_

_**Koishii----beloved**_

_**Kaze No Kizu----Wind Scar—the Tetsusaiga's main attack---as the story progresses, the blade acquires other powers such as Bakuryuha (explosive flowing wave).**_

_**Bake--onezumi----rat demons**_

_**Obasan----grandmother**_

_**Daimyo---village under samurai rule**_

_**Sankon--Tessou---Exorcising Claws of Steel---Inu-Yasha's attack where he uses his claws to slash at an enemy.**_

_**Hentai----pervert**_

_**Onegai----Please**_

**_Kosho---lecher_**

**SOMETHING WICKED**

The two female incarnations of Naraku floated back on the breeze to the castle where he had taken up residence and the feather bearing the duo landed outside in the courtyard. Immediately, the shoji opened and the hanyou stepped out to meet them.

"Ah, Kagura and Kanna it's good to see you both. I take it you have completed the mission that I sent you."

Kanna barely nodded as she murmured, "I have gathered the souls of the deceased from the Plague."

"Excellent. Bring the mirror over here to me."

Naraku reached for the receptacle as Kagura wondered _What are you scheming now Naraku, that you require tainted souls? _Her brow furrowed she asked about it with a puzzled frown. "So why are you collecting souls, Naraku?"

He did not answer, but held the mirror before his lips and the orbs of life force streamed from it into his open orifice, sucking in the souls as fascinated, his two female youkai servants watched. Some time later, the last soul siphoned into the hanyou, causing him to glow. . . .

A distance away, on a precipice offering a clear vantage point to observe the castle, a petite figure clad in the red and white garb of a miko stood as the serpentine youkai known as shinidama-chuu or soul collectors hovered over her. The resurrected miko known as Kikyou stood with her bow in hand, leaning on it for support as she felt the waning life force in her being drawn to the castle. She gazed up at the companions that delivered souls to sustain her in mild reproach.

"I see that you are having a difficult time collecting souls for me," she pointed out wryly as she managed a weak smile. "I know that Naraku is doing something to absorb souls before you can get them, only he would be so vile."

Kikyou sighed and using the bow as a cane, leaned on it and turned to limp away with the shinidama-chuu dutifully following. After quite a hike the group then came to a clearing where some blossoms in a field stood closed in the afternoon sunshine. A shrine stood in the distance and Kikyou stopped momentarily as she gestured to the sacred area.

"I've made it to the Tsuki Shrine. I will rest there 'til nightfall and when the moon rises, the luna flowers will open. Until then, go to the south and gather souls there to bring to me." She tried to take another step but stumbled as the shinidama-chuu entwined about her and bore her the rest of the way to the shrine. . . .

Meanwhile, at the castle Naraku stood while a pink glow of an aura surrounded him as Kagura and Kanna looked on. Then his crimson eyes began to pulsate as the aura became as a flame and a cloud of miasma emitted from his hands.

He barked an order at his incarnations. "Cover your noses or you will be overcome!"

Kagura and Kanna both gagged and did as they were bidden while the cloud lifted into the atmosphere, enshrouding the castle and its environs as it rose. The vast miasma then spread and advanced in the four winds, darkening the sky and the wind picked up, blowing the foul mist throughout the lands. . . .

In the village by Inu-Yasha's Forest, three members of the hanyou's entourage made up of the kitsune, the houshi and the taijiya were outside of the aged miko Kaede's hut, all gathered around Sango as the taijiya polished her weapon the hiraikotsu. And all were in deep conversation, speculating on the peculiar behavior of their comrades Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

Shippou the kitsune sat with his arms folded as he asked, "So do you two agree with me that Inu-Yasha and Kagome have been acting strange since coming back from her time and even more so since the other day?"

Miroku sat with an impassive look as he nodded and said, "He certainly has been more….moody of late and liable to lose his temper."

Sango nodded as Shippou again spoke boldly in the hanyou's absence. "Aa and he never lets Kagome out of his sight, always following her around like a puppy dog." He smirked at his own witticism.

At that rather blunt statement, Sango also giggled as Miroku chuckled then made a stern face with an admonishment for the little fox. "Tread carefully, Shippou. In his present state of mind if he hears you say something like that, you will surely feel his wrath and his fist. And you know you will."

"Indeed, that's true," Sango added as her mirth faded and she became earnest.

Sobered by the fact presented to him, the kitsune shuddered and gingerly touched the top of his head, remembering the last time he had felt the punishment meted out by the short-fused Inu-Yasha. Size and age held no bounds to a party when the hanyou deemed himself offended and delivered his own form of payback with a well placed bop on the beam. He asked in curiosity.

"So where are Inu-Yasha and Kagome anyway?"

Sango put a finishing touch on polishing her hiraikotsu as she replied, "Kagome-chan wanted to collect some medicinal herbs for Kaede and of course, Inu-Yasha went with her."

The conversation was halted by Miroku whose face faded into a concerned frown as he rose to his feet and scanned the cloudless blue sky. His grim expression drew the attention of Sango as she also jumped up beside him.

"What is it, houshi-sama," she asked, on guard as Shippou leapt to her shoulder. Both gazed at Miroku as he held his staff up and the rings rustled.

He replied in a grave manner, "There is a malevolent evil in the atmosphere. But it is nearly imperceptible." He pointed his staff at the sky in the direction of northwest. "The vibration is coming from all around but is especially strong in that direction."

Sango cast her coffee gaze upward as she too picked up the sensation. She nodded as she affirmed the houshi. "You're right. I can sense it, too. So what should we do?"

Miroku replied, "I don't know now." He glanced over toward the east and brightened somewhat as the squat figure of Kaede came in sight, the elderly miko appearing weary as she joined them.

"Kaede-sama, how are you faring?" the houshi came forward to address her. "How are the poultices and potions worked on those stricken by this pestilence?"

She sighed deeply as she answered, "They are not as effective as I had hoped. This plague is a lot more formidable then I thought." Kaede then glanced up, her face scowling drawing Miroku's concern.

He aksed, "Have you sensed the feeling in the air as well?"

The miko nodded, "Aa, I have felt the evil that enshrouds our surrounding area. And that is why we put talisman chains and ofuda all around the village. So far we've been spared but in the other villages they have been under siege by this plague." She sighed deeply as she looked toward the hut and added, "I take it Kagome and Inu-Yasha have yet to return."

Shippou piped up, "Not yet. They're both still gathering herbs in the forest."

"I see." Kaede nodded as she plodded to the hut and then before entering turned and said, "I will go and prepare more potion and poultices so I may go to the next village. When they return tell them to bring the herbs and flowers to me."

Sango stepped forward and said solicitously, "May I help you, Kaede-sama?"

The miko gazed at the taijiya in exhausted gratitude. "Arigatou, Sango. Come with me then." The two women headed into the hut as Miroku and Shippou stood sentinel and watched the sky with uneasy eyes. . . .

In the forest, at a clearing where numerous herbs and shrubs grew in abundance, Kagome knelt with a basket by her side as she pruned various leaves, roots, and blossoms. Inu-Yasha stood behind her staring with legs spread-eagled and arms crossed as if standing guard and it unnerved her to have his eyes boring into her. Lately the hanyou was tailing her sticking close as a shadow and leaving her little time by herself which made her on guard and nervous. This being the case, she sent an occasional glance over her shoulder at her self-appointed bodyguard.

She sighed, "You know Inu-Yasha, you didn't have to come with me if you had better things to do."

"Keh," he said gruffly. "I don't mind, I had nothing else to do and I wanted to make sure you were safe." He eyed her askance as he demanded, "Is that a problem?"

Kagome turned back and said casually, "Of course not. But you must be getting kinda bored just standing there staring at me."

Blushing profusely Inu-Yasha retorted, "I am not staring at you. I-I was just standing here watching what you were doing. Is _that_ a problem as well?"

Getting a bit annoyed Kagome rose and said, "Don't get so defensive I said it wasn't. But since what happened at the lake between us the other day, you've been following me everywhere yet when I try to talk to you, you get even more touchy than you usually are."

Sweat began dotting on the hanyou's face as his blush deepened. He stammered, "Y-you're imagining things. You can talk to me just like always."

"Oh yeah, sure," her sarcasm was evident as she leaned down to retrieve the basket. He was being typically evasive and typically infuriating. "Whatever."

He grunted as he again mulled over why she was ending her visits to the Sengoku-jidai. She had mentioned about her "future" but had not really explained exactly what that was. So as she continued gathering herbs, Inu-Yasha decided to confront her to get some answers.

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?" He crouched down and gazed directly into her face, startling her.

She returned the gaze. "Yeah?"

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and plunged forward. "You said when you decided this was your last time here you had to think of your future. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Kagome sighed as she replied, "I meant that I have to think about what I want to do with the rest of my life. What career I want pursue and when I want to get married."

The hanyou's eyes became golden saucers _Married? W-why is she bringing up getting married? The only time ANYONE has mentioned that was when that mangy Kouga said he was gonna make her his wife. And that will NEVER happen, I'll make damned sure!_

"Is that so? And pray tell who do you want to marry?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome blushed a bit as she tossed her head and shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I have plenty of time to make a choice." She sneaked a peek at the hanyou from under lowered lashes but was disappointed as he appeared oblivious as usual, his mind on other things. She sighed in resignation.

The hanyou relaxed _Good, as long as she didn't say she wanted to marry that fleabag Kouga. _Relieved Inu-Yasha shook his head and assumed his position behind his usual front of arrogance. "Keh, I don't see the need for you to worry about all that. Once Naraku's dead and the Shikon No Tama is re-formed we'll have everything we want."

Kagome shook her head and chuckled sadly. "_You'll_ have everything _you_ want. My life is 500 years in the future. And as you've seen, it's a different world, especially for women. We're doctors, lawyers, business people, there's nothing we can't do." She sighed as she continued, "I have to face that I am growing up and have those things to consider."

Inu-Yasha felt a pang inside at this discussion but he still pushed on. "I don't see why you can't just stay here. And why you want this 'career' whatever that is."

Kagome turned away and reached with her clippers to cut some more herbs. "Because I want to help people. I've been thinking about being a registered nurse and to get accepted into a good program at college, I _have_ to do better in school. And I have to be at class more."

"You help people here. We're always helping everyone, wasting time."

"Helping people is not a waste of time." Kagome's voice was firm.

The hanyou scowled as he felt no more informed then he was before. He growled in sheer frustration, sounding angry which in turn ticked Kagome off.

"Why are you getting so uptight, Inu-Yasha? You started this conversation by asking me and I answered you honestly. So what's with the attitude?"

Further distressed and now irked Inu-Yasha got into Kagome's face. "And what's with _your_ attitude? You told me about wanting a career. What's that supposed to mean?" He skewered her with his amber eyes.

_Jeez, I just told you what you wanted to know and all you do is growl at me. What's the use? _Kagome glared back as she countered, "It means nothing. Just that as usual, you get all pissed, clam up and expect me to know what the problem is. It's just something I've grown used to with you." She sighed and turned away.

_NOW what did I do to make her mad?_ Inu-Yasha groused silently as he watched Kagome kneel down to gather some more herbs and shrubs. He sighed inwardly brooding about the way they seemed exceptionally sensitive toward each other and to rub each other the wrong way of late. And it also seemed that the kiss at the lake made things worse instead of better. It was really a depressing situation, one of which there appeared no end in sight.

Above, an advancing dark cloud covered the blue clime and Inu-Yasha was immediately alert as he panned the expanse and then sniffing the air, picked up the slight but present stench of his most hated enemy. Another growl issued forth from the hanyou, drawing the attention of his companion.

Forgetting the herbs Kagome jumped to her feet and came to Inu-Yasha's side. "Inu-Yasha, what is it?"

"Naraku," he answered sourly. "That filthy beast's stink is on the wind, the bastard's close, I can feel it." He added, "You done yet?"

"Aa." Kagome reached for the basket as Inu-Yasha knelt down to take her on his back.

"Then let's go back to the village." He leapt off toward home…

At the castle, Naraku was seated on a cushion watching as Kanna's mirror displayed the havoc wreaked from the "cloud" sent over to the Eastern lands, with black rats swarming over various villages, causing a riot of panicked residents. Naraku chuckled as Kagura stood impassively watching finding the scene tedious.

"Really Naraku, why do you insist on watching this? It is so tiresome to see humans fall prey to our amusements, it is boring," the wind sorceress complained.

Naraku moved not a muscle as he replied, "Be quiet, Kagura. It is only the prelude to the opening act and I don't want to miss a moment. This will assure that the word will go out to Inu-Yasha and his entourage to draw them into my trap. Then shall begin his descent into living hell."

Kagura stared at the sea of rats and asked, "Are you sure mere rodents can do what the strongest of youkai have failed so far to accomplish?"

Naraku smiled evilly. "The attack, my dear Kagura, is to be aimed not at him per se but at the very core of his existence. The one to whom it's been proven he cannot live without."

"I see." Kagura nodded in understanding. "Kikyou's reincarnation, the wench Kagome is your target then."

Naraku inclined his head. "She is merely the means to an end, Inu-Yasha's end. And once she is gone, he will weaken and then be easily destroyed."

Kagura nodded again as she pondered _So he's going to try to eliminate Kagome again. After failing before with Tsubaki and Akago, he must have some plan that he feels is foolproof. I wonder what he has up his sleeve?_ She observed as Naraku seemed engrossed by the scene in Kanna's mirror. . . .

It was sunset and the landscape was painted in red at Kaede's hut where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all were seated outside as Kaede came out and joined them. The elderly miko had just awakened from a nap and hoisting a gunnysack was ready to go out once again.

"Kaede-sama, I see you're ready to go out again so soon," Miroku pointed out. "Are you sure you have had enough rest?"

"Aa," Shippou chimed in. "You mustn't overdo it, Kaede-obasan. You need your rest."

Kaede smiled weakly as she replied, "Don't fret, little one. I'm fine and I must be on my way. There is a growing evil in the air coming from the northwest and I must go to see what I can do to purify it." She glanced at the houshi and asked, "Don't ye feel it as well, Miroku?"

He replied, "Indeed I have but I was waiting to see if it got stronger. And for Inu-Yasha and Kagome-sama to return from getting herbs in the forest."

Sango spoke up, "Aa, and they have been gone for most of the day. I'm getting worried."

At those very words, a flash of red and silver descended carrying a comely girl with a basket which she dropped near the hut. Inu-Yasha and Kagome arrived in a breathless flourish and the hanyou said hurriedly, "C'mon everyone. Naraku is nearby, I just picked up his scent. So let's go." He still had Kagome mounted on his back and turned to leap off when Miroku held up a hand.

"Calm down, Inu-Yasha. We just were discussing going off to investigate this."

"Keh, once again we're wasting time." Inu-Yasha complained.

Miroku turned to Kaede and stated, "We must see if this and the epidemic raging in these parts are related."

"I doubt that," Shippou said dubiously "The miasma whe sensed earlier smells just like Naraku when he's around."

"Hrrrgh!" the hanyou said, impatient to be off. "Why are we standing around and debating? We know it's Naraku and we need to get that bastard once and for all."

Just then a serf from the next daimyo over in the northwest came running up to Kaede huffing and puffing as he tried to speak. "Miko-sama, we need you. Our village is overcome!"

Kaede tried to calm him down. "Speak slowly, man. Tell me is it a youkai?"

The man took a deep breath and with a bow replied, "Iie, but we are overrun, miko-sama! Only you can save us!" He then spotted Miroku and bowed again. "You come too, houshi-sama. We need the help of Buddha, please come!"

Miroku grasped the man by his shoulders and asked, "Where is your village?"

The man pointed toward the northwest. "That way about 500 paces. Are you coming?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Iie, we have to go after Naraku, we can't waste time chasing rodents out of a village." He scowled as the rest went on as if he were not there.

Kaede replied, "We will leave with you at once." One of the village men had brought her horse and the messenger assisted her as she mounted to get ready to leave and he joined her.

Miroku glanced at Sango and both nodded as Shippou stated, "You can count on us, right Kagome?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome had a look of grim determination on her delicate features, just as she had at the start of every battle. She tapped the hanyou carrying her on his shoulders to get him to release her.

"Let me down, Inu-Yasha," Kagome asked.

"Huh?" he said as he turned to peer at her. "Kagome, we don't have time for this, we have to go after Naraku before we lose his scent."

"I know but we can't not help these people, Inu-Yasha," she insisted, returning his gaze. "Now let me down."

Knowing he was in the minority as usual he grumbled as he let go and she jumped off his back and hurried to Kaede. "Kaede-sama, are there more arrows in the hut?"

Inu-Yasha demanded, "And what do you think you're doing?

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "Well duhhh! What do you think?"

The other three shook their heads as old miko nodded, "Aa. And your bow is there as well." She nudged the horse and trotted off to the northwest.

"Great."

She hurried into the hut and then came out with her full quiver and bow. She then went to Inu-Yasha who had knelt down and took her on his back then immediately leapt off just as Shippou had tried to leap onto Kagome's shoulder. The kitsune just missed, and landed on his back so he jumped up and shouted after the departing Inu-Yasha with a loud protest.

"Hey Inu-Yasha, what's the big idea? Can't you wait for me? INU-YASHA!"

From his perch behind Sango on Kirara's back Miroku leaned down and pulled the indignant fox-child to his feet and up with them as the fire cat took off into the scarlet clime.

"It's all right, Shippou. You can ride with us," the houshi said to soothe the angry kitsune.

He said pouting, "But I wanted to go with Kagome. Ever since they came back, Inu-Yasha's been hogging all her attention, he never leaves her alone when she is around and then takes her away with him. I never get to be with her anymore."

Sango turned around and reasoned, "Shippou, Inu-Yasha is very much in love with Kagome. Lately he just seems to be showing it more and you know how private he is. It's natural that he would want to spend time alone with her."

Miroku nodded as he said, "She's right, Shippou. When you get older, you'll understand how a man feels when he's in love and needs to spend time alone with his koishii." The houshi spoke with passion as his left hand found its way to Sango's shapely derriere.

The taijiya's eyes flew open as her comely face flushed in embarrassment. "Hentai!" she railed as his advance was rewarded with a hearty slap on his cheek, eliciting a sheepish grin and a guilty chuckle from Miroku.

"Forgive me, Sango," he lamented as he held up the offending appendage. "Alas, at times this hand has a mind of its own."

"Save it," she snapped, unconvinced. "We have a job to do kosho, so keep your hands to yourself." She urged Kirara on into the evening sky.

Shippou sighed as he shook his head and determined _I'm never gonna be like him when I grow up. . . ._

At the Tsuki Shrine the sun's last rays of the day were fading in a crimson glow behind the shrine as before it, the nearly full moon rose, bathing the patch of flowers in its incandescent light. And in response, the blossoms opened their petals and turned toward the moon, drawing in the light and setting them to glimmer with a celestial shine. Several snake-like shinidama-chuu glided on the evening zephyr bearing the bright disks of departed souls and headed for the temple entrance.

The door to the temple opened and out stepped Kikyou, still leaning on her bow as shinidama-chuu floated to her and deposited the bright orbs of souls that entered the undead miko's clay body, infusing her with vital life force. When they had refilled her, Kikyou descended the stairs and went to the field of glowing blossoms. She knelt down and began gathering blossoms in her hands and the flowers grew brighter as their energy fused with Kikyou's miko powers and they faded into her body, further strengthening her.

Newly rejuvenated, Kikyou cast her eyes upward as she sensed the evil permeating the atmosphere.

"Hmmm. There is a foul malevolence in the atmosphere, one that is undetectable to the eye but is here nonetheless." She glanced up and to the northwest and added, "A great tragedy is about to descend on you, Inu-Yasha. Are you prepared for the heartbreak to come?"

She was then born up on her serpentine vassals and headed off. . .

………………………………………………………………………………….

At the village, Inu-Yasha and Kagome arrived first and saw pandemonium as villagers ran about in a panic and the ungodly squeal of rodents rent the air, creating a scene of complete chaos. The hanyou let off his passenger and grabbed hold of a fleeing man to gain some information.

"Hey there what's happening?" he asked as the man gaped at him and then screamed as he wrenched himself free.

"Youkai! Inu youkai!" The poor wretch ran off out of his mind with fright as Kagome admonished Inu-Yasha.

"Take it easy, Inu-Yasha. You scared the poor guy to death."

"Lay off will you?" He glared at her as he explained irritably, "All I did was try to find out what was going on and the fool just ran off."

At that moment Kaede arrived on her steed that halted with a whinny and snort. The man who had been sent to them dismounted and assisted the elderly miko down and she joined Inu-Yasha and Kagome standing there. Then the fire cat Kirara alit on the ground with a growl delivering Sango, Miroku, and Shippou who immediately leapt onto Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku glanced around at the villagers scurrying about and asked the messenger, "So tell us, what is causing the villagers to be so overwrought?"

"Rats," was the answer as streams of rodents with crimson eyes, setting off an eerie din along with the screams of terror-stricken fleeing villagers came rushing out of huts and met in the main square. The man who brought the message joined his neighbors in their flight and everybody got into battle stances as they prepared to fight the scourge.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango began and hurled her weapon with deadly precision, taking out several of the vermin, in a spray of blood, clearing a path as she caught it on rebound and stated, "These are no ordinary rats, they are bake-onezumi, and a very large swarm."

"Aa," said Kaede as she readied her bow. "They are usually not very formidable but these are especially virulent. There is a fiendish air about them." She scanned the village perimeter and added, "They are all over, it would be best if we split up and cover the entire area."

"I agree," Miroku said and then he glanced at Inu-Yasha, who was already baring his claws and ready to pounce. "How about you, InuYasha?"

"Keh, I've been ready all along. So let's stop blabbing and start fighting." The hanyou leapt up and with a swipe of his claws more rodents were destroyed. "Sankon-tessou!"

Everybody then scattered in different directions to take on the youkai, with Miroku and Sango heading to the north and west, Kaede to the east and Kagome with Shippou to the south. The moon in the sky acted as illumination as each individual used their skill and spiritual powers to exterminate the youkai and bring order to the village.

As the battle raged at a short distance away a figure in an albino baboon pelt stood sentinel observing the proceedings flanked by several saimyoshou, buzzing about. Naraku's glee was laced with malicious mirth as he thoroughly relished the tableau before him. . .

Inu-Yasha leapt from one place to the next slashing the youkai with fervor and deadly accuracy. Halting his onslaught for a moment as Naraku's scent permeated his nose and sent him into a rage, he scanned the village for his most hated enemy.

"Naraku's foul stench is so thick I know he's here. But where?"

He whirled and saw at a vantage point above the village the baboon fur with the wasps hovering above and his amber orbs narrowed to slits as he reached for and drew out the Tetsusaiga. He brandished the great fang menacingly.

"Naraku," he snarled. "I knew it was you behind this. You filthy bastard, I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done, once and for all."

At that implied threat Naraku laughed as he scoffed, "Is that so, Inu-Yasha? You've failed so many times before, what makes you think you'll be successful this time?"

"Shut up," Inu-Yasha growled as he ran forward, the Tetsusaiga raised above to strike. "YOU'RE MINE!"

"Not quite," Naraku said as the pelt rose and expanded as the thick tentacles snaked out from beneath and advanced toward the charging hanyou, to meet him head on.

But Inu-Yasha just brought the Tetsusaiga down in a terrible blast of youkai energy in one of the sword's most formidable attacks. "Kaze No Kizu!"

The blast appeared to incinerate most of the insidious appendages but kept the baboon skin and its inhabitant intact. Yet Inu-Yasha smirked in triumph. "Feh, you're pathetic, Naraku. You spoke about my past failures in our battles but as you've used that attack many times and it's failed. It seems you should rethink your own tactics."

But Naraku laughed as he said, "You think so, eh? Well, maybe you'd better take another look before you pass judgment."

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha turned and his eyes flew open in dismay. "KAGOME!" he bellowed as he saw a tentacle head toward his love and took off for where she was to fend off the coming attack. . . .

Over to the south, Kagome nocked an arrow into her bow and pulled back to let it fly, a glow of spirit energy emitting from the projectile and enveloping the river of vermin, obliterating them in a brilliant flash.

"Yay Kagome, that's the way to get 'em!" Shippou was cheering the young woman that was like a mother to him when he suddenly saw the tentacle snaking its way through the legion of rats and coiling about her ankles, rendering her immobile and causing her to lose her footing. With a frightened shriek she dropped her weapon and was dragged into midst of the rodents.

The kitsune screamed as he was knocked off her shoulder. "Oh no, Kagome!" He tried to rush to her but was thwarted as the stream of rats overran him and kept him from moving.

"Inu-Yasha, help me!" Kagome cried unmindful as one rat separated itself from the throng, its eyes glowing with a tainted gleam. It scurried over to her neck as she closed her eyes and struggled to escape her bond and then sunk its fangs into her throat.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain before her eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness. At once, dark purple patches spread on her neck and chest as her breathing became shallow and labored.

In the other areas where they were busy engaged in the battle, Miroku and Sango heard the piercing cry as Kagome was bitten and the taijiya cried out in alarm. "Kagome-chan! Houshi-sama, Kagome's been hit we must go to her!"

Miroku used his staff to bludgeon the advancing rodents and glanced at where Kagome had fallen. He was staring in disbelief at her when Sango swooped down on Kirara to take him aboard and they flew over to their friend. Both dismounted the fire cat and hurried over to where Kagome lay.

Sango reached to take Kagome on her lap and patted her cheeks to try to get her to come to as Miroku spotted the white baboon and jumped to his feet enraged.

"Naraku. You foul beast, what have you done to Kagome-sama?" he demanded.

He laughed, "Heh, heh, just arranged to remove a particularly trying thorn from my side. The girl has been a nuisance to me and now she will not be any longer."

Sango railed, "Naraku, you miserable---," but her statement was cut short as she saw a slight figure in garb beside the baboon. Her eyes became saucers as she saw her brother.

" Kohaku!"

Sango was instantly distraught as she witnessed her lost sibling flanking Naraku like the mindless lackey he had become. Forgetting everything else, she jumped to her feet and ran forward a s the two were suspended in the air and against the nocturnal backdrop. Infuriated by the way her brother was enslaved, she reached for her weapon.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" the taijiya shouted as she let the weapon fly and in response, Kohaku sent his chain scythe to protect his master and deflect the weapon, sending it back to his sister. The weapon was halted and sent back to its owner, at full speed and point blank range.

"SANGO!" Miroku roared as he rushed forward and pushed her as she had been shocked into inertia at the sorrowful scene and had not noticed the weapon coming at her. He knocked her to the ground, using his body as a shield just as the hiraikotsu was about to flatten her. It flew past them and blew out a half standing hut.

Naraku laughed as he countered, "What a pity Sango, that you can't see Kohaku is quite content completely under my power and will remain that way as long as he has the shard of the Shikon No Tama embedded in him."

From under the houshi's protective cover Sango cursed, "Damn you to hell, Naraku! If it takes the last breath of my life, I'll rescue my baby brother and kill you!"

Again the baboon laughed as a red and silver blur landed within the group around the fallen miko. Livid and frantically leaping to her side, Inu-Yasha glanced down and was horrified at the splotches on Kagome's neck and chest. Growling, he whirled and looked up at his adversary.

"You bastard, what did you do to her?" the hanyou said with his teeth grit in rage. He drew out the Tetsusaiga as he ground out, "Prepare yourself, I'm gonna send you to the river Styx!"

He raised the blade and closing his eyes summoned the power of the great fang. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The youkai energy flew from the blade in bright bolts like lightning, heading straight for the white pelt and before it could reach its target, a transparent pink globe encircled him and Kohaku as the energy arced harmlessly about the surface of the barrier. Naraku was untouched as the pelt disappeared and his spiked armor surrounded him. He grinned in malevolent delight as the bubble rose into the sky.

"You never learn, do you Inu-Yasha?" He held up the pink gem, nearly complete for emphasis. "Now that most of the Shikon No Tama is in my possession I can rely on its power and your fang cannot touch me."

The hanyou growled furiously as Naraku continued, "And now, as I did with that wench Kikyou, I have eliminated the troublesome miko from the future and soon you all shall join her."

At his words, Inu-Yasha raised his sword again and closed his eyes to summon the scarlet youkai power that he had acquired to blast Naraku's barriers. "Kaze No Kizu!"

This time the pulses of energy like the blade itself were the color of blood as they shot up and to the iridescent sphere, which again deflected the rays, sending them off into different directions, one being back toward the group on the ground. Naraku used the ensuing commotion for him and Kohaku in his barrier to vanish.

"He's sending the blast back! Run!" Miroku bellowed as he grabbed his staff and Sango's hand then fled followed by Shippou. Kaede's horse whinnied in fright as it galloped off with the elderly miko.

Inu-Yasha scooped up Kagome and sped off just as the ricocheting pulses hit the ground where they all swept through the flood of youkai vermin, turning them to dust. He leapt up and over the rooftops of the village and just at the outskirts laid his precious cargo down beneath a sakura tree. The hanyou then sank down beside her, his features a study in shock.

_This is like a nightmare, a bad dream and I hope I wake up soon_ he said to himself in agony as he reached with a tentative hand to touch Kagome's lukewarm face. He stroked the now pallid cheek and marveled at how in his entire life he had never felt anything softer.

Completely absorbed Inu-Yasha hardly noticed when Kirara landed not far from where Kagome lay, and the other trio ran to him. Shippou was the first to arrive and skittered to a stop by his foster mother.

"K-Kagome?" the kitsune whimpered, his teal eyes bright with tears. "A-are you all right? Onegai, open your eyes, Kagome." The fox-child began to wail.

Sango and Miroku came over beside her as well. They knelt by the sullen hanyou and they observed for themselves the way Kagome's body appeared to have dark blotches springing up all over. A look of dismayed horror crossed their visages as they saw their once vital and cheerful comrade motionless and it was made worse by the view of the always stoic Inu-Yasha with his eyes bleak and looking as if he were lost. Even Kirara sensed the somber circumstances and nuzzled Kagome, making a small whimper.

Miroku placed a comforting hand on the hanyou's shoulder and he said softly, "We must get her back to Kaede-sama so she can treat her right away."

Inu-Yasha nodded woodenly as Sango added, " Pick her up and put her on Kirara's back, Inu-Yasha. I'll take her back to the hut."

The hanyou said nothing as he leaned and reached to gently scoop Kagome up into his arms. He got to his feet as the others all followed suit but instead he turned away from his friends as he leapt up and off, heading to Kaede's hut. The taijiya made to call him back.

"Inu-Yasha, wait! Inu-Yasha!" But it was to no avail, he was long gone.

Sango was distressed but Miroku came to her side laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let him take care of her, Sango. She's in the best hands." He scooped up the still sobbing kitsune and added, "Let's be off."

The trio mounted the fire cat and she flew off for their village as well. . .

**NEXT…..BACK TO THE FUTURE**


	3. BACK TO THE FUTURE

_Author's Note: Here's where the life/death struggle begins for Kagome. A huge thanks to Summer39, a good friend who helped me with my research for the modern medicine response to Kagome's malady. And if Inu-Yasha seems OOC, he is portrayed as I perceived him later in the series, gentler and his emotions more evident. This is the beginning of both Inu's and Kagome's suffering which will lead to subsequent, individual explorations of their souls. Thanks readers and reviewers._

_**Glossary of Japanese words **_

_**Jiya---Grandfather (variation) ojiisan**_

_**Kun---honorific used for young men---also used as a term of affection or familiarity for youths**_

_**Baba---Grandmother---same as jiya for grandfather—a variation and as Inu-Yasha uses it, impolite**_

_**Ofuda---Buddhist sutra papers---Miroku uses these to ward off youkai**_

_**Baka----idiot**_

_**Inukkoro---insulting term Kouga uses for Inu-Yasha—translated to mutt, dog turd.**_

_**Okashira---chief or leader**_

_**Yorozoku---wolf youkai**_

_**Ookami---wolf**_

_**Oyasuminasai---good night**_

_**Matte---wait**_

_**Kuso---curse word "Damn" or "Shit"**_

_**Maa, maa---now, now**_

_**Honekui---bone eating**_

_**Gomen nasai---I'm sorry (polite)**_

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

As he speeded through the chill night air, Inu-Yasha's mind was racing as his main concern was the limp girl in his arms; precious, priceless cargo. Leaping from tree to tree he noted with growing alarm that the slight form of Kagome was growing cooler to the touch, and the purple patches had covered her arms and legs but strangely left her lovely face unblemished. _Maybe it's just the night air on her skin, it has gotten chilly _he feebly tried to convince himself but deep down he knew different and urged himself to go faster.

Reaching the edge of the forest, he leaped up and over the irrigation patch at the edge of Kaede's village, the miko's hut in plain view. Inu-Yasha landed in front just as the elderly miko herself arrived on her horse simultaneously. Adrenaline produced by anxiety making her spry, she dismounted briskly and approached the hanyou.

"Kagome's been---," he began haltingly but Kaede pushed aside the door flap and ushered him into the hut.

"I know. Bring her in."

She followed the two and banked the waning fire, then reached and spread a pallet down on the floor. "Lay her down there," she directed as she went into the back room and returned with a clay pot with some noxious herbs and another with some suet. She added a handful of the lard into the pot of herbs and after wiping her hands, mixed the two with her pestle.

At the same time, Inu-Yasha gently lowered Kagome down, cradling her head with the utmost care then leaned back as he watched the miko at her task. The body of the suet, which intensified the aroma of the herbs caused the hanyou's sensitive proboscis to wrinkle in distaste as he complained, "Keh, Kaede-baba what the hell's that swill you're mixing?"

Kaede said nothing as she continued to mix the paste, grounding the herbs and suet into a smooth consistency and then she came over to Kagome, reaching to remove her skirt. Without looking up or halting what she was doing she ordered, "Take a pail and go to the irrigation canal and fetch some cold water right away, Inu-Yasha." She tossed her head to the far wall where several wooden pails were stacked.

"Why?"

"Just do it," the miko snapped as she added in a concerned murmur, "She's beginning to get feverish."

"What are you talking about, baba? She was cool when I brought her here." Inu-Yasha came forward to reach to touch Kagome but Kaede pushed him away, prompting him to protest.

"What ya do that for?" he groused, his annoyance clear.

She glared at him and said, "Stop dawdling and go!"

Irked by the curt dismissal, the hanyou went and grabbed a pail then exited to do as he was bidden, pushing the door flap out with enough force to leave it partially hanging. As he stormed out he was met by the others as Kirara alit on the ground. Shippou jumped down and rushed up to the hanyou and began the barrage of questions.

The agitated kitsune scolded, "Hey, what's the big idea, Inu-Yasha? Why'd you take off with Kagome without us? We're worried about her too, you know!"

Inu-Yasha glared at him and then closed his eyes and said nothing, just turned and headed toward the irrigation canals while his three friends watched him. Shippou tried to call after him but Sango reached down and scooped the indignant fox child up to placate him.

"Hush Shippou. Leave Inu-Yasha alone, he's very upset so let's go into the hut and see Kagome." And the trio headed into Kaede's hut. . . .

Once inside, they were struck by sorrow as they saw Kagome, pallid and unconscious with several swelled darkened areas at her neck and armpits as the elderly miko was rubbing a pungent salve on her. As the buboes were touched, Kagome squirmed and moaned as the pain was apparent. With her hoary head bowed Kaede worked to ease the physical pain as her lips moved continuously murmuring prayers for her recovery. Miroku came forward and taking a string of Buddhist prayer beads, wrapped them about Kagome's hand as he too began to chant prayers to the Buddha to save her life. Shippou began to sniffle as the tiny fox's grief came forth and Sango's coffee eyes brimmed with tears as well. It was this scene that greeted Inu-Yasha as he returned with the pail of cold water.

The hanyou stood at the edge of the raised floor and watched as all were gathered about his koishii. They were all in various stages of desperation as they succumbed to the helplessness of mortals when they realize they must depend on a far greater power then their own to preserve their fragile lives. He himself felt that feeling as well and it brought him back in time to the fateful day the only human who ever loved him so completely left him and he thought of Iziyoi, his mortal mother who dared to love a youkai lord and bore him. And as he felt after his mother's death, he felt isolated, not really a part of the group as his eyes remained dry. But inside, Inu-Yasha could feel his heart shattering slowly, piece by piece.

He went over to where Kaede was kneeling and placed the bucket of water beside her. Sitting down next to Kagome, Inu-Yasha stared transfixed as he saw her struggle, his ears filled with the sound of her labored breathing. Sweat was beading on her face as the fever rose and he reached a tentative hand to tenderly brush her saturated bangs back from her forehead. He was shocked to feel how hot she was and how she had gotten that way is such a short time. When he had carried her back to the hut he was worried that she was so cool but the heat of her fever now frightened him even more. He continued caressing his Kagome with the back of his hand as he watched her laying there suffering feeling utterly powerless to stop it. . . .

The others were in attendance watching their friend in a grim assembly feeling bleak and helpless as well, seeing Kagome battling again now for her life. The patches on her once flawless skin were starkly ominous as they stood out in contrast and relayed the horrible truth….Kagome was dying.

Kaede reached for some clean cloths and dipped them into the pail, wrung them out and then gently sponged Kagome's forehead, arms chest and legs. While Inu-Yasha was gone to the canal, she had removed the girl's modern garb and slipped a yukata on her not to irritate the buboes and to allow for the heat of the fever to escape. Kagome shivered visibly as the heat left her body and so Kaede had covered her in a thick kimono, spread on her petite form like a blanket. Her body trembled with the shivers and she seemed restless as she moved about with an occasional moan, her breathing in short rapid gasps.

Shippou sniffled as he pled, "Kaede-obasan, she's getting worse!" The kitsune began to wail as all frightened children do when they witness their loved one sick and weak, where once they had been so strong.

Sango stroked the little one and murmured, "Hush, Shippou-chan. Kagome-chan will make it. The gods will spare her." Her own eyes were wet she looked at Miroku and asked, "Won't they, houshi-sama?"

Miroku, whose head was bowed as he continued to chant prayers to Buddha nodded but he caught Sango's eye with his own midnight orbs and she saw the sad uncertainty there so she held Shippou closer as her spirits sank.

Kaede continued to cool Kagome's flushed skin and finally spoke, "You all best get some rest. I shall stay with Kagome and try to bring the fever down with cool water and a chamomile tea." She glanced at the sullen, silent hanyou and added, "You too, Inu-Yasha," but he just ignored her and continued caressing Kagome, his eyes never straying from her face.

Shippou shook his titian head vigorously. "UH-uh. I'm staying right here next to Kagome," he insisted as he plopped down right near the supine young woman.

But Sango scooped him up hushing his protest. "Iie, Shippou-chan. Kaede-sama is right, we need to leave her to tend to Kagome-chan. Besides, you need to sleep." She carried the kitsune to the other room as Miroku wearily rose.

He said solemnly, "I will stay here and continue to entreat Buddha to save Kagome-sama," but Kaede shook her head and stated quietly.

"Iie, Miroku-sama. You must try to rest as well. For I will need you tomorrow to place ofuda about the hut. I have a feeling that this is no mere pestilence but something more insidious since it occurred during a battle with Naraku."

Miroku nodded in agreement as he responded, "Of course, Kaede-sama." He took charge as he began to gently hustle Sango and the still protesting Shippou to the other room of the hut as Inu-Yasha remained by Kagome. He was still except for his right arm, which was still rhythmically stroking her.

Kaede sighed as she rose and filled the teapot at the bucket of water used for cooking. She set it on the fire pit and prepared the herbs of the chamomile for steeping and then watched Kagome's breathing, which was shallow and rapid as she struggled to breathe.

Inu-Yasha continued his own silent vigil, brushing Kagome's sweat dampened hair away from her face, allowing his claws to brush gently as not to irritate the hot skin. His eyes studied every feature and as he made his perusal, his own foolish words early on in their relationship haunted him:

_**She's not pretty…**_

_Baka_ he berated himself, _who are you trying to kid, she's the most beautiful creature you ever laid your eyes on. Even if you thought at first she was Kikyou, as lovely as Kikyou is she never had a beauty like this, one that shines from within like the sun. _He ran a reverent finger down Kagome's soft cheek.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kaede, who approached him with the steaming tea cup and knelt down beside Kagome. Curious, Inu-Yasha gazed at the elderly miko and asked, "What's that now, baba?"

"Chamomile tea to try to relax her and bring the fever down," she answered. "Inu-Yasha, help me and hold her up, onegai."

"What for?"

Kaede sighed as she replied wearily, "You must hold her head up for me to pour the tea in her mouth and then rub her throat to help her to swallow it. Will you do it?"

Inu-Yasha pondered her words and gazed at Kagome worriedly as she gasped and labored for each breath. He said in fear, "She can hardly breathe, what if she can't swallow, I don't want her to choke."

Kaede saw the panic in the hanyou's golden eyes and did her best to assure him. "If you hold her on your lap and have it so her head is upright, we can get the tea down, a little at a time." The sage miko added as she reached and patted his arm. "Just trust me."

With those words, Inu-Yasha did as he was directed, taking Kagome by her shoulders and pulling her in an upright position, her back leaning up against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. He hunched his shoulders in to support her, with her head resting against his and her bottom rested in his lap and crossed legs. He waited as Kaede took hold of her chin and opened her mouth to tip the mug of tea delicately so it dribbled inside.

"Now, Inu-Yasha. Take your hand and rub her throat gently to help her swallow," Kaede said.

Inu-Yasha gazed down at the raven head resting against his shoulder and balancing Kagome carefully, he took his right hand and with his fingers, rubbed in a circular motion as she gasped and sputtered, causing him some alarm. He glanced at Kaede who just nodded as she repeated her previous action and gestured for him to do the same.

Although Kagome appeared to be in more respiratory distress, the combined actions of Kaede and Inu-Yasha were working, she was swallowing the tea and together they continued for a few hours, until all the tea was gone. Having taken in some fluid and the medicinal effects of the tea seemed to ease her breathing and she did not gasp as much. Her breathing was still shallow but better.

Relieved, both Kaede and Inu-Yasha exchanged glances and then the hanyou cradled Kagome's head and back, lowering her down on the pallet once again. Kagome took a deep breath and then fell asleep. Inu-Yasha sat back just watching her.

Meanwhile, Kaede rose and headed to the door flap to take a breather, feeling the need for fresh air and to release. She turned to Inu-Yasha and gestured out as she stated quietly, "We should leave her to get some rest. Hopefully, now that she's taken some tea, she will rest and the fever will come down."

The hanyou grunted, reluctant to leave his beloved's side. But he then saw that Kagome was breathing better so he rose and strode past the squat old woman and out into the moonlit night. He stood ramrod straight as he stared morosely out at the flowing irrigation canal right outside of the hut, the water glistening like quicksilver.

With a heavy sigh, Kaede joined him and stated softly, "The fever has to break in order for her to recover."

Inu-Yasha snorted, "IF the fever breaks." He turned and regarded the elderly miko with hooded eyes and added, "We all know that this is not just an ordinary illness, baba. That bastard Naraku is behind it."

Kaede turned and said, "Do not jump to conclusions. Mayhap that is not true. You know as well as I that the plague has ravaged villages throughout the land. I have been to countless villages and daimyo to heal and set up talismans to ward off the evil."

The hanyou scoffed, "Open your eyes, baba. Kagome was attacked just as Naraku appeared at the village while we were fighting the rats. It's a simple fact that he's behind this." He turned away and folded his arms. "Why don't you go inside and get some sleep? I'll stay out here and stand guard in case he tries anything else."

Kaede sighed, "I suppose you are right, Inu-Yasha. Very well then oyasuminasai."

His expression softened he said quietly, "Oyasuminasai to you baba. And arigatou for helping Kagome."

Kaede answered, "You don't have to thank me, Inu-Yasha. For I love her too."

She turned and entered the hut as he gaped after her, his face flushed at his feelings being plainly exposed so with a grunt he leaped up to perch on the roof of the hut. He then raised his head to stare up at the moon with a fierce scowl, brooding. . . .

At his castle, Naraku watched his enemy in the mirror held by Kanna and laughed at the inu hanyou's obvious distress. "Oh, this is so entertaining, I am truly enjoying it." He leaned forward and addressed the reflected image.

"How do you like it, Inu-Yasha? To watch the woman you love more than life suffer and you can't do a thing as she hastens to her demise." He threw his head back and laughed maniacally as his wind incarnation sat impassively beside as she silently cursed him.

_Kuso Naraku, your little games of torture are so tiresome. I'm really getting sick of them. . . ._

About ten kilometers to the northeast the night passed, heralded by the pink glow of the dawn and chased away the dark with the sunrise, shedding its growing light on three fur-clad forms, two reclined against a tree and one with his leg propped up on the flat of a rock staring off into the distance. Kouga, the leader of the Yorozoku was deep in thought as he watched the sun come up.

_Kuso, that bastard Naraku's scent is in the air but it's gotten weaker, he's moved on. But where? And what is he planning?_ The okashira of the Yorozoku sniffed the air scowling as his azure eyes widened and then narrowed at the stench of pestilence reached his nose.

_Man, the stink of sickness and corpses is making me want to gag _Kouga complained as he shook his ebony head in disgust. But then his eyes widened in alarm as he picked up a familiar scent mixed in with the odor of death and he whirled around and sprinted over to where his vassals still slumbered.

"Wake up!" he ordered as he kicked Ginta and Hakakku in the sides to rouse them.

Both ookami yelped in pain and Hakakku protested, "Hey Kouga, what gives?"

Kouga snapped, "Never mind, get your lazy asses up now! We're headed southwest, I can pick up the scent of sickness mixed with Kagome's and I've got to get to her. That worthless fleabag Inukkoro can't keep her safe from anything and I'm sure she needs me." He took off in a whirlwind, leaving an eddy of dried leaves in his wake.

Ginta sighed as he exchanged glances with his comrade. "Here we go again." And the two vassals obediently followed their young leader. . . .

At the same time, off to the west, the heir to the youkai rule of the western lands, the inu youkai known as Sesshoumaru was traveling along flanked by his entourage of his two-headed flying dragon bearing a young human girl and a diminutive toad youkai carrying a staff of two heads. The obsequious toad Jaken was garrulous as usual.

He wrinkled his nose as he groused, "Ewww, do you smell that, Sesshoumaru-sama? The reek of plague is powerful along with the rot of human flesh. Can't those puny humans dispose of their dead quickly as not to foul up the air? We have to breathe too."

The tall, dour youkai lord said nothing as the child Rin spoke up, "Jaken-sama, they need to pay respect before they bury or burn the bodies. So they can have a happy journey to the afterlife."

Jaken barked at the annoying human, "Don't speak that way to me, baka!" and would have said more but ended his diatribe when his master turned and skewered him with a cold amber gaze. The party came to a dead halt.

"Jaken."

Just one word was spoken by Sesshoumaru but it was enough to make the annoying toad hold his tongue. The vassal nodded in cowed subservience as they continued their trek in the early morning light. . . .

Inside Kaede's hut, the occupants all rose with the daybreak, their fears all keeping them from deep sleep. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippou, and even Kirara all came out and focused their eyes on the prone girl laying beside the fire pit, the entire hut filled with the soft rapid breaths as Kagome still labored to live. They all slowly approached her in trepidation.

Shippou went over first. "K-Kagome?" he addressed his beloved guardian hopefully as fear was present in his teal orbs. Kirara joined him and nuzzled Kagome's cheek with no response. Shippou began to sob as he realized that Kagome was still far away from them.

Sango was next as she knelt down beside the terrified kitsune. She took hold of his shoulders and said softly, "Come back, Shippou-chan. Kagome-chan is the same as yesterday and will probably be that way until her fever breaks." She turned to Kaede and asked, "Has it broken Kaede-sama?"

The aged healer knelt down and laid her hand on Kagome's forehead, then sighed and shook her head. "Iie, she is still quite feverish." She pulled back the kimono and felt under the girl's armpits as Kagome moaned and squirmed and was alarmed to find more buboes. "I'm afraid she is getting worse."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Miroku spoke, "There appears no other choice. Kagome-sama must be brought back to her time where the remedies and medicine are much more effective."

Shippou sniffled, "But nobody can do that but Inu-Yasha and the baka isn't even here. He doesn't care that Kagome may die!"

At those words the door flap pushed open and an enraged hanyou leaped forward and with a snarl pounced on the kitsune, landing a hard punch on the little fox's head. He cried out and Sango took him in her arms to comfort him, glowering at Inu-Yasha.

"How dare you, you puny little fool!" Inu-Yasha growled at Shippou his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You know NOTHING of my feelings for Kagome so don't you dare make presumptions of things that you do not know." He then glared at the rest of the group and said, "And that goes for all of you as well."

The houshi and taijiya remained guiltily silent as Kaede spoke quietly. "While you all slept, Inu-Yasha and I both were up and tending to Kagome, feeding her chamomile tea to help her rest."

Miroku and Sango were immediately contrite as Miroku said, "Gomen Inu-Yasha. We were just worried about Kagome-sama and were trying to figure out what to do. And Shippou is very upset, he's just a child after all."

"Keh," the hanyou scoffed. "Then he should keep quiet until he knows better." He went over to Kagome and knelt down beside her, his eyes softened to golden pools as he gazed down at her.

"So what have you come up with?" he asked tonelessly as he laid his hand on Kagome's hot forehead. "Kuso!" he cursed as he saw her fever still raging.

The houshi knelt beside him and continued, "We all think that you should bring Kagome-sama back to her time, so she can be treated with their superior methods of healing." He glanced at the others and added, "We think it's her only chance."

Inu-Yasha stared at the sweat pouring from Kagome's flushed skin as she moaned softly and gasped, her apparent agony making his heart lurch. He nodded in assent.

"Aa. I'll take her back right now."

The hanyou gently cupped his hands around her head and under her knees, deftly lifting her as he wrapped her in the kimono that had been her cover. Inu-Yasha was dismayed at how although she was never heavy to begin with, she was even lighter from not having any nourishment. He rose up cradling his koishii, holding her securely against his chest as he turned to leave.

"Matte, Inu-Yasha," Shippou called out. He extricated himself from Sango and hurried over to the hanyou, whom had his back turned.

"G-gomen. For what I said before," he said grudgingly then added, "Watch over her, onegai."

"Aa," Inu-Yasha said as he nodded and then left his friends, their faces tense and frightened.

Wasting no time, the hanyou stepped out of the hut and then leapt over toward the forest named for him. He sailed on the breeze, landing as few times as possible as not to jar Kagome in her distressed respiratory state and he murmured softly to her to try to keep her still.

"Hang on, Kagome. I promise I'll take you home safely so have faith in me."

Inu-Yasha held her tighter to his chest as he launched himself again into the sky, heading for the clearing and the well. He landed on another high tree branch and spotted the well in the clearing. He leaned his mouth to Kagome's ear.

"Keep hanging on, we're almost there. I'll have you home in no time."

He made one more flying leap and landed right at the base of the honekui well. Raising a leg to stand on the edge to jump in, he hesitated as he sensed a presence.

"Huh?"

A tempest appeared and Inu-Yasha felt his fury rise as his meddling rival materialized out of the swirl. Kouga strode over, his face twisted in rage as he saw Kagome's state.

"Inukkoro, what the HELL have you done to my Kagome?" the Yorozoku leader demanded hotly as his eyes widened in alarm at her wan appearance. He growled ominously as he bit out, "Spill it now you worthless hanyou."

Inu-Yasha scowled as with every bit of restraint he had, he clamped down on his rapidly rising temper. He knew that time was of the essence and if the situation were not so dire, he would happily show the arrogant ookami how foolhardy he was to provoke him when he was so raw. So he took a deep breath and addressed Kouga in a thinly controlled voice.

"Look ookami bastard, I don't have the time or desire to put up with you now. So why don't you just back off before you get yourself killed, 'cause I'm busy." And before Kouga could respond, Inu-Yasha leapt into the well and was enveloped by the pink glow that indicated he had entered the time slip.

Kouga leaned over the well, peered in and watched with amazement as he saw the pink glow fade and saw that the bottom of the well was empty. "Well, I'll be damned," he said as he rose and stood with arms crossed shaking his head. . . .

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha carrying Kagome traversed the time portal and appeared at the bottom of the well at the Higurashi shrine. He crouched and leaped up at full speed bursting through the shoji and onto the shrine grounds where Mrs. Higurashi and her father-in-law were busy raking some early falling leaves. Both whirled about as the shoji exploded with the force of the arrival of the frantic hanyou.

When she spotted the limp figure of her first born cradled in his arms, Mrs. Higurashi threw the rake aside and rushed over to Inu-Yasha her eyes wide with fear. "Inu-Yasha-kun, why are you both here, what happened?" she cried as she saw Kagome gasping and her pale face. Jiya also scurried over with a fierce countenance.

"Kagome's sick, she was bitten by a rat," the hanyou said tersely.

"Bitten by a rat you say?" the old man asked, eyeing Inu-Yasha suspiciously.

The woman spoke to her father-in-law, "Jiya, stay here, I'm calling an ambulance." She raced to the house as the old man came over and grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm.

"What really happened, hanyou?" he demanded as he gaped at his granddaughter. He ran a hand on her forehead and stated, "This is no mere fever, there's an evil presence within her so I'm asking again, what really happened? And don't you lie."

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed at the old man's belligerence but kept quiet as Mrs. Higurashi rushed back out, panting as she caught her breath.

"Ambulance is on its way," she announced.

"What's an 'ambulance'?" Inu-Yasha wanted to know but a loud scream of a siren pierced the air, causing his ears to twitch. The sound of footsteps running up the long staircase to the shrine grounds echoed and four EMTs carrying a stretcher and portable life support sprinted over. Three of the attendants set up the stretcher as one came over to Inu-Yasha and Kagome's mother.

He glanced briefly at the hanyou gestured to Kagome and asked, "Is this the one with the fever?"

Inu-Yasha's temper was at its breaking point and he growled at the curt manner of the EMT but seeing the storm brewing Mrs. Higurashi answered, "Hai, that's my daughter. Please hurry because her boyfriend here said she was bitten by a rat."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he blushed at Kagome's mother's statement as the EMT said, "Is that so?"

The hanyou nodded. "Aa."

The EMT picked up his walkie-talkie and radioed the information to the hospital then directed his colleagues, "Let's get her on the stretcher." He reached for Kagome and was startled by a low growl.

"Keep your hands off her," snapped Inu-Yasha.

"Just take it easy, guy. We want to get her on the stretcher," the EMT assured him and tried once more to take Kagome away.

But the hanyou growled again. "Back off!"

"Hey, we're just trying to help," one attendant protested but the hanyou ignored him and slowly lowered Kagome down on the stretcher with the utmost care, cradling her head as he laid it on the pillow. He then watched as the EMTs covered her up and strapped her in.

"Okay let's go," the head EMT commanded his crew and they headed to the staircase to begin their descent. He cast an uneasy eye at Inu-Yasha and asked Mrs. Higurashi, "Are you coming along with us?"

She nodded and turned to her father-in-law. "Jiya, stay here. Someone needs to be here for when Souta gets home from school." She ran over with the EMT to race down the stairs.

"You stay here too," Jiya ordered Inu-Yasha but the hanyou had other ideas as he took off and leapt down the stairs. The old man screamed, "Come back here!" but to no avail.

Inu-Yasha saw as he flew through the air the strange conveyance with the flashing lights that Kagome's mother was climbing into and landed on its roof just in time before it sped off, siren screaming. He crouched down and rode the ambulance as it raced down into the city, all other horseless wagons stopped as it passed.

In a short time, the ambulance pulled into the port entrance to the Emergency Room at Tokyo General Hospital where several women in white met the vehicle. Inu-Yasha crouched low and then seeing a tree nearby, leapt off the roof of the ambulance and onto one of the top branches so he could watch the strange goings on. The women all congregated with the four men that had come and taken Kagome away from the shrine, who had opened the back of the wagon letting Kagome's mother out and then reaching in and getting Kagome on the pallet with wheels. One woman then took hold of a box that had a long hose that was attached to Kagome's nose and the hanyou wondered what the hell was the contraption as he listened to the words being spoken.

"So this is the rat bite?" one of the nurses asked as she peeked at Kagome.

"Aa," the head EMT answered as he and his crew brought the stretcher out and extended the wheels to roll Kagome inside.

The nurse glanced at Mrs. Higurashi. "And what is your relationship to her?"

"I'm her mother," she replied as they all hurried into the building. . .

_Kuso _Inu-Yasha cursed as he saw them through the glass door _where the hell are they taking her now._ Worried and angry he leapt down, ignoring the strange looks from other people on and around the hospital grounds and strode to the glass door to enter the ER. . .

Inside, the ER charge nurse was asking Mrs. Higurashi about Kagome's condition. She jotted down as the woman spoke and then asked, "You told the EMTs your daughter suffered a rat bite. Where did she get bitten?"

Mrs. Higurashi hesitated as she replied, "I-I don't know, I wasn't with her when it happened."

The nurse looked up and asked, "Then how are you sure she was bitten by a rat?"

A gruff tenor spoke, "Because I was with her when it happened."

The nurse's mouth opened in amazement as Inu-Yasha stood before the desk, arms folded and hands tucked in his voluminous sleeves, his long silver hair hanging down his back. The very soul of professional efficiency, she recovered her aplomb and addressed him.

"So where was she bitten?"

He pointed to his neck and stated, "Right here."

She wrote it down as another nurse hurried up to the desk. Reaching for the phone, she paged all available residents to come to ER unit 11, stat. The head nurse asked her why the stat announcement and glancing at Mrs. Higurashi and Inu-Yasha she whispered the answer.

The head nurse's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

Alarmed, both Kagome's mother and Inu-Yasha came forward. "What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi demanded as the hanyou growled.

The head nurse and her co-worker both looked at the woman with trepidation. The head nurse began slowly, "We're not sure yet because we need to take some tests to confirm…"

Inu-Yasha pondered silently _Tests? What does she mean 'tests'? Is that like the tests Kagome is always reading books and coming home for?_

"…but it appears that your daughter has symptoms of the bubonic plague."

Kagome's mother became ghostly white as she stammered, "N-nani?"

The head nurse spoke quietly, "She has a fever of 36 c, skin discoloration and inflamed areas under her arms and groin area, called buboes. And she's in extreme respiratory distress. So she must be isolated."

"Oh Kami," her mother cried. "Are you saying that I can't see her?" Her umber eyes welled up with tears. Inu-Yasha stood there uncomfortable by the tears and dumbfounded as he was completely clueless as to what was going on.

The nurse was sympathetic as she patted her hand. "I'm afraid not." At that moment, several doctors came rushing up and one officious man with salt and pepper hair addressed the nurse.

"Nurse, where is the emergency case with the plague? I'm from epidemiology, Dr. Ayase."

The nurse gestured at the unit numbered 11 as she handed him a tan notebook. The doctor reached for Kagome's chart and began to peruse the contents, his face grim. "Where is the girl?" he repeated.

The nurse said, "Right this way, doctor." She began to escort him over but Mrs. Higurashi grasped his sleeve.

"Doctor, that's my daughter in there. Onegai, tell me why I can't see her," she beseeched as the doctor turned to face the distraught woman. His onyx eyes were soft with sympathy as he responded.

"Gomen nasai, Higurashi-san. But until we get results from the blood, sputum, and lymph node cultures to confirm the diagnosis, we have to put your daughter on strict precautions. Only caregivers can be allowed near her."

Up to this time, Inu-Yasha had been silent, puzzled by the strange words and the conversation that he could not fathom. But he saw Mrs. Higurashi's response to the doctor and frantic expression, which prompted him into action.

His countenance fierce, he demanded loudly, "What the hell do you mean 'nobody can go near her'? Let me see Kagome, dammit!"

Dr. Ayase met the obstinate hanyou man-to-man and said sharply, "And who are you?"

To ease tensions Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inu-Yasha and laying a hand on his chest said to calm him, "Hush, Inu-Yasha-kun." She turned to the doctor and stated, "This is my daughter's boyfriend. He works at our shrine and was there when she got bitten. Forgive him, he's quite upset."

His expression softened, Dr. Ayase said to Inu-Yasha, "Calm down, young man. I promise we'll do our best for her. But until we get the tests done and the results, I can't let any of you near her. If her respiratory distress develops into pneumonia, it can be spread. Also if the blood test shows septicemia she could be in serious trouble."

Inu-Yasha again found himself in the dark with all the modern medical terms and just responded his usual way. "Feh!"

Kagome's mother was aghast as she digested the news but the doctor, seeing her distress hastened to reassure her. "The good news is that with quick diagnosis and treatment, she can be cured. So just hold on to your hope."

A nurse dressed in a yellow paper gown, a mask, and gloves peeked out of unit 11 and gestured urgently to the doctor. He then turned to Mrs. Higurashi and said quietly, "You can both wait outside and when we get ready to move her, I'll come out and let you know what is going on."

He then hurried over to the alcove where Kagome lay, surrounded by a team of nurses and doctors all gowned and began donning the precautionary garments himself. With a sigh, Kagome's mother gestured to the area furnished with davenports and chairs and took Inu-Yasha's arm and propelled him over. Without protesting, he obediently went along.

"Come, Inu-Yasha-kun. Let's just sit and wait."

She guided him to a chair by the window and pushed him gently into its stuffed cushions then took a seat right beside him and leaned back to begin the wait. An hour went by then two and three passed, as outside the sunset sent orange rays into the waiting room and on the two figures seated at the window, both silent. Yet there the similarities ended as Kagome's mother was almost serene as she sat with eyes partially closed in an apparent meditative state.

But as the time slowly passed the hanyou, never very good at waiting, rapidly tapped his foot like an angry tom-tom as he did all he could to keep his emotions reined in. His arms folded, he drummed his fingers on his forearm impatiently as he glowered and silently fumed _What the hell are they doing to her that's taking so long? If that guy doesn't get his ass out here and tell us something soon I'll destroy this place!_ He fingered the hilt of the Tetsusaiga as his patience was nearing its end and his mind became more resolved to the idea.

Fortunately for the hospital almost as if in answer, Dr. Ayase came out of the ER and approached Kagome's two worried loved ones. Mrs. Higurashi and Inu-Yasha both jumped up to meet him as he addressed them.

"Well, she's been admitted to our Intensive Care Unit. There, we'll start tests immediately while putting her on intravenous antibiotics to bring the fever down and we have her on oxygen to ease her breathing. There's nothing else for you so you may as well go home." He patted Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder comfortingly as he added, "We'll call you as soon as we know any more."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and bowed as she murmured, "Thank you, doctor."

He smiled slightly and returned the bow and then stated to Inu-Yasha. "The next time you come here make sure you're wearing shoes, young man. It's hospital policy." He turned and left before the hanyou responded in typical fashion.

"Why you…," he began heatedly and began to draw his blade but Kagome's mother placed her hands on his shoulders to placate him.

"Maa, maa Inu-Yasha-kun. The doctor is right, we should go home. Jiya and Souta must be very worried."

She grasped his elbow and guided him out into the fading daylight as those they passed gawked at the lady with the strange youth in red. Oblivious to the attention, Mrs. Higurashi took the hanyou to the street where she glanced up and down to flag a taxi.

Curious, Inu-Yasha asked, "What are you looking for?"

She replied, "I'm trying to get us a taxi to take us home."

"What's a 'taxi'?" Inu-Yasha wanted to know as he studied the passing traffic and marveled at the speed of the iron carts.

"It's a car for hire," Kagome's mother answered as she kept looking. She scanned the traffic for a cab and her eyes fell on Inu-Yasha as he knelt with his back before her.

"Never mind the taxi. Get on and I'll take you back to the shrine."

Mrs. Higurashi's coffee orbs widened as she hesitated. "Inu-Yasha-kun, a-are you serious?"

He glanced back at her and replied, "Aa. I carry Kagome like this when she isn't on that 'bicycle' contraption she rides around. So come on."

Shrugging and glancing about, Mrs. Higurashi timidly climbed onto the hanyou's back and asked, "Are you sure about this? I'm heavier than Kagome."

Inu-Yasha reached his arms back to secure her and scoffed, "Keh, neither one of you weigh more than a mite. Just hold on."

And he crouched and leapt up heading into the setting sun and back to the shrine to begin their long vigil.

**NEXT….A PRACTICE IN FUTILITY**


	4. A PRACTICE IN FUTILITY

_Author's Note: Please excuse the long time between updates—life has been crazy this past month and I'm writing several stories at once—I don't recommend it. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for the wait. A huge thanks to Summer39 and whiteswan who gave invaluable assistance to this by beta reading—especially S39 for the hospital scenes (you're terrific). And thanks to all the readers and reviewers._

_**Glossary of Japanese words**_

_**Zasshu----Mutt or mixed breed**_

**_Sensei---an honorific used to address a teacher or doctor (I heard it used in the latter in a Japanese movie I saw recently)_**

**A PRACTICE IN FUTILITY**

Inu-Yasha and Kagome's mother landed in the midst of the shrine grounds, right next to the entrance of the well house as the last glow of the sunset turned the landscape into deep crimson. The hanyou crouched down to let Mrs. Higurashi disembark and when she slid off, she laid a gentle hand on his slightly slumped shoulder.

"Arigatou, Inu-Yasha-kun," she said softly as he glanced at her troubled yet kind face.

"Humph." The hanyou shrugged as he shook off the intense emotions rising up in him that the recent events had yielded. The sad expression on Kagome's mother's face just added to his own feelings and he quickly turned away. Noticing his discomfort, Mrs. Higurashi stepped over to Inu-Yasha and gazed at him in sympathy, her eyes soft and so much like Kagome's his heart ached.

"Inu-Yasha-kun, arigatou as well for all your help and support in this."

He grunted and responded, "I didn't do anything but what I usually do, take care of Kagome." He continued, "She's helpless without me to look after her."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded with a small smile. "You know, I believe she is."

Puzzled by the statement, Inu-Yasha blinked his amber orbs and grunted yet again as he said brusquely, "I'll go and sit in the tree to look after you all." He headed for the goshinboku but was halted by a gently firm hand.

The older woman took hold of his arm and pulled him toward the house. "Come along now. You must be hungry and we have to tell Jiya and Souta what is happening."

Inu-Yasha nodded woodenly as he allowed himself to be led into Kagome's home, the light of the kitchen casting a square on the concrete walk as Mrs. Higurashi slid the shoji open. Once they stepped into the hall, both Souta and the elderly priest came forward anxiously.

"Mama, what happened to Kagome-ne-chan?" Souta asked, fear apparent on his nine-year-old visage and as every devoted mother does, Mrs. Higurashi knelt down to take her son in her arms and comforted him as he burst into tears. Inu-Yasha watched, his heart constricting as Kagome's mother soothed Souta and his mind flashed back to his own childhood when his mother held and comforted him and his emotions became even stronger.

Mrs. Higurashi reassured Souta as she said softly, "Hush, Souta-chan. Your sister is very sick and needs to stay in the hospital so the doctors can make her well."

Souta pulled away sniffling and gazed at the hanyou. "D-did she get sick back in your time, Inu-no-niichan?"

Filled with guilt Inu-Yasha nodded, "Aa."

The young boy buried his head in his mother's shoulder as he resumed sobbing so Mrs. Higurashi picked him up and headed upstairs as the old man sighed deeply and addressed the hanyou.

"So Kagome has been stricken with a plague from the Sengoku-jidai. Is that all hanyou, or is there more?" His onyx eyes were piercing as Inu-Yasha inwardly squirmed.

He flatly replied, "She was bitten by a rat and then got sick. That's what happened."

The elderly priest of the Higurashi shrine moved closer, pinning the hanyou with his gaze. "And that's all that happened, truly."

Inu-Yasha nodded as he felt the weight of the half-truth in the face of his own impression of what befell Kagome. But he continued to hide that as not to alarm her family. Unconvinced however, the sage old man was aware of the additional aspects that had his granddaughter so ill and so he continued his investigation.

"I see." Jiya turned away and then turned back and stated bluntly. "I don't believe that this is a mere rat bite that's made Kagome sick, I feel a real and present evil that's behind this. Is that not so, hanyou?"

He met Jiya's eyes unwaveringly as he answered in candor, "I don't know for sure but I have my suspicions."

"Indeed? And what, pray tell are those?" Jiya was undaunted as he probed, "As her family, we have the right to know."

"I know." Inu-Yasha admitted. "I think that she---," but the soft footfalls of Kagome's mother padding downstairs interrupted as she entered the kitchen.

Jiya asked, "How is he?"

She stated with a sigh, "He's asleep and hopefully he'll feel better after a night's rest." She headed to the refrigerator to root around and added, "Jiya, have you and Souta eaten anything while I was gone?"

Jiya nodded and replied, "I fixed him some rice and vegetables but after I told him that you took Kagome to the hospital, he barely ate a thing."

"Well, he'll probably eat in the morning after he rests." Mrs. Higurashi went to the cabinet and took out some ramen cups. She filled the teakettle and set it on the stove, turned the burner on, then turned to Inu-Yasha, holding up a cup.

"You must be starving, Inu-Yasha-kun. I'll fix you this, Kagome told me it's your favorite."

The hanyou looked at the cup with the noodles he loved so much and something else he adored, Kagome's smiling face immediately came to mind. He shook both the image and his head as he said gruffly, "Iie, I'm not hungry."

Mrs. Higurashi turned, went to Inu-Yasha's side and laid a gentle hand on him. "Then why don't you go up and rest in Kagome's room? Her bed is nice and comfortable."

He was unresponsive as Kagome's mother literally pushed him to the stairs. "Go on now, Inu-Yasha-kun. Kagome would want you to get some rest."

Acquiescing with a deep sigh the hanyou nodded numbly as he trudged up the steps and headed to the pink colored room, hitting the button on the wall that flooded it with light. He stepped inside and his nose was filled with the scent that was exclusively and delightfully Kagome's. Inu-Yasha shut the door and stood with his eyes closed, savoring the fragrance of his beloved.

_It's just like being in a field of honeysuckle bushes_ he observed as he opened his eyes and scanned the chamber, noticing the soft comfort the room exuded. He became filled with the sense of contentment and safety he always felt when in her bedroom.

Having always wanted to explore the peculiar objects of the 21st century within Kagome's inner sanctum Inu-Yasha decided to satisfy his curiosity. He walked over to her dansu and saw clear perfume bottles filled with colored liquids that upon inspection, had their own scent. They ranged from floral to woodsy and each one he had recognized one time or another as being mingled with Kagome's own delicate scent. Inu-Yasha then remembered vaguely how his mother had the same scented liquid that smelled of sakura that she had favored. He then glanced over at her vanity and saw pots of different colors, blue, lavender, pink, green, and peach along with some strange objects with fur growing out of one end as well as some smaller pots of red and pink that he also remembered Izayoi using. Another memory came as he recalled giving Izayoi's seashell with the red color to Kikyou when they had been ready to share their lives. He then remembered at that time how everything had fallen apart at the hands of the bastard Naraku and he again became angry and filled with loathing as he was reminded about why he was in Kagome's room without her. The emotions swirling inside Inu-Yasha disconcerted him as always so he snorted and he scoffed at why she would need such items and then stepped over to where her clothes were stored.

Here, the hanyou reached and leafed through the myriad of garments hanging on the wood rod, most unfamiliar until he came to the school uniform that she had worn since the day she had released him from the spell that bound him to the goshinboku. He reached and took out the white blouse and brought it to his nose to inhale deeply of the perfume that lingered on the fabric. Another vision of Kagome teased his minds eye at the scent.

"Kuso!" Frustration at his current helpless state in caring for Kagome was present as Inu-Yasha tossed the garment aside and plopped on the bed, the soft pink comforter surrounding him like a warm spring. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts and missing her desperately. . . .

Back 500 years in the past, Kaede's hut was filled with the others within Inu-Yasha and Kagome's circle, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and Inu-Yasha's vassal Myouga the flea all grim faced as they fretted about the young miko's condition. As the most recent arrival, Myouga was getting up to speed on the situation as the houshi and taijiya relayed the events.

"…so the battle against the bake-onezumi went on and as Inu-Yasha was fighting Naraku, Kagome was attacked and bitten," Miroku finished as the sage flea youkai shook his head in disbelief.

"Aa, and she got sick right away," the distraught kitsune said tearfully as he wiped his nose and sniffled in Sango's arms. Kirara mewed as she nuzzled Shippou to offer comfort to him.

"So Inu-Yasha brought her back to her own time," Sango said quietly.

"I see." Myouga took a deep breath and then addressed Kaede. "Kaede-sama, has Kagome been stricken with the plague that's claimed so many lives in these lands?"

The elderly miko nodded, "Aa, that is what appears to have happened to Kagome. But in addition there is something different, a very evil presence that makes me think that the pestilence is not physical only but a curse leveled by Naraku."

"Hmmm," Myouga intoned. "That theory has merit because 'tis common knowledge that since she can see and spot the shards Naraku hates Kagome and wants her dead." He added, "So Inu-Yasha-sama has taken her to her time in the future."

Miroku nodded, "Aa, it seems that the healing remedies of her time are quite powerful."

The roar of a whirlwind startling everyone into running outdoors to see what the noise was interrupted the discussion. The approaching tempest came to a halt and a brawny figure in brown fur and armor with an ebony topknot emerged as the yorozoku Kouga made his entrance. He addressed the gathering with a scowl.

"All right all of you. I want some answers and I want them now," he demanded as he cracked his claws. "Or I'll lay waste this entire village."

Outraged, the kitsune Shippou cried, "No you won't!"

The wolf threw his head back in scorn. "Feh, is that so? And who's going to stop me?"

Kaede reached for her bow and nocked an arrow to shoot drawing it back and aiming as she snapped, "Begone, yorozoku. You'll do nothing of the sort."

Amused, Kouga chuckled as he said, "That puny arrow will have no effect on me, baba." He cast his cold azure gaze at Miroku and asked, "What about you, bonze? Have you any lame ofuda to cast at me or will you answer my questions?"

The houshi, with the aforementioned ofuda at the ready, lowered his hand and cast a jaundiced eye at Kouga sighed and said, "Very well Kouga, what do you want to know?"

The wolf relaxed his belligerent stance and replied with his own query, "What's with that strange well in the clearing? Inukkoro disappeared into it with my Kagome, so where did that baka go with her?"

Bravely Shippou stated, "She's not 'your' Kagome," but ducked behind Sango as Kouga snarled at the kitsune.

"Hold your tongue, brat." Kouga then turned back to Miroku and barked. "Well bonze, do you have an answer for me?"

Annoyed by the wolf's arrogance Miroku replied sullenly, "Inu-Yasha and Kagome have gone to her era in the future. The powers of healing are very strong in her time."

"Healing?" Kouga said with a frown. He made a fist and cracked it in his palm. "I knew it, Kagome's been stricken with the Plague that's been adding that stench to the air! I could smell the sickness mixed with her scent." He continued his interrogation as he inquired, "So is the well the portal to her time that she travels through?"

Miroku nodded, "Aa,' as Sango regarded the wolf in puzzlement.

"How do you know about Kagome?" she asked as Kouga tossed his head nonchalantly.

"She told me all about it the last time I saw her," he stated matter-of-factly. Arms akimbo, he looked off into the forest as he asked, "So Inukkoro can travel through time with her through that old well, eh? How can that be?"

Miroku nodded as Myouga replied coolly, "Inu-Yasha-sama has the ability to do that due to the bond he has with Kagome."

"What kind of bond does she have with that worthless cur?" Kouga said, envy apparent in his eyes.

Kaede answered, "Kagome has the power to subjugate him with but one word, due to the rosary around his neck."

"Aa and that word is 'osuwari'," Sango informed the wolf okashira as on the taijiya's shoulder Myouga also chimed in.

"That could also be the reason Inu-Yasha-sama can traverse the well due in part to the enchantment of the beads that bind them."

Kouga looked down at the flea vassal and smirked as he said, "Aa and as I recall she can sit his bony ass when he gets to be too big for his britches, the baka. I've even watched her do it." His face darkened as he added bitterly, "It's because of him and his careless ways that she won't return."

The group all stared at Kouga in various forms of disbelief as Shippou jumped up and down angrily. "You lie! You lie! Kagome will be back as soon as she's well!"

The wolf scanned the expressions on the faces of Kagome's friends and came to the realization that she had not told them of her plans to leave for good. But now with the proverbial cat out of the bag he shrugged as he stated, "Kagome has told me that she plans to return to her time."

The news had a bombshell effect on the group reminiscent of a surprise attack by Naraku. Each individual had a look that varied from stark disbelief to vehement denial—this from the kitsune as his face puckered and his eyes welled up. He gazed up at the taijiya Sango for affirmation.

"It isn't true, is it Sango?" the fox tyke beseeched, tears rolling down his cheeks. "She would have told us if it were."

Sango and Miroku traded glances helplessly as she reassured him. "Iie, I don't think so, Shippou." But she added as she scooped up the little one, "But why would you say something like that, Kouga?"

He scoffed, "Keh, because it's true. I have no reason to lie." His expression showed him as irked by the prospect as everyone else and he folded his arms, closing his eyes to mask his own pain.

Kaede sighed in resignation as she stated, "Well, I figured as much. Kagome does come from the future and her life is in that time. We have been blessed to have her here to assist us as long as she has but I knew the day would come that she would eventually leave us."

Myouga nodded sagely as he said, "This news must have been quite upsetting to Inu-Yasha-sama." He sighed heavily as he perched on Miroku's shoulder as the houshi nodded.

"Aa, and now their recent behavior makes more sense. The two of them had been practically inseparable of late with Inu-Yasha hardly leaving her side."

Kouga snorted scornfully as he bit out, "He's such a lap dog. And probably the reason that she's made such a choice. But I'll make sure she changes her mind when she comes back." _If she comes back _he said silently to himself as he buried the fact that he too was deeply worried.

This caused Myouga to bristle and from Sango's arms Shippou got brave again. "You're the one who's the problem, Kouga! Always coming around and courting Kagome, making him jealous so she sits him. You should just leave her alone."

Incensed, Kouga glared at the fox child and stated roughly, "She's my mate, kitsune. If that mangy inu wants her more, then when Naraku is defeated, he can fight me for her. But she's mine and I'll never give her up." He turned to leave but said in parting.

"I'll return when he brings her back. And she'd better be well or t'will be hell to pay for that stinking zasshu." With those words Kouga vanished in another whirlwind into the forest leaving the group staring as he departed.

Miroku sighed as he commented, "Well, there's one more complication in this whole mess. I just hope the doctors in Kagome's time can make her well."

"And that she comes back," Sango added.

The others all nodded in agreement.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Three days later. . . .

In the Intensive Care Unit of Tokyo General Hospital, Kagome lay in a coma with a noninvasive mechanical ventilator that was being used via full face mask since Kagome's lung capacity appeared to be failing. She was also attached to two IV feeds, one for fluid so she could stay hydrated and the other a potent antibiotic dripping as the slow hiss of the ventilator pulsing echoed in the room.

A nurse entered and carrying a chart padded over to the IV feed to read and jot down her findings as she was joined by Dr. Ayase who studied Kagome's appearance by leaning in, holding her eye lids open, and shining a penlight into her eyes to see any movement. Seeing nothing but a few flickers of her pupil, he leaned back and frowned as he called for the nurse to bring her chart.

The doctor glanced at the readings for the night before and the morning and asked, "Were these taken every four hours exactly?"

The nurse nodded, "Hai, Ayase-sensei. Right at four hours."

"Is she still taking fluids and is the parenteral central line still working?"

"Hai, but she is not keeping anything in. The fluids are being expelled undigested."

"How's her weight?"

"She's lost five pounds since she was admitted."

Ayase scowled as he then worried about dehydration. He inwardly cursed as he snapped. "And have you seen any notable movement in her pupils?"

"Iie, none. They are as you see them. Hardly moving but as yet undialated."

_Well, that's something _"I see." The doctor then perused the other notes and inquired, "How's her oxygen exchange level?"

"Steady between 91 and 90."

"Hmmm," Ayase said in concern. "That's even with the mask?"

The nurse nodded, "Hai."

Ayase's frown deepened as he flipped the chart to the medication order. There he wrote in the change in dosage. "Up the doses of streptomycin to 30mg/kg IM twice daily and tetracycline to 5 ." He strode over to a desk alcove in the room and began reading the results of two days of tests

"Hai, sensei." The nurse turned to leave but then turned back to the doctor. "Excuse me sensei, but…"

However for the umpteenth time since receiving the lab report, Ayase was completely engrossed in the report from the laboratory and he was filled with a growing sense of frustration and dismay as he read the contents. What he saw not only baffled him but alarmed him as nothing else did in his entire career as a respected epidemiologist that included a two-year internship in the slums of Calcutta, India where he dealt with the Plague en masse. In his intensive experience he had noted most all victims of the Plague responded to strong doses of the two main antibiotic drugs streptomycin and tetracycline and were showing signs of normal vital signs in 48 hours. But in over twenty years he had never seen anything like what he was reading.

The results of the report were as followed:

**Patient is a 16 y/o female with no previous allergies to medications or illnesses except for childhood diseases. Family reported she was bitten by a rat and developed buboes and symptoms conducive to bubonic plague. She is experiencing moderate tachycardia- pulse rate above 90- 93 per minute and tachypnea-28 bpm. There are several buboes on the right pectoral region and groin area. Blood, sputum, and lymph node cultures taken.**

**Results of tests:**

**Blood cultures determine microorganisms are present in the blood but are abnormal in nature, appearing as conducive to the plague but appearing and disappearing infrequently which is baffling. White cell count is abnormally low but fluctuates with different readings at different intervals from moderate to almost unexistent. Increased levels of bacteria evident. Also, blood culture is showing marked sensitivities and resistance to antibiotic treatments. Patient is to be watched for possible septicemia.**

**Sputum culture-shows presence of bacteria causing the infection but this is spotty as well, raising more questions. Lymph node culture taken and ibiopsy taken of an enlarged lymph node done two days to observe for growth has netted similar findings of unusual microorganisms present. Culture was sent to UTMC for further analysis.**

For all its content the report was vague and added to the doctor's frustrations. _Kuso, what the hell is going on here?_ Ayase asked himself and scowled as he saw the other reports especially the shift reports of the IV nurse, which had the same puzzling results, showing absolutely no response to any of the antibiotics. He was becoming incensed as he abhorred flying blind in his treatments and that was exactly what he felt he was doing now. But he did not want to risk losing this girl, especially since she was so young so he kept with what he knew, at least until the second analysis from the University lab returned. 

The nurse cleared her throat and tried again to communicate to the doctor. "Ayase-sensei, excuse me but the family is in the waiting alcove. They want to see her, is it okay?"

Ayase leaned back and rubbed his eyes feeling fatigued and overwhelmed simultaneously. For the last two days he had fielded calls and visits from Kagome's family. The mother, Mrs. Higurashi called every morning and then came to the ICU to sit vigil in the waiting alcove all day as Kagome was on strict precautions due to the nature of the illness and its ability to spread. Yet for all three days the woman came alone early and sat quietly awaiting the first opportunity to see her daughter. Her sad but serene manner had won much sympathy and respect from the staff, himself especially.

But the other member of the Higurashi girl's loved ones, the tall and surly young man with the long silver hair, garish red Shinto priest garb, and unusual yet piercing amber eyes was another story entirely. He returned the next day after the girl was admitted and not only demanded to see her, but caused quite a ruckus when he was refused, so much so that when hospital security had been called to remove him, there was near pandemonium. The chaos he caused was defused when Mrs. Higurashi intervened and calmed the agitated youth down but the damage had been done and he was then barred from returning by Ayase's order. Nevertheless, many times since the doctor was sure he could see the boy of all places, perched on the window frame outside, appearing like a dog-eared apparition with his hair flying in the wind which he attributed to his mind occupied by too much work and not enough sleep.

Ayase sighed as he rose and replied, "I'll go and see her, I need to speak to her mother anyway." He walked past and then remembering hesitated as he added, "You said 'them'. Is Higurashi-san alone?"

The nurse shook her head. "Iie, Kagome-san's boyfriend is with her."

Irritated by the direct defiance of his order Ayase snapped, "Why is that so, nurse? He was told he could not return here, he was causing a commotion that we cannot allow."

The nurse bowed in deference as she replied, "Hai, I know, sensei. But Higurashi-san had requested it and he is dressed appropriately in slacks, a shirt and sandals. He is also quiet and seems more under control."

Ayase sighed in annoyance as he had no choice but to acquiesce since the mother had requested that the youth be allowed to stay. "Very well then. I'll go and talk to both of them." He strode past as the nurse meekly followed. . .

Meanwhile, over on the bed, Kagome lay appearing unresponsive to the outside, but in another realm she was stirring from a deep sleep and sat up to gaze about in astonishment and wonder as she saw a foggy blue clime surrounding her with a veil of mist.

_Wh—where am I? And what is happening?_ She rose slowly and glanced about, her heart pounding with trepidation then was startled by a soft voice. 

A figure emerged from the mist before her, a woman clad in diaphanous white, beautiful in facial appearance with a look of placid warmth as she greeted her.

"Hello Kagome." Her smile was dazzling as Kagome became even more frightened.

Wh—who are you?" she stammered, backing away and eyes darting about for a way of escape.

Musical laughter sounded as the figure replied, "I am an emissary of Heaven, sent here to have a conference with you. Do not be afraid, you are perfectly safe."

Kagome's chocolate eyes were wide as saucers as she asked, "H-heaven? Am I dead?"

The emissary laughed again, as she replied, "Of course not. This is merely a visitation, to inform you of certain existing conditions that need to be addressed. Kami-sama has requested I be the one to meet with you."

"H-He did?"

The emissary nodded as she gently but firmly took Kagome by her elbow. "Come with me now and we will enter the chamber of your heart and then into your soul."

Completely baffled but curious Kagome followed, determined to see what awaited her. . .

………………………………………………………………………………..

In the ICU waiting alcove, Mrs. Higurashi and a modern garbed Inu-Yasha sat waiting, the latter's face showing his usual impatience as with arms folded he glowered, getting more agitated as time passed yet remaining quiet. The incident of the other day acted as incentive to keep his temper reined infor he wanted to see Kagome no matter what.

_**The hanyou sullenly flanked Kagome's mother as both stood before the nurse's station while she inquired about when they would be allowed in to see her. Inu-Yasha stood a way aside of her until a well meaning orderly addressed him rather abruptly. . . .**_

_**BIG mistake.**_

_**The man said in a harsh tone, "You can't be in here barefoot."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Come with me quietly, you have to leave."**_

_**Inu-Yasha snarled, "Keep your damned hands off of me, I ain't going nowhere."**_

_**However the orderly decided to act and then made the ultimate blunder; he grabbed the hanyou's arm to escort him out but Inu-Yasha jerked his arm away and using more force then was necessary, knocked the man into the opposite wall causing the plaster to buckle.**_

_**The thud of the orderly hitting the wall and falling brought everyone running, other orderlies, nurses, and summoned security guards who all surrounded the now irate hanyou who in turn got into a battle stance, claws at the ready.**_

"_**Keep your distance unless you want me to do to you what I did to him." He gestured to the hapless orderly who had gained consciousness and was being assisted by other staff.**_

_**The head of security, a tall and burly man scowled at Inu-Yasha and barked, "Punk, don't threaten us or we'll have you locked up."**_

"_**Keh, I'd like to see you try," the hanyou scoffed as Kagome's mother hurried over to quell the potentially dangerous situation.**_

"_**What is going on here?" she inquired as she surveyed the commotion.**_

_**Inu-Yasha replied tersely, "These fools are trying to keep me from seeing Kagome. They dared to grab me and I taught them a lesson." He flexed his fist for emphasis.**_

_**She turned to the security guard chief and asked, "Is that so?"**_

_**The man bowed and replied, "Not me ma'am but the orderly over there was stricken by this hoodlum so the staff called us. We're gonna get him out of here." He made to reach for the hanyou who began to growl menacingly.**_

_**But Mrs. Higurashi held a restraining hand on the guard as she stated, "I'll take care of this. He's my daughter's boyfriend and is very upset he can't see her." She took him by the sleeve and spoke soothingly to him, "Come with me, Inu-Yasha-kun. We can't see Kagome today."**_

_**He wrenched his arm free and snapped, "Why the hell not?"**_

_**At that moment, the elevator door opened and Dr. Ayase rushed out demanding, "What the devil is going on up here?" He scanned the agitated group of staff spotted the battered state of the orderly then demanded, "Tell me what happened now!"**_

_**Before any staff could answer Mrs. Higurashi bowed and apologized, "Gomen nasai. Forgive my daughter's boyfriend, he's very upset about her and the young man over there tried to make him leave so he…overreacted."**_

"_**Feh, that's putting it mildly. He slammed the orderly into the wall and damn near killed the poor guy," the guard retorted.**_

_**Ayase glared sternly at Inu-Yasha. "If that's true, young man I'm afraid you'll have to leave or I'll be forced to call the authorities."**_

_**The hanyou glared back as he asked, "What the hell does that mean?"**_

_**Amazed by the seeming arrogance Ayase opened his mouth but Kagome's mother intervened and said, "Don't do that, Ayase-sensei. We're leaving now." She took hold of Inu-Yasha's sleeve again and said in a soft, firm voice, "Let's go home now, Inu-Yasha-kun. We can't see Kagome today."**_

_**Dismayed the hanyou opened his mouth to protest but saw the pleading look in the eyes that were so much like Kagome's that he felt guilty and nodded wordlessly. She led him to the elevator and when the door opened, guided him into the conveyance to take their leave. . . **_

_Keh those fools were lucky that Kagome's mother made me leave my Tetsusaiga at their hut or I would have taken Kagome back and turned this place into a pile of rubble_ Inu-Yasha brooded as he glowered at the staff bustling about performing their duties. He cracked his claws as he added _I may yet destroy this place if they don't let me see her soon._

With an annoyed sigh, he reached and scratched his shoulder, the crimson cotton T-shirt of the strange modern clothing he was forced into wearing causing an itch. Mrs. Higurashi had brought the clothes to him that morning saying that Kagome had purchased them for him a while back and if he wore them when he went to see her, it would make her happy so he grudgingly complied. He was clad in a pair of slightly oversized jeans, a dark blue windbreaker jacket, the shirt, and of course, the baseball cap he usually wore to hide his ears and the mane of silver tresses was tied back giving him the appearance of a trendy and somewhat punk teen. His feet, covered in tabi and sandals felt bound and uncomfortable as the hanyou was used to walking barefooted regardless of whether he was inside or out. Because of this, he fidgeted more as his impatience grew.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed the hanyou's growing disquiet and reached a hand to place over his. "I know waiting is hard, Inu-Yasha-kun but we really have no other choice. The hospital is doing everything it can to treat her so she can get well and come home to us."

He gazed into her umber orbs and felt the pang again of seeing Kagome's eyes as his heart felt the acute feeling of missing her. Since she had informed him of her plans to leave his time for good he had been preparing himself for the aching loneliness he knew would come with her departure. But these three days had been near torture for him as undaunted by his expulsion from the hospital, he had come regardless and perched himself outside her room, watching as she lay, the fact of her being so close yet still unreachable worse than anything he had ever imagined. He nodded woodenly as his spirits remained low. . .

In the staff lounge on the ICU, Dr. Ayase sat, immersed in a situation that was not foreign to him nor could he avoid, having to bring hope to a distraught family about the condition of their loved one. Although he knew they were waiting the doctor had chosen to take some time before confronting Mrs. Higurashi and the girl's disagreeable boyfriend dreading the meeting. The one positive was although Kagome's condition had not improved she was still hanging on yet he knew from experience that the information would offer little comfort. Unable to put it off any longer, he rose slowly with a sigh, then went to the door to let himself out.

As the doctor went through the door, he bumped into the head nurse, carrying an envelope marked **UTMC LAB**. She bowed in apology as she addressed the startled physician.

"Gomen nasai, Ayase-sensei. But this just came for you and I figured you wanted it."

Ayase stared at the envelope in trepidation and sighed as he nodded. "Arigatou. Please tell Higurashi-san that I will be with her shortly."

"Hai, sensei."

She bowed and left as the doctor took the envelope to the place at the table that he had just vacated. He sat down and after taking a deep breath, he tore it open and withdrew the report. He began to read and his heart dropped as his worse fears were confirmed. . .

In the waiting alcove, Inu-Yasha was having a hard time staying calm. Never good at waiting to begin with, he found that he was nearly at the end of his endurance and was ready to follow his inclination to destroy the hospital. But just as he thought he could wait no longer, the doctor strode into the alcove, causing both him and Kagome's mother to jump up.

Mrs. Higurashi greeted him, hope present on her delicate features as she said, "Ohayo gozimaru Ayase-sensei. How is my daughter?"

Ayase glanced at the dour youth staring at him and gestured for both to sit down as he reached for a chair for himself. Sitting down, he took a deep breath and began.

"Higurashi-san, we have taken several tests on Kagome. Then we sent her blood, sputum and lymph cultures to the University of Tokyo Medical Center for further analysis and I just got the results back." He took another long breath and went on.

"First I'd like to say this. I've treated many cases of the Plague in my career. But I have never seen anything like this ever."

Mrs. Higurashi leaned forward anxiously. "What do you mean, sensei?"

Ayase looked into the deep umber pools of a still attractive woman whose love for her child was evident and fervently wished he were somewhere else. He sighed and continued, "The results of the tests both here and at UTMC confirm characteristics of the bubonic plague. But the real concern is that there are properties in the tests that are for lack of a better term…peculiar."

Kagome's mother did not waver as she said, "Go on."

Ayase glanced at the report in his hand and described the findings as they were written. "There are definitely microorganisms in all three cultures, but the peculiar thing is they fluctuate, that is they are high in number in one observation and then in another they are less. But the strange thing is that in each observation, the white blood count drops drastically leading to where Kagome has little resistance to the microorganisms causing the Plague. In addition, her immune system is becoming weaker as if she had contracted HIV but unlike that she is in fact non responsive to antibiotics, which is not good. Added to that, she is not keeping any nourishment in her and is dropping weight."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes welled up as she whispered, "Kami, iie!" She hid her face in her hands in abject despair. The doctor watched helplessly as she began to sob softly.

All this time, Inu-Yasha sat quietly listening to words that left him completely befuddled almost as if the baka human doctor was speaking another language, not Japanese. But when he saw Kagome's mother begin to weep he knew something was gravely wrong. Unable to stand her tears his temper had risen from its temporarily dormant state and he finally spoke.

"What the hell does all this mean? What are you telling us, baka?" the hanyou snapped, his patience finally at its end.

Ayase glowered at him and then turned back to Mrs. Higurashi. "Higurashi-san, what I am saying, and I deeply regret saying is that there is nothing we can do for Kagome. She is not going to get well and will in fact die soon. With her immune system fading she cannot fight off the Plague so she will succumb. We can only try to keep her alive but that may only prolong her life temporarily as she is not keeping anything in." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief to hand to the crying woman.

Over in his seat, Inu-Yasha's heart sank as he heard the words _she will die._ A sharp pain rent through him and his golden eyes widened in disbelief at the fact that for all its power, the remedies of Kagome's time could not save her. _It's up to me then_ he decided firmly _I'll bring Kagome back to my time and find a cure, I'll NEVER LET HER DIE!_

Mrs. Higurashi took the offering and nodded her thanks as she wiped the tears away. Sniffling and dabbing at her nose, she regained her composure and said softly, "Iie, that will not be necessary. We will take her home to the shrine."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Hai, the best place for Kagome is home with her family."

Inu-Yasha agreed, "Aa. I'll go get her now." He made to head out but Mrs. Higurashi laid a hand on his arm to restrain him.

Ayase also got up to confront the determined young man. "You can't just take her now, we have to discharge her and get her ready to go home. It will take some time."

The hanyou scoffed, "Feh, we've waited long enough." But again Kagome's mother handled him with an iron fist in a velvet glove.

"Come Inu-Yasha-kun. We'll go home now," she stated as she turned back to the doctor. "When will you transport her back to the shrine?"

Ayase replied, "I'll have her discharged right away and then call for an ambulance to get her back home. Probably by mid-afternoon."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and still holding on to Inu-Yasha's arm, turned him toward the elevator. "Come along now, Inu-Yasha-kun. Let's go home and prepare for Kagome's return." She pushed the button for the doors to open and then guided him inside.

Once in there, Inu-Yasha asked, "Why couldn't we just take her home with us?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and replied, "Because they have to get her ready and we need to get ready for her. So just take me home, onegai?"

Inu-Yasha nodded as the door opened and they walked out. . .

A few hours later, the wail of the ambulance announced its and Kagome's arrival at the foot of the Higurashi shrine stairs and the EMTs exited the vehicle to go to the back and get the still unconscious girl. Four young men hoisted the stretcher and made the climb up the steep staircase.

Over in the house, everybody had heard the siren and all but Inu-Yasha stood gathered at the door as the EMTs slid open the shoji and entered the dwelling. Struck speechless by the ravages the insidious illness had wrought on their Kagome, her family just stood in shock as she was wheeled in. Mrs. Higurashi led them in and up the stairs to Kagome's room, followed by Jiya and Souta. Inside the attendants transferred her to her bed and then set up a portable respirator, after which one handed a bag of medications and orders to Mrs. Higurashi, explaining what the doctor wanted done. She nodded in acknowledgement as he finished and then after wishing them all good luck, he and his colleagues left. The three immediate members of Kagome's family stood at her bed and gazed down at her, their faces a study in sheer anguish and her baby brother in tears plastered to his mother's waist. The hanyou entered the room and the scene of mourning irked him as he sensed the hopelessness in their demeanors.

After arriving from the hospital earlier and changing back into his fire rat raiment, Inu-Yasha had chosen to isolate himself, leaping up into the goshinboku to think and plan his next move. He was unsure as what he was planning to do but was determined in one main point…he _would_ save her, no matter the cost. He then watched concealed but wary as the four men carried Kagome on the pallet with wheels to her hut and brought her in. In a show of unusually strong self-restraint the hanyou then waited until the men left and then hurried into the hut to see her.

As he joined the others, Inu-Yasha's amber orbs bore in on the fragile figure on the bed. Kagome lay there motionless, save for the slight movement of her chest, indicating that she was still clinging to life. He moved slowly to the bedside and crouched down to look closely at her, studying her face for any sign, however slight of life. Seeing none, his choice was clear.

Inu-Yasha rose, then leaned in to scoop Kagome up in his arms, wrapping her in the blanket and sheet from her bed. He was horrified at the lack of weight of her, never heavy to begin with she now was so light felt like he was carrying air. Without a word, he brushed past the Higurashi family and headed downstairs, through the hall and out.

They all exchanged glances and followed after the hanyou as he stepped out of the house and headed to the well house. The trio all hurried to keep up with him and when he entered the place housing the well, Jiya finally spoke.

"And what do you think you're doing?" the old man demanded. "She cannot go back there now, she should be here so we can say farewell when she leaves for the afterlife."

Inu-Yasha replied flatly, "I'm bringing her back with me. She's mine and I won't let her die. I'll find a way to bring her out of this and then I promise, I will bring her back."

He then looked over at Mrs. Higurashi, who was holding a sobbing Souta and her eyes met his in silent understanding as they had shared so much in the last few days. She nodded as Inu-Yasha turned and leapt up and into the well, a bright pink flash indicating that he and his precious bundle had entered the time slip and were headed back to the Sengoku-jidai.

**NEXT…..CROSSROADS**


	5. CROSSROADS

_Author's Notes: In this chapter, I wanted to go deep into the very core of Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Kouga's emotions. The conflict between the two rivals always intrigues me in the way I see Kouga as a device to get the hanyou to own up to his feelings---and to be honest when he goes to Kikyou I root for the wolf. Kagome's heart is Inu-Yasha's yet her fondness for Kouga causes much strife between them and I see the confusion as a dark area in her heart. Thanks to those reading and especially those taking the time to review._

_**Glossary of Japanese words:**_

_**Honekui ido---Literally "bone eater's well"**_

_**Kicho---Precious (beloved)**_

_**Onee-sama---Sister (the honorific specifies a more respectful sibling relationship—probably because Kikyou's position as a miko)**_

_**Anshin---Peace (literally freedom from troubles)**_

_**Bakayarou---Literally "You fool" or even stronger--:)**_

_**Bonzu---Derogatory term for monk**_

_**Okashira---Leader or boss **_

**CROSSROADS**

The sun was setting over the clearing where the honekui ido stood, twilight reds and pinks flooding the landscape as the bright pink glow emitted from its shadowy depths and a blur of crimson and white appeared when the hanyou and his cargo leapt out onto the grassy carpet. Inu-Yasha stood carrying the limp covered Kagome in his arms as he wracked his brain for anything that may be done to bring his koishii back to him. He was desperate to find the remedy to cure her and facing the direction of Kaede's village, sped off. . . .

In the village, the usual group was gathered in front of the aged miko's abode, all sitting rather disconsolately at the irrigation canal, while evening fell around them. The trio was silent, except for Shippou's occasional sigh that ended in a sniffle. Sango stroked the young kitsune soothingly as she offered comfort.

"Hush Shippou-chan. Kagome-chan will be back soon and well, you'll see. Her time is a miraculous one, with many wonders."

Miroku noddded with a smile. "Sango is right, Shippou. Kagome-sama will be fine and besides, Inu-Yasha is with her. He'll move heaven and earth to make sure she's well."

"I-I hope s-so," the fox child said fearfully as the taijiya and the houshi exchanged glances over his flame head, wanting desperately to believe their own words.

The trio then spotted a familiar patch of scarlet against the deepening dark of the forest and their hearts leapt in joy as in a split second they were joined by the speeding hanyou. But then their spirits plummeted when they saw Inu-Yasha carrying the still unconscious form of Kagome. The three gathered about as he came to a stop right before them.

Shippou hopped out of Sango's grasp and on Inu-Yasha's shoulder to peer at Kagome as Miroku said almost resignedly, "I take it that the healers in Kagome's time could not help."

Inu-Yasha grunted as he replied curtly, "They had her for three days in what they called a 'hospital' but she didn't get well. Then they said that they couldn't do anything for her but let her die so I brought her back." Bitterness and frustration was evident in his manner as he asked, "Where's Kaede?"

Sango answered, "She's up at Kikyou's memorial, planting some flowers. She said that she wanted to meditate there."

"Hmmm." The hanyou nodded as he bade, "Miroku, help me to settle Kagome in the hut. And don't get any ideas about copping a feel or I'll lop off your hand."

The houshi sighed as he said, "As you wish."

Both men carried the limp girl inside as Sango held the straw flap back and then she and Shippou followed them in. Once there, she went and spread a pallet by the fire, and Inu-Yasha knelt down to place Kagome gently down, making sure she remained covered as her slight breathing became labored. His hand cradled her head with utmost care, keeping his claws away as a folded headrest was provided. And once she was situated to his satisfaction, the hanyou reached a tentative hand to brush her hair back, then rose wordlessly and exited the hut as the others watched him worriedly.

Up the staircase in the shrine garden was where Kaede lovingly tended to the memorial to Kikyou and although the miko was resurrected by Urasue's sorcery and now walked the earth seeking revenge, the aged younger sister continued to offer prayers for her restless soul. She was kneeling by the memorial with her gray head bowed in prayer when Inu-Yasha floated down to stand beside her.

He waited as Kaede's mouth moved in silent words of supplication to Kami for her sister's tormented soul and then she finished and rose slowly to her feet. With head still bowed she addressed the waiting hanyou.

"I see you and Kagome have returned, Inu-Yasha. I take it that she is the same."

He sighed and said, "They could do nothing for her. They sent her home to just die and I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

Kaede sighed as well, "I thought as much but everyone was so hopeful, I did not want to spoil their hopes."

"You knew though, didn't you baba?"

Her hoary head nodded as she stated, "I did. Kagome's malady is demonic and mere remedies will not cure her, even powerful ones from the future."

He snapped, "Why didn't you say so before I made that wasted trip down the well?"

Kaede frowned as she replied, "Because all of you were so convinced that it was just the plague that I too wanted to believe it as well. But deep inside I knew different."

Inu-Yasha stated, "You sensed the evil presence from her."

"Aa, from the moment you brought her back from the village. And the bite happened during a battle with Naraku so it is obvious that he used a demonic spell to look like the plague to try to fool us."

The hanyou growled as he bit out, "That filthy bastard. 'Tis no secret that he hates Kagome and wants her dead as he did Kikyou but I won't let him have her, I'll die first before I let him slay her." His face bore a determined scowl.

Kaede nodded as she said, "Kagome must be saved from this."

"Obviously." Inu-Yasha became a bit irked as he said, "So now what do we do, baba? Do we try to break the spell on her using the jewel shards or something else? Because I won't let her die."

Kaede stared up into the darkening sunset and pondered for a moment. Then she answered, "I can go and gather some special herbs and then perform a purging ritual. That's what Kikyou onee-sama would do, to get the kami to look favorably on her."

Inu-Yasha became pensive as thoughts of his first love came to mind. He said quietly, "I see you've come to tend to the grave. Yet she's still alive, baba so why do you act as if she still rests here?"

Kaede sighed and replied with sad conviction, "Because the Kikyou onee-sama that walks the earth now is not the one we both loved. She was conjured up from earth and ashes and her soul is dark with bitterness and hatred. She seeks vengeance in an unwanted existence."

Inu-Yasha insisted, "But parts of her are still the same. Her kindness and gentle ways are still present when she helps others." He spoke with the false hope of one who sees the inevitable change in a loved one but refuses to believe it.

Kaede shook her head. "Iie, I know you want to believe that, Inu-Yasha. But Kikyou onee-sama is a tormented soul and seeks retribution for the wrongs committed against her. She helps others because that is her nature and she cannot deny it."

Inu-Yasha nodded then an idea came to him. With a determined gleam in his gold eyes he commanded the elderly miko, "Watch over Kagome and I'll see you later." He then leapt up and headed over the stairs, disappearing as she watched him leave.

As he glided on the breeze, he spoke silently to her _Kagome, forgive me but I must seek after Kikyou. She has the power and skills to help bring you back to me. So just trust me and wait for my return. Don't you dare die on me!_

The hanyou sniffed the air and picking up the faint fragrance of his former lover, he headed in that direction. . . .

In the spirit realm, Kagome and the emissary were traveling down a misty corridor that echoed with a slight whooshing sound like a wind tunnel. It gave her an eerie yet peaceful feeling, like one witnessing something important that she was made privy to.

She asked the woman, "Are we actually going into my heart?"

The emissary laughed, as she replied, "Not into your actual heart, but the place where your emotions are found, your essence and soul. That is where we'll find the light and darkness."

Kagome was confused. "Light and darkness?"

The emissary nodded. "In each human heart there are light spots and dark spots. The light spots are where goodness can be found. Some hearts have much light and some have much dark. We want to discover where yours is."

"Where it is? What do you mean? "

She nodded again. "We need to see where the light and dark is in your heart. That is where we will determine your next step. For you are at a crossroads and choices must be made in your continuing life journey."

Kagome digested that as she followed the emissary's lead as they sojourned farther toward her heart. . .

Meantime, the night had fallen and the moon was on the rise, making the lands of the Sengoku-jidai silver-plated as by a waterfall, the yorozoku led by Kouga stood, sniffing the air for the stench of Naraku.

"Kuso, I'm sure I could smell that reek that can only be Naraku but it's disappeared again," he said sourly.

His frustration was evident as he scowled at the moon above and his vassals watched their leader's fierce expression with trepidation. Knowing his volatile and impulsive nature, they had good reason. Kouga was a loose cannon when he was angry and he was showing signs that his temper was rising rapidly.

Hakkaku spoke first. "Kouga, we last picked up his scent to the north and east, over three days ago then you took off in the opposite direction when you were pursuing Kagome-ne-san."

"Right," Ginta agreed. "You forget about everything when it comes to Kagome-ne-san."

Kouga's eyes glared in azure ice as he snapped, "Baka, she's my mate and she's ill, of course I'll run to her aid when she's in trouble. He folded his arms and raised his chin stubbornly. "That puny Inukkoro can't protect her and now that she's ill, she needs me more than ever."

Ginta and Hakkaku both came forward as Ginta spoke hesitantly, "Kouga, forgive my boldness but….,"

His statement was cut off by Kouga as he sniffed and with an urgent look caught a scent that made him take off again, leaving an eddy of dried leaves in his place. Hakkaku clapped his colleague on the back and made a resigned remark.

"You should know by now that Kouga never listens to anyone when it comes to Kagome-ne-san. His heart is truly lost to her."

Ginta nodded, "Aa."

At the hut, Kagome had been moved to the rear where another peat fire had been started and she had more privacy, as it was like a separate room. However, the others could plainly hear her soft labored breathing past the straw flap, which at least assured them that she was still alive. Kaede was entering the hut as Sango and Miroku both came out and they greeted the miko.

"Kaede-sama."

She nodded and asked, "You settled Kagome back there?"

Sango replied, "Aa. There is less commotion in there and we can still keep an eye on her." She knelt down by the fire and Miroku stepped forward glancing at the front door.

"Kaede-sama where is Inu-Yasha? I thought he was up in the shrine garden with you," he wanted to know.

"He was," came her reply. "He left and did not say where he was going or when he will return." Kaede sighed as she continued, "But he left after we talked about onee-sama."

Sango became outraged as she jumped to her feet "How could he go chasing after Kikyou now with Kagome-chan at death's door," she cried as the houshi held his hand up

Miroku admonished, "Calm down, Sango. You'll wake Shippou and he just drifted off to sleep." He gestured to a pile of straw that the emotionally drained kitsune was sprawled across, in deep slumber.

But the taijiya was in a fine temper and she hissed, "You men are all alike. Two-timers to the end and you always act so innocent. Kagome needs him now and where does he go? Off to seek after Kikyou. Arrrgh!" She plopped down and glowered at Miroku as a representative of all fickle men. . . .

In the misty corridor Kagome continued to follow the emissary, her mind teeming with questions and her heart pounding, as she was anxious to see the so-called darks and lights in her soul and heart. As she followed the spirit being, she noticed that the corridor was becoming darker as she heard muffled voices and then felt a pang in her heart although she could not fathom what was being said or why she would feel so.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" Kagome asked the emissary so the woman turned around and smiled an apology.

"Forgive my rudeness. It is Anshin."

_Anshin? That's an unusual name but I like it._ _To be free from troubles would be wonderful, no burdens of having to live a double life and one that is filled with complications. _She smiled at Anshin and remarked, "I like your name, it calms me."

Anshin smiled again as she replied, "That is the purpose of this journey, to bring peace to your troubled soul. For right now, it is important that you know what destiny requires of you to make the right choices." She turned back and said over her shoulder, "Come with me, we are nearly there."

"Nearly there?"

"Hai."

The duo walked a bit further until they reached what appeared to Kagome's modern mind as a large domed room, like a planetarium to which she and her classmates once went on a school field trip. Two cushions were centered and Anshin gestured Kagome to be seated.

"Now Kagome you will take a look deep inside your heart and soul and see with clarity the areas of dark and light and what to do to make them all light. For when the light overcomes the dark is when you will return."

Kagome stammered, "Y-you're saying that there's a chance I won't go back, that I-I'll…die?"

Anshin nodded and said, "Your soul is in turmoil and as such you cannot return for if you do now, the turmoil will affect those around you. As such your most recent choice is causing turmoil as we speak. So you must acquire the serenity and clarity of mind to complete your task."

"I see." Kagome's mind was reeling as she thought of those around her, her family, her friends back home and in the Sengoku-jidai and of course…

Inu-Yasha.

Kagome sighed as she stated, "I take it that the darkness in my heart has to do mostly with Inu-Yasha."

Anshin replied, "He is indeed a main cause of darkness but it is caused mostly by confusion, confusion in both you and him. If the truth be told both of you have been fleeing from the inevitable. But once you acquire clarity and peace of mind, both of you will be free to embrace your destinies. This is something neither of you can flee from."

Kagome was stunned as she realized that her decision to turn away from the second life she had led for the past year may have had future repercussions of which she had no idea. It chilled her to know that she was indeed on the brink of her life and if she failed to rectify and reconcile it she would not return to see those she loved. So with a determined glint in her eyes she nodded for Anshin to proceed. . . .

Back in Kaede's hut, the miko, houshi, taijiya, and kitsune were all gathered around the fire with Kaede and Miroku both in deep meditation, sending prayers up as incense burned for the return of Kagome to them. Sango, cradling Shippou had her head bowed as well and their prayers were echoing in the room where Kagome and Anshin sat. The room was also filled with light, soft and warm.

Kagome's eyes welled up as she felt the love in the prayers of her friends radiating in the luminescence and in their words echoing in the room.

Sango's pleas were soft and teary. "Oh Kami above bring Kagome-chan back to us. We need her laughter and her smile."

Miroku spoke with all his Buddhist training. "Oh great Buddha grant us the gift of Kagome-sama's life. She is a blessing to all around her, ningan and youkai alike so please spare her."

Kaede's words were similar as a miko she entreated the Kami as well. "Oh Kami, spare our Kagome. She has left the comfort of her time to help us dispel an evil that has permeated our lands in the youkai Naraku at great sacrifice and cost. Please look with favor upon us and grant us her return."

Kagome was touched by the prayers of her friends and was amazed when the room became brighter. She made an inquiry to the emissary.

"Anshin, is it me or has the room gotten brighter?"

The woman smiled as she replied, "Indeed it has. The light you are seeing is the light of your own heart, Kagome. The prayers your friends have spoken have lit the light and now cause it to burn brighter."

"Oh wow, I had no idea that they all felt that way. I figured they all cared but wanted me around mostly because of my ability to see the shards of the Shikon No Tama."

Anshin laughed as she said, "Not everybody is self-centered around you. Listen." And she directed Kagome to listen further as now awake, Shippou added his own plea.

Sniffling the kitsune said in the simple honesty only a child could produce, "Onegai bring Kagome back to us. I don't know what I'll do without her."

His anguished words caused the young miko from the future to burst into tears as well. "Oh Shippou-chan," she cried. "Forgive me."

She and the emissary continued to watch. . .

A sudden roar of a whirlwind interrupted the supplications of the group as the door flap was pushed open and the ookami okashira Kouga barged into the hut, his face grim and eyes blazing.

"All right where is she? I know Kagome's back, I can smell her. So show me where she is," he demanded.

Shaken from their prayers everybody shot to their feet, in a defensive mode as Miroku confronted the ookami fearlessly. "Kouga, we realize your concern for Kagome-sama but calm down. You'll disturb her rest."

"Tell me where she is," Kouga insisted. "I know she's back and still ill, I knew that baka Inu-Yasha could not help her."

Sango said with a sigh, "Very well then. She's in the other room but onegai, be quiet when you go in there." Shippou glared at the ookami but stayed silent as did Kaede who also stared at Kouga with a stern expression.

He glanced at the protective stance of his mate's companions and nodded with a grunt, then disappeared behind the flap to enter the other room of the hut. What met his eyes when he got there caused him to take a sharp breath in shock and then he slowly walked to the pallet and sunk to his knees transfixed for he was horrified by what he saw.

On the pallet, covered to her neck with the blanket in which Inu-Yasha had wrapped her, Kagome lay, thinner and pale as the room echoed with her shallow breathing. Her hair was lusterless as it was spread behind the headrest, and she was deathly still.

Kouga could just stare as he took in what was a shadow of the woman who owned his heart and his wide cerulean eyes welled up with tears as he whispered, "Iie, this can't be happening, not to you, my Kagome."

He shook his head in disbelief as he reached a tentative hand to touch her face and was terrified by how cool she felt, almost like a corpse. Kouga bit his lip and his vision became blurry with tears as he felt his heart ripping at the thought of losing Kagome. . . .

Meanwhile in the room with Anshin, Kagome watched as she saw Kouga kneel beside her, and she murmured, "Kouga-kun." The room then filled with a cooler light, soft and sad as a slight chill caused her to shiver.

Anshin remarked matter-of-factly, "The ookami youkai is very attached to you. He bears a very deep love for you."

Kagome just nodded an acknowledgement as she continued to watch and listen as Kouga began to cry, burying his face in his hands, his shoulders heaving. . . .

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha raced back to the village after his fruitless search for Kikyou. After speaking with Kaede, he had taken off to try to find the resurrected miko when he thought he could pick up her scent. He had gotten the idea that with her powers of healing, that maybe his former love could help bring Kagome back. But as he searched, the tiny scent of Kikyou he had smelled seemed to dissipate and after searching all around and not finding her, he surmised that it must have been a lingering scent and that she was long gone.

_Or maybe I'm so desperate I'm smelling things_ he reasoned dejectedly as he leapt up and glided the rest of the way to the village toward Kaede's hut. He landed and entered the hut to discover the group huddled by the door flap to the back room.

"Oy, what's the---," Inu-Yasha began then his nose wrinkled as he picked up the hated reek of his rival Kouga. Fury rose in him as he barked, "Is that mangy flea-trap Kouga in there with her?" He cracked his claws as he growled, "I'll slit him in two."

All of them turned and gaped at the livid hanyou and Miroku hastened to perform damage control while the women and Shippou stepped back and away.

The houshi stood at the door flap and faced Inu-Yasha firmly. "Calm down, Inu-Yasha. Kouga is just here because he's worried about Kagome-sama."

But the hanyou was adamant. "Step aside, bonzu or I'll slash a hole in you as well."

Miroku stood strong and snapped, "Do you want to go in there and get into a fight with Kouga right there while Kagome-sama is on the edge of death? Hold your jealousy in check, baka!"

Sango and Shippou gasped as Kaede went to the door and gestured for them to follow her, advocating a retreat to a safer place. Meanwhile, Miroku continued as he admonished the hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha, I know Kouga is your rival and enemy but you have to see that he loves Kagome-sama deeply and is devastated by what has happened. It's natural that he would want to see her."

Inu-Yasha snarled, "That bastard. He always sticks his nose in where he doesn't belong, always touching her and panting after her like a rutting beast." He brandished a handful of deadly talons as he said, "I'm gonna put a stop to it once and for all so step aside."

Miroku sighed heavily as he gave up on reasoning to the obstinate hanyou. "Very well, Inu-Yasha. But keep in mind that if you plan to confront and battle Kouga, at least have the decency take it outside and away from Kagome-sama. The last thing she needs is for you two to be yapping at each other."

"Okay, okay! Now move!" Inu-Yasha pushed Miroku aside as he made to enter the room. But something stopped him as he stood with the flap pulled back and just watched. . . .

As this went on, in the spirit realm Kagome watched intently as Kouga sat by her fallen form and once he finished his cry, raised his head, spoke softly as he caressed her brow, and held her hand.

"Kagome-koishii, h-how could this have happened to you? I still can't believe that this isn't some nightmare and that I'll wake up and you'll be safe and still with Inukkoro, chasing after Naraku."

At that the ookami growled and bit out, "Naraku, that filthy bastard. He had that wind witch Kagura slaughter my tribe, my family and friends and then had me believing Inu-Yasha had done it. He's taken everyone who matters to me and now he's trying to take you."

Kouga leaned down and took Kagome into his arms, cradling her and holding her close as he continued, unmindful of a low growl emanating from the straw flap.

"Kagome-kicho, onegai, don't die. Because if you do I won't rest till Naraku dies by my hand and then for the rest of my wretched life I'll be a hollow empty shell. I'll leave Ginta and Hakkaku to go to the northern mountains and join up with the elder and I'll just find a place to die. I meant what I said to you that day on the cliff koi, that ookami mate for life and as you are mine if you die, I'll never choose another."

Those words prompted the hanyou into action as he stepped into the dimly lit room and spoke in a low, dangerous tone, "Get your filthy paws off of her, ookami."

Kouga ignored him as he muttered, "Begone, bakayarou. I've more important business to attend here then wasting time with the likes of you."

But the hanyou was undaunted as he hissed, "I said, let her go. Or I'll tear your head off!" After the events of the past days he was beyond mere anger and close to completely losing it.

Kouga gently placed Kagome on the pallet, covered her and then planted a kiss on her brow, infuriating Inu-Yasha even more. He then rose slowly and whirled to come face to face with his hated adversary.

"Inukkoro, you are truly despicable. It is because of your constant carelessness in taking care of her that Kagome is in constant peril. She almost died once when you left her in the hands of the Shinchin-tai and the brat Akago and now you've allowed it to happen again. You're useless."

The words stinging him Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed to slits as he countered, "And you almost let the hair youkai get her."

"After you were careless again and let it get away to search us down," Kouga pointed out angrily.

The verbal sparring caused Kagome's body to move restlessly and gasp for breath, alarming both men and causing them momentarily forget their barrage to lean down to peer worriedly at her. . . .

Kagome shuddered as the room darkened with the anger and fear she was feeling and as she always felt when Inu-Yasha and Kouga fought over her.

Anshin turned to her and stated, "The ookami and the inu are constantly battling each other over your heart."

"I know."

"So which does it belong to?" The question was softly spoken but blunt and to the point

Kagome took a sharp breath as she asked herself the same question _Okay Kagome, who does your heart belong to? You told Inu-Yasha once that it belonged to nobody but you but you have admitted that you're in love with him. And what about Kouga, he's made it clear that he loves you and has told you over again. But how do you really feel about him?_ Kagome pondered over the question as she watched what happened next. . . .

In the dim room, both Inu-Yasha and Kouga watched Kagome as she seemed to calm down and once she did they as usual resumed trading barbs, each alpha blaming the other for their mutual love's apparent distress.

"Inu-Yasha, the full blame of this travesty is on you," Kouga ground out as he stared at Kagome. "You've done nothing but drag her along with you, putting her in danger constantly. I've had to rescue her on countless occasions because of you being so lax."

"Kouga you baka, 'tis your fault that she's so restless now. Your constant pawing and panting after her is disgusting. Get out of here and let her rest," Inu-Yasha demanded in a harsh whisper. He flashed a nasty grin as he held up his claws and added, "or would you prefer that I help you?"

Jumping to his feet the wolf glared at him with azure slits as he spat, "Try it, fleabag. Never would I allow myself to be chased away from my mate and especially by an insolent puppy like you."

Inu-Yasha scowled as he rose slowly to his feet. "For the last time, she ain't your mate, and as long as I live she never will be!"

Kouga smiled mirthlessly as he said casually, "Well I guess that means that….YOU DIE!"

He swung his left leg in a vicious roundhouse kick that caught the hanyou off-guard and sent him sprawling out to through the straw flap and into the kindling pile in the other room. Livid and recovering quickly, Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet as Kouga came out to face him.

The hanyou growled as he sprang forward. "You bastard, I'm gonna kill you!" He reached for and drew out the Tetsusaiga just as Miroku burst in and got between the two combatants.

"Quit this right now!" the houshi ordered fiercely. Using the strength that he always showed in the midst of battle, he used his staff to separate the dog and the wolf as he continued his dressing down.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves," Miroku snapped. "You both claim to care for Kagome-sama but you're both liars because if you really did, you would not carry on like two mongrels fighting over a ox bone while she lies in there suffering. You're both despicable."

Inu-Yasha growled as Kouga said, "Back off, bonzu. This is between Inukkoro and me so stay out of it."

Miroku got into the wolf's face and said in fury, "Then if you must brawl, take it out to the forest and fight there. Because I won't allow either of you to disturb Kagome-sama."

The houshi stood his ground for a few tense moments until both youkai and hanyou reluctantly relented. Kouga turned to the door with a grunt and said as a parting shot, "Very well then I'll go for now but be sure of one thing…I WILL be back. Kagome is my mate and 'tis my right to see her." For Inu-Yasha's benefit he growled, "Just try and stop me."

He then shot off in his whirlwind and headed into the distance as Sango, Kaede and Shippou entered to find Miroku and a seething Inu-Yasha who was still brandishing the Tetsusiaga. They all came to the hanyou curious about what had happened.

Shippou, brave from Sango's shoulder demanded, "Inu-Yasha, what were you thinking fighting in here with Kouga while Kagome's so sick? Are you mad?'

The hanyou re-sheathed his sword and said nothing, just turned and headed into the back room where Kagome lay. There he sat down and just stared at her, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest and his heart ached as he reached and stroked her as he once did when she was bedridden and sick with a cold.

Inu-Yasha sat in silence as he spoke to her from his heart in his head:

_Kagome I'm so, so sorry. As much as I hate to admit it that mangy ookami is right, you've been in constant danger being with me. It is because of me that Naraku has tried so often to kill you. He tried to kill you with Tsubaki, with the Shinshin-tai, Akago, and now this…plague. Maybe your decision to leave for good is best…_

His face a study in misery he continued silently._ But just thinking about my life going on without you makes me feel so cold, like a winter wind blowing in my innards. I've felt so much peace and happiness with you by my side, even in the worst battles and when I seemed most disagreeable. Forgive me for those times, Kagome. And onegai come back._

Inu-Yasha laid his head on Kagome's chest and for the second time in his entire life, his amber eyes glistened with unshed tears. . . .

The light in the room around Kagome and Anshin grew dim and chilled with Kagome's reaction to the hanyou's agony. Earlier, as she observed the skirmish with him and Kouga, the light flashed like a strobe, showing utter confusion and distress on the part of the miko from the 21st century. But now as she watched the usually surly and volatile hanyou in obvious pain and his hidden emotions revealed, the light began to become steady, glowing without any wavering, but pale.

Anshin sat back and stated softly, "The picture is becoming clear to you, is it not Kagome?"

Struck speechless she just sat and stared as the room became more chilled with sorrow, both Inu-Yasha's and her own. . .

**NEXT…..CALL TO ACTION**


	6. CALL TO ACTION

_Author's Note: Please forgive this late update—life has been very hectic and concentrating on writing has been hard. And I just want to say the scene of the purging ritual is purely a work of my imagination based on what I saw in the anime and the research I did of Shinto rituals so it is not authentic as there is no purging ceremony I know of, pure poetic license if you may. Thanks to the readers and the faithful reviewers._

_**Glossary of Japanese Terms**_

_**Tanuki----raccoon**_

_**Konichi wa-----Good Afternoon**_

_**Subarashii-----Wonderful**_

_**Taisetsu-----Dear (endearment)**_

_**Torii-----the arches at the foot of a shrine**_

_**Shikigami----paper figures or a familiar used to assist a priest or priestess in spiritual work. The paper figures are used in spellcasting and the familiars (Tsubaki's serpent or Kikyou's two children) assist by doing the biddings of their masters.**_

_**Goraishi-----The special weapon entrusted to Kouga by the spirits of past leaders of the wolf tribe—it has the power of the past leaders and is the tribe's legacy.**_

**CALL TO ACTION**

The next measure to bring Kagome back to them was begun as Kaede went to prepare for a purging, also enlisting the help of Miroku as he went to seek guidance from his master Mushin as this was no ordinary exorcism. So he and Sango had flown off to the mountain where the aged and alcoholic houshi resided to get vital information. Hachiamon the tanuki was there as well when both arrived on Kirara's back.

He and Mushin were sitting at the temple porch imbibing as usual, a squat jug of sake between the two as they sipped the libation from clay bowls. The houshi cast his bloodshot eyes over as the fire cat landed with a cloud of dust.

The tanuki leapt up and bowed obsequiously as the houshi and taijiya dismounted. He crowed delightedly, "Miroku-sama! Sango-san! What a pleasant surprise to see you."

Miroku nodded urbanely as Sango replied returning the bow, "Konichi wa Hachi.

Pouring another helping from the jug and sipping the liquor Mushin looked at his young charge and remarked, "You're looking somewhat distressed, Miroku. Is what brought you here to see me have anything to do with the plague ravaging the land?"

Miroku nodded and replied, "Aa. Have you sensed the evil behind it as well?"

Mushin downed the sake and reached for the jug again. "Aa. It's rather hard to miss especially when I've had countless headmen from surrounding villages come to me for help eradicating it." He took a deep draught and added, "It's the same for you too?"

Miroku said, "Not quite but much more serious. One of my comrades has been stricken and is on the brink of death and before we do a purging, I want to get some---,"

Mushin cut him off, "What? Special ofuda? Do you think I have a better answer than you?" The inebriate poured himself another libation as he continued his query. "And who is it that has been stricken? The kitsune tot?"

"Iie."

Mushin downed the drink. "The hanyou?"

"Iie, iie."

Mushin gave a wry chuckle "I didn't think so." He then eyed Sango's shapely figure appreciatively and cooed, "And from the looks of you Sango-chan, you are in the pink, as lovely as ever." His lascivious expression drew a look of disgust from Sango and one of anger from Miroku as with ultramarine orbs flashing he used his staff to issue forth a sharp retort.

"Oww!" Mushin rubbed his head as he bit out, "You forget your place, gaki, disrespecting your shishou like that!"

"Keep your lecherous eyes off her, jijii." Incensed, Miroku reverted to a less polite manner as he snapped, "Sango isn't one of your strumpets so don't you dare think of her like that." As he made his statement, the taijiya gazed at him in amazement.

Mushin protested drunkenly, "You are overreacting, Miroku. I merely was commenting on Sango-chan's health." His onyx eyes brightened with understanding as he saw the two and said, "Ahhh, so it's like that, eh?"

"Huh?" Miroku and Sango both said in unison as they gazed in surprise at each other, blushing at the bold observation.

Seeing the truth displayed in the reaction of the youngsters Mushin clapped his hands in delight. "Subarashii Miroku. It appears you'll be able to get that heir to carry on should you get swallowed by the Kazaana. This one will bear you strong sons, I'm sure."

Now blushing profusely Sango cried, "Mushin-sama!" while Miroku began to unwind the prayer beads sealing the void in his right hand.

"Keep quiet, jijii. Or I'll suck you up next."

Hachi admonished, "Miroku-sama!"

Holding up a placating hand the wizened houshi nonchalantly poured some more sake as he continued guessing, "Well then the last person is that pretty little thing under the hanyou's protection. She must be the one then."

At the statement, Sango's delicate face became drawn as she brushed away a tear. "Hai, Mushin-sama. Kagome-chan is at the edge of death and we have to save her so I brought houshi-sama here."

"Houshi-sama?" Mushin gazed at Miroku with a raised brow. "A bit formal for your betrothed, isn't she?" Now thoroughly embarrassed, Sango's cheeks turned even more crimson as Miroku spoke hastily to change the subject.

"Mushin, forget this and let's get back to the plague," he said crisply. "Now how can I go about performing an exorcism to dispel a youkai of illness?"

Mushin downed another swallow of sake as he replied, "There's no special trick to it. And with your training, lineage, and the powers you inherited from your ojisan and otou-san, you should be able to do quite well."

Miroku grew thoughtful. "So, I can purge Kagome-sama myself as I am. I need no further assistance."

The elder holy man nodded and said, "You need only go to the falls at the half summit and purify yourself to strengthen your powers." He rose slowly and added, "I'll accompany you."

Mushin stepped off the porch and joined Miroku then addressed Sango with a wink. "Will you join us, Sango-chan?" The lecherous gleam in his sunken dissipated eyes was evident.

A sharp intake of breath was heard before a solid THUNK as the hiraikotsu landed on top of Miroku's ebony head.

"Owww!" the younger houshi complained and then protested, "Sango, why hit me, I didn't say anything!"

The comely taijiya sniffed, "But you were thinking it. Besides, I always respect my elders." She took a seat beside Hachiamon and said, "I'll wait for you here."

As the two houshi headed for the falls, Mushin patted Miroku on the back and said heartily, "My boy, you truly have your hands full with that one."

"Indeed." Miroku affirmed, rubbing the bump on his head with a smile. . . .

Later, as they headed back to the village on Kirara, Sango commented somewhat sarcastically, "Well, I can see that you learned of lechery from one who is an expert."

Miroku smirked as he said with boyish charm, "But Sango-taisetsu, you cannot deny that he has impeccable taste, as do I." His hand rested on her hip but she did not react, just sighed and muttered a fact.

"You're incorrigible, houshi-sama." Changing the subject she asked, "So can you help bring back Kagome-chan?"

Miroku's smile faded as he sighed, "I hope so. I truly do."

The remaining ride back was silent as Miroku and Sango both were deep in their thoughts. . .

Back at the village, Kaede was in her herb garden with Shippou picking various herbs and placing them in her basket as the kitsune followed and as most children who are distressed do, chattered nervously to seek reassurance. The elderly miko did her best to calm the little fox as she continued her trek down the rows of herbs.

"Kaede-baba do you think this purging will bring Kagome back?" The tiny kitsune beseeched with wide, hopeful teal orbs.

Kaede sighed and turned toward Shippou, her wrinkled countenance soft with sad hope as she replied, "I pray so, Shippou. Kagome is dear to all of us, we all love her and want her to come back so I'll do anything and everything in my power to try."

Shippou sighed as he said a tad resentfully, "At least you'll be doing something. All Inu-Yasha does is go off to find Kikyou." Remembering to whom he was talking, he added sheepishly, "Sorry."

Kaede stated evenly, "Inu-Yasha feels that Kikyou-nee-sama may have some solution to this problem that we don't. 'Tis why he has been seeking her out. But when he returns he is constantly at Kagome's side."

Shippou sniffed, "Aa, and he won't let anyone near her. It's like he owns her." The kitsune walked along unsuspecting until he felt his tail being grabbed and himself being hoisted up by a very annoyed hanyou who had come to the garden quietly after having heard the kitsune's grousing with his keen ears.

"Huh?"

Inu-Yasha growled, "Running off at the mouth again, eh runt? You just don't seem to learn your lesson in the matter of respect, now do you?" His amber eyes were narrowed as he glowered at the small fox. Shippou blustered, fighting back.

"It's true, Inu-Yasha! You never let anyone near Kagome and then you take off to look for Kikyou. You're really a two-timer!"

"Why you little--," the hanyou snarled shaking the kitsune in fury but was interrupted by the appearance of the shinidama-chuu, Kikyou's servants gliding across the sky. With no further word, he unceremoniously dropped Shippou and leapt up to follow the white serpentine spirits.

"Uuugh!" Shippou grunted as he hit the ground. He stood up, rubbing his posterior and said, "There he goes again."

Kaede glanced up as she saw her sister's bearers and sighed as she said silently _Onee-sama, what are you doing in this situation? And will you lend your assistance in our ordeal?_

Meanwhile at his castle, Naraku watched the goings on avidlyas Kanna held her mirror before him and Kagura leaned against the wall by the window in assumed boredom. The evil hanyou was enjoying the show and occasionally chucked at the plight of his most persistent foes.

"Oh this is truly amusing, entertainment of the highest form," he chortled as he watched the scene in the garden and then Inu-Yasha's hasty departure. "That fool's agony is so enjoyable. But what have we here?" He leaned closer to the mirror as the picture of the shinidama-chuu gliding over to a clearing in the west and the petite figure in red and white seated on a dead tree branch in a clearing flashed on its surface. She was also flanked by her two shikigami children as she languished.

"Kikyou," Naraku said in mild disgust. "I thought I had gotten rid of you."

Kagura smirked as she commented, "It seems you couldn't kill her."

Naraku scowled as he commanded, "Kagura, get over to that clearing to find out what she's up to. I want a full report."

"Hai," the wind witch said in obedience as she tossed a feather up and it grew as it descended to become her conveyance. She alit on the makeshift air raft and with a gust of wind, she took off into the blue clime. . .

Meanwhile not far from the aforementioned clearing, the Yorozoku trio sat at rest in a copse of trees around a fire as Ginta and Hakakku munched on the flesh of a small boar they had caught that morning. But the piece of flesh that sat in front of the young okashira remained untouched as he sat and brooded, a look of veiled anguish clouding his azure eyes. Different from his usual bluster, Kouga's morose demeanor was hard not to notice and worried, his vassals cast periodic furtive glances his way.

Ginta and Hakakku exchanged concerned looks as the former cleared his throat to get his leader's attention. "Ahhh, Kouga? Your meal is here and waiting for you."

"So?"

Hakakku tried, "It'll just rot if you don't eat it." As it was, the piece of bloody flesh was festering in the sun and attracting flies.

"I'm not hungry. You two eat it." Kouga rose to his feet and strode off, leaving his loyal servants behind to watch him go. Hakakku turned back to stare at the fire, shaking his head.

Ginta sighed deeply and said, "Kouga is truly heartbroken, I've never seen him like this, even when his father died."

"Aa, 'tis true," Hakakku stated. "He's deep in melancholy over Kagome-neesan. 'Tis a deep wound and I'm afraid it's one from which he won't recover. He's lost."

"Hmmmm," Ginta agreed as he nodded and wondered _Now what do we do?_

Off into the distance Kouga walked slowly, in a more sedate gait then his usual confident stride, his mind dwelling on the tableau of misery of Kagome's condition. The picture of his sweet love, huddled beneath a cover, her face thin and pallid and worse, the soft hollow breathing that rattled within the aged miko's hut was a scene he would see until his death. A throbbing, dull ache within his chest engulfed Kouga at the memory and he angrily blinked back hot tears.

He held up his right hand and the goraishi appeared; the legacy of power that past generations of ookami youkai recently bestowed upon him. It was something that he had been amazed of as he remembered his father telling him the story about the goraishi as a pup. Kouga had been wide-eyed then as the tale was told and although he knew that as heir he would inherit the leadership of the Yorozoku, he never thought that he would be chosen as the successor of the power of the ookami spirits that came before him. But as much as he was honored to be chosen to bear the legacy, he would give it back in a split second if he could save Kagome.

Frustrated, Kouga slammed the goraishi down, obliterating a neighboring boulder to dust as he thought _Kuso, why? Why? Why was she the one to have to suffer like this? What is the rhyme or reason that someone as sweet and lovely as my Kagome should have this pestilence take her life and snatch her from me? And there's not a damned thing I can do to stop it. I can't take this!_

Kouga spotted another flat boulder and plopped down, hiding his face in his hands as he bent over and gave into the utter desolation and helplessness he felt as he wept unabashedly, not caring if anyone saw him. . . .

Over in the clearing, Kikyou and her shikigami sat as the shinidama-chuu floated on a breeze, bearing bright orbs of deceased souls and coming her way. She rose as the orbs were brought to her and slid into her body of grave soil, bringing life into her as she felt the force of the departed come into her. Her eyes were closed as she accepted the gifts of others' lives.

Kikyou continued to receive the circles of life as the faint sound of someone arriving in the rustle of fallen leaves and cloth alerted her. Yet she continued to stand with her eyes closed as she correctly ascertained who the party was.

Her voice was deadpan as she said softly, "I have been expecting you, Inu-Yasha."

The hanyou approached his first love, his expression solicitous as he remarked, "I sensed you were nearby. Are you all right?"

Kikyou scoffed, "My well-being is not what brought you here. You have come to me for assistance, which I cannot give you." She opened her cold umber eyes and studied him as she added, "So I'm afraid it was a wasted trip."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in disbelief as he was again surprised by the coldness in Kikyou where she had once been so warm. . .

In the spirit realm Kagome and Anshin both were tuned in as the emissary used her power to transport them to where Inu-Yasha met with the resurrected miko. Kagome bit her lip as the customary tightness in her chest reflected in the chilled darkness of the observation chamber.

Anshin commented, "You are upset."

Kagome sighed as she said resignedly, "I don't know why I am. This is a situation I've known about and accepted all year, that Inu-Yasha is indebted to Kikyou for her offering of her life for his. And I know he still has feelings for her, going after her whenever he sees the shinidama-chuu. But it still bothers me."

Anshin nodded as she gestured to the scene and spoke, "He is very loyal to those he treasures. So listen closely."

Kagome frowned as she did as she was told. . .

Also in a copse of trees and thick shrubbery, Kagura listened concealed as the miko and hanyou conversed. She said to herself _So the two are meeting again, eh? This must truly vex Naraku, to see the two he despises most together. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him. _The wind witch smiled maliciously as she witnessed the exchange. . .

Inu-Yasha was staring dumbstruck at the miko and he saw her impassive expression as she met his stare unflinchingly. Her manner sent a chill in his heart.

Kikyou glanced at the hanyou's surprise and laughed harshly as she declared, "Really Inu-Yasha, you are so transparent. I knew that your reason to come to me had to do with my reincarnation and the plague that ails her. But as I stated I cannot help her."

"I can't believe that," Inu-Yasha stated, shaking his hoary head. "You always were the healer, helping those afflicted. You even continue to do that now so why are you refusing to help?"

Kikyou simply shrugged and said once more, "I cannot, that is all."

"Do you resent her that much?" The hanyou's golden eyes were penetrating orbs that burned into the cold demeanor of his former love as he probed.

But the miko was unaffected as she replied offhandedly, "Perhaps." She turned and presented her back to him so he came forward and grasped her shoulders.

"Kikyou," Inu-Yasha murmured. "You've never turned your back on someone in need. And after Kagome rescued you twice, from the mountain and when Naraku attacked you on Mount Hakurai I figured you would do the honorable thing and return the favor."

"I didn't ask her to save me, it was her choice," Kikyou sniffed as she turned to face him, her hair blowing in a sudden breeze that wafted off to the surrounding woods. . . .

Over from his rock, Kouga was startled out of his melancholy by the scent of his hated rival and jumped off to follow the odor _Kuso, what the hell is Inukkoro doing out here and away from Kagome when she needs him most? If it were up to me, she'd never be alone._ Incensed, he made his way over several meters to a line of thick brush and crouching behind them, peered through the branches at the goings on in the clearing. He snorted in derision as he watched. . .

In the clearing, Inu-Yasha gazed intently at Kikyou, trying to see any sign of the once sweet and compassionate young miko who had made him feel shame for his bitterness fifty years ago and who he had felt compelled to follow as she served those in need. But although her scent was the same her eyes, once sable pools that exuded warmth were now frigid and remote. She was even cool to the touch under his hands, still on her shoulders.

Kikyou returned the hanyou's stare as she gave a brittle laugh. "Why are you staring, Inu-Yasha? Is there something that you find disturbing about me?"

He bristled, "Iie, of course not."

She remarked in an odd manner, "Maybe you should." She brushed off his hands and walked away as she went on in a faraway voice. "I'm not the person I was fifty years ago. She is dead and what stands before you is a reawakened shell, dragged back into a forsaken existence by sorcery and feeding off the souls of the dead."

Inu-Yasha listened as Kikyou went on, "I live for one reason only and that is to get revenge by killing Naraku. Then I will end this cursed time by going to hell and my eternal rest so anything else is insignificant." She turned and skewered him with her icy orbs and asked, "And can I expect you to join me as you once promised?"

The hanyou's amber eyes slid away as he lowered his head and remained silent, his lack of words his answer. Kikyou closed her eyes in resignation as she sighed, "I thought as much. Time truly did march on, eh Inu-Yasha for if it were fifty years ago, you would have answered me without fail." She gave a sad chuckle and added bitterly, "It appears that my reincarnation has a faithful lapdog."

Angered by the comparison Inu-Yasha snapped, "I am nobody's lapdog, Kikyou!"

She tittered as she agreed, "So true. Forgive me for the poor choice of words." The miko gestured to the two shikigami and the duo joined her as she prepared to leave.

"Kikyou wait!" The hanyou leapt forward and grabbed her arms, which elicited a withering look so he released her. He then stated, "So you won't help Kagome get well."

"I cannot." Her answer was cryptic and she began walking away while Inu-Yasha watched, his heart plummeting. But she stopped in mid stride and spoke for a last time.

"However, there is one thing that will be of assistance to you. It is a spiritual flower, known as the lunahana that blooms with the full moon at the Tsuki Shrine where the moon god is worshipped. It is located far to the north of Fuji and is the only place I know where the lunahana is found. But since the time of the full moon is passed, you must wait another cycle before it blooms again. It has great power to the soul and can make its life force stronger, fighting off the evil of the pestilence of Naraku's curse. The flowers will revive her."

Inu-Yasha's heart leapt as he rushed forward to Kikyou. "Arigatou, Kikyou for that."

The miko glanced over her shoulder. "Humph!" Flanked by the two shikigami children she disappeared slowly into the woods.

Watching his first love vanish, the hanyou sighed and said aloud thoughtfully, "Tsuki Shrine, north of Fuji." He made to leap up and head back to Kagome when a fur clad figure emerged from the bushes and stood before him. Inu-Yasha immediately began to growl as he bit out, "What the hell are you doing here, fleatrap?"

Kouga stood in front of him with arms folded across his broad chest. "I should ask you the same thing but I know what I saw."

"Oh really? And what was that?"

The ookami replied sardonically, "A very touching scene." His blue glare was piercing and accusatory. "You are truly despicable, meeting with your miko lover while Kagome who has always loved only you lies dying."

Furious Inu-Yasha snarled, "How dare you spy on me, ookami! I ought to slit you in half." He cracked his claws and made a swipe but Kouga leapt out of the way and onto an overhanging tree branch.

"Feeling guilty are we? Keh, you are a true cad and if it takes me a lifetime I'll prove it to Kagome as soon as I bring her back when I bring back the flowers to save her."

Dismayed the hanyou asked, "So you heard what we were talking about, huh?"

Kouga laughed as he said mockingly, "Of course, baka. We ookami have keen hearing as well as sight and scent. That's how I knew you were here, your stench carried over on the breeze."

The hanyou cursed the direction of the wind that blew his scent to the meddling wolf and kept the baka's own foul odor from reaching him. He glared up at his enemy and declared, "Damned wind. If I had picked up on your stench I would have taken care of you for good."

Kouga threw his head back and laughed, "As if you could. There's no way I will let myself be defeated by you before I bring Kagome back and kill Naraku."

Inu-Yasha scowled as fear for losing to Kouga rose in him and he became filled with dread mixed with his ire so he leapt up and got right into his rival's face. "You mangy bastard, _I'll_ be the one who brings Kagome back and defeats Naraku so just keep the hell out of my way. Or you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat, inukkoro?" Kouga asked in a soft voice with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Inu-Yasha turned to leave and threw over his shoulder. "It's a promise, bakayarou." He then leapt off the branch as Kouga stood watching with arms akimbo. . .

Over in a tree Kagura watched the two scenes with a mixture of intense interest in the former and mild amusement at the latter. She shrugged and threw up her feather to go back to the castle and report her findings. . .

Meanwhile, in the observation chamber Kagome watched both scenes and due to her unsettled emotions the chamber reflected flashing violet, chaotic and erratic. Anshin saw the expression on her charge's face and sighed as she spoke.

"You seem distressed by what took place, Kagome. Are you surprised by Kikyou's response?"

Kagome turned away from the emissary's piercing gaze. "Iie, not really. Kikyou said the same words to me when I saved her at the waterfall so I wouldn't expect her to help me."

Anshin nodded as she agreed, "True."

But always wanting to see the good in others Kagome then brightened as she pointed out, "But she did tell Inu-Yasha about the flowers so I guess she really did help."

"Ummm," Anshin said as she got in front of Kagome. She then stated, "Kagome, the flowers really have no power to bring you back, actually the choice of whether or not you return to your friends is yours to make."

Kagome gaped at the emissary and inquired in surprise, "Is that true?"

Anshin nodded as she replied, "The flowers themselves have no power, they are merely vessels used by Kami to assist beings to do tasks. People always need something tangible to believe to do a job but in reality the power comes from Him. But the choice is due to your own free will."

Kagome tried to digest the information told her as they waited in the chamber that became brighter with her own understanding. . . .

It was late afternoon back at the village when Inu-Yasha returned to Kaede's hut where preparations for the purging were nearly complete. Inside, Kaede and Miroku both erected poles at the four corners of the pallet Kagome was lain and then hung talisman chains across joining the four poles. Then, an altar was set up at the foot of the pallet where a crucible awaited along with an offering of herbs Kaede had picked before, rice, and some raw animal meat. In the crucible, a small fire burned. In addition, sticks of incense smoldered to purify the air. Before the altar, Kaede and Miroku sat with heads lowered, bowing in prayer as Sango and Shippou did the same. Then Miroku stood up and taking some ofuda, pasted them to the poles and then went to stand at the head of the pallet.

The hanyou pushed back the door flap and entered the hut, then sniffing the scent of the incense, stepped into the inner room where he saw the gathering and sensed the solemnity of the ritual so he watched as the houshi and miko both began the procedure.

Kaede raised her head and situated herself before the altar and crucible, and bowed again as she held the paper shikigami in the form of a rat and held them up murmuring a prayer, then tossed them into the flame causing it to dance. At the same time Miroku waved his staff, the rings jingling as he chanted Buddhist mantras.

Inu-Yasha watched the strange human ceremony and was perplexed as always by the oddities of the race, doing something that seemed completely pointless to him. But seeing the grave concentration on the faces of his friends, the hanyou remained silent and just took a seat on the floor to observe. . . .

Over at the altar Kaede continued in her supplications, "Oh Kami, onegai hear us as we ask you to spare our Kagome. We all love her and need her to get well."

Shippou's voice chimed in. "Onegai, let her come back to us." He stifled a sob as his tears fell again in abject misery.

Miroku continued waving his staff and chanting as Sango added her plea, "Oh onegai, heal her of this illness. We need her smile to shine for us again."

Although he did not believe or followed the same tenets as the rest it was difficult to ignore the prayers being raised on behalf of his beloved so Inu-Yasha also added his own words, albeit silently.

_Onegai, touch Kagome and make her well and strong again. We need her, hell I need her and not just to help get the last shard of the Shikon No Tama, I need her to always be by my side. I never knew true joy before she came into my life and if you take her, I'll never know joy again. I NEED her joy._

The hanyou's eyes closed and he fought the rise of emotion that was causing the burning of threatened tears. He quashed the feelings as the sound of chanting and prayers continued for quite some time. . .

Observing this from the chamber of her heart Kagome was speechless as Anshin sat with her eyes closed, as if she too were in the prayer circle of her friends. The emissary was in a deep trance as she murmured incoherently. Kagome turned and watched in amazement as Anshin was in an apparent state of suspension.

"Anshin?"

The emissary remained as she was until she finished, signified by her eyes opening. She smiled and rose then addressed her charge firmly as she grasped Kagome's arm.

"Come. It is time for the next phase and we must not tarry."

Guiding the puzzled teen, she led her down another hall as the prayers of her friends echoed in the air. . .

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle Kagura was relaying what she had heard as the evil hanyou sat and frowned contemplatively.

"Lunahana, huh? Very interesting," he said. He nodded at his servant. "Good work, Kagura. This is something I can use to send them off into a wild goose chase and then I will see to it that the wench will perish, eliminating her." He called to the pale incarnation.

"Kanna, go and gather more tormented souls and then come back. We have work to do." He turned to the wind sorceress and bade, "Kagura, go with her."

"Hai," the wraithlike being said and Kagura tossed the feather to carry them off to do as they were told. . .

Dusk had fallen over the village, draping the landscape in a cloak of indigo and the torii standing sentinel near the hut was silouhetted against the sky. The hut itself was illuminated, the windows sending squares projecting on the ground. Inside, the fire had been lit in the pit and oil lamps were flickering as Inu-Yasha waited for the rest to come out of the room where they were still praying for Kagome.

He was sprawled out by the fire as the door flap pushed aside and Miroku entered folllwed by Kaede, and Sango, who was carrying a sleeping kitsune. They all came and took seats around the pit as Inu-Yasha sat up and addressed the group.

"Are you finished now?"

Miroku sighed at the hanyou's irreverence for spiritual matters and replied wearily, "Hai, for now. But we'll have to do it again if in a few days Kagome-sama is still out of it."

Inu-Yasha snorted in annoyance as Kaede nodded. "Indeed. The purging must be repeated if she does not wake up." The elderly miko kneeled down and sighed.

"Keh, useless," Inu-Yasha scoffed as he closed his eyes in scorn. "I have a much better way to bring her back."

Everybody stared at the hanyou afraid but daring to hope. Miroku asked, "Is there something you found out from Kikyou-sama, Inu-Yasha?"

He nodded and responded, "She did suggest something."

Sango laid Shippou down on a gunny sack and retorted, "Is that so? Well, are you going to tell us or do we have to guess?"

The hanyou glared at her and answered, "She told me of a shrine north of Fuji that has a special flower with strong spiritual powers. It's called lunahana or something like that."

"Ahh, I see," Miroku said in understanding. "The lunahana is a flower of great spiritual power. Legend has it that it can purify any evil and guard the soul against being taken by youkai."

"Aa," Inu-Yasha said. "Kikyou said that the flower can heal Kagome since her plague is a curse from Naraku."

Sango glanced at Kaede and entreated, "Is that true, Kaede-sama?"

The elder nodded, "Hai. Lunahana flowers are very powerful but rare. They can only be found in the far northern country and only at the Tsuki Shrine." She addressed Inu-Yasha, "Did she also say when the flowers can be found?"

The hanyou nodded, "Aa."

Miroku pointed out, "It blooms only the nights of the full moon. And the cycle has passed already, the moon is now in it's wane which means we have to wait a full cycle to get the flower."

Sango said worriedly, "But suppose Kagome---," but Inu-Yasha cut her off.

"Don't even think it," he ordered. "We are going to get those blasted flowers and save Kagome's life." He jumped to his feet and headed for the door flap then said over his shoulder before exiting, "Get some sleep because we leave early tomorrow for the northern mountains."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as Kaede murmured, "Hmmmm."

Out and over to his favorite dead tree Inu-Yasha sat on an upper branch, staring at the crescent moon and thinking about the quest for the lunahana that was about to begin. Ordinarily, he would be grousing about the detour from getting the last shard but this trip had become vital to his life for without Kagome it was a life incomplete. She had become like sustenance or water; a necessity and as such, he would go to the ends of the earth to save her life.

Inu-Yasha sighed and spoke to Kagome inside of himself _Kagome, onegai don't die. I'm gonna get the lunahana and save your life so wait and have trust in me._

He closed his eyes and tried valiantly to get some sleep.

**NEXT….JOURNEY OF HOPE**


	7. JOURNEY OF HOPE

_Author's Note: Here begins the quest for the lunahana, and some reflections. Thanks to the readers and reviewers._

_**Glossary of Japanese terms:**_

_**Watashi no koishii Kagome----literally "my beloved Kagome"**_

**_Gokuraku-chou----literally "harpies" (manga)or Birds of Paradise" (anime)_**

_**Wakizashi----a mid sized sword, usually carried with a katana and used for defense in battle.**_

_**Ronin----a wandering samurai, one with no home or shogun**_

_**Horosha----literally "wanderer"**_

_**Chichi--ue----Father or Daddy**_

_**Okashira----boss**_

**JOURNEY OF HOPE**

Daybreak was upon the village; the eastern sky painting a streak of red to chase the dark away and the miko Kaede's hut was lit as activity within was present from its inhabitants. In spite of the early hour, everyone was up and preparing for the journey north to the Tsuki Shrine to get the lunahana and save Kagome's life. Because of the grim circumstances, breaking the fast was a somber affair, with all mostly silent as their minds will filled with urgency to rescue the young miko from the jaws of death. Even the usually loquacious kitsune was quiet as he ate the simple rice and vegetable fare, his eyes red-rimmed from weeping.

Kaede the aged miko sighed as she broke the silence. "Are you all ready to leave?"

Miroku nodded as he swallowed a mouthful of rice. "Hai. We need only wait for Inu-Yasha and he is in with Kagome-sama now. He's been in there since before dawn."

Shippou spoke with a pout. "He won't let anyone else near. I just wanted to sit by her and he pushed me out." He sat with his arms folded in a child's snit.

Sango assured the fox kit, "Shippou, you have to leave them alone. Inu-Yasha is very private about showing his feelings and that's probably what he's doing with Kagome-chan now, saying goodbye to her."

They all nodded as they glanced at the closed straw door flap. . . .

Inside, Inu-Yasha was kneeling by the pallet where Kagome lay, his eyes riveted to the nearly still form of the one most precious to him. His hand was gently stroking her lank hair back from her forehead and he was horrified by how hot to the touch it still was. His face drawn and fierce with emotion, the hanyou spoke softly to her.

"Kagome, what can I say except forgive me. Again, because of the battle between Naraku and me, you have born the fruit of that hatred and I am at the brink of losing you." He lowered his head in shame as he continued, "I know you chose to stay by my side and fight with me as I seek to destroy Naraku but I can't stop blaming myself for this."

He sighed as he continued his caresses and his words, "Kagome, all I've been able to think of is the times that we've shared, and all the times I've taken you for granted. I know we haven't always been kind to each other and we've fought a lot but I want you to know….the few times we've been close have been the only times in my life that I've known real peace and happiness."

The hanyou then reached and with as much delicacy as he had ever shown anyone at any time, cradled Kagome's limp form and held her close to his heart, knowing beyond all doubt that he loved her. And so with the knowledge of that reality he tried to pass the love into her as he said in a voice thick with his feelings, "Kagome, onegai don't die. Just keep holding on until I return and believe that I WILL save you. So wait for me, watashi no koishii Kagome."

Inu-Yasha tenderly laid Kagome down and re-covered her. He then leaned down and grazed her cheek with his lips and then laid them on her mouth as he kissed her, leaving a talisman of his heart that he hoped she would feel and know, even in the depths of her sickness. . .

In the spirit realm Kagome felt a growing warmth and the corridor lit up with a soft light as she marveled at the feeling in her, like she was receiving love. Then she gasped as she felt the butterfly touch sensation on her cheek and lips as if she were just kissed.

"Ohhh," she breathed as with eyes closed dreamily she touched her lips drawing Anshin's attention. The emissary turned and gazed at Kagome in question. She glanced up and blushed as she admitted shyly, "I think someone just kissed me."_ Could it be that Inu-Yasha just kissed me?_ she wondered.

As if in answer Anshin smiled as she nodded and took her hand. "Come. . ."

Outside of the hut, the party of four, five counting Kirara was preparing to leave. Inu-Yasha was at the rear, talking to Kaede.

"Take care of Kagome, baba," he directed gruffly, still fighting his intense emotions from saying goodbye to his love. "Make sure she doesn't die on me."

"Do not fret, Inu-Yasha," the aged miko assured him. "I will protect her with my life and do what I can to keep her alive."

"Humph! You'd better." The hanyou grunted as he strode to where the others waited, ready to start down the path and into the forest to head north. He walked past Kirara and Shippou then to where Sango and Miroku waited.

"Inu-Yasha?" the houshi asked as the hanyou pushed past and addressed the group crossly.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's get going."

"You're the one who held us up," Shippou muttered as Sango whirled and shushed the kitsune with a finger to her lips and a warning.

"Shippou, Inu-Yasha is in a foul enough temper. Don't add to it by provoking him." Kirara mewed in agreement as they all followed the sullen hanyou's lead. . . .

Not to far away, the yorozoku Ginta and Hakakku were trying desperately to keep up with the whirlwind that encased their okashira, Kouga. The young leader of the wolves was focused in tireless determination to locate and retrieve the blossoms that would save his human mate's life and if it took eternity, he would find them to bring her back. His azure eyes cold with grim purpose, he ran as fast as he could, causing him to once again distance himself from his vassals.

Hakakku huffed as he tried to keep up the pace and the whirlwind in his sights and Ginta did the same, as their thoughts mirrored each other in the matter of their never ending journey. First it was to follow Kouga and his desire seek after and destroy Naraku for his slaughter of their friends and family and now it was to find a strange flower to save the life of his chosen mate, Kagome. They were as determined to save the life of the courageous mortal beauty that had captured Kouga's heart as their leader was but they were filled with reservations.

Ginta remarked in between breaths, "Well, we're off again. But this time it's not Naraku we're after."

"Aa," his comrade agreed. "Kouga said we're going to find a flower that will heal Kagome-nee-san."

"Aa, anything for Kagome-nee-san. After all I owe her my life." Ginta remembered the time the gokuraku-chou, the huge flying youkai that were the sworn enemies of the yorozoku had swooped down and captured him, meaning certain death as he would be devoured. But Kagome proffered a bow and arrow and shot the youkai with her miko power in a sacred arrow that brought the winged monster down and rescued him.

"She has to be saved," Hakakku stated. "If she dies, Kouga will be shattered. But I wonder just where this shrine we are heading for is. We are not familiar with the northern territories and if we get lost, we may lose her."

Ginta nodded as he suggested, "Perhaps we should contact the tribe in the northern mountains. The old chieftain still resides there, as does Ayame."

Hakakku held a finger to his lips. "Ginta, keep it down! Kouga may hear you and you know how he feels about the whole thing with Ayame."

"You're right, I forgot," Ginta said worriedly glancing at the whirlwind ahead.

He thought about how Kouga, confronted by the female ookami youkai had reacted to her declaration of an alleged promise he made to wed her. The leader was dismayed by the news as he remembered the incident in question, as it was words spoken to a child in an attempt to comfort her, and not made in earnest. But Kouga was a man of honor and determined that his decision to not marry her was based on his quest to avenge the slaughter of his tribe, yet he felt guilty as he was raised to honor all promises. So he forbade the two to even mention the incident. Besides, in the interim he had lost his heart to Kagome and since a wolf mates for life, he was totally devoted to her alone even though the actual act of mating between them had yet to take place. And if a certain rough inu hanyou has his way it never will.

With that last thought Ginta speculated, "I wonder if we'll run into Inu-Yasha as we head to the shrine. Kouga mentioned that it was him that he got the information from about the flower."

"That's hard to believe," Hakakku scoffed as he added, "They despise each other and I doubt Inu-Yasha would volunteer any information willingly. Especially about Kagome-nee-san."

"Aa, all they do when they see each other is fight over her. Like two dogs over a bone." Ginta piped in as both suddenly felt the pain of a hard punch on their head respectively and they came to an abrupt halt.

"Owww!" both chorused rubbing the bumps on their heads as they looked forward and saw an angry Kouga standing before them, flexing a fist.

"You two should knock off the idle chatter about things that are none of your damned business," the okashira growled, his eyes narrowed to azure slits. "And keep your opinions to yourselves!"

"B-but Kouga, we didn't mean anything by it," Ginta spoke up meekly. "We were just trying to come up with some ideas on how to get to this shrine in the north and figured the tribe in the northern mountains could aid us."

"Oh, did you now?" Kouga rejoined sarcastically with a raised brow. "And here I thought I was the leader and made all the decisions, what the hell was I thinking?"

"You _are_ the leader, Kouga," Hakakku stated. "But we're going along with you and we'd like to know just how to get there. The northern lands are well known by our comrades in the mountains there and we thought it would be a good idea to consult them."

Kouga glared at his vassals and knew deep down that the idea made sense. But he had his misgivings about heading to the northern mountains all based on his awkward feelings concerning a certain flame-haired female ookami whose persistence in making him keep a promise he never meant was unwavering. The situation was the last thing he wanted to deal with now that he was so worried about Kagome. He sighed deeply as his anger faded and he addressed his men.

"Look you guys, it's not a bad idea but I'd prefer that we try to find the Tsuki Shrine on our own. I know our comrades can help us but I'd rather we do this without them getting involved. Kagome's my mate but she's human and they wouldn't understand the trouble I'm taking to save her." He got closer to both as he added fervently, "I love her and would give my life to save her."

Both vassals noted that as they nodded in response to the demeanor of the okashira and his attitude. The transformation that took place in Kouga since falling in love had softened some of the rough edges in the youthful leader as evidenced in his face and especially his eyes. They were not as cold or cruel as before and even his attitude toward them had mellowed as well.

Hakakku nodded in agreement as he said softly, "We know."

Ginta said empatically, "And we're with you, Kouga."

Kouga nodded in satisfaction. "Good." His face then screwed into a scowl as he sniffed the breeze and snapped, "I smell Inukkoro's stench in the air, the zasshu is nearby."

Hakakku asked, "Are we going to meet with him?"

"Keh, are you for real?" Kouga scoffed. "Kagome's not with him and the others so I have no desire to get anywhere near them. Besides, I want to be the first to find the lunahana and save my Kagome, I won't be bested by the likes of that hanyou inu!" He stood with his arms folded, obstinate and unyielding as always; the old Kouga returned.

Sighing Ginta and Hakakku exchanged glances. And then, some things never change. . .

It was just past sunset when Inu-Yasha and his entourage stopped at a stream rapid, gurgling as it rushed by to a small falls. He and Miroku had caught some fish while Sango and Shippou had gone into the woods to gather some wild mushrooms and roots to roast along with the fish for their meal.

Shippou plopped down beside the leaping campfire and tossed the mushrooms onto a small stone slab then shoved it into the embers to roast. Disheartened, he sighed as he stated with longing, "I wish we had some of Kagome's ninja foods. She didn't bring any back when she went to her time for her day of birth."

Sango took a small tanto she kept and sliced the roots as she responded, "She had a bit more on her mind than getting us ninja food." She remembered a short conversation with Kagome just before she left for her birthday….

_**They were bathing in a hot spring and Sango noticed that Kagome's cheerful manner was unusually subdued as she scrubbed herself clean. Concerned, the taijiya addressed her friend.**_

"_**Kagome-chan, are you all right? You've been very quiet."**_

_**Kagome glanced up, distracted. "Huh?"**_

_**Sango repeated, "Are you all right?"**_

_**Kagome's face looked sad for a split second and then broke into her usual bright smile. "I'm just fine, Sango-chan. Don't worry about me."**_

_**But unconvinced, Sango continued, "Kagome-chan, I am worried. You've been quiet and keeping to yourself quite a bit, which isn't like you. Is everything all right?"**_

_**Kagome sighed deeply as she replied, "I've just been thinking a lot lately. About my life and how complicated it is."**_

"_**Complicated?" Sango sighed and agreed, "I would imagine so, since you travel between two time periods. I know I couldn't do it."**_

"_**That's the problem, Sango-chan. I don't know how much longer I can. I have a life in the time I was born and I have to face that I'll eventually go back there and live it permanently." Kagome's delicate features showed the strain in melancholia.**_

"_**I knew something was troubling you. And somehow I figured it had to do with your other life." Sango rinsed herself with a sponge as she asked, "Have you mentioned how you're feeling to Inu-Yasha?"**_

_**Kagome made an unladylike snort. "Get real, Sango-chan. He wouldn't understand what I'm feeling and would just yell and berate me. You know how he hates when I go home for any length of time and if I told him what I've been thinking, he'd have a fit."**_

"_**Indeed," Sango affirmed. She sighed again as she added, "And all of us would miss you terribly. Especially me." She lowered her head and went on. "My mother died when I was young and I never had any real friends in my village. All my time was spent in training with my father. So you're the first woman I've been close to, Kagome-chan."**_

_**Kagome's eyes welled up with emotion as she said, "Oh Sango-chan, you've become like a sister to me. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here to talk to." **_

_**Sango also wiped at her moist eyes as she said, "I feel the same."**_

_**Both girls sniffled as they embraced in friendship. . .**_

Wiping an inadvertent tear away at the memory, Sango reiterated, "Hai, Kagome-chan had much to think about as she was gone so getting more ninja food was last on her mind."

Shippou asked in childlike curiosity, "What do you mean, Sango? Is what Kouga said about her wanting to leave us for good true?" His teal eyes were large and expectant, tugging at her heart.

Sango sighed as she tried to offer encouragement to the kitsune kit. "I don't know for sure, Shippou. But perhaps we should face the fact that Kagome-chan's real life is in a time far in the future and she will probably return there one day."

"I guess so," the fox child said glumly. . .

Later on, long after they dined, three of the group were all slumbering by the campfire, all except Inu-Yasha whose restlessness was causing him to pace, his mind filled with thoughts of the urgency of the circumstances. He was not quite desperate but his nerves were on edge and thoughts of Kagome suffering chased sleep away.

"Kuso," the hanyou growled softly in frustration as he eyed his sleeping companions. "If not for all of you weaklings needing rest, I could be moving and getting to the shrine so I can save Kagome's life. What a waste of time."

He snorted in derision as he suddenly sniffed the air and scowled picking up the unmistakable scent of his rival nearby and so groused, "Keh, that fleabag Kouga's near, I can smell the reek of him. I'll be damned if I let him get to the shrine before I do, that nosy, meddling bastard wouldn't have even known about the flowers if he hadn't been spying on me and Kikyou."

The prick of a bite on his neck alerted Inu-Yasha to his being joined by the flea youkai Myouga so he slapped his palm on the side of his neck and the tiny vassal fluttered into his hand. "Ah, Inu-Yasha-sama, I'm glad I caught up with you."

The hanyou scoffed, "I'm surprised that you're here, Myouga-jijii. A natural coward such as you isn't likely to put himself in the face of potential danger like traveling with me would."

The flea responded in dismay, "I beg your pardon, sire. In this case, the situation is of grave importance to me as I am quite fond of Kagome. Besides knowing how much she means to you, hers is the sweetest blood I have ever tasted. I want to do my part in helping you bring her back to you and in good health again."

Inu-Yasha glared at Myouga and snapped, "You forget your place, jijii. My feelings for Kagome are none of your business or anyone else's for that matter." He then softened his manner and added grudgingly, "But I am grateful for any assistance you provide us."

Relieved by the mercurial change for the better in his volatile master Myouga said with a bow. "Tis my pleasure to do so, my liege."

"So then," the hanyou began. "Do you know how to get to the Tsuki Shrine?"

Myouga replied, "I've heard tell of the shrine and the lunahana blossoms but sadly, I know not of its actual whereabouts."

Annoyed Inu-Yasha scoffed, "So you don't know how to get there? Keh, you're useless as usual." He appeared to be bored by the news as if expecting to be disappointed.

Now it was Myouga's turn to be irked as he admonished, "Inu-Yasha-sama, I haven't finished. I do know of one who can be of assistance. He is known as Horosha, a ronin wandering throughout the northern lands, living as a nomad."

"Is that so?"

The flea nodded. "Hai."

Now interested, Inu-Yasha bade, "Proceed."

Myouga continued, "He is somewhat of an eccentric but as a former samurai he is a man of honor and can be reliable as he knows the northern lands like the back of his hand. And for the promise of some meals, he will be happy to act as a guide."

Frowning Inu-Yasha pondered the information as he probed, "And you're sure this Horosha can help us find the shrine. The last thing we need is another hanger on dragging us, I have enough with these three slowing me down."

The flea assured him, "Inu-Yasha-sama, trust me. Horosha can get you to the shrine by the time of the full moon, just in time for the lunahana to blossom again."

Still dubious the hanyou sighed and said in resignation, "Very well then, let's find this Horosha tomorrow and ask his help. But I warn you, jijii, if he turns out to be of no use, you'll be regretting it." He skewered the vassal with a hard gold glare, his message clear.

Myouga swallowed hard and nodded as he received his master's drift. "Hai, sire."

Inu-Yasha then commanded, "Get some rest, for come the dawn we'll go search the wanderer out." He flicked his finger and the flea went flying from his palm, ending up on Kirara's soft, furry ruff. He snuggled in the downy cushion and immediately fell asleep.

With a grunt the hanyou took a seat under a tree himself and tried to get some rest. . .

Over in his castle, the malevolent Naraku watched the same scene unfolding in Kanna's mirror with a sinister smile. _Good, everything is progressing nicely._ He summoned Kagura who was leaning against a wall in the shadows.

"Kagura, I want you to accompany Hakudoushi to that village." He gestured to a small village now reflected in Kanna's mirror. "I have a task for him and I want you to take him there."

_Once again I'm to be the brat's keeper_ "As you wish." She watched as the pale, youthful incarnation emerged from the shadows and stood before Naraku, carrying his spear knife.

The hanyou addressed Hakudoushi directly with his wishes. "Hakudoushi, you are to visit the person of a nomad, staying in that village." He gestured to the mirror and continued, "His name is Horosha and he wanders about the northern country regularly so place this within him." He handed a tainted shard of the Shikon No Tama to his minion and continued, "Do not slay him, even if he resists, for I have need of him. Make sure he is compliant."

"Hai." Hakudoushi pocketed the blackly glowing shard, walked over to the wind sorceress and commanded her, "Let's go."

Scowling, Kagura eyed the youkai youth with intense dislike but kept her silence as she followed him outside where she tossed her hair ornament up to summon the wind craft feather and they were off. . .

In the sleeping village, the dilapidated hut at the farthest edge was a flimsy affair that this night housed a rather disheveled individual in worn clothes that indicated his status as a vagabond. The headman of the village had taken pity on the wanderer that had entered and after providing a meal, had pointed him in the direction of the abandoned dwelling of a family that had died to lodge for the night. The man Horosha was about mid forties in age and of average height, thin and had his salt and pepper hair in a topknot, as a typical ronin would wear. He was slumbering on a pallet with a wakizashi laid down beside him as the dim light of the waning moon shone from the window on him.

A gust of wind heralded the arrival of Naraku's servants and the door flap pushed open to allow Kagura and Hakudoushi into the hut where they flanked the pallet upon which Horosha slept. But as a former samurai, his senses were still razor sharp and the man sat up and grabbed his wakizashi, jumping to his feet and unsheathing the weapon for defense.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Horosha demanded, brandishing the blade in a fight stance.

Kagura looked bored as she waved her fan lightly and the wind knocked the ronin back hard so he fell and crashed into the wall, knocking his head against a solid beam and rendering himself unconscious, his blade clattering on the floor. Once there, Hakudoushi knelt down and pulled out the shard to insert into Horosha's forehead, where it slid in and became one in him, spreading its malicious glow and miasma in the pure soul of the former samurai.

Satisfied, Hakudoushi rose and stated cryptically, "It is finished here, so let us be off." He brushed past Kagura to exit the hut and with no other choice, she sullenly followed him.

…………………………………………………………………………….

In the spirit realm, Kagome was still following the emissary Anshin down a faintly lit corridor, which seemed endless as they walked through a pale mist. Her curiosity was beyond piqued as Kagome tried to figure out where they were heading.

"Anshin, where are we going?" she inquired.

"You'll see," the emissary said enigmatically as she continued a bit further.

Kagome sighed and followed until they arrived in what appeared to be a room that was in the wide open sky, with mist and clouds surrounding in a pale, warm light. She felt a feeling of comfort and peace as they came to a setup of two chairs, facing each other.

Kagome walked over and gazed at the seats and Anshin came to her and invited, "Sit down, Kagome. You are about to have some visitors."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Visitors?"

Anshin nodded and a shadow came forth through the mist and at the clear view of the visitor, Kagome's eyes became sable saucers as she recognized the figure from the family photo album and the golden frame in her mother's bedroom on the dansu. She walked forward slowly, as if in a trance.

"Chichi-ue."

The man had a handsome fine featured face, similar to Souta's and a head of ebony hair like hers, breeding a sense of familiarity as for the first time since she was seven, Kagome faced her father, Higurashi Hideo. He smiled and spoke her name with love.

"Kagome." His eyes never moved, locked on her visage as he stated softly, "You've grown up into a beautiful young woman, just as I knew you would. You remind me of your mother."

Kagome was dumbstruck as she moved closer to regard her father. She reached a tentative hand to him and Hideo laughed as he assured her, "Go ahead, touch me. I'm real and here." He held out his hand to his daughter.

She did as she was directed and found her father's hand to be firm and warm, like touching anybody else. A look of wonder spread across her features momentarily then morphed into a rush of glad tears as Kagome threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Chichi-ue, Chichi-ue," she sobbed against Hideo's broad shoulder. "It's so good to see you again."

Hideo murmured as his arms encircled his little girl. "Kagome-koi, it's good to see you too. But, truthfully I see you everyday, you, your mother, and Souta. I watch you all the time."

"Really?" Kagome said as she looked up into her father's loving gaze.

"Aa," he nodded and then smiled down on her as he went on, "I also know of your double life 500 years in the past. I always figured there was spiritual power in you from our ancestors. I knew it the day you were born."

Kagome lowered her gaze and said, "So you know about everything, huh?"

Hideo nodded and grasped her shoulders as he replied, "I've watched as you've battled against evil, facing it head on just as I would have expected of you. I also know that you have a choice to make whether to go back or remain here. That's why I came here, to remind you that you have a duty to fulfill, a destiny to pursue."

Kagome was amazed. "Chichi-ue."

Anshin tapped Hideo on the shoulder and he released his hold on his daughter. "Kagome-koi, I know you will make the right choice, and choose the path of courage that leads to your destiny." He then stepped back and vanished slowly in the mist.

"Chichi-ue!" Kagome cried as she reached to pull him back but her hand was filled with mist as he was gone. She whirled and confronted the emissary.

"Anshin, what is going on? Why was my father here and for that matter, why am I here?"

Anshin smiled serenely and replied, "He came to help you to see to make your choice. For you must make it soon and need to bring light into your dark areas in order for you to do so."

Kagome opened her mouth to say more but Anshin turned away and left her there to ponder upon the words spoken. . . .

Back in the Sengoku-jidai the sunrise was chasing the indigo of night away and brought its light over the group around the dead campfire, bringing all to wakefulness except Inu-Yasha who already awake had gone off for reasons unknown to his human friends. The first to rise was Shippou who yawned and opened his eyes just as the houshi Miroku rose and stretched to consciousness.

The kitsume glanced over and spoke, "Ohayo, Miroku."

Miroku smiled and replied, "Ohayo to you, Shippou." He glanced about and noticed the absence of the hanyou and asked, "Where did Inu-Yasha go?"

Shippou scanned the area and then answered, "I don't know. Maybe he caught wind of Kikyou and took off."

"I doubt that," a gravely voice spoke from Kirara's ruff and then Myouga jumped up to sit on Miroku's shoulder. "Perhaps the master just needed to be by himself to prepare for the continuation of the journey."

"Why are you here, Myouga-jiya," asked Miroku.

The flea bristled, "Why is everyone asking me that? I want to help find the flower that will cure Kagome." He then added, "I told Inu-Yasha-sama about a man that can guide us in the northern lands to the Tsuki Shrine."

Sango, now awake inquired, "A man who can guide us?"

"Hai," the flea said. "He's a ronin who knows the area well and is trustworthy. I informed Inu-Yasha-sama of him and he was agreeable to seeking the man out."

"Do you know where this ronin is?" Shippou asked.

Myouga nodded as he replied, "He is in a nearby village, temporarily."

"Well," Miroku stated. "Then when Inu-Yasha returns, we'll set off to find this village."

The one in question was actually not far, he was sitting in a tree branch and brooding as he stared at the pink horizon where the sun was peeking up, his thoughts about Kagome as was usual. The hanyou was going over different times during the year, from the day he met her to all the adventures surrounding the gathering of the shattered Shikon No Tama but most especially the times they had quarreled because of their jealousies. He thought about Houjo Akitoki, the human that had the blade of the Naginata of Kenkun and declared boldly that he was in love with her and then there was the persistent and nosy yorozoku Kouga who every time he showed up also spoke his heart without hesitation. These thoughts irritated Inu-Yasha as it made clear to him that Kagome was sought after and pursued by other males and it was something over which he had no control. And then there was her jealousy of his existing bond with Kikyou.

Inu-Yasha sighed as he pondered over his very mixed emotions about the two women who had each possessed a portion of his heart. Since being unbound from the goshinboku, the hanyou had ridden a wild ride of emotions, from fury at being betrayed by the woman he loved, to shock to hear of her death, to finding out she was resurrected and hated him, and then to hearing of her surviving her second alleged demise. The situation had him in a quandry as what to do about it as he felt obligated to make sure Kikyou was all right as she continued to go after Naraku. But then there was Kagome, the reincarnated soul of Kikyou whose loyalty and determination to help him reach his goals and desires cemented her place in his life. For it was Kagome who shed tears for him, who fought valiantly beside him, whose own spiritual powers melded with his and together made them a force with which to be reckoned. Yet when faced with the inevitable tie he still had with Kikyou, she did not hesitate to offer her assistance, staying with him to continue the quest of finding the shards and defeating Naraku. In spite of this he also knew it how it bothered her when he would feel impelled to seek out his first love to get information on Naraku so he was also burdened with intense guilt. This was made even worse by Kagome being attacked by the beast and targeted because of her choice of staying with him. And he knew that she did it all because of her love for him, a fact that he had never publicly acknowledged but treasured deep inside his soul.

_Oh Kagome,_ Inu-Yasha said to himself_ I'm not like Akitoki or Kouga, I can't speak out loud the sweet words they say so easily to tell you what is in their hearts. But the words are there in my heart too, nonetheless. I don't think you have any idea how precious you are to me or that I would do ANYTHING to keep you by my side. The mere thought of losing you, whether to sickness, in battle, or to another is unthinkable and I swear I won't let it happen, I WILL NOT LOSE YOU!_

The sun was now above the land and on the rise into the eastern sky so with a renewed determination Inu-Yasha leapt off to the campsite where his friends all were waiting. Upon his arrival, they all rose up and waited for his directive.

The hanyou regarded the group of trusted companions and ordered fiercely, "Let's move out."

He led them as they headed into the wilderness. . .

**NEXT……SOULS IN SOJOURN**


	8. SOULS IN SOJOURN

_Author's Note: A thousand pardons for the long time in updating but if you've visited my profile page you know I'm having my original story published and have been working on the second arc—the first is going to be published soon because a contract is on its way to me. And the muse had been silent on this story until this week and in addition, I am working on a one-shot Inu/Kag first person story that will be posted Monday. So thanks to all of the readers and the reviewers for you patience and support, I deeply appreciate it--:)_

_**Glossary of Japanese words**_

_**Hime----Princess**_

**SOULS IN SOJOURN**

And so began the journey….

Days passed as the group traveled along, like the sun itself as it sojourned across the sky, to rise and set, replaced at night by the moon in its waning cycle. But the group trekked on, with their objective clear before them, intrepid and focused, stopping briefly for rest or meals to the annoyance of Inu-Yasha who was driven far beyond even his usual breakneck pace. He chose to move quickly, his gait just short of a trot with an occasional leap to take to the air, garnering complaints from his less hardy human companions and the kitsune kit that voiced his protests often and loudly. And now was such a time as another day was drawing to a close and the group was in low spirits as their first objective was unsuccessful with the ronin Horosha gone from the village.

"Inu-YA-SHA!" Shippou whined as he clung to the hanyou's broad shoulder. "Can't we slow down a bit? The full moon isn't for another score of nights and we're getting tired at this pace."

"Keh, what're YOU complaining about?" Inu-Yasha pointed out irritably. "You're being carried by either Kirara or me so you should be fresh as a flower. So quit your bitchin'." He glowered, frowning darkly as frustration about the disappointing events of the day overwhelmed him.

A crow flew before them and on its glossy black plumage Myouga sat, as if to guide the way. "'Tis my fault. Horosha _was_ in the nearest village but the headman informed us that he had departed before daybreak and tracking him down has been difficult."

"Keh, it makes me wonder, jiiji if this whole story about the so-called ronin is true," Inu-Yasha sniffed as he addressed his vassal.

Myouga was outraged. "Inu-Yasha-sama, I've served you faithfully all these years and you don't trust my word? You wound me, sire."

The hanyou had the grace to look shamed as he turned his head and said grudgingly, "I didn't mean that. It's just strange that he was gone when we got to the village you said he was." He scowled as he added, "And I caught a whiff of the reek of Naraku. So you can't blame me."

Miroku spoke from his perch behind Sango on Kirara's back. "The headman said he had come to the village as a simple ronin so they fed him and gave him lodging. And I sensed no demonic presence when we were there, Inu-Yasha."

"And you don't have my sense of smell either, bonzu. Especially where that filthy beast Naraku is concerned, I'm extra sensitive to his stench. It was faint but I know he was there at the village." Inu-Yasha was insistent as they continued along. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Well," Sango said. "We are not familiar with the northern lands so we have no choice but to seek him out and ask his assistance. We'll take help wherever we can find it to bring Kagome-chan back to us."

"Hmmmm," the hanyou grunted as he leapt up to proceed behind Myouga and the crow into the fading light of day. . . .

Meanwhile not too far away, the yorozoku were in a clearing by a waterfall as the night cloak of indigo had wrapped about them, governed by the slim crescent of the last quarter of the moon. The pale light shone down on the three youkai and the wolves surrounding them, turning their fur to muted silver.

Hakkaku spoke first. "Kouga, we should search for some food. We can't seek after the lunahana or Naraku on an empty stomach."

Ginta agreed, "He's right, Kouga. We haven't eaten since we left to look for this flower."

Experiencing thirst himself, the okashira stood with arms akimbo and was longingly staring ahead at the rushing waterfall as he sighed and acquiesced, "Fine. Take the wolves and go hunt for something and bring some wood. Then we'll build a fire here."

"Hai," both faithful vassals chorused as they and the wolves headed into the wilderness, leaving Kouga alone with his thoughts. With a thoughtful frown and wanting to slake his thirst, he made his way to the water's edge.

Kneeling down, Kouga cupped his hands to take a drink of the crystal fluid, its iciness refreshing his dry throat as he quaffed it down. A few handfuls later and finally satisfied, he rose and scanned the falls, noticing its shimmer in the pale lunar light, just rising out of the eastern horizon. Restless, he scaled the rocky edge of the falls reaching the top so he could look off into the distance, in all four directions. The night was clear so Kouga was able to see for quite a distance, from east to north, to west yet when he looked southward, he lingered, distracted. With a worried frown, he gazed to the south from which they traveled and wondered how Kagome was doing.

_Kagome_ Kouga closed his eyes and pictured the love of his life as she had once been, strong, vibrant, and so very beautiful she made his heart ache. Her sweetness, tempered by a courage that most of his warriors in the pack were lacking made her the ideal mate for him. He remembered the first time he noticed her, when she had spotted the shards of the Shikon No Tama, embedded in both of his legs and right arm, pointing it out to the baka inu hanyou as he prepared to fight. So he had determined to take her and use her powers to aid him as he sought more shards and more power.

However, as certain things are wont to do, they do not always turn out as expected or planned and Kouga found that although he had captured Kagome, she in turn had captured his heart. He fell hard for the feisty beauty who had the courage to defend the kitsune who had tagged along with her in addition to strong miko powers, the most impressive being her ability to see the jewel shards. But when he saw how she defended his den against their archenemies the gokaraku-chou, and the way she always tended to his wounds after battles, he was lost, desperately and hopelessly in love. There would never be another female for him and he was determined to win her heart away from his enemy the scruffy, yipping mutt Inu-Yasha.

_What the hell does she see in him?_ the wolf groused in envy, scowling as he thought of his romantic rival. _He's always trying to bust in between us, when I go to see her and he'e scrawny, stupid, and too weak to protect her. The reason she's sick now is all because of him and on top of that, he has a lover, that miko that stinks of the grave. He treats her roughly, with no respect at all while I would treat her like the queen she would be if she were with me. I just don't get it!_

His jealous brooding was interrupted by the sounds of Ginta and Hakakku returning with the wolves, carrying the carcasses of two slain boars. His vassals called his name in unison.

"Yo, Kouga! We've caught some boars so come and eat, ne?" They glanced around the clearing and saw the okashira at the top of the falls, seated in a rock. "Kouga!"

His solitude shattered Kouga stood up with an annoyed sigh and leapt down to join his depleted pack. . . .

……………………………………………………………………………….

A week later, over several kilometers to the north, the ronin Horosha was traveling, having as usual no set destination and seeing no village near was seeking the cover of a thick forest to find a place to rest until daybreak. Spotting a carpet of grass beneath a copse of willow trees, Horosha headed over to inspect it and then satisfied, he went into the woods to gather sticks for a fire.

He had a moderate armful, enough to sustain a fire through the night when a loud rustling sounded behind him, immediately setting off an alarm. As a samurai trained from his youth he knew when danger lurked and so Horosha put down his bundle and drew his wakizashi, holding it with both hands in a jodan stance. He called out to the seemingly deserted woods in a growl.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!"

Horosha's visage was one of fierce readiness as a large, heavily muscled ogre with purple skin and a long, curved horn protruding from his forehead burst from the foliage. His three yellow eyes glared balefully at the ronin whose own eyes widened briefly at the sight then narrowed into a death glare for battle. Horosha sneered at his opponent.

"Keh, a youkai, eh? Well, tell me who you are before I run you through."

Enraged the ogre roared, "Puny human! You dare to tresspass in my forest and have the audacity to demand my name? Well, since you are soon to part to the netherworld I shall afford you the privilege. My name is…,"

"SANKON-TESSOU!" A scream that sounded like a battle cry pierced the nocturnal air as flash of yellow energy split the beast into quarters.

AHHHHH!"

The ogre's statement was cut short and his body evaporated into dust that blew away in an unearthly wind. Horosha's eyes widened further as a scarlet-clad figure with long silver hair and dog-like ears stepped forward with a scowl holding a hand up with deadly claws. _Ha, now I'm facing a hanyou. Well, no matter, he won't be the first I've battled and if he's looking for a fight, he'll get it._

"Feh, weakling. That cretin was no match for me." Inu-Yasha cracked his claws for emphasis and then addressed Horosha tersely, "Tell me, human. Are you the ronin called Horosha?"

The ronin straightened up but still holding his wakizashi at the ready remained wary as he demanded, "And who wants to know, hanyou?"

At the derogatory manner of the vagabond samurai Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed. He made to draw the Tetsusaiga and snarled, "Why, you bastard---,"

The soft plop of her paws landing announced Kirara's arrival as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou alit from the fire cat's back and interrupted the potential conflict. The group was then completed when the crow bearing Myouga landed on her head.

Horosha took in the unusual sight of the motley crew of humans and youkai and shook his head in disbelief. _Kuso, what is this here and what do they want from me?_

In front of his volatile master Myouga leapt forward and addressed the ronin with a bow. "Onegai, forgive Inu-Yasha-sama's rash behavior. Horosha-dono, we are in need of your assistance for a very important task. We need to find the Tsuki Shrine and are unfamiliar with the northern lands."

Horosha stepped back and relaxed his stance, yet remained on guard, his hand still on the hilt of his sword. "And why do you seek the Tsuki Shrine?"

Always iracible Inu-Yasha snapped, "That's none of your damned---," but Miroku placed his staff before the hanyou and bowed as he spoke.

"Horosha-dono, we have need to find the one place where the lunahana flower blooms. You see, someone dear to us has suffered an attack by youkai and needs the flower to save her life."

Horosha cast an uneasy eye at Inu-Yasha and then looked at Miroku as he responded, "You are all aware that the Tsuki Shrine is forbidden for mere humans to enter, that it is the domain of the tsuki kami. Only mikos are allowed on the grounds."

Myouga spoke next. "Then will you take us there? For the one who needs the flower is a miko."

Horosha scanned the group and took note of the members: an inu hanyou, houshi, and taijiya; a kitsune youkai kit, a neko youkai, and a flea youkai. He snorted, "I see no miko among you."

Inu-Yasha in his usual tactful manner snapped, "Keh, we're not about to drag Kagome around with us, sick as she is, baka." His remark earned the hanyou a glare in return from the ronin and his hand again fingered the hilt of his wakizashi.

Miroku saw the storm clouds gathering and wisely intervened. With a repectful bow he said, "Sir, it is of grave import that we find the blossom or lose the life of one most precious to us. So we implore you, onegai, can you guide us to the shrine by the time of the full moon?"

Not really listening Horosha continued to lock stares with the inu hanyou, his eyes traveling up and down, assessing and sizing him up as a potential opponent. He took mental inventory of Inu-Yasha's height and weight and the fact that he had a sheathed katana at his hip, he began to wonder about the hanyou's skill with the blade and to devise different moves to take him. The years of training as a samurai had him wary yet the tainted shard of the Shikon No Tama that had been embedded in his soul made him instantly adversarial toward him. But his samurai sense of bushido was at war with the evil and he struggled within as he battled his fluctuating emotions.

Inu-Yasha, for his part was aware of the ronin's bold appraisal and it immediately put him on edge, having been stared at for most of his life. It appeared to him once more that a gauntlet had been tossed by yet another one foolish enough to think of fighting him. Nevertheless, since the day his mother died and he was cast out into exile he had never backed down from a challenge and was not about to let the ronin have him start so he met him, eye to eye unflinchingly.

Miroku noticed the silent standoff and cleared his throat to break the tension. "Horosha-dono, if we may ask this favor of you, to guide us to the Tsuki Shrine, we would be indebted to you. Our Kagome-sama is in dire straits and we must retrieve the flowers or she will die."

Horosha saw the pleading in the midnight blue depths of the houshi's eyes and then glanced at the others, especially the kitsune whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he was cradled in the taijiya maid's arms. He then brought his eyes back to the cold amber orbs of Inu-Yasha and saw with astonishment a fleeting, naked pain that he quickly covered up with another fierce glare.

_These people are in earnest, they appear to be speaking the truth _he said to himself as he closed his eyes and then nodded in assent. "Hai, I will guide you there."

There was an almost visible wave of relief as the tension dissapated and everyone relaxed, all except Inu-Yasha, who stood there, his manner as belligerent as ever. He never liked it when the group had expanded from its original form of just him and Kagome, first with Shippou joining them, then Miroku and then Sango, all focused on one thing…Naraku's defeat. But now the group had another member much to his chagrin; a necessity as this Horosha could help them find this shrine and the flower to bring Kagome back. As it was, it felt odd and almost unnatural to be traveling without her and to have another there in her absence was irksome. But anxious to save Kagome, the hanyou grudgingly accepted the ronin into the group with a curt nod.

"Aa."

Miroku as the spokesman for the group led off by bowing in gratitude as Sango and Shippou both followed suit and Myouga spoke humbly, "Arigatou, Horosha-san. For everyone and especially Inu-Yasha-sama, we are grateful."

Inu-Yasha snorted, "Don't speak for me, jijii." He stood with arms folded, obstinate and stubborn as he unwillingly acknowledged the ronin.

Miroku raised his head and smiled as he said cheerfully, "All right then. Let's all get some rest for the night and start off bright and early tomorrow."

Sango and Shippou both nodded and the kitsune yawned loudly as Kirara remained transformed and curled up against a tree, her fur and twin tails creating a cocoon for him and the taijiya. Miroku took a seat at the tree beside them and Myouga and the crow took a perch in one of the overhanging branches, leaving Horosha and Inu-Yasha both still standing.

With an annoyed sigh the hanyou spoke in a cryptic manner. "Well, you'd better do as they are and get some sleep as well. 'Cause we're leaving come the first light." He then leapt up and away to find his own private spot for the night as Horosha stood watching and contemplated the new circumstance in which he found himself. . .

Not too far to the south and west, the taiyoukai clad in fine raiment festooned with a long train of fur named Sesshoumaru walked as his vassal the toad Jaken flanked him holding the reins of the twin-headed dragon Aun bearing the slumbering figure of the his ward Rin. The tiny girl was sprawled on Aun's back as the party made its way down the wooded path to a clearing.

Jaken, fussy and distrustful of humans cast a disparaging peek at the child and silently groused _Why oh why must Sesshoumaru-sama insist on dragging this human girl back and forth with us? Like all humans she weak and puny and it's such a bother to have her with us._

He continued to glare resentfully at Rin, not noticing that his lord had stopped until he bumped right into him. The obsequious toad sputtered in as he fawned, "A thousand pardons, Sesshoumaru-sama, I was not watching where I---,"

"Jaken."

A short mention of his name was enough to cow the garrulous toad as Sesshoumaru ignored his vassal while he sniffed the scents on the slight stir of wind from the northeast that fanned his long mane of silver. He immediately recognized the scent as that of his hanyou sibling Inu-Yasha and those of his companions but there was something different that in the aroma that troubled him.

_The scent of Inu-Yasha's group is different, there is one missing and a new one, a stronger one that has a familiar tang, one that has me bothered. _Sesshoumaru sniffed again as he ascertained the change _the scent of the woman Kagome is missing. I wonder why she is not there as my hanyou brother's penchant for losing his heart to human women keeps her constantly by his side. Has he finally become wise and realized that his own pitiful circumstance from fifty years ago should be remembered and heeded as not to occur again? However he continues to foolishly consort with humans as this new scent is of another, a man has joined them. Well, it's of no matter as it has no meaning for me._

"Uhh, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked tentatively, not knowing his lord's mood as Sesshoumaru was not demonstrative in his emotions as a rule. But something was up for certain as the taiyoukai was apparently wary and interested in what he had smelled on the breeze.

"Come Jaken. We are heading to the northeast." His command was enough to the toad as he obeyed his lord without question.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

They headed toward the northeast. . . .

Meanwhile back south in the village where the aged miko Kaede resided she knelt over the still form of Kagome, the girl's labored breathing rattling her chest. Kaede gently sponged her forehead with soft strokes, dipping the cloth on a small pail of water from the irrigation canal to cool Kagome's feverish skin.

Kaede wrung out the cloth and rose slowly, gazing at the girl from the future that she had grown to love as a daughter with sorrow, her one eye wet with tears as she saw the wan appearance of Kagome. The lack of proper nutrition was taking its toll as she was steadily losing weight and since she was not heavy to begin with, she was nearly skeletal. This disturbed the miko as she made her way out of the hut and to the canal to get fresh water.

Kaede leaned down and rinsed the pail then drew some water as her eye caught a silvery serpentine spirit, joined by another and a third then out of the woods came the slender form in scarlet and white that was the resurrected figure of her older sister. Kikyou came right over as Kaede raised herself up with the pail sighing.

"Kikyou one-sama."

Kikyou responded in mock dismay. "Why Kaede, it appears you are not happy to see me, your only sister. Is that so?"

Kaede replied "Of course not, one-sama. 'Tis a surprise, is all."

"Hmmm." Kikyou glanced at the hut, faint light from the fire pit shining from the window slats. "Is Kagome still alive laying inside?"

"Hai."

The elderly miko with the eye patch stepped before her sister and pushed the door flap aside to enter, followed by the undead miko. They both headed to the other door flap and as she made to enter, Kikyou halted Kaede.

"You are heading in to care for her?"

"Hai." Kaede's own curiosity was stirred as she asked, "Have you come to heal her?"

Kikyou had no answer but responded with another query. "Inu-Yasha has gone to the Tsuki Shrine I take it?"

Kaede nodded. "Hai. If you have not come to offer healing you may sit by the fire and wait for me, I shan't be long." She made to enter the back room alone but Kikyou was right behind her.

"Kaede, I wish to see Kagome," Kikyou stated firmly.

The elder turned to gaze at her. "Why is that, one-sama?"

Kikyou met her sister's steady gaze, her own umber orbs cold and direct. "You seem to be reluctant to have me do so. Surely you don't think I plan to cause her harm?"

Kaede started and stammered, "Iie of c-course not, one-sama. But Kagome is quite ill and because of her fever she is breathing very hard. "Tis hard for me to be in there and see her in such straits."

Kikyou sighed and responded, "Kaede, have you forgotten? I tended the sick and injured all the time and on occasion still do. Remember, it was me who taught the healing arts to you." She reached and took the pail of water and cloths from Kaede's hands.

"You go sit and rest. You look quite weary and I can care for her for a while." At her sister's dubious expression the miko chuckled and added, "I assure you that I will only bathe her and keep her cool as you rest."

Kaede saw no guile on her sister's face so she acquiesced, "Very well then one-sama. I leave Kagome to your care. But beware for Inu-Yasha has left trusting me that she would be safe in his absence and he will be furious if anything happens to her."

At the mention of the hanyou Kikyou frowned and nodded. "Understood. I said I mean her no harm and I will only tend to her while you rest." With no further word, she disappeared behind the flap.

Once inside, Kikyou approached the pallet where Kagome lay, her breathing labored and shallow. The resurrected miko stared impassively at the incarnation of her soul and noticed again the identical appearance of the girl from the future to her.

_It's like looking at my reflection in a clear pool_ Kikyou mused as she knelt beside the pallet and placed the pail of water beside, dipping one of the cloths into the water and wringing it out to begin sponging Kagome's forehead. But as she did, her acute spiritual perception immediately picked up the evil of the spell from Naraku.

_I can sense it. I can feel the evil of tainted souls within Kagome, polluting her heart. And another thing I sense is her own doubts and fears. Her pure heart is under siege by this malevolent force of Naraku's tainted souls. And that is why she is not recovering. No wonder Inu-Yasha was so frantic when I saw him._

Kikyou watched as Kagome struggled to take each breath and she spoke softly to her. "You are unsure about returning, aren't you Kagome? There is turmoil in your heart, I can feel it. You are filled with doubts, fears, and anger that you have squelched but are now festering inside you because of the tainted souls Naraku has placed within you." She took the cloth and rewet it then continued her ministrations as she went on.

"Inu-Yasha was quite beside himself when he came to me and told me what had befallen you. He is very worried about you, afraid he will lose you. That was clear when I saw him." She sighed as she added, "You are very precious to him even though you don't believe it." Kikyou immersed the cloth again as her musings continued.

"I've noticed for some time that since you have been with him, Inu-Yasha had changed. His eyes are warmer and his face is more open, softer. He seems to be lighter of heart and the purity of his soul has increased. I always knew that beneath all the pain and rejection he had suffered that he had a kind heart and pure soul. How I longed to be the one to help him bring them forth!"

Kikyou closed her eyes and the sting of resentment rose in her as she faced her rival. "Yet, it was you that brought those things out of him, you that healed the wounds in his heart. I should be grateful but I cannot help feeling that had things gone differently fifty years ago it would have been me healing his hurts. And that makes me angry, even though I know that is unfair to you."

She rose to her feet and looked down at Kagome as she sighed again. "I've often wondered why you always saved me, Kagome. Why when I was in the cave of the youkai that devoured mikos you ignored your own safety came and rescued me? And why when Naraku had used me to lure Inu-Yasha into the miasma of the youkai that wanted to absorb him, you risked him losing you to rescue me? And after Naraku tried to kill me on Mount Hakurai and I was dying in the pool you again sacrificed to save me without hesitation. She reached down to place a hand on Kagome's forehead and commented, "You're hot with fever now I know but every time you rescued me your warmth lingered and stayed with me."

She proceeded, " I know you love Inu-Yasha and you know everything about us. So surely you know of the bond that remains between us and how he promised me his life in return for the one I gave for him. That is something you can never be part of yet you continue to offer your aid. What possible gain is that for you who loves him so?"

The miko shook her ebony head as she paced and continued, "I don't understand you and your ways. But I guess that is to be expected since you come from another time. However, I do know this, that if I were in your place, I would not be so generous, I'm not going to be that way now as you lay between life and death. And perhaps that is why I am angry."

Kikyou knelt down again and leaned over Kagome's prone form to address her. "The lunahana flower has power to purify the strongest evil. Inu-Yasha is now on his way to the Tsuki Shrine to get the flower by the time of the full moon when it blooms at its peak of power. I'm sure he will succeed and return here to you as his love for you is driving him. But even with the flower and its power, the choice to return will be entirely yours."

The miko then stood up and called to her sister, "Kaede, come in here."

The elderly miko entered in a rush and looked at Kagome in dread. "What is it, Kikyou-one-sama? Is she--?"

"Dead?" Kikyou shook her head sighing. "Iie, she is still alive, barely. But her recovery is dependent on something nobody can provide for her but herself. And that is what will determine whether she lives or dies." She strode past Kaede who grasped her sleeve.

"One-sama, Inu-Yasha said you told him that the lunahana would save her. Were you mistaken?"

"Iie." Kikyou stopped amid stride and said matter-of-factly, "The lunahana is merely a vessel, Kaede. The actual healing is an act of will and if one loses the will to live, they will die, no matter what. So it is ultimately up to Kagome."

Kaede watched as her sister pushed the door flap aside and departed…

…………………………………………………………………….

In the spirit realm Kagome felt a chill as she sat with Anshin and she shivered drawing the emissary's attention. "You feel cold?"

She nodded. "I feel as if I were in a grave. Or touched by the dead."

Kagome grasped her arms huddling for warmth as Anshin came and touched her shoulders, sending warmth into her. She turned to the woman and smiled her thanks.

"Arigatou Anshin."

The emissary smiled back and then gazed off to the side where a slight figure was emerging through the mists. Kagome's eyes turned to watch and then widened as she recognized whom it was approaching.

The woman was petite and dressed in rich raiment, her long raven hair reaching to her knees like an abundance of ebony silk. Her face was porcelain perfection with eyes of midnight blue framed by sooty, long lashes. She was without doubt as Myouga once stated "a beauty beyond compare," with a regal bearing tempered by an essence of sweetness that reminded Kagome of Inu-Yasha, the rare times he allowed his own delicacy to be displayed, only for her eyes.

Anshin greeted the visitor with a bow. "Welcome, Iziyoi-san. We have been waiting for you."

_Iziyoi? Is this really her, Inu-Yasha's mother coming to see me?_ Kagome rose to her feet and then immediately bowed deeply in the respect due to a former hime. She remained in that position until she felt a hand beneath her chin gently lifting her head up to gaze into eyes infused with warmth.

"Kagome-chan," Iziyoi said softly. "I am very happy to meet you." Her other hand reached up and the two cradled Kagome's face as she added, "You are quite lovely."

"Arigatou," Kagome said in return. "I'm honored to meet you, Iziyoi-dono."

Iziyoi smiled and nodded as she released Kagome and then took a seat. She invited Kagome to do the same. "I was asked by Kami-sama to speak to you, to help you to find the path of your destiny. But first…," she said with gratitude, "I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Hai," the princess replied. "For supporting and loving my son. Even when he has not been lovable, I am deeply grateful to you." She bowed her head and now it was Kagome's turn to accept the homage and it was a humbling experience.

Kagome stammered, "Y-you don't have to thank me. I've stayed with him because I wanted to stay. It was my choice." She became flustered as Iziyoi took hold of her hands.

"But you were the one that released him from the arrow that bound him for fifty years. You have shown him kindness and given his heart joy, something that he knew nothing of after I died and left him alone." The hime bowed her head again and added, "For that you have won my affection for all eternity."

She raised her head and smiled as she commented, "You have a strong and pure heart, Kagome-chan, a heart that feels for others. And you have felt my boy's pain, I know."

Kagome responded earnestly, "From the time I met him, I waited for Inu-Yasha to open up to me, confide in me. But he's a tough nut to crack."

Iziyoi sighed deeply with a mother's anguish. "Inu-Yasha was not always like that. When he was a small child he wanted to be accepted and I did what I could to show him how much I loved and wanted him. But I always knew that his being a hanyou would make others reject him. The servants of the castle of my father and the surrounding village all tolerated him out of respect to me, being polite to him in my presence. But when he would wander off to the village alone, he faced rejection and ridicule. He would then come home with questions about the vile names the villagers called him. It broke my heart."

Kagome felt the sting of tears as she thought of the man who had entrenched himself in her heart. _Poor Inu-Yasha! I knew he had been rejected and suffered but I can just imagine how a child could feel_ "He told me once that he knew he wasn't accepted by humans or youkai so he had to make a place for himself in the world. And I guess that's why he's so afraid to open up to me, no matter how much I try to show him that he belongs."

Iziyoi nodded as she explained, "Inu-Yasha is very sensitive. He always was as a child but his father's youkai blood made him get hardened, to protect himself from hurt. And as he got older, he would get harder. But he knew he could let his true heart show with me."

Kagome nodded as she absorbed the words of Inu-Yasha's mother "Well, I would hope he'd do that. You are his mother, Iziyoi-dono."

The princess agreed, "That I am."

"So you know how Inu-Yasha guards his heart. Because you are his mother, he would naturally trust you above all."

"Hai, that is so." Iziyoi smiled fondly at Kagome and remarked, "But that is also true with you, isn't it? My boy has shown his true heart to you, Kagome-chan, hasn't he?" Her gaze was direct and Kagome found herself tingling with a blush in response to the scrutiny.

She shook her head and replied, "Not really, Iziyoi-dono. Oh, he told me once he never trusted anyone before he met me but he still keeps his true feelings to himself." Kagome sighed as she added in sad resignation, "And he'll never feel for me what he feels for…her."

Iziyoi arched an ebony brow. "Her?" She then said in recognition, "Oh, you mean the miko who bound him to the tree from which you released him. Kikyou I believe is her name?"

Kagome was incredulous. "You mean to say you know all about Kikyou?"

The hime laughed, a melodious tinkle as she answered, "Kagome-taisetsu, I know everything concerning my son and his life. But first I want to talk to you about some other things."

Her curiosity piqued, Kagome sat transfixed and wondered _I wonder what she needs to tell me…._

Out in the wilderness the group headed by the hanyou was camped out, in deep slumber as Inu-Yasha guarded them from the branch of a bare tree not far, where he also tried to rest, his eyes closed as he slept fitfully. And with his mind restless he dreamed….

_He was walking through the forest named for him, his heart heavy as he brooded about the girl who walked beside him, carrying her pink two-wheeled bicycle contraption as she hoisted the yellow knapsack she always carried back and forth to the honekui-ido where she traversed 500 years. They had made the trek to the clearing countless times before but this time was different as it was to be Kagome's last time. She was returning to her time for good, never to come back again._

_She had said her good-byes to the others, with the kitsune Shippou sobbing and wailing for her to change her mind. But she hugged him tight and made Sango promise to take care of him. The taijiya was another in tears as Kagome embraced her and wished her and Miroku the best in their new marriage. Kaede was the last and even the grizzled old miko shed tears as she wished Kagome well. She then took her bicycle and started to leave until he had insisted on carrying the thing as an excuse to see her alone, one last time. _

_Inu-Yasha was silent and his face was made dark by a scowl as they made their way down the path, the pain nearly unbearable as he faced the hard truth---this time when she left he would never see Kagome again. The ache in his heart was like a cold void, like Miroku's kazaana, sucking every bit of joy he had known since he had met her. And now he was facing the fact that it was all over and he would be all alone…again._

_In his haori was the restored Shikon No Tama after the final and total defeat of Naraku, shining with a pure light. It was his now, given to him by Kikyou after she had fused together the final remaining shards, using her ultimate miko powers. She had handed the jewel to him and then informed him that the time had come for her to return to the afterlife. She then gifted him with the jewel._

"_Take it, Inu-Yasha. I had planned to give it to you that fateful day fifty years ago. Use it to become full youkai or full human, the choice is yours." She took hold of his hand and placed the sparkling sphere in his palm._

_Inu-Yasha took the jewel and asked slowly, "So now what do you plan to do, Kikyou?"_

_She gave a sad smile as she stated, "I am a dead woman, brought back to life through sorcery, now longer flesh and blood. Now that what happened to us has been avenged, I plan to return to the netherworld, where I belong."_

_Inu-Yasha sighed and stated, "I'll go with you, as I promised."_

_But the miko shook her head. "Iie, I will go alone."_

"_But I promised you."_

"_I know." Kikyou replied. "I am releasing you from your promise. You have a life to live and people with which you belong. My time here is passed and I wish you happiness."_

_At those words Inu-Yasha felt a mixture of feelings, relief and an ache of sadness at the ending of a phase of his life, and the regrets connected with what could have been. He came forward and crushed Kikyou in his arms, embracing her for one last time and she responded in kind, her arms encicrling him as they held each other. Words were not necessary as their hearts spoke for the last time. Then, their mouths sought each other for a final kiss…_

_As they drew apart, there was a rustling of leaves that alerted Inu-Yasha to an intruder and he disentangled himself from Kikyou, whirling about in anger. "Who the hell is out here?" When he saw that the area was empty and there was no one in sight he turned back. _

"_Kikyou?" but she was gone and there was just her miko garb and a pile of dust as a bright orb ascended to the heavens. He gazed up and watched the orb disappear with a heavy heart. His voice soft he spoke to her departing spirit._

"_Sayonara Kikyou. May you finally find peace."_

_He headed back to the village his mind filled with what he would do now that Naraku was destroyed and he had the Shikon No Tama. He stared at the icon in his hand as he pondered the different options he had and figured that he should consult with Kagome as what to do when he got back to Kaede's hut._

"_Well, I could do what I planned all along, become full youkai. But I could also become all human, go back to Kagome's time, and live my life with her there. Either way I have to talk to her about it and see what she thinks." Inu-Yasha came to that conclusion as he arrived at the village but when he got to Kaede's hut he had a strange feeling that something was not right._

_He burst into the hut and saw his friends and beloved all in agitated discussion, with Shippou in near hysterics._

"_Iie, iie, Kagome! Don't leave us!" the kit cried as Inu-Yasha broke in._

_He demanded, "What the hell's going on here? Why is everybody so upset?" He then flinched as everybody fixed him with a cold glare. However, Kagome was leaning away and reached down to retrieve her now bulging knapsack, having packed all of her belongings._

"_It's all your fault, Inu-Yasha!" Shippou howled. "Kagome's leaving and she's not ever coming back!"_

"_Nani?" Inu-Yasha came forward and grasped Kagome roughly by the shoulders pulling her up to face him. "What the hell is he saying, Kagome? Tell me!" _

_With her head still down she said in a frigid voice. "Get your hands off me."_

_He then released her as if singed. "Huh?"_

_Kagome raised her head slowly and her eyes were the coldest he had ever seen, boring into him fike lances of ice as she said flatly, "Move aside, Inu-Yasha, I'm outta here."_

_He scowled at her, "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"_

"_To where I belong. I'm going home." And she walked out of the hut while the others followed her, leaving him there staring after her stunned…_

_Huh, where she belongs. Just like Kikyou said Inu-Yasha thought as they came to the honekui-ito and he put the bicycle down. "Here."_

_Kagome barely nodded her thanks and spoke in a brittle tone. "You didn't have to bring my bike, I could've rode it here alone."_

_Inu-Yasha snorted, "Well, I brought it." He then lowered his head and stated, "So you're going home for good, huh?"_

_She stood there avoiding his eyes. "I told you before that I had made my decision. And with Naraku dead and the jewel whole you can have your heart's desire. So go to her."_

_Inu-Yasha snapped, "What the hell do you mean 'go to her'? Go to who?"_

_Kagome replied with a bitter laugh. "Don't play dumb, Inu-Yasha. I saw you with Kikyou, celebrating the end of it all, so don't bother denying it. I saw everything." _

"_But Kagome---,"_

"_Save it," she said brusquely. "I'm really not interested, not any more. I am so out of here."_

_Before he could say anything she took hold of the handlebars of the bicycle and lifted it onto the rim of the well, then threw a leg over to leap down. But before she did she had one final thing to say…_

"_I hate you."_

The words spoken in his dream woke Inu-Yasha up in a cold sweat, Kagome's face in the illusion still fresh in his mind and the loathing she bore sent a chill through him. In all the times he had faced death in his quest to destroy Naraku, nothing had sent him into such fear as to think Kagome could hate him. He remembered she had said those words the time she rescued Kikyou from the pool at the falls and the pain he felt thinking she meant them, demanding an apology from her. Kagome, once she realized what she said, did say she she was sorry and by her manner she had meant it. But in his dream there was no remorse on her face just cold hatred and that made him deeply afraid, afraid that she could truly blame him and begin to hate him from the afterlife if….

_No, I won't even think of that_ the hanyou insisted _I will save her and bring her back to me. And then I'll never let her go away from me, ever._

He glanced up and saw the crescent of the last quarter of the moon hanging in the western sky and noticed the lunar cycle was a week from one of "those nights." Inu-Yasha sighed as he pondered on the situation, thankful that it occurred only once a month. Because it was a night that he dreaded, the night that he was completely mortal and vulnerable…

The night he detested…

**NEXT…..NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON**


	9. NIGHT OF NEW MOON

_Author's Note: I know it's been ages since I updated this while I've been busy getting the final preparations for my book, "The Gleaning Time—Arc One-In the Beginning" to be published (insert shameless promo here) but here's a very long chapter with action and a good portion of fluff that I hope will reawaken the interest in this story. Thanks for your patience and support._

**NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON**

A week later it was a day that seemed ordinary, with bright sunshine and warm temperatures for late summer yet it was far from that as it was the day before the beginning of new lunar cycle, what was simply called the "moonless night". And although the situation had little effect on human beings, for the hanyou Inu-Yasha it was definitely not the case. He was experiencing the heralding of the night that he would lose all his youkai powers and became as his mother was, completely mortal.

As usual, the change came gradually through the day, as evidenced by the loss of his keen canine senses, sight and of course smell. This irked him as the last time he had not been able to detect one of Kouga's impromptu and annoying visits to court Kagome, and when he had returned from the stream from fishing the persistent yorozoku was there with her, holding her hands and plying her with sweet nothings as she just sat there with a smile. This of course infuriated the hanyou as his jealousy was stirred and he acted on impulse, jumping between them and foolishly accusing Kagome of encouraging the ookami, which earned him another close encounter with the ground as she sat him.

Sitting in a tree, Inu-Yasha for the umpteenth time brooded about the incident as it had been that happening that led to Kagome's leaving for her era and then deciding to leave him for good so he arrived at the conclusion about how the entire circumstance was in fact Kouga's fault. For if the wolf would just get lost and stay lost, there would be no quarrels and Kagome would not have decided to end her visits and everything would be fine.

_That mangy fleabag. Always butting in and trying to sweet talk her into believing he's so great and his feelings for her are deeper then mine. Feh, nobody knows how much Kagome means to me, I would die to keep her safe and by my side. _Inu-Yasha scowled as he continued his silent soliloquy.

_And I'll be damned if I let that skinny wolf cub take her away. She belongs to nobody else but me and I'll cheerfully kill anyone that tries to take her._ _The bastard Naraku took Kikyou away from me and robbed me of my treasure, but I won't let the same thing happen to the one I cherish most ever again. I won't lose my love a second time!_

Inu-Yasha sniffed at the wind and his nose wrinkled in disgust as he could still pick up the stink of the wolf nearby. It appeared that his canine abilities had not yet waned since it was still mid morning and he surmised that Kouga was probably no more than a few kilometers to the south of where he and the rest were now.

_Fine _Inu-Yasha said to himself. _I don't care where the baka is as long as he stays away from me. Or I just might have to kill him now that he can't hide behind Kagome's skirts. Keh, I may do that anyway, it's not a bad idea. _The hanyou closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree branch. . . .

Meanwhile, down and over to the where the rest were camped, Miroku and Sango were discussing directions with Horosha as he gave advice on the best and swiftest route to the shrine. The ronin was most cooperative now that his belly was full of grilled fish and some wild vegetables that were prepared for a breakfast meal and he was using a stick to sketch out a map on the ground.

"If you follow this path t'will take you into the Ginsei no woods, which goes to the Hokiusei mountains, where the tribe of yorozoku dwells."

Shippou asked, "Aren't they the kin of Kouga and his tribe? The branch that has the woman Ayame who claims he's her fiancé?"

Miroku nodded, "They appear to be." At the ronin's perplexed expression he explained, "Kouga was the okashira of the eastern tribe of the yorozoku before they were wiped out by Naraku. Like us he is bent on killing him to avenge their deaths."

"Naraku? Who is that?"

Sango replied, "He's a fiendish hanyou who is directly responsible for so many atrocities against all of us and because of that, we are seeking him to destroy him. But it has not been an easy task, due to the fact that he possesses the nearly complete Shikon no Tama, which makes him extremely powerful."

"I see," Horosha said with a thoughtful frown. _I wonder if the two apparitions that visited me at the village were sent by this Naraku. I recall that a woman and a boy came and as I got up to fight them, I was knocked out and then woke up the next morning, sitting against the wall. And I've felt peculiar since._

He said, "I don't know of what you speak but I can tell you that the okashira of the yorozoku in the mountains is an aged ookami who can be formidable in spite of his advanced years. And his tribe is very loyal as well as fierce warriors."

Sango tugged on the houshi's sleeve and asked, "Isn't that the elder wolf that Kagome healed with her ninja medicines when Kyokotsu of the Shichinin-tai attacked them?"

Miroku nodded as he added, "I'm certain it is and if so, we may get aid from them out of gratitude." He gestured with his staff to the ronin. "Onegai, proceed."

Horosha complied, "Once we've traversed through there, we will reach a group of lakes that are called Yubi Itsutsu. They are under the rule of a tribe of youkai known as Kawauso-rei who are very fierce toward outsiders and especially humans. We will need their permission to cross any of the lakes."

Myouga piped up, "However, they are approachable if shown proper courtesy."

Horosha nodded as he remarked, "It would be wise to inform the hanyou of that. He is extremely rude and they will not take kindly to that."

With his arms folded Shippou sniffed, "Inu-Yasha has very little couth when dealing with strangers. He's very secure in his power and will just challenge any that oppose him. He's a real hothead---OWWW, Inu-Yasha!"

A strongly placed punch by the one in question halted the kitsune's statement as Inu-Yasha joined the group, an annoyed scowl on his even features. He glared at the now bristling Shippou as he addressed him.

"Well, well. It seems that since I'm such a hothead, you'd have learned that I don't like to hear insults and tend to retaliate," the hanyou said casually as he held up a beefy fist before the enraged little fox who scampered over to Sango and began to howl.

The taijiya hugged Shippou to soothe him and admonished, "Inu-Yasha, you know he's still just a child. Why must you be so harsh?"

Miroku added sternly, "Hai, he really doesn't mean what he says. You, as an adult should take that into consideration."

Inu-Yasha retorted, "Feh, then he should act as a child and respect his elders."

Emboldened by the safety of Sango's lap Shippou lifted his head and retorted, "Like you do with Myouga-jijii?"

The hanyou glared at the fox kit just as the elderly flea leapt up onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder and acted as mediator to bring peace.

"Maa, maa, everyone calm down now," Myouga declared and then addressed his master. "Inu-Yasha-sama---," but the person in question had his attention elsewhere, his head raised to the blue expanse and a small white stream in bold contrast.

The hanyou immediately recognized the serpentine spirit _shinidama-chuu—that means Kikyou's nearby but why? Does she have something new to tell me?_ Without a word Inu-Yasha leapt up into the breeze and followed the soul collector as it glided back to its mistress.

Both Sango and Miroku along with Shippou all took note of the appearance of Kikyou's slithering servant and all sighed in resignation as the kitsune, never at a loss for words said disgustedly, "Here we go again."

The ronin Horosha observed the goings-on rather dubiously as he wondered why destiny had deemed him to be among this unusual group…

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha glided along tailing the shinidama-chuu as it led him to a clearing where a petite figure in red and white waited beneath a willow tree, its hanging branches waving in the wind like a veil around her. With her ebony tresses fanning in the breeze the miko made a fetching picture. The hanyou gazed at her in admiration as he landed softly before her, marveling at how in spite of the fact that Kikyou was made up of grave soil and her earthly ashes she was still beautiful.

"Inu-Yasha," she greeted him, neither cool nor warm. "How are you faring?"

Thinking about what awaited him with the coming of nightfall he grunted, "Keh, all right all things considered." He studied the visage of his former lover and asked, "So what brings you out here?"

"I wondered seeing you and your companions stopped here if you were still heading to the Tsuki Shrine," she remarked then pointed out, "you need to get there by the full moon to retrieve the lunahana blossoms, you know."

Inu-Yasha scoffed, "Of course I know. You were the one who told me that the flowers were needed and the only things to cure Kagome and I plan to get them to bring her back. But why do you want to know?"

Kikyou turned away and announced over her shoulder, "I went and saw Kagome."

Inu-Yasha felt his heart drop to his stomach as he imagined the worse _Kami, iie I'm too late! Did Kikyou come to tell me…?_ He swallowed hard as he asked in a low hesitant voice, "I-is she---?"

"Dead?" Kikyou finished. She shook her ebony head and replied, "Iie, she is still alive but barely. There's a great deal of doubt in her heart and I think that may be keeping her from recovering. Also, the plague she suffers is caused directly by an evil attack by Naraku."

Inu-Yasha became limp with relief but then his heart constricted as he mulled over Kikyou's statement. "So you could sense that as well?" he inquired glumly as he remembered the strained situation that existed between him and Kagome prior to the attack that had laid her low. A fresh onslaught on guilt assailed him as he sighed and waited for the miko's words.

Kikyou asked, "Surely you have seen it, Inu-Yasha? That Kagome's powers have become stronger of late?"

"Aa." The memory of them defeating Hoshiyomi with the combination of her sacred arrow and his Kazi no kizo came to Inu-Yasha's mind as he nodded. With each battle they fought and won together, his admiration for Kagome's abilities grew exponentially.

At his affirmation she continued, "Then you must know that Naraku both fears and hates Kagome, and as he does you and I, sees her as a major threat to his plans. And that he must have sensed something dark in her heart to attack its purity and render her soul powerless, bringing her close to death so he derived an attack from the evil tainted souls to poison her. "

"But what? And how?" Frustration was overwhelming Inu-Yasha as Kikyou's words stung him, causing him to feel impotent and incensed.

Kikyou sighed and explained as if to a small child, "Inu-Yasha, Naraku has used evil in the form of miasma to attack before. To collect tainted souls in this time of pestilence when those succombing are in the prime of life is quite simple as many die with bitterness deep in their souls. And he is, after all an amalgamation of evil youkai in which the evil heart of Onigumo still beats."

"Onigumo, huh? That thief you harbored fifty years ago," Inu-Yasha said, his fury rising. "Keh, if I had known what you were doing then, I would have sent him down the river Styx with my claws and all this never would have happened."

Kikyou sighed, "Be that as it may, Naraku is determined to remove Kagome as a threat to his goals, just as he desires to destroy you and me."

A low gutteral growl issued forth from the hanyou as he bit out, "Naraku that filthy bastard! I swear by the Kami above that he won't win, I'll slice him to ribbons with my Tetsusaiga." He reached and drew out the great fang as he said half to himself. "He won't have her damnit, I'll see to that!" He then re-sheathed the sword as the miko went on.

Kikyou sniffed as she tossed her head, "Even if that happens after everything your efforts to save Kagome may still turn out to be futile, Inu-Yasha."

Alarmed he sprang forward and grasped her shoulders, demanding, "What do you mean by that, Kikyou? Won't the lunahana revive her?"

His first love pinned him with her cold umber orbs. "The lunahana has spiritual powers to purify the poison and revive her but she must also want to return."

"What are you saying?" Inu-Yasha asked, his heart sinking as he instinctively knew the reason.

Kikyou replied, "I sensed a turmoil within her heart when I was there, like she was unsure, confused." She saw the question forming in the hanyou's eyes and answered, "Of what, I don't know but perhaps you do."

Inu-Yasha paled as he recalled the entire scene in Kagome's time, in her kitchen as she informed him of her plan to come back with him to the Sengoku-jidai one final time, for thirty days and then leave and go to her own time, never to return. He felt the cold ache that he had been feeling regularly since that time and figured that it was the source of Kagome's own confusion for he knew deep down that she did not want to leave.

_This is all my fault _Inu-Yasha said bitterly to himself_ it's all because of me that Kagome's in this mess, that she's been hurt and nearly killed so many times. But she told me it did not matter and she did not care, she did it all just to be with me. All my life after my mother died nobody ever gave a damn about me, saying I was a worthless half-breed, unaccepted by youkai and human alike until I met her. She's cried for me and almost died for me just like right now and I keep on hurting her. Kuso! I'm such a fool, I promised to protect her and again I failed. I know she loves me and doesn't blame me, but again because of me she's been harmed and I'm gonna lose her—_

He spoke in a toneless manner, "So you're telling me that if she doesn't want to return, she'll---," He closed his eyes as he could not finish the thought.

Kikyou pushed out of his grasp. "Hai. It is all up to Kagome." The miko then looked up and off into the distance as she said matter-of factly, "I sense the evil presence of a tainted jewel shard near. It has a malevolent glow of pure evil."

Inu-Yasha whirled and scanned the area. "Where?"

The miko added, "And I can sense the presence of two pure shards as well."

_Feh, I know who that is, that nosy pest Kouga, butting in as usual. He still has two of the jewel shards in his bony legs_ "Aa I figured as much," Inu-Yasha remarked in mild disgust then changed his manner as he asked, "Where's the tainted shard, Kikyou? Kikyou?" He glanced about to look for her and saw her ascending into the air.

"Kikyou, wait!" the hanyou shouted as she was made buoyant by her servants and rose higher into the now golden late afternoon sky.

The shinidama-chuu had entwined themselves about the slender form of the resurrected miko and she glanced down at the hanyou with one last word.

"Beware, Inu-Yasha. The one who bears the tainted shard is a servant of Naraku and wants to make sure you don't find the shrine. Be very careful."

"Where is he, Kikyou? Kikyou!" Inu-Yasha cried but she had vanished on the wind and he was alone under the willow tree in the light of the soon to be setting sun….

Back where the others were camped, Sango was busy preparing the catch of fish that Shippou, Horosha and Miroku retrieved from the stream nearby for dinner. The fire was stoked and roaring as she skewered the fish on poles and placed them right within the blaze.

The taijiya sighed as she stared at the fish roasting within the flames and waited for the men to return from foraging in the woods. As she watched the fish turn brown her mind dwelt on how much she missed her friend. Kagome's quick wit and perpetual cheeriness was always a delight and usually took her mind off the darker aspects of searching for Naraku. In addition, she always provided some of the most intriguing objects of her modern era, the strange cleaning fluid she patted on her face before turning in, and the last time the girls were together, she had applied some colored powder on her eye lids that she called "eye shadow". Sango smiled as she recalled how Kagome insisted on putting the eye shadow on her to as she said "…bring out the color of her eyes." Sango had protested until she saw her reflection in Kagome's mirror and saw how her eyes seemed to pop out and afterward when Miroku saw her, his own eyes were wide with wonder and were trained on her almost continuously, drawing from her a deep blush at his attention. He had even suggested they go together for a walk, alone, which she in her flustered state declined, unsure of his intent and fearing his lecherous advances. The houshi had been disappointed yet honored her decision, staring intently at her all night until sleep had finally claimed them.

The taijiya's reverie was interrupted by a tall shadow covering the light of the setting sun and a dog-earred silouhette that was Inu-Yasha spoke to her.

"Sango? Hey, Sango!"

The hanyou's tenor reached through to her as she shook herself to consciousness and looked into the burnished gold gaze and replied, "Oh you're back, Inu-Yasha."

"Aa." He glanced about and inquired, "So where's everybody?"

Sango answered, "Out in the woods looking for other food like roots or wild vegetables." She gestured to the fire. "They caught the fish and then went out to look for more. Horosha said he knew of a way to find some edible plants so houshi-sama and Shippou-chan went with him."

"I see," Inu-Yasha said then spying the fish, reached into the fire and withdrew the plumpest one, which he then began to eat.

Sango watched with a raised brow. "That one was supposed to be Shippou's, he claimed it as his before he left," she pointed out.

"Humph! The little brat always tries to take the biggest for himself." Inu-Yasha spoke with his mouth full of fish.

"He's a growing child, Inu-Yasha. He needs more nourishment then the rest of us."

"Keh, you and Kagome are the same," he complained while chewing then swallowed and continued. " Always coddling and pampering him, he'll never get tough that way."

Sango sighed, "He's still a baby, you should have a bit more tolerance of him."

The hanyou said nothing, just finished devouring the fish and then tossed the stick into the fire where it sizzled as it was consumed. He then said in irritation, "Women!" as he turned and headed toward the opposite direction.

Sango jumped up. "Matte, Inu-Yasha, where are you going?"

The hanyou turned around and glanced over her head at the half-circle of the sun at the western horizon and then gave the taijiya a "you must be kidding look." Realizing what night it was going to be Sango turned and saw the dying day and then met his gaze nodding in understanding.

"Stay safe, Inu-Yasha."

He met her concerned eyes and returned the nod. "Aa," then headed off into the woods to hide and wait out the moonless night…

Much later on, up in the starlit sky, Kagura the Wind Sorceress was floating on her feather craft right above the camp and watched as the group had settled in beside the fire for the night. She opened her hand and studied the Shikon shard there that glowed with a malevolent light…

_**Earlier at the castle Naraku handed her the shard and directed, "Kagura, go and meet Horosha within Inu-Yasha's clan. Use that shard for it too has the same miasma as the one planted in him to make him kill Inu-Yasha." He then turned and headed down a hatch to hide himself…**_

"Humph," Kagura scoffed as she continued perusing the shard with the dark glow. "This shard will prompt the ronin to attack Inu-Yasha, eh?" She glanced up into the dark sky and remarked, "I guess this would be the night to try to slay him, since there is no moon."

She remebered the night she sent her wind to attack Kouga and steal his shards to try to destroy Naraku, a night like tonight when she saw for herself the powerful hanyou in his mortal state. She saw as he transformed back at daybreak and kept the knowledge of his weakness as a future bargaining chip to gain her freedom. But as she observed the many battles, and witnessed Inu-Yasha gaining strength with each one, she began believing that the inu hanyou would be the one to kill Naraku and set her free.

_I really would rather not do this_ Kagura admitted but then cast her crimson eyes up and saw the saimyoshou buzzing above, Naraku's omnipresent spies hovering around to ensure that their master's wishes were carried out. The female youkai sighed in irritation, having only one choice.

"Kuso!" she expostulated as she swooped down to do as she was bidden….

Several thousand paces to the east, Kouga and the yorozoku were sitting around, planning the next leg of their journey. They were talking about the clan in the northern mountains as possible guides to the Tsuki Shrine.

Ginta remarked, "They will probably know exactly where the shrine is."

Hakkaku nodded, "Aa." He turned to the okashira and inquired hesitantly, "Kouga, what do you---?"

Kouga was sitting with his arms crossed and listening with a bored expression on his handsome face when his nose wrinkled as he picked up a scent in the breeze and shot up with a scowl. "Kuso, the stench of Naraku is in the air, the bastard's close."

Both his vassals said in unison, "Are you sure?"

"Aa." He took another whiff and his scowl darkened as he recognized something else. "Worse than that, it's the reek of that witch Kagura, who killed all our comrades and family. I swear I'm gonna tear her apart with my bare hands." He took off in his whirlwind, leaving the two lagging behind in resignation to follow at their own pace….

In the camp, Horosha had sought rest sitting against a tree away from the group yet not far from where Miroku also slumbered, his staff resting on his left shoulder. The ronin held his wakizashi the same way, as he slept lightly, his many years as a samurai having trained him to sleep yet remain alert.

A whirl of wind announced the arrival of the wind sorceress as she emerged before Horosha, holding out the miasma tainted Shikon shard toward him as he slept. She moved with great stealth as not to awaken any of the others. An answering dark glow from his forehead, where the shard was planted glowed and Horosha's eyes opened into a blank, cold stare. But unknown to them, they were under scrutiny by a sage flea youkai, hidden in the glossy plumage of a crow perched in the high branches directly above them.

Kagura knelt beside Horosha and commanded softly, "Go and find Inu-Yasha."

The ronin repeated in a daze, "Inu-Yasha."

Kagura continued, "Find Inu-Yasha and kill him. He is in a weakened state and should be easy to destroy. Go and kill him."

The ronin rose slowly, taking his weapon in hand and headed off into the woods as Kagura watched with an impassive face, the saimyoshou fluttering about. As she finally took her leave, Myouga was prompted into action.

"Go down crow," he directed. "Inu-Yasha-sama is in danger, I must alert the others…."

Over in a clearing past the brook's bend, Inu-Yasha sat in the branches of a tree, hiding himself in the foliage, away from prying eyes. He had leapt into the tree just as the night fell, transforming to fully human to wait out the time of the new moon, and as usual, his human emotions intensified, making him edgy. He sighed and found himself haunted by wide sable eyes and a shock of silky raven hair that framed a face made all the more beautiful by her endless joy.

_Oh Kagome_ he breathed her name reverently, his heart pounding as he cast his eyes skyward to gaze at the countless stars, like tiny diamonds scattered on the dark clime. Inu-Yasha smirked as he said _it was just like this that time, too. _A memory came to him about another starry night, 500 years in the future….

_**He was waiting for Kagome to return from the place she called "school", alone in her hut as her brother was at a friend's and mother and grandfather had business at another shrine and left him there. And as usual, he was getting worried and impatient as the sun was setting and she was not home yet.**_

"_**Kuso!" he cursed as he paced and groused simultaneously. "What the hell is taking her so long? It's almost night and she's still not back, I'd better go and get her."**_

_**Inu-Yasha was about to open the shoji and leap up to head to the school when his ears pricked forward and his keen hearing picked up the unmistakable sound of Kagome's soprano. But his blood began to boil and a growl rumbled in his chest when he heard another voice with hers, definitely male. Scowling, he peeked out a window slat and saw Kagome and the same human who had been with her when she was acting in the play at the Culture Festival talking beneath the torii. Jealously, he watched and listened as the two conversed…**_

"_**A-arigatou for walking me home, Houjo," Kagome stammered nervously, looking down at her shoes to avoid the would be swain's hot gaze. She was visibly uneasy as he took hold of her hand, which caused the hanyou watching to get even angrier.**_

"_**Don't mention it, Higurashi," Houjo said cheerfully. "I couldn't let you walk home alone when it was getting dark. After all I was the one keeping you at WacDonald's after school and talked to you for so long." He squeezed her hand and as he did, Inu-Yasha's hands balled into fists while he continued watching…and listening.**_

_**There was an atmosphere of awkwardness between the two when Houjo ran a nervous hand through his hair as he spoke hesitantly, "Ahhh, Higurashi, you know tomorrow night's the last dance before vacation."**_

_**She responded, "I know."**_

_**He pushed on. "Anyway, I figured that, well since you were back at school…that…that you'd want to go…so why don't you go…with me?"**_

_**Inu-Yasha was at his temper's end. Watching the human hold her hand was bad enough but now he had crossed the line. "Why that dirty---!" the hanyou growled and made to leap outside to confront his rival and stake his claim when Kagome's answer stopped him in his tracks.**_

"_**Arigatou for aking me Houjo…but I can't."**_

_**The young man's smile faded as he asked, "Why not? Why can't you go, Higurashi?"**_

_**Kagome's answer was shaky but clear. "B-because I have to go away again."**_

_**Houjo was crestfallen. "G-go away again? But why?"**_

_**She sighed and replied, "Because I have to have some tests to go to for my…swollen joints."**_

"_**Swollen joints?" Inu-Yasha asked. "She never let me know she had swollen joints." He fretted about her alleged problem and continued listening to the rest of the conversation…**_

_**Houjo sighed as he said in resignation, "Okay Higurashi. I guess I'd better be going then." He turned with his head down, his disappointment plain and headed for the stairs.**_

_**Kagome called out, "Gomen Houjo," then turned and headed towards the house so Inu-Yasha came and slid the shoji open to meet her. **_

"_**Hey Kagome, what took you so long to get back and why were you---?" the hanyou demanded but she walked right past him and into the hallway, scanning the house.**_

"_**So where's everybody?" Kagome asked as affronted by her ignoring him Inu-Yasha strode over and glared at her.**_

"_**You didn't answer my question."**_

_**Meeting him eye to eye she countered, "You didn't answer mine."**_

_**For a few tense moments they had a standoff, with neither budging until the hanyou grunted impatiently, "They are all out."**_

"_**Oh." Kagome walked into the kitchen and went to a cupboard to take out ramen. She tossed over her shoulder, "Want some?"**_

_**Inu-Yasha nodded and sat to wait as she prepared the cups of noodles for the two of them. The meal was then eaten in silence as Inu-Yasha brooded about Kagome's unusual demeanor. She was quiet and sad, something that made him uneasy and she never explained why she was so late getting home and was with the human, which bothered him greatly, not to mention this alleged condition of her swollen joints. But he wanted to keep the peace between them and wisely decided not to push the issue.**_

_**After they were finished, he watched as Kagome reached to a box by the cupboard and turned a knob, sending soft music into the air. His eyes continued to follow her as she sighed, went to the shoji and slid it open to look up into the night sky. Worried about her apparent melancholy, the hanyou rose and went to join her.**_

"_**Kagome, are you all right?" Inu-Yasha asked, concerned.**_

_**She did not answer, just stood staring into the sky, which was clear and filled with stars along with the nearly full moon. **_

"_**Kagome?"**_

_**She replied in a faraway wistful manner, "You know, sometimes I wish I could go."**_

_**He was baffled. "Go where?"**_

"_**To the dance." **_

_**Kagome strolled out into the middle of the shrine grounds, near the goshinboku and Inu-Yasha followed, perplexed about as to what she was referring. Then he remembered that was what the human man had asked her and his curiosity was stirred.**_

"_**Kagome, what's a 'dance'?" Inu-Yasha wanted to know as the music from the box in the kitchen was floating on the breeze and she began humming and swaying along with it.**_

_**As an answer she took hold of his right hand and replied, "Just put your hand on my waist like this, Inu-Yasha." Getting right in front of the hanyou she placed his hand firmly on the soft curve of her back as her hand rested on his shoulder. **_

"_**Then take my other hand and move along with the music." **_

_**She grasped his hand and was firmly in his arms, immediately causing his body to respond to the combined sensation of her feel and scent as she moved slowly back and forth so he did the same. And gradually he felt a rapt sensation of pleasure as his eyes were captured by hers, dark, fathomless pools reflecting the moonlight above. His heart began to pound as his emotions became hot and intense and other intimate thoughts came to mind while he stared at her lips enticing him to draw closer…**_

Inu-Yasha shook himself as the memory had morphed into a fantasy, blurring the line between what really had happened that night she taught him to dance and what he had hoped would take place. It was after that incident that they had been more aware of each other, at least from his viewpoint. But it was also the time Kagome had been subtly pulling away, making him feel confused and a little hurt by her attitude. Then came the incident with Kouga and fight between them that sent her back to her time to make the decision to leave…for good.

His heart aching at the thoughts, Inu-Yasha was feeling the rise of frustration overtake him as he tried once again to determine the reason for Kagome's imminent departure when a slight rustling alerted him to someone or something approaching. He tossed the thoughts aside as he rose to scan the area, his eyes focusing on the surrounding brush.

Drawing out his Tetsusaiga, he barked out a challenge. "Hey out there! Show yourself!" The hanyou in human form leapt down on the ground, sword at the ready, albeit untransformed.

A line of bushes rustled again as the ronin Horosha emerged and stepped out into the clearing before Inu-Yasha and he lowered his sword as he acknowledged the new member of the group.

"Oh it's you," he said as he re-sheathed his sword. He regarded the dour countenance of the vagabond samurai and noticed with a chill that his eyes looked blank and peculiar.

"Hey, are you alright?" Inu-Yasha asked, laying a hand on the ronin but then was taken aback by the evil glow in the man's forehead as he brushed him away. "Huh?"

"Inu-Yasha," Horosha's raspy baritone had a sinister quality that put the hanyou on guard at once. "You've become mortal and weak, hardly worth my time as an opponent."

Although he felt vastly weaker as a human Inu-Yasha scowled as he bristled at the jibe. "So you've come to fight me. If you think so, why don't you try and come at me." He withdrew the Tetsusaiga and got into a classic fighting stance holding the sword with both hands at his waist pointed at the opponent's midsection; a chodan no kamae.

Horosha laughed, "Worthless hanyou, I've wanted to slay you from the moment I saw you." He drew his wakizashi and also got into a chodan no kamae stance. "Prepare yourself for the afterlife!"

He charged forward, the tainted Shikon shard glow making his face a mask of hatred and his moves inhumanly fierce and fast, putting Inu-Yasha on the defensive. As a former samurai, Horosha's skill with the blade was formidable and the hanyou had all he could do to parry the attacks as the ronin came after him relentlessly.

_Kuso, his skill is unbelievable_ Inu-Yasha admitted as he moved to avoid the flashing, deadly blade _he moves like a snake and that power! That light on his forehead---could it be he's under a spell of Naraku's?_ He glanced at the red glow at the eastern horizon and mused _I gotta last just a little bit longer, the night's almost over. _But his lack of attention was his downfall as Horosha took the wakizashi, knocked the Tetsusaiga from Inu-Yasha's grasp, and pinned him to a tree trunk.

The ronin held the tip of his blade at Inu-Yasha's throat and laughed, "As I thought, you were a weak opponent, even for a hanyou. Did you honestly think you could defeat me with that rusty stick you call a sword?" He glowered as he snapped, "Now die!"

But at that moment, a whirwind hit Horosha full force, sending him and the blade flying to slam into a tall rock, rendering him unconscious as he crumpled to the grass. The action also served to knock the tainted shard from the ronin's forehead, where it tumbled out, a dark sliver by his head. Amazed by the event, Inu-Yasha watched as his savior, a fur-clad figure emerged from the tempest with two bright spots of pink light shining from his legs, the pure power of the Shikon no Tama.

The yorozoku Kouga stood with arms akimbo as he cast his azure orbs dispassionately at the fallen samurai. "Feh, humans are so weak and easily invaded by the beast Naraku." He then glanced at Inu-Yasha with a smirk and scoffed, "I guess you would know and saw that fact for yourself, eh Inukkoro?"

Having recovered from the initial shock of being rescued by his loathed rival, the hanyou snorted, "Keh, what the hell are you doing here butting in, ookami?"

Kouga arrogantly tossed his head. "Humph! That's gratitude for ya. In case you didn't notice, I saved your scrawny ass. That samurai had you pinned and if I hadn't come along he would have skewered you like a fish."

Inu-Yasha said acidly, "Who asked you to?" He glanced at the brightening eastern sky and stated, "I'd have taken care of him 'til sunrise when I transform back and regain my powers so I didn't need your help."

Kouga got right into the hanyou's face and "I didn't do it for you, baka. Kagome would be very upset if she awoke and found out you'd been killed and I'd move heaven and earth to make her happy. So I did it for her, not you."

"Why you---," Inu-Yasha sputtered in rage as his other friends came up along with the sun, signifying the end of the moonless night. Immediately he began his transformation back to hanyou with his hair changing back to silver and his claws and dog-ears returning.

The trio came running over, with Myouga, who leaped onto Inu-Yasha and attached himself on his lord's neck. "Thank Kami you're safe, Inu-Yasha-sama," he said as he sank himself in to have a draught of his blood, prompting the hanyou to slap his hand down on the flea youkai.

"Myouga told us Kagura had prompted Horosha to attack you." Miroku spotted the prone form of Horosha by the rock and admonished, "My goodness Inu-Yasha, did you kill the man?" He knelt beside to try to bring the ronin around, patting his cheeks as Sango and Shippou crouched beside him.

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to reply but Kouga cut him off. "Keh, I didn't kill him, just knocked him hard against the rock. And good thing I did, 'cause if I hadn't, Inukkoro would've been pierced clean through and become dog meat."

The hanyou balked at the wolf's statement. "You're full of it, Kouga. You just always butt in where you're not wanted or needed. There's no way that human would have killed me." He stood with arms folded, glaring at his hated rival.

Kouga sniffed in derision as Miroku said firmly, "That's enough the two of you."

He turned his attention back to Horosha, who was still out but Sango was there, holding a clamshell with an odiferous substance under his nose. Curious, he was about to ask her what she had but was halted when Horosha's eyes fluttered open as he came to.

"What….happened?" he rasped while the houshi and taijiya both assisted him as he struggled to sit up.

Inu-Yasha came forward and replied, "You were fighting with me…"

Kouga came and finished, "…and I knocked you out," earning a heated glare from the hanyou.

Horosha stared at the hanyou and ookami, an incredulous expression on his craggy visage. He shook his head and said, "I-I came to fight with you…is that what you're telling me?" He glanced at Kouga and added, "I have never seen you before."

"Are you saying that you had no idea you had come here to attack me?" Inu-Yasha asked in disbelief.

Horosha answered, "Aa, the last thing I remember was settling down for the night. I knew you were gone but I figured you had your reasons and never gave it a thought. And then I wake up here on the ground."

"Keh." Inu-Yasha was dubious as he glared at the ronin, thinking him a liar.

Then Shippou spotted something glittering in the morning sun, on the grass by where Horosha had lain and went to pick it up. The kitsune piped up, "Hey minna, look what I found," as he tried to touch it and was thrown back by the evil force still clinging to the tainted Shikon shard. All eyes were on the fox kit and the shard in question when a saimyoshou came from out of nowhere, buzzed in and swooped down to capture the shard, flying up and away before anyone could react.

"Hey, come back here!" Inu-Yasha shouted but to no avail as the insect disappeared as a speck in the blue expanse. He looked over at Horosha and stated, "You had a Shikon shard inside you, I knew that there was something fishy about you." He cracked his claws menacingly.

With eyes wide Horosha snapped in defense, "I had no idea that there was a shard inside of me. It must have been the night when that woman and child visited me that the shard was put in me."

Miroku nodded in understanding, "That sounds like Kagura and Hakudoushi. When did they visit you?"

The ronin replied, "The night I spent in the village. I had been awakened and I drew my sword to fight then I was knocked out."

Kouga smirked and said, "Ha, I knew Naraku and Kagura were involved in this. I picked up on his stench where I was and came over to confront him and I found him." He tossed a thumb at the ronin and asked, "And who the hell is this baka?"

Horosha's eyes narrowed as Sango answered, "His name is Horosha and he is familiar with the northern lands so he's agreed to guide us to find the Tsuki Shrine."

At that moment, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves all arrived on the scene, gasping as they were out of breath trying to follow Kouga at his exceptional speed. Ginta was the first to speak, huffing and puffing.

"Kouga, was Naraku here?"

The okashira replied, "Iie, just a false alarm. The human had a tainted shard and was under his spell. But it's broken now so we can be off."

Hakakku asked, "Are we heading for the northern mountains now, Kouga?"

Horosha had risen to his feet and inquired, "Are you yorozoku part of the clan from the north?"

Kouga responded, "Iie, we hail from the east but the northern tribes are our comrades."

"Are you heading there?"

Kouga sighed, as it was apparent that he had no choice but to ask Ayame's clan's help to find the shrine in time. Not if he wanted to save the life of his true love Kagome. "Aa," he muttered.

The ronin turned to Miroku and stated, "It would be wise if we traveled with them. The yorozoku from the Hokiusei would accept us readily if we were with their comrades."

"The idea has merit," the houshi said, nodding.

"Nani?" Kouga spat. "You want to travel with us?"

Inu-Yasha burst out, "You're mad if you're suggesting we team up with that mangy ookami."

"For once I agree. I don't want Inukkoro with us for many reasons, the main one being that he's too slow to keep up with me." Kouga said arrogantly as the hanyou's eyes narrowed and he sprang forward to confront his enemy.

"Why you stinking---," he growled but Miroku stood before him and placed his staff as a barrier. He became the lone voice of reason.

"Listen Inu-Yasha. We need to find the Tsuki Shrine by the full moon to retrieve the lunahana to save Kagome-sama's life. And although Kouga is your sworn enemy and rival, he can ensure that we get through the territory of the northern yorozoku tribe without incident. Time is short or have you forgotten that she could die if we don't make it in time?"

Inu-Yasha stared into Miroku's eyes and said to himself _you're telling this to me when it's been my every waking thought to save her._ He grunted and replied, "Very well then, we'll go with them."

Kouga shook his head in disgust and said, "Fine. Then let's get going." He turned northward and took off in an eddy of leaves and dust.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he too left, leaping up and off to follow after Kouga.

Ginta and Hakakku both turned to the rest and said resignedly, "Here we go. Everybody follow us."

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Horosha all boarded Kirara and took off as well…destination---the northern mountains.

**NEXT……THE YOROZOKU OF THE NORTH**


	10. THE YOROZOKU OF THE NORTH

_Author's Note: I had wanted to update this quicker but work was heavy, not to mention getting the first draft of my book from the publisher that I had to proof and get back to them as well as finish the artwork—Whew! Anyway here I tried to delve into the background of Inu-Yasha's mother, how she met Inu no Tashio and how the hanyou was conceived using elements from "Swords of an Honorable Ruler". And although Ayame is not a true canon character from the manga, I have her background as well as she assists the group in the next chapter to get to the shrine. And I have an OC young warrior creating some tension for Kouga as well (I'm just evil). Thanks to those reading and especially those unafraid to review._

**THE YOROZOKU OF THE NORTH**

Off to the north, about fifty kilometers from where the group seeking the Tsuki Shrine had last camped was the jagged cluster of mountains known as Hokiusei. The small range was rather nondescript, save for one thing they were extremely steep and high with little vegetation and therefore were avoided by surrounding villages and any travelers that were in the area. So it made the perfect home for the northern branch of the yorozoku clan as it was highly unlikely that nobody, neither youkai nor human would come to try to take their territory from them. Yet the place was heavily guarded against any potential enemy invasion, with rotating watches by only the fleetest and bravest of warriors hand picked by the okashira himself.

Down in the valley of Kotte Iru, between the two highest peaks was the waterfall of the lone source of fresh water, behind which stood the den of the okashira of the clan. Inside he was currently lain on a silver pelt resting as most of the rest of the pack was about on the daily hunt. Known as Cheihitori, he was grizzled and advanced in age but his role as supreme alpha was unchallenged, even by the brashest and boldest of the young warriors. As fierce a fighter in battle as he was when much younger, he was one with whom nobody wished to cross. However, there was one within the clan who dared to cross Cheihitori frequently and always managed to get away with it, in fact was the only one to do so. And that was his only blood kin, his granddaughter Ayame, upon whom he absolutely doted.

She was the only pup of his late son, who died in a battle with their sworn enemies, the youkai known as Gokuraku-chou along with his loyal mate, who in spite of being weakened from giving birth insisted on fighting beside him. She perished together with him, leaving their only pup in Cheihitori's care, so the okashira took it as a sacred duty to raise the tiny female to be strong like her parents. This he did sometimes with regret as she grew to be as stubborn and determined as her father, yet with a sweetness and beauty like that of her mother, which made it near impossible to deny her anything. Yet oddly, she was unspoiled as she instinctively knew her future role as alpha female to the clan and dedicated herself to getting as strong as possible. He was proud of the way she had grown and decided that it was time that she should be wed to a strong warrior to succeed him as alpha of the pack. In addition, some rogue clans of yorozoku had challenged his rule and a strong male was needed to fend off the aggression. She agreed readily as she had a long time fondness for the powerful young okashira from the eastern lands, Kouga, who had rescued her when she was first training as a child. Kouga had also had acquired shards from the splintered Shikon no Tama, increasing his power, making him very desirable both as a mate for his granddaughter and a successor to him. So when he told Ayame how the time had arrived to be mated she immediately suggested Kouga and went to retrieve him.

The okashira sighed as he thought of recent events and how Ayame had been acting strangely when she had returned from seeking after Kouga to make him keep his promise to wed her. However, she came back, without the young okashira from the east and in a very determined and pensive demeanor. When Cheihitori had asked her what had happened and why Kouga was not with her, she was strangely evasive and merely said that Kouga had pressing business of which to attend and nothing more. And stranger still she had begun working on something that she had been keeping a secret from everyone even him, which caused him more than moderate worry. Then when the den had been attacked by the mutant giant that smelled of grave soil and injured him so severely that he nearly died, Ayame brought a strange group to the cave where he had sought refuge that had three humans, a kitsune cub, and an inu hanyou. Naturally distrusting of humans, he was wary until a young mortal woman named Kagome applied a strange concoction on his wounds, which had cut his healing time in half. He was grateful but curious as it seemed that Ayame knew the woman and her companions which was perplexing as yorozoku and humans were avowed enemies. But when asked, Ayame was blunt in her answer, just saying that Kagome was Kouga's chosen mate, stunning him with the incredible news as she said nothing more and refused further discussion on the subject.

_Ah, my girl is hard to figure out at times, that she is _Cheihitori mused as he rose slowly from his pelt, shaking the weariness from his stooped bones. He strode past those who had stayed behind in the den scattered about busy at work with daily chores of training and forging weapons. As he passed, all bowed their heads in respect for his station as their leader. He then exited through the curtain of rushing water and stood on the ledge over the whirlpool, gazing out into the distance, sniffing the air his faded gray eyes focused on a cliff just above and three figures standing there….

On the cliff Ayame stood, flanked by two of the strongest young warriors of the pack and her closest companions since she was small, the trio returning from midday patrol of the territory. One was a tall muscular young warrior named Tetsume, bold and brash and the other was of slighter build and milder temperament named Sagashi because of his prowess in hunting. The young wolf named Tetsume was a handsome fellow, with smoky gray fur and eyes of silver and as it turned out he was ambitious to advance his position within the pack. He also was hopelessly enamored of Ayame and had been since they both entered pre-adolescence yet knew of her infatuation with Kouga and had built up a strong dislike for him borne of his jealousy. This day he was especially irked because Ayame had been adamant in including a search for the ever elusive Kouga within the routine patrol of the territory as she kept claiming she could pick up on his scent.

He addressed Ayame in annoyance, "Feh, Ayame why did you insist while on daily patrol on going to the very limits of our territory searching for Kouga? He's nowhere near, I can't pick up his odor at all."

She sniffed the air and tossed her titian head. "Tetsume, I _know_ he's near. I can pick up his scent, coming on the south wind, heading this way." Her verdant eyes grew soft and wistful as she added, "Maybe he's ready to keep his promise to me."

Tetsume snorted in disgust as Sagashi said pragmatically, "Ayame-chan, as I recall you telling us, it was a promise he made to you as a child. Surely it was just words to calm you down after almost being devoured."

Ayame's chin was at a stubborn tilt as she pointed out. "A promise is still a promise. Besides, it could have been a promise to join both clans, after all he was the heir of the East pack and I am the heir to the North. Maybe Jiya had formed the alliance with the eastern pack when I was born. After all, he did send Kouga to look for me while I was training in the woods."

Both males exchanged dubious looks as Tetsume sighed and stated, "Look, that may have been true at one time but things change over the years. You told us yourself that Kouga's den in the east and several of our brethren in the valley were slaughtered by someone named Naraku, you said Kouga himself told you that he was seeking Naraku to get revenge and was determined to accomplish that."

"I know," she said in resignation.

"And you told us he had also entered into a dalliance with a human woman." Tetsume's tenor was dripping with contempt as he continued, "A foolish and disgusting thing for a so-called alpha of the proud yorozoku. He should be taken to task for allowing his heart to be lost to a lowly mortal." He added with a snort, "Humans are good for one thing and one thing only and that's as food, otherwise they're useless."

"That's not true," Ayame insisted, her sad acceptance of the situation disturbing to both of her friends. "Kagome and her comrades are quite different from ordinary humans. She's a very powerful miko who travels with a monk and taijiya as well."

"Is that so?" Sagashi asked, impressed.

"Kagome, huh?" Tetsume said mockingly. "Is that the name of the wench who wooed the great Kouga away from you? He's more of a baka than I originally thought, falling for a miko, of all things. Doesn't he know that mikos, monks and taijiyas are sworn to slay all youkai, including yorozoku? If he's allied with them it proves the point to me that he has no brains."

At his statement the young female's verdant orbs narrowed. She sprang forward and into Tetsume's face as she growled, "Tetsume, friends or not, I won't stand for you disrespecting Kouga for one minute! He's still the head of the East pack and deserves the respect due him and I expect you to act accordingly when he arrives here."

"_If_ he arrives here."

"I don't care. When he does get here, whenever that is, you are to give him the same respect you give Jiya. Is that clear?" Her visage was fierce and brooked no argument.

Quickly, Tetsume stood taken aback and studied the woman before him, admiring her loyalty and courage as she defended the one who she had chosen as mate and envy filled him as he wished with all his heart that she would have chosen him. She was magnificent in her anger, her flame tresses blowing in the breeze, savage and beautiful.

_Keh, that Kouga's a blind, stupid fool, choosing a mortal over Ayame for his mate. No female, mortal or youkai can hold a candle to her. And for hurting her I'd like to knock his head in_ the gray wolf groused silently but nodded in ascension to the okashira's heir. "Hai, Ayame," he muttered as he turned away and leapt down the mountain.

Sagashi sighed as he saw Ayame stare after Tetsume and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Forgive him, Ayame-chan, he's just jealous. You know how he feels about you."

Ayame sighed as she nodded "I know. But he's known since we were cubs that I was going to marry Kouga as he promised to me and I still believe he will honor that." She folded her arms resolutely as Sagashi shook his head and took hold of her elbow.

"Come along, we have to report our patrol to the elder, he's down at the falls waiting for us." Both leapt off the cliff and headed to the ledge where the okashira stood waiting…

To the south, Kouga, his two vassals, and the wolves were sitting by a riverbank as the day was winding down, easing their hunger with some wild boar they caught, devouring their prey. All except Kouga, who ate little and then afterward went off to the river's bend to sit on the rocks and brood, pensive and uncommunicative.

Ginta watched his leader as he was silhouetted against the late afternoon sun, his head bowed slightly while he rested one arm on a raised knee and dangled the other leg carelessly in the rush of water, his top knot blowing in the breeze. In that pose, Kouga looked like a lost pup, his anguish displayed in the droop of his shoulders when he usually held them straight and proud.

Hakkaku watched as well and commented, "Boy, Kouga's sure not himself lately. He seems like he's miles away, even when he's with us."

"Well, that's because he is," Ginta said sagely. "He's actually in the village in the miko's hut sitting by Kagome-nee-san, hoping she will return from the edge of the afterlife." He sighed as he added, "He's pining for her and is frantic that she will perish."

"Aa," Hakkaku agreed. "I shudder to think what would happen to Kouga if Kagome-nee-san did perish, he'd be inconsolable and since it was a spell from Naraku that would have killed her, he'd be even more hell-bent to destroy him."

"You're right, he'd be a man possessed," Ginta nodded. "As if he's not bad enough right now." Both vassals continued watching the forlorn figure of their young okashira at the river's bend…

Over on the rock, Kouga's keen hearing picked up his vassals' conversation and annoyance rose at their speculations as he sat deep in thought. _Damned busybodies! It's none of their business what I'm feeling right now and how dare they gossip about me, like a couple of old wenches!_ He suppressed a growl and sighed as he added _but they're right, if I don't find the shrine and get the flower in time, my Kagome will die and if that happens I'll go to the ends of the earth to find Naraku and then tear him apart with my bare hands. He wiped out my den and if he succeeds in killing my mate, I'll send him to hell._

He took a pebble and skipped it into the river, watching while it splashed into the current and he yearned for his beloved _Oh Kagome, you have to stay alive. Onegai don't die until I come with the lunahana to save you!_

Not far back, a certain inu hanyou shared similar thoughts as he sat on a tree branch while the rest of his entourage all went about gathering wood and food for the evening meal. Inu-Yasha stared at the sunset as he brooded with a scowl, picking up on the scent of his rival from the nearby river.

_Keh, I still can't believe we're so desperate to be following that mangy fleabag to find the Tsuki Shrine. As if I need or even want his help. Kuso, I'M gonna be the one that gets the lunahana and saves Kagome, not him. She needs me and…and…I…_

But he could not finish the thought, for to do that would be admitting that he could actually, possibly NEED someone other than himself. And to do that would be tantamount to admitting weakness, which he absolutely refused to do. It also meant admitting to another fact…

Inu-Yasha, strong hybrid son of the former taiyoukai of the Western lands was hopelessly in love with a human woman…again…and he despised the fact that he was.

It became clear that sunny day at the honekui-ito when he had thought he was going to say good-bye to Kagome…forever. He had decided that he was bound to protect Kikyou after she sacrificed her life for him and was now resurrected and hunting down Naraku for revenge, like him. His heart was torn for he was just admitting to himself that the girl from 500 years in the future was very important to him, yet Kikyou, his very first love was still as entrenched within as she was when she sealed him to the goshinboku. So he planned to do the honorable thing, make a clean break and tell Kagome farewell…never to see her again.

Yet when he saw her perched on the well's edge, his treacherous heart pounded and betrayed him in his desire to be noble. As he gazed at Kagome, her raven hair flying in the breeze while she was bathed in the bright rays of the sun, he thought she was an angel; a being from heaven sent to him in a beam of sacred light as a gift from Kami above. And suddenly his intentions were dashed as she turned and looked at him with a sad half smile that wrenched at his innards.

Inu-Yasha sighed heavily as his amber orbs reflected the golden light of the setting sun and honed in on a butterfly, fluttering along the brush and wild flowers strewn around the base of a sapling perpendicular to where he was perched. He smiled slightly as he recalled how butterflies were hovering about near the well as he and Kagome talked that day, sharing their hearts as she confessed that she could not forget him…then asked if she could stay with him. He blinked his eyes in disbelief as he heard Kagome's words and saw the hope shining in her eyes. At that moment, only she existed to him as he realized deep inside that his heart had become lost again, lost to a girl born 500 years ahead in a world that amazed him every time he traveled there. Then she took hold of his hand and he followed as she led him away from the honekui-ito, his own hand encircling hers as they walked together…

It was there then in warm sunlit reality that he knew…Inu-Yasha loved Kagome, with all his heart.

But he could not say the words…neither then nor now. He could not take the chance that he would be betrayed by a woman…again….oh, but how he wanted to say them, longed to say them…yet could not. And he knew she wanted to hear them, deserved to hear them… He felt the words, as deep as it was possible to feel them…yet, he just could not say them, even covered up his true feelings with terse comments and insults…protecting himself and his fragile heart from the hurt she now had the power to inflict upon him.

A cold chill enveloped him as the truth hit him like a falling boulder _Perhaps that's why she won't recover…she doesn't know if there's any reason TO come back, hell, I haven't given her anything but reasons to stay away so why should she even want to return to me…_

The hanyou gazed straight ahead, desolate into the fading day's light. _Oh Kagome,_ Inu-Yasha said with his heart filled to bursting with yearning _I miss you so much! Wherever you are I hope you'll come back to me…I don't know what I'll do if you don't…._

…………………………………………………………………………..

In the spirit realm, the hime Izayoi heard the cry of her only child's heart and spoke comfort to him as any mother would _Don't worry my precious boy…she will return to you, I'll see to that. So rest assured, Inu-Yasha, my son._

She then gazed at the young woman seated across from her and saw with compassion the sadness and uncertainty etched on her delicate features. In addition, the surroundings reflected Kagome's state by nature of the soft foggy light that was notcibly dimmer then previously. The girl was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms encircling them, folded in on herself closing everyone and everything out. Her heart weighed down by Kagome's, Izayoi approached her.

"What is wrong, Kagome-chan?" Inu-Yasha's mother asked kindly, her deep violet eyes gently probing so that Kagome could not avoid them.

She lifted her head and then pasted a smile on her lips as she replied, "Nothing, nothing at all, Izayoi-hime-sama."

But the hime was not fooled as she studied Kagome with her steady gaze, identical to her son's on the moonless nights and the young miko was drawn to their depths as she pictured Inu-Yasha's face before her. The thought brought tears to Kagome's own sable orbs, rivulets that made their way down her cheeks.

Izayoi reached a gentle hand and brushed the tears away, rubbing them between her fingers as she made a comment…

"You know, Kagome-chan, your tears are precious jewels to Kami. Each one you've shed is stored up in a bottle, to be formed into jewels for your gown and crown of reward." She sighed as she added, "Even the bitterest tears shed make the most beautiful jewels in Heaven."

Kagome gestured to the glittering raiment the hime was wearing covered in tiny, sparkling jewels emitting a light of their own. "Your gown is so beautiful, Izayoi-sama. Are they the jewels of your own reward?"

Izayoi nodded somberly, "Hai."

"So you must have cried many tears to have so many jewels," the girl commented in awe.

Again the older woman nodded.

Unable to avoid it Kagome gazed at the beautiful noblewoman before her arrayed in jewels and saw an underlying sadness, buried deep within her eyes. Again she was reminded of Inu-Yasha and his own tightly guarded wounds that had not healed and she became very solemn as she leaned forward to listen.

Izayoi sighed again as she began, "Kagome-chan, my life was a difficult one. Although my father was a powerful and respected lord of a daimyo, I was his only child as my mother became barren after she had me. She and my father tried several times to have more children but no other baby had come. They were distraught and had summoned all the monks and priestesses to try to chase away the evil spirits causing her womb to close yet try as they would, she could not produce a son. But he loved her deeply and refused to attempt to father an heir with any of the chambermaids. Frail from the efforts she died from a fever when I was a small girl and he was devastated and never married again. So I was his only child and being such in order to remain strong and keep the line he was pressed into offering me to the son of the neighboring daimyo as his wife to join the two in an alliance."

"I see," Kagome said. "A political marriage."

Izayoi nodded as she continued in a sad voice of resignation, "I was unhappy with my plight but accepted it as my destiny. However, the young commander of my father's samurai, Takemaru, had grown fond of me and declared himself in love with me. He asked to court me and since the agreement had been struck he was refused."

Kagome interjected, "Were you in love with him, too?"

The hime shook her head. "Iie. I was fond of him as a friend as he would listen as I would need to talk about the pressures I felt as I was preparing to someday be married off to the other daimyo. He was wonderful allowing me to do the one thing I could not in front of my father, cry. He offered his shoulder often, sympathetic and caring and we became good friends but unfortunately, I did not feel any more than that. Yet I found I was needing more than a friend and one day as I was taking a walk in the woods surrounding the castle to mourn my fate I met Inu no Tashio when I stumbled and hurt my foot on a large stone and could not walk. I was frightened by his appearance however, he saw my ordeal and tended to my wound, even though I knew he was a taiyoukai."

_Inu no Tashio. That was Inu-Yasha's father _Kagome mused silently as she wondered about the rest of the nature of their relationship that led to the eventual conception of the hanyou. She did not have long to wait to hear because Izayoi went on…

"He was the most handsome and regal man I ever met with eyes of gold that mesmerized me. Yet he was gentle and kind as well as someone who wanted to listen and asked why as the hime I was so far from the castle so I just burst into tears and told him everything, including my impending marriage to the pig like son of the neighboring daimyo." She smiled softly in remembrance. "He was so gallant and supportive, telling me I should refuse the match and do what I feel is right for me. I became immediately drawn to him."

"So you began to see him."

Izayoi nodded as she proceeded, "From that time on, I met with him secretly in a secluded area near a waterfall on a regular basis, almost every day. We grew close as he shared with me about his own loveless youkai union, also for political purposes, to produce an heir to his domain which he did."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated.

"Hai." Izayoi answered. "And as we were on common ground, we eventually fell deeply in love, our hearts joined in mutual pain. And of course we expressed that love the obvious way, our meetings often ending in passion." She hesitated as she glanced at Kagome's reaction to the blunt facts.

Kagome blushed as she heard the subtle words describing the clandestine trysts between Inu-Yasha's parents. However, she urged, "Onegai, go on."

Izayoi took a deep breath. "At the same time, Takemaru was becoming more forceful in his friendship with me, insisting that I break off my betrothal to the neighboring lord's son, insisting of his love for me. I kept telling him that I was honor bound for my family's sake to go through with the match but he was persistent, even following me about the castle when his duties were done for the day. So one day, unknown to me he followed me out to the waterfall as I went to meet Inu no Tashio, hiding in the bushes as we embraced." She sighed as she added, "He became enraged and jumped out to confront us, calling me all sorts of names, which instantly infuriated Tashio, who was insanely jealous over me."

Kagome remarked, "Huh, I'm not surprised about that. The acorn doesn't fall far from the tree." She then vividly remembered the latest scuffle between Inu-Yasha and Kouga over her as she went on listening…

"Takemaru drew his katana and Tashio drew the So'ungo which was really no match as Takemaru had been easily defeated. Then as Tashio was about to end Takemaru's life, I stepped in and begged him not to kill him. So he was spared but his anger at the dishonor of having me interfere in the battle was kindled and his love for me turned cold. He headed back to the castle, disillusioned and bitter, yet still bound in duty to my father his lord and his lord's family. But outside of showing me the courtesy of a servant to his daimyo, he never spoke to me again."

Kagome was riveted to the prologue leading up to Inu-Yasha's birth and asked, "Was this the time you discovered that you were going to have Inu-Yasha?"

Izayoi smiled in remembrance as she continued her tale. "I was meeting Tashio daily, and our times together were growing longer, with neither one of us wanting them to end and making love with more and more fervor. He declared his love to me often, even calling me his true wife. However, one day we were at our place and we were confronted again, this time by Sesshoumaru, who had followed his father."

"Boy, the two of you just couldn't get a break," Kagome commented.

"Sesshoumaru was disgusted by the fact that his noble youkai father had lowered himself to associating with a common human and tried to attack me, his whip actually drawing blood as he stabbed my stomach. But in a rage he was knocked down by Tashio and was told that if he ever laid a hand on me again, son or not, he would kill him, then sent him away. He then drew Tensaiga, his fang of healing and mended the wound, which had been deep enough to kill me. After that he carried me back to the castle, sneaking me in so nobody could see, but after he left I decided that because of the conflict between him and his only son I would not go to see him for a while. I missed our times together but knew it was for the best. Then I began to feel peculiar, aches in my chest, nauseous in the mornings and ravenous in the evenings."

Thanks to the required extensive sex education courses she had taken in her modern time Kagome knew right away. "You were pregnant."

With widened eyes Izayoi was somewhat taken aback by the young woman's candid response but nodded and continued on with the story. "When I missed my monthly time and began to gain weight I knew I was with child and so did the women in attendance with me. I immediately told Tashio about our child and he was overjoyed, vowing to take care of both the baby and me. But I tried to keep it from my father until the lord of the neighboring daimyo was pressing for my marriage to his son so I had no choice but to tell him everything including that I was with child from a taiyoukai. He was shocked and angry but told the lord only that a marriage was now out of the question. The lord was outraged and felt that a solemn promise was broken so he declared war on our daimyo."

"Oh my," Kagome said.

Izayoi went on. "The lord sent his samurai to attack us and our own troops fought back bravely and were victorious but at a heavy price. My father, who was a master swordsman had fought with the samurai and had been slain. I had become the lady of the daimyo."

Kagome asked, "Did the fact that your father was killed stop the other lord from attacking you?"

"Actually, the lord had been slain as well but his son, angry about my refusing him was determined to destroy us for causing him to lose face, leveling several attacks at us. After the first battle, I went and told Tashio about the situation and he promised me he would protect the daimyo and he did up until the night I was to give birth when he was involved in another battle."

"What happened?" Kagome was on the edge of her seat.

"It was in the middle of winter. After it had snowed all that day, right after the evening meal, I went into labor. Takemaru was leading our samurai and guarding the castle that night as another attack by the jilted lord was expected but unlikely due to the weather but he had the men surrounding the castle nonetheless, not to fight the other daimyo but to keep Tashio away." Izayoi sighed and continued, "You see, Takemaru was livid that I was with a youkai's child and he intended to keep Tashio away from me as I grew heavy with the child, offering to rid me of the burden. But I was determined to bring my child into the world and until that night, kept meeting Tashio secretly. But Takemaru was furious and had the samurai ready to attack Tashio, should he come and came himself to the birthing room, right after I had my son. He stared at me with such sadness and loathing, it had frightened me, his unrequited love for me making him insane."

Speechless, Kagome nodded in chilled understanding as she remembered the incident with evil sword So'ungo and how it had possessed the soul of Takemaru who had been brought back from the dead. The vile blade from hell that had first tried to possess Inu-Yasha had sought the embittered soul of the samurai who said he hated Izayoi, the woman who had scorned him and gave birth to a lowly hanyou. And that hatred fed into the evil of the renegade sword until Takemaru defeated in battle with Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru released the bitterness and his soul was set free.

The hime went on sadly. "I knew that Tashio would come as soon as his battle was done and Takemaru was ready to take him on, determined to slay the one who he believed had stolen me away. But in that birthing room, he instead drew his sword and with an apology, killed me, saying that it was because he loved me. I took the full brunt of the strike, shielding my newborn son, Takemaru's regret the last thing I saw. Until…"

Kagome was spellbound. "Go on."

Izayoi complied, "I had been slain, the hot pain of Takemaru's katana piercing my heart and I felt my spirit leaving my body. Yet I still heard my baby's cries, hungry and frightened as he reached for my dying body and my heart ached…but then _he_ came."

"Inu no Tashio."

She nodded, "Hai. He burst in, having battled the samurai trying to keep him from me, knocking Takemaru aside to get into the room. I watched in my spirit as he knelt beside my body and then drew his fang of healing, slashing at the minions of the underworld gathered about me. Suddenly I found myself come to life and back on the futon with my baby in my arms. He gathered both of us up and then we saw with horror that in his madness, Takemaru had set the castle on fire. Flames were all about us as Tashio directed me to flee, taking the cloth of the fire rat and draping it on me he then named our son."

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered.

The hime nodded and said, "Then I heard the last words he would speak to me."

"What were they?" Kagome wanted to know.

Izayoi replied, "He sent me out with the words to live a strong life, for both me and Inu-Yasha. Then he pushed me out as Takemaru came staggering in to do battle with him again to the death as I fled into the forest with Inu-Yasha. I do not know exactly when I turned but as I saw the castle engulfed in flames and crumple to the ground I looked down at my boy and determined to do as my Tashio asked." Izayoi sighed as she finished, "And that was the beginning…"

Kagome was silent, her heart constricting in pain as the melancholy words of Inu-Yasha's birth weighed heavy on her. _Oh Inu-Yasha_ she lamented._ From the day you entered this life you were born into hatred and suffering…and you're still suffering…_

………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile Inu-Yasha was gliding on the wind as he leapt along, his eyes focused on the eddy of dust and leaves, traveling along in a whirlwind that was actually the yorozoku okashira and his enemy Kouga. The ookami was traveling at his usual breakneck speed, enhanced by the two shards embedded in his legs and at times even the swift hanyou could not keep up. He followed the tempest as he knew that it was Kouga who was leading them to the yorozoku dwelling in the northern mountains to get directions to the Tsuki Shrine. That fact alone had Inu-Yasha in a foul mood, despising with his entire being that he was in the position of follower instead of leader for once. And adding insult to injury, that he had to follow his rival, the arrogant wolf.

_Kuso, this is a joke _the hanyou groused as he saw the whirlwind in the distance, a speck against the afternoon sky. _Not only do I have to follow this baka but he has to run so fast that the rest of us who are unfortunate enough to have to keep up with him can barely do so, including his own vassals. He's such a showoff! _He was focused on the tempest below and then took note as it came to a stop.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha said as Kouga materialized from the tornado as it dissipated, standing wit his foot on a rock gazing off into the distance. Curious as to why the ookami stopped he landed right next to him.

"Tired are ya?" Inu-Yasha scoffed with a nasty smirk as Kouga stood silently scowling at a ridge of mountains far into the distance. "Well, I guess that bony body of yours can't take the rigors of traveling, eh wolf cub?"

Kouga snorted in derision, "Not at all, zasshu. I was just stopping to give all of you a chance to catch up, 'tis all." He turned and watched as Kirara landed with her cargo of five and Ginta and Hakakku, both as usual bringing up the rear with the wolves, panting to catch their collective breath.

Miroku asked from his perch behind Sango, "Kouga, is that the mountains where the northern yorozoku dwells?" He gestured with his staff, the rings jingling in the slight breeze.

"Aa," Kouga replied. "The den of Cheihitori is nestled in the midst."

"Cheihitori?" Shippou asked.

"And who the hell's Cheihitori?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

Kouga glared at his rival and answered scornfully, "Baka, he's the elder of yorozoku tribes thoughout the lands. Don't you know anything?"

The hanyou bristled, "How the hell am I supposed to know that? I could care less about the hierarchy of the yorozoku, you're all just a bunch mangy fleabags."

Kouga's eyes narrowed into azure slits at the insult and he growled, "Why you puny pup, how dare you?" He lunged forward as Inu-Yasha chuckled humorlessly.

"If you want to settle the score here and now, I'm more than happy to oblige." He drew out the Tetsusaiga to do battle.

"Kouga!" both the vassals cried in horror as Inu-Yasha's companions were momentarily stunned.

"Shut up," the ookami snapped. "The zasshu's asking for it and he's going to get it." He raised his right hand and summoned the Goraishi, power arcing from the five elongated claws. But shaken from the state of inertia Sango's command halted the potential fight.

"That's enough!" she railed as Miroku instantly jumped off Kirara and got between the two would be combatants, using his staff to separate the two.

"She's right. We're on a very important mission here and have scant time for petty scuffles." The houshi eyed the two directly as he added, "Have the both of you forgotten the need to get to the Tsuki Shrine by the full moon to retrieve the lunahana? Or is killing each other more important than saving Kagome-sama's life?"

That statement was the catharsis that drained the tension from the atmosphere and the anger from the dog and wolf as they slowly relaxed their battle stance. Reason and reality reawoke in both as Kouga retracted the Goraishi and stared right into Miroku's eyes.

"Never," he said vehemently. "I would trade my life for hers in the twinkling of an eye."

Cowed and lowering his head in shame, Inu-Yasha re-sheathed his sword in silence since sharing his feelings in public was as always difficult if not impossible. "Keh, do you have to even ask?"

Miroku replied wryly, "Considering the way the two of you were carrying on and about to behead each other, I thought so." He headed back to Kirara and reclaimed his seat behind Sango. "Shall be go on?"

"Hai," Kouga said. "We should be at the den by sunset so follow me." He tore off in his whirlwind as Inu-Yasha growled and leapt up to follow.

"I guess we're off again," Shippou remarked to Horosha who had sat in stupified silence during the incident and nodded as he again questioned the folly of his accompanying this odd troupe.

"Let's go Kirara," Sango commanded and the fire cat leapt into the air with a snarl leaving Ginta and Hakakku behind with no choice but to follow…

It was nearing sunset, the sky a myriad of blues, purple, and pink, interwoven and shot through with amber rays of the dying day, painting everything with a glaze of honey. In the Hokiusei range the snowcaps were like patches of molten gold, starkly etched against the backdrop of deep blue. The ledge overlooking the Kotte Iru was where Ayame, Tetsume, and Sagashi stood watch, scanning the perimeter of the territory, their keen vision able to see far to the edge of the surrounding woods.

Tetsume yawned as he complained, "Keh, Ayame are we going to head back soon? It's almost time for the evening meal." He held his hand over his middle to quell his growling stomach.

Sagashi chortled as Ayame shook her titian head in exasperation, "Feh, sometimes you're just like a pup, Tetsume." Her nose wrinkled as she scented something so she turned to the south and gazed off into the distance then became alert as she spotted something, drawing the immediate attention of her companions.

The two males flanked her as Sagashi asked, "What is it, Ayame-chan?"

He peered over in the southerly direction and then realization hit him as he too saw what had her undivided attention. In the clearing at the forest edge a dust devil was approaching, a small vortex that had leaves and twigs twirling within, traveling at a high rate of speed. Without a word, Ayame dashed off toward the whirlwind, leaving an eddy of dust and pebbles in her wake

Tetsume snorted as he picked up the scent. "Looks like the mighty Kouga's about to grace us with his presence. Wonder what the hell _he's _here for?" he asked resentfully.

"Dunno," Sagashi shrugged. "But let's go and find out." He leapt down the mountain and with an annoyed sigh, Tetsume followed…

In the clearing Kouga was racing along, his mind dwelling upon several things, one of which being the inevitable meeting with Ayame. He was somewhat uncomfortable about that, remembering the promise he had made to her when she was a child and it bothered him that she had taken it so literally as he was a man of honor and as rule tried to never break a promise. But having lost his heart to Kagome, marriage to Ayame was impossible, so it was a promise he would have to break.

_Kuso, I hope Ayame doesn't think I'm here to marry her _the okashira fretted as he came to a stop just before the woods at the base of the range. _There are only two things I care about, killing Naraku and saving my Kagome and once I do the latter, I'll take care of the former. Besides, I don't love her, my one and only love is Kagome._ He was then startled from his thoughts by the sound of a grunt as Inu-Yasha landed beside him.

The hanyou stood and scanned the area, gazing up at the mountain range before him and remarked gruffly, "Keh, so this is where the den of the northern yorozoku lives. Figures."

Irritated by the odious presence of his rival Kouga glared at him and demanded, "What's that supposed to mean, zasshu?" He was raw and ready for a battle if Inu-Yasha was asking for one.

The inu hanyou glanced at the readiness of the ookami and smirked, "Don't get your fur all ruffled, baka. I was merely making a comment, seeing that your kind seems to prefer the rough terrain of the mountains. Your den was in a mountain range as well. Or don't you remember since you haven't been there in so long?" Inu-Yasha continued to rub salt into the wound in Kouga's soul by adding spitefully, "Oh that's right, nobody's left there anyway."

The wolf's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why you---,"

Further debate about the issue was halted by the arrival of the rest of the party with Kirara landing and Ginta and Hakakku skidding to a stop right beside her. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Horosha all dismounted and approached the duo to discuss the next move.

"Well now," Miroku said cheerfully as he ascertained the potential barrage and stepped between the two avowed rivals. "I see we are at the base of the range. I think we should stay together now as we begin the climb. Don't you agree, men?"

Both Kouga and Inu-Yasha looked like sheepish schoolboys as they nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Good," Miroku stated in satisfaction. "Now we need to figure out the best way to the yorozoku den----,"

His words were cut short by another whirl of wind coming at them from the forest and the trim form in white fur came out of the eddy. Ayame stopped right in front of Kouga and greeted him joyfully, throwing her arms around him much to his chagrin and Inu-Yasha's amusement.

"Oh Kouga, I knew it!" she cried. "I picked up your scent right away and I knew one day you would come and honor your promise to me, I just knew it."

"A-Ayame I-I," Kouga stammered as Inu-Yasha laughed right out loud and thoroughly enjoying his rival's predicament turned to address the others.

"Ha minna, looks like we're gonna attend a wedding before we head out to the shrine," he announced just as the two other wolves that had accompanied Ayame arrived. The gray wolf Tetsume heard the comment and got right into the hanyou's face.

"What the hell did you just say?" he snapped as Inu-Yasha pushed him away and glared back.

"Back off, baka." The hanyou's social graces were as nonexistant as always as he asked, "And who the hell are you?"

With her arms still around Kouga's neck Ayame answered with the introductions of the two newcomers, "This is Tetsume and Sagashi, sentries and warriors of our tribe and my long time friends. They came with me to greet you." She sighed in pleasure as she laid her head on Kouga's armor as the latter tried vainly to extricate himself from her grasp while Tetsume stood there, glowering at them as he fumed.

Sagashi inquired as he looked over at Ginta and Hakkaku, "And are you with Kouga?" They nodded in ascent and then he noticed the others and added, "all of you?"

Kouga finally managed to disentangle himself from the girl and rattled off the names of his companions then said brusquely, "The reason we are here is we need to see the elder about something very important, as soon as possible. So can you take us there?"

Trying to overcome Kouga's rudeness Miroku, always gracious bowed as he addressed Ayame. "Ayame-san, we all are here to ask a favor of you and your tribe. We need to get to the Tsuki Shrine before the full moon."

"That's in just a few days," Ayame pointed out, hiding her disappointment at Kouga's statement.

"We know," Inu-Yasha spoke abruptly. "We need to get there, is all."

"Why is that?" she wanted to know.

Kouga was getting impatient. "Look, we don't have time to explain now. Just take us to the elder's den and we'll tell you then." His face bore the look of one in great distress.

Alarmed Ayame saw the desperation in the azure eyes of her beloved and although curious about why he would be in such a state she turned and gestured with her arm. "Follow me through the woods and when we get through we'll be in the Kotte Iru valley. The den will be on the next precipice behind the falls."

The four humans, fire cat and kitsune all nodded and made to do just that but the ookami okashira was anxious to be off with the hanyou in the same demeanor.

"Well, what are we here jabbering for? Let's move out." No longer wanting to wait, Inu-Yasha began to head into the woods, pushing past Ayame and the two warriors.

"For once the zasshu's right. Let's get going." Without further discussion Kouga then did the same and took off at a quick pace but not so fast that the others could not keep up and so the journey continued.

**NEXT…..SEPARATE BATTLES**


	11. SEPARATE BATTLES

_Author's Note: At long last an update! If there's anybody still out there following this (sound of cricket chirping in pitch black) I am so sorry for the long length between the last update and now but if you haven't read my profile recently, my priority all this time has been getting my book done for print---and of this week it is officially in print so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

**SEPARATE BATTLES**

It was well past sunset by the time the group arrived at the den of the northern branch of the yorozoku, with the three-quarter moon high in the atmosphere, lighting their way, turning everything silver. On the trek there, Inu-Yasha was dutifully but grudgingly following Kouga and the other yorozoku as he again groused silently about his being in the position of depending on his despised rival.

_Humph! I still can't believe I'm reduced to following that tick-ridden bag of bones so I can find the damned shrine where these flowers to save Kagome are_ the hanyou complained, his irritation going strong. _Why he's even involved in this pisses me off because he's such a persistent pest, always on the prowl for Kagome. Can't he just accept that she's not interested and get lost…for good?_

Inu-Yasha's amber eyes rested idly on the petite yet shapely form of Ayame clad in white fur leading them all and as any normal male, appreciated the curves beneath. Although he seldom showed it, he was drawn to the feminine form and often took more than a cursory glance at attractive women like Kagome and even Sango, however furtively. And as he admired Ayame, he mused about the ongoing situation between her and Kouga and Kouga's reluctance to keep his promise to wed her…

_Just what is that baka's problem, anyway? Ayame's strong, loyal, and she's really not bad looking either, in fact she's rather pretty, for a youkai wench, and would make any youkai proud to have as a mate. Not only that, she really wants Kouga but he's either too blind or stupid to see, ha, I guess it's true that it's a fool that rejects a willing woman._ At that thought Inu-Yasha's mind turned to Kagome, who had in fact always remained by _his_ side, loyal and dependable and it caused him to be brutally honest with himself in the same vein…

_But to be truthful, I kinda do the same thing. I keep Kagome at arm's length from me even though I can't stand the thought of any other man getting near her, let alone touching her. Even when she proves time and time again that she cares for me I can't allow her to get too close, all because of the last time I let… _Inu-Yasha shook his head as Kikyou came to mind and his heart constricted in response to the still-painful memories. _Kikyou…I allowed my heart to be open and it got shattered…even though I now know that filthy beast Naraku posed as her to betray me, the fact that she wouldn't let me tell her I loved her and then shot me with her arrow still cuts me deeply…and that's why I can't say the same words to Kagome. _

His reverie was halted by the announcement from Shippou, perched on Miroku's left shoulder, riding on Kirara. "Looks like we're here at Ayame's den."

"Hai, I see," Miroku said as he peered down at the glimmering waterfall and its base where Ayame, Tetsume, and Sagashi were gathered with Kouga. From the rear Horosha the ronin watched without comment, his hand resting on the hilt of his wakizashi.

Sango nodded and directed, "Take us down, Kirara."

"ROWWWR," the fire cat responded as she did as she was told and landed beside Ayame, Tetsume, Sagashi, Kouga and the rest of the yorozoku as Ginta, Hakakku, and the wolves all arrived panting and out of breath.

Seeing everyone together at the ledge by the falls, Inu-Yasha had no other choice but to join them. He glided down on the breeze to plop beside Kirara and the rest of his friends, who had dismounted from the fire cat to stand beside her.

Ayame then turned to Kouga and inquired, "So now that I brought you here, tell me why you need to get to the Tsuki Shrine by the full moon."

Having no choice but to tell her, he replied, "It's a matter of life and death." His brow darkened he added, "Kagome's."

The female yorozoku gasped as she asked incredulously, "What? What do you mean, Kouga?"

He glanced at Inu-Yasha and replied tersely, "It's a long story, right Inukkoro?"

The hanyou met the man-to-man eyes of the wolf. Ayame stood watching the animosity smoldering between the two as she folded her arms and said, "Well?"

His eyes not moving Inu-Yasha answered, "Kagome's been put under a spell by Naraku that has her near death. We were told that a flower that grows on the grounds of the Tsuki Shrine only at the time of the full moon can save her so we need to find it and get the flower to bring to her or…,"

"She'll die," Kouga finished, agony laced in his voice.

"I see," Ayame said softly, disappointment plain on her face. "So that's why you came, to get our help."

Desperate, Kouga grasped hold of Ayame's shoulders. "Onegai Ayame, ask the elder if we can have safe passage though the Kotte Iru and past the lands of Yubi Itsutsu and the Kawauso-rei. We need your help."

The female ookami stood there wordlessly as Sagashi and Tetsume both eyed Kouga speculatively. Tetsume stood there looking at his rival with a look of disgust as he brooded _Keh, all this fuss over the life of one human wench. How pointless!_ Then Inu-Yasha spoke again.

"Remember how Kagome tended to the wounds your grandfather suffered in his battle with Kyokotsu. Surely he would be grateful enough to return the favor?"

Ayame bit her lip, torn between the myriad of emotions churning inside her. She knew the right thing to do was to assist in any way in repayment for Kagome's kindness during the time with the mutant giant who nearly wiped out her tribe. But at the same time she knew that if Kagome was permanently out of the picture, her dream since childhood of becoming Kouga's mate could become reality. After Kagome's demise, she pictured being the balm that could heal his wounded heart. But then she saw the pleading and utter desperation in the azure depths of Kouga's eyes and her mind was made up.

Inu-Yasha' patience was wearing razor thin. "Keh, so what're we waiting for?" he wanted to know as Ayame made a short, sharp whistle and stepped back.

Right at that summons, the falls parted and several yorozoku warriors, armed with spears immerged from the rushing water, preceding the grizzled figure of the aged okashira Cheihitori, whom they flanked. The warriors, seeing Horosha with his hand resting on his sword, the hanyou in a fighting stance, and others of their enemy seemingly poised for battle, reacted in protective fashion with their weapons, pointing them at the humans.

"How dare you puny humans come here to our den," one wolf growled, pointing his pike right into Inu-Yasha's face, which was his folly as the easily incensed hanyou snarled and whipped his hand to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

"Let's get some things straight, fleabag. First of all, I am not human," Inu-Yasha ground out in a deadly tone. He withdrew the huge fang and pointed it at his wannabe attacker as he finished, "And lastly, if you don't want a quick ride on the river Styx you'd best get that thing outta my face!"

At his challenge the other warriors all jumped up brandishing their pikes in defense of their comrade when Cheihitori barked out, "Enough! Until they show us differently, they are our guests and will be treated with respect."

Instantly, the yorozoku warriors all stepped back, bowing in deference to their leader. "Hai, okashira."

Cheihitori dismissed them with a nod and his sharp gaze then rested on Kouga. "I am glad to see you at last, Kouga of the East Tribe," he greeted the young alpha with a bow.

"Arigatou for seeing me." Kouga then got on his knees and bowed in respectful reverence to the elder. "I apologize for not coming before but as Ayame probably told you when she returned to the mountains, I have something of grave importance to accomplish and cannot do anything until it is finished."

"Hai, she mentioned that, but nothing more," he said. The old wolf then turned and addressed his granddaughter, "Yet there is more, isn't there Ayame-chan?"

She shrugged and looked down, avoiding her grandfather's direct eyes. "I don't know, jiya. Perhaps you should ask Kouga." She cast a side-glance at the one she would have as mate and could not help but feel for him as he lifted his head and got to his feet, his pain obvious.

Kouga rose and began tonelessly, "Surely you heard of what happened to my comrades and family. They were slaughtered in cold blood." His hands balled into fists at the memory, frustrated and enraged all over again.

Cheihitori nodded, "I heard your den was almost completely wiped out by the one named Naraku."

"Naraku…that…that," Kouga growled as Inu-Yasha finished the statement.

"…filthy bastard." Kouga glanced at the hanyou whose own eyes were locked on his in understanding for once. At least in their mutual hatred of Naraku, the wolf and the dog were on common ground as allies. Kouga grimly continued recounting the ordeal.

"His incarnation, the wind witch Kagura actually did the dirty work, sending her wind blades to slay my comrades, then---,"

"He lured me there," Inu-Yasha cut him off to finish the telling of the tale. "Kagura had brought all the yorozoku back to life, like the living dead to attack me so I defended myself and made it appear as if I was the one who killed them." He jabbed a thumb at Kouga and added with a sneer, "Setting this baka against me."

Kouga glowered at the hanyou and retorted, "How the hell was I supposed know that? All I saw was you, covered in the blood of my friends and family and since I had a score to settle with you to begin with, I figured you were the one to kill 'em."

"Keh," Inu-Yasha scoffed. "You were so stupid. You wouldn't listen to reason, even when Kagome tried to talk to you. You attacked her, and would've killed her."

"I didn't attack _her_ I was aiming for you." Kouga's eyes narrowed to azure slits as he got into the hanyou's face. "As always that's _your_ fault, zasshu! You constantly put my Kagome in danger, carelessly allowing her to be hurt because you can't protect her!" His fury mounting he shouted, "She was nearly killed by the shinchinin-tai at Mount Hakurei and now she lies on the edge of death all because _you_ left her unguarded, you rotten bastard!" He laughed with contempt as he added, "And you leave her all the time to rush to your living dead lover!"

Kouga's rash remark was like a match igniting a short fuse. His own temper almost to the breaking point and snapping Inu-Yasha exploded, "That does it, I'm not taking anymore from you, mangy tick trap!" He reached for his sword.

Miroku stepped neatly in front of the hanyou to restrain him and addressed Ayame, "Ayame-sama, would you be so kind…," he left it trailing and the girl nodded in understanding

Ayame then said in a wooden tone, "Jiya, Kouga has in fact come to ask a favor of us."

"Is that so?" The aged alpha's faded but still keen eyes scanned the group. "And is that also why the rest of you are here?" he inquired.

Miroku and Sango both bowed as Ayame replied, "They need our assistance getting safely through the lands of the Yubi Itsutsu and the Kawauso-rei to get to the Tsuki Shrine by the time of the full moon."

"Indeed? And why is that?" Cheihitori queried as he spotted the absence of one of the group. "And why is the young miko with strange healing powers not among you?"

Kouga opened his mouth to answer but ever impulsive Inu-Yasha replied abruptly, "Look jijii, why she is not with us is none of your concern. We need to get to the Tsuki Shrine by the full moon or she will die. So are you gonna help us or not?"

Everyone gasped at the hanyou's temerity as Cheihitori chuckled and said, "Asking favors of me allows me to know the reasons behind the request, does it not?" He turned to Kouga and asked, "What happened to her, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga replied, "She was attacked and put under a spell that has her life slipping away. We must retrieve a flower called a lunahana that bears healing power that are their strongest at the full moon and bring them back to her or she will perish." He added passionately, "I'll bring those flowers back to save her at the cost of my own life if I have to."

At his statement Ayame's verdant orbs clouded as she saw how deeply Kouga loved Kagome. But then she turned and glanced at Inu-Yasha and saw that the hanyou was as determined as his rival as he spoke out.

"I keep telling ya, _I'm_ the one who's gonna get the flowers and rescue Kagome, baka, not you." He got right into Kouga's face and snarled, "And it will be me who finds and kills the beast Naraku!"

"_I'm_ gonna kill Naraku, zasshu," Kouga growled. "And t'will be me who saves my koishii, not a puny runt like you."

At the intimate way Kouga claimed Kagome as his again Inu-Yasha's thinly stretched temper finally snapped and he became filled with jealous rage. He roared, "I told you before, _she ain't yours, _and will never be, not if I have anything to say about it!" He reached to draw out the Tetsusaiga.

Kouga raised his right hand to summon forth the Goraishi and snapped, "We'll see about that!"

Seeing the potential for disaster and the blatant display of rudeness, Miroku leapt up and tried to defuse the volatile interaction between the perennial antagonists by shoving his staff where they squared off to separate them. His own eyes flashing fire he called out the two.

"Both of you put an end to this bickering right now!" the usually placid houshi exclaimed. "Time is running out to locate the shrine and right now you both are making spectacles of yourselves! You ought to be ashamed as right now we are guests here, asking a favor!"

"Fine!"

Both combatants growled and grudgingly stepped back, glaring at each other as the aged okashira was amused by the hot-blooded youths until something caught his eye. Cheihitori's sharp gaze zeroed in upon the flashing claws of energy on Kouga's right hand as did Ayame and the rest of the wolves, their eyes wide with amazement. Even Tetsume, who up to now had been viewing the entire happening with some disgust was visibly moved to see the sign spoken of in the legends passed down and told to the yorozoku since they were tiny pups. He stepped forward and boldly addressed Kouga directly.

"How," he began, "is it that you bear the Goraishi?"

"Hai," said the elder. "Do tell us, Kouga-kun."

Kouga eyed the young upstart wolf coolly and replied, "I defeated the keeper of our tribe's treasure in the Graveyard of the Yorozoku." He then turned abruptly away from Tetsume and spoke to Cheihitori.

"I was searching for the Great Weapon of our tribe legend so I could make myself stronger to beat Naraku. I came across the resting place of our ancestors and fought the three-headed ookami that guards the treasure that was kept there. When I defeated him, the Goraishi accepted me as its master."

"And what about your jewel shards?" Tetsume demanded as he became even more envious of Kouga, staring at the fabled treasure on his rival's hand. "With two in your legs doesn't that already give you the power to beat this Naraku? Or isn't that enough for you?"

"Tetsume!" Ayame reprimanded. "I told you to show Kouga respect."

He rejoined, "Feh, all I did was ask why the shards aren't enough for him to beat Naraku."

Inu-Yasha smirked as he chipped in, "Fact is, the spirit of the miko who had formed the jewel, Midoriko, had caused the shards to freeze 'im up during a battle with Mouryoumaru, one of Naraku's incarnations." He chuckled mirthlessly. "It was Kagome's sacred arrow that finally freed him or he would've been absorbed right into Mouryoumaru."

Kouga glowered at the hanyou. "Who asked you to speak for me, zasshu?" He went right into Tetsume's face with the Goraishi raised and said, "What happened with the shards and how I got this is not important. It and the ancestors of the Yorozoku chose me as its heir and if you want further proof of my ability to use it, I'd be happy to oblige."

Tetsume's silver eyes narrowed at the threat but he had a wolf's instinct for danger and wisely backed up with hands raised. "No need to be so harsh, I was just curious." He returned to his place by Sagashi, who shook his head at his friend's foolishness. However, the okashira appeared satisfied by the information and came forth.

"Enough then," Cheihitori's voice rang with authority. He gazed up at the sky and announced, " The moon's at mid-sky and you all must be weary and hungry so I welcome you to come into the den and we will prepare a meal and someplace to sleep for you. Then when the day breaks, I will send a guide to get you through the lands of the Yubi Itsutsu and the Kawauso-rei." The elder then gestured to his vassals and ordered, "Prepare a meal and place to rest for our guests!"

They bowed in obedience and went to do the okashira's bidding as he spoke cordially, "Come then, all of you."

He led the group to the falls and again the rushing waters parted, allowing all entrance to what was a very roomy and well lit cave where several yorozoku were already at work, setting down a meal of roasted meat and other foodstuffs.

"Come and enjoy the repast we've prepared for you," Cheihitori invited as Inu-Yasha, Kouga and their respective parties came forward and did just that…

Later on, Kouga found himself restless and so he exited the den and went out to the ledge, then turned and scaled the rocks along the edge until he reached the top of the falls. There he sat upon a flat stone and gazed up at the nearly full moon, his mind on the end of his journey.

_It's almost time. In two nights the moon will be full and we'll be at the Tsuki Shrine to get the lunahana flowers. Then I'll be on my way back to your side Kagome, to save you. So, wait for me._

_  
_The young okashira closed his eyes, picturing Kagome before him, vital and lovely, her eyes reflecting the moonlight making her appear like an angel. Ethereal, she smiled a sweet smile and offered her hand to him, an invitation that he could never refuse. His heart pounding, Kouga reached and clasped her hand, delicate and smooth as new leaf. He opened his eyes and a shapely silhouette had blocked the moon, the glow which surrounded her like a silver aura…

"Oh Kouga," she purred seductively as she moved in even closer, to offer her body to him.

"Kagome," Kouga murmured as he stood up and reached for the tiny waist of the feminine form in front of him, to pull her close. But his reverie was shattered as he felt the fur of a wolf pelt and the vision of Kagome vanished and became Ayame. Annoyed, he pushed her away.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" he asked abruptly as he turned away from the girl, his disappointment plain.

Ayame sighed and replied, "I saw you leave your pallet and come out so I got worried." She added softly, "You didn't eat much either."

"I'm not hungry."

"Not for food, anyway," Ayame muttered ruefully. She went over to confront Kouga and said, "You were sitting here thinking about Kagome, weren't you?"

Kouga answered sharply, "Of course." He sighed and said, "I never stop thinking about her, I love her." The young okashira returned to his perch on the rock and stared out at nothing, his mind kilometers away.

"I know," she said sadly turning away to hide her feelings. Ayame then turned back and gave him a steady gaze. "But does she love you?"

Meeting her eyes Kouga replied stubbornly, "I know she cares deeply for me."

"You didn't answer my question. Does she love you?" The female wolf was persistent and met with those gently challenging green orbs, Kouga turned away without a word.

Ayame sighed again as she sat beside him, pointing out what was obvious. "You know, you're not the only one who loves her."

Kouga whirled on the girl and snapped, "If you're gonna mention that worthless hanyou's name to me, you can get the hell outta here now!" He leapt up and continued, "That flea-bitten zasshu has done nothing but put her in danger, I should just kill him."

"Ha, that'll be the day," a raspy tenor said scornfully from somewhere in the trees and surprised, Kouga and Ayame looked around for its source as Inu-Yasha jumped down and with arms akimbo stood before the wolf duo.

"Keh, what the hell are you doing here?" Kouga jumped up and got into a fighting stance. "I thought we got rid of you when you left the den after dinner." Earlier, Inu-Yasha had declared himself unwilling to bed down in the wolf den so he had jettisoned after dinner to points unknown by the rest.

The hanyou answered snidely, "Feh, well I was up in a tree, trying to get some rest when I was awakened by the abominable stench of wolf that I was trying to get away from. I opened my eyes and saw what the wind was blowing my way and heard your little exchange." He then addressed Ayame, hooking his thumb back in Kouga's direction. "You so sure you still want this baka as your mate? He's completely clueless."

Kouga responded in fury, "_You're_ the one who's clueless, zasshu. You wouldn't know how to appreciate a good woman like Kagome. I've seen how you treat her, rough with no respect, 'tis obvious that you don't love her. You sniveling little puppy, why don't you just leave her in the hands of a _man_ that not only knows how to appreciate her but would adore her for all eternity."

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and began in a low, dangerous tone. "Y'know, I am getting damned sick and tired of every bloody person acting like they know how I feel about Kagome. First, it's none of your damned business how much or even what I feel for Kagome, that's between her and me." He cracked his claws and snarled, "And second, it's about time I settle the score between us…for once and for all."

Kouga grinned a nasty grin and cracked his own claws. "That suits me just fine, zasshu. Just say the word." He and Inu-Yasha raised their bared claws, circling each other, pure hatred glittering with the moonbeams in each other's eyes.

"Get ready to meet your Maker."

The hanyou growled as he slashed down and Kouga leapt up to dodge the blow, his jewel enhanced legs moving with lightning quickness. He then countered with his own attack, which Inu-Yasha missed as he leaped up to an overhanging branch. His face twisted into a fierce snarl he came at Kouga again as the latter advanced as well, a collision between the two bitter enemies inevitable. But just as they were about to engage in mortal combat, Ayame stepped between the two in the blink of an eye.

"Stop!" she commanded, her own verdant orbs flashing. She turned to Inu-Yasha and declared, "Nobody is second-guessing your feelings for Kagome, we all are concerned for her, especially Kouga. So why don't you just put your differences aside for now and concentrate on getting to the shrine tomorrow so you can save her. Slaying each other is not an option."

And then she turned to Kouga, "And you need to stop provoking Inu-Yasha and work with him to get the flowers. Can't you see how worried he is?"

"Like I should care," he said with a snort.

"Kouga," Ayame admonished. "Just let it go." She stepped back and addressed the two. "Both of you."

The two hotheaded canines stood glowering at each other growling, at a tense standoff for a pregnant moment that seemed endless. Then the hanyou turned and sniffed, "Fine. I'm outta here! But I'll be back at daybreak."

He leaped up and glided away as Kouga scoffed, "Feh, good riddance." He plopped down on his stone and stared at the rushing stream, scowling.

Ayame came forward and suggested, "Why don't you come back to the den, Kouga? You'll need your rest when you leave tomorrow."

He replied with a sigh, "I'll be just fine here. You go ahead without me."

_That always seems to be the case with you, eh Kouga? _Ayame sighed as she shook her head in resignation. "As you wish." She turned to leave and just before she made the climb down Kouga called to her.

"Ayame."

She turned back. "What?"

He turned and gazed at her. "Arigatou."

With a curt nod Ayame acknowledged his gratitude and proceeded to head back down as Kouga turned his attention back to the rapidly flowing water and his brooding…

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, in his castle, Naraku was addressing his minions for his next vile move. "Kagura, Hakudoushi, I have a task for you."

Both the wind witch and the pale youth stood impassively waiting for their orders as Kagura silently groused _why in hell do I have to be paired up with this creepy kid again? I'm sick of him bossing me about as if he were Naraku himself._

Hakudoushi cast a derisive glance at her and said, sotto voce, "Too bad for you Kagura, but Naraku requires us both to do his bidding so accept it."

Kagura glared at the smirking incarnation and said nothing as Kanna came forward bearing the mirror that was among other things Naraku's window to the world. The hanyou came up to flank Kanna as he began to give his marching orders.

"Kagura, Hakudoushi, look in the mirror."

Both stepped closer and peered into the looking glass where a hut by a torii came into view. Naraku pointed out, "Yonder lays the hovel where the aged miko Kaede lives and it is where the young wench Kagome is languishing from our attack."

Kagura said in a bored tone, "So?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly but he continued, "She is near death from the attack with the poison created by the embittered souls of those perishing from the plague but she is persisting in hanging on to life. I want you both to finish her off."

Kagura said, "If she's so close to death why not just let the sickness take her?"

Naraku said coldly, "Because she has been a thorn in my side long enough and 'tis time I removed it. Inu-Yasha is far in the northern mountains and she is unprotected so it is our golden opportunity to rid ourselves of her once and for all."

"I agree," Hakudoushi piped up, the consummate lackey.

But Kagura had battled Kagome with Inu-Yasha many times and had her doubts. "Naraku, suppose she is like Kikyou? You had thought you rid yourself of her and failed because of her powers. The word is Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou, and she does seem to have as much power as Kikyou." She added quietly, "Perhaps even more."

"But she is still human, flesh and bones," Naraku replied. "And as such she is weak and right now, vulnerable. The only one with her is the ancient miko sister of Kikyou whose powers are laughable. You should have no difficulty slipping this into Kagome." He held up a tainted shard, black with miasma. "It will be helpful in hastening her demise."

Kagura took the shard and slipped it into her sleeve.

Naraku was not finished. "After that you are to head to the Tsuki Shrine to engage both Inu-Yasha and Kouga, not to kill but to keep occupied until Kagome is dead. Then let them go to discover that their entire journey was nothing but a futile waste."

Hakudoushi smirked evilly and nodded. "Understood." He headed to the shoji and said over his shoulder, "Let's go, Kagura."

The wind witch scowled darkly as she hung behind until Naraku quietly called to her, "Kagura."

She turned and watched as he withdrew his hand holding her beating heart, pulsating in his open palm. He grinned and she quickly strode over to where Hakudoushi waited as the hanyou's meaning became clear. With a resigned sigh, Kagura reached in her hair for a feather and tossed it up…

At the village in her hut, Kaede sat at Kagome's side, gently sponging her face and body with cool cloths, her eye closed and mouth moving in silent supplication to the kami above to spare the young girl from the future. In the time since Inu-Yasha's departure for the shrine, Kagome's condition had stabilized somewhat, not getting any better, but thankfully not getting any worse, either. To aid in that, the elderly miko had strung talismans all around the outside of the hut and the villagers were offering their prayers daily, kneeling before the doorway to do so. Kaede heard the words and was grateful but diligently remained inside by Kagome, all day and night long using cool cloths trying to keep her fever down. For the umpteenth time Kaede heaved a weary sigh and rose slowly, to head out to get some fresh water and once she did, she returned to her place at Kagome's side.

"Kagome, you must return to us," the miko entreated as she continued applying the cool cloths. "We all miss you and love you, especially Inu-Yasha. His change for the better is due entirely to you and I am afraid what may happen to him if you should leave for the Neverworld."

A voice sneered from the portal, "How very touching, baba," prompting the old woman to abandon her task and reach for her quiver and bow to respond to the arrival of Naraku's servants.

"What are ye doing here?" Kaede demanded as she nocked an arrow in the bow and drew the string back to fire at the demonic pair. Hakudoushi smirked as Kagura addressed the miko.

"Really baba, To think you can take us on is pathetic," the wind witch scoffed as Hakudoushi aimed his pike right in Kaede's face, immobilizing her. He smiled wickedly as he ordered Kagura over his shoulder.

"Go ahead and place the shard inside the wench."

Kzgura nodded as she knelt down beside Kagome, the blackened shard of the Shikon no Tama in her fingers and she just about to slide it into the girl's forehead. All of a sudden a bright bolt of energy came streaming in from the window slats and came within millimeters of taking the wind witches head. However, the beam continued its path and managed to shear Hakudoushi's pike in half, disintegrating it in the pale youth's hands.

"Kuso," he cursed as he whirled and flanked Kagura as the door flap opened and a slim figure with drawn bow entered, her raven mane flying in the night breeze.

"Kikyou-one-sama!" Kaede gasped as both of the evil emissaries stood warily faced with the aim of the resurrected miko's arrow as she stood there, glowing with spiritual power.

"I had sensed a malevolent presence at my sister's hut and came to investigate. I see now that my impression of evil present here was correct," Kikyou stated, her umber eyes boring into the two messengers of Naraku. "What brings the likes of you to this dwelling?"

Kaede answered for them as she rose with her own bow. "They came with malicious intent, one-sama. They were trying to bring further harm to Kagome by pushing her to her death."

"Is that so?" Kikyou steadied her aim as she intoned, "So Naraku wants to hasten Kagome to the afterlife, does he?"

Kagura sipped the shard back into her sleeve and glared at the miko as Hakudoushi replied, his pale lilac eyes never leaving the sharp point of Kikyou's arrow. "He wants the job of the girl's demise finished. She's lingered far too long."

Kagura then spoke in scorn, "You seem overly concerned about the life of your rival, Kikyou. I should think that you'd be especially glad to be rid of Kagome, the girl that houses the rest of your soul." She moved closer, in a conspirator's manner. "Just think if she were gone, how you'd not only gain back your entire soul but Inu-Yasha's entire heart as well. You know how Kagome has purloined that from you too."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed but her expression remained cold and impassive. "Do not attempt to make deals with me or place me in league with you. 'Tis true that I bear no great love for Kagome but I loathe Naraku with every fiber of my being and my main purpose in this miserable existence of mine is to see him destroyed." She drew the bow tighter as she added, "And that includes destroying you."

"Take ease." The wind witch closed her crimson eyes in surrender "Kikyou, we can't hope to defeat you, so you need not be so harsh. We'll go."

Crafty as always, Kagura feigned compliance with the formidable miko as she plotted to regain the higher ground. One hand she held out placatingly while the other was hidden in the voluminous folds of her kimono as Hakudoushi saw his comrade's covert move. He too played the role of the vanquished to the hilt, lowering his head and assuming a pose of defeat…

But Kikyou was not fooled by the suddenly cowed display by the two demonic henchmen and sensing some sort of trickery ordered, "Very well, remove your hand from your garment and I shall spare you."

"_You'll_ spare us? Oh, I don't think so!" Kagura snapped as she whipped out her fan and hurled her wind blades at Kikyou, who agilely dodged them as they blew out the doorway of the hut.

The dastardly duo wasted no time as they used the distraction to make their escape, with Kagura tossing her feather up. She and Hakudoushi hopped on and ascended rapidly as Kikyou recovered, rushed outside, and aimed her arrow, releasing the sacred weapon at pinpoint accuracy to take them down. But the wind sorceress employed her power to the breezes to have them almost but not quite miss the soaring power nevertheless, it hit the very end of Kagura's feather, nearly causing Hakudoushi to topple out.

The pale youth hung on and snarled at her, "Go faster, baka! The damned wench almost got me!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" she railed as a swarm of saimyoshou suddenly appeared before them, as if they were escorts.

"Well, since we failed the first phase let's go and try to do better in the second, shall we?" Kagura said sarcastically as she followed the buzzing insects, heading north…

Down at the hut, Kikyou stood with another arrow nocked and drawn, watching as the feather bearing Naraku's minions disappeared into the starry clime. She stared at the now empty sky as she brooded _Naraku, you disgusting beast you just can't give up on your desires, can you? Playing the kami, deciding who should live and who should die, you're nothing but a cowardly hanyou and before I return to the Netherworld, I will see to it you are destroyed._

Kikyou was still standing there scowling when Kaede hobbled out of the partially demolished hut to join her. The half-blind aged miko watched her sister's grim countenance and offered gratitude for her protection.

"Arigatou, one-sama," Kaede murmured. "For saving me and guarding Kagome."

Kikyou lowered her bow and returned the arrow to her quiver. She replied woodenly, "You are still my younger sister, Kaede, my flesh and blood kin. I will always protect you."

Kaede nodded, "And I am grateful for what you did for Kagome. I promised Inu-Yasha I would guard her with my life. When he returns, I will tell him of your timely assistance."

At that declaration Kikyou's eyes became filled with a bleak sadness as Kagura's words echoed in her head. "Don't bother," the miko said dourly as shinidamachuu surrounded her. They rose up bearing her as she added, "I did not do it for either him nor Kagome. Everyone has been given free will and the right to make choices, and since Kagome has yet to make hers, I merely prevented Naraku from taking that right away."

Kikyou then sailed up into the night sky, riding on the night breeze….

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Far over in the north in the mountains of Kotte Iru, the edge of night was apparent as the eastern horizon glowed pink with the coming dawn. Already, the shadows of night were retreating as the sky became lighter with the rising sun, dimming the stars and awakening the creatures of the wilderness from their nocturnal rest. Such was the case at the den of the Yorozoku, where the guests were up and preparing for the final leg of their long journey to the Tsuki Shrine.

As the activity of early morning took place behind the falls inside, outside Inu-Yasha landed from the tree where he had tried to rest but had been up, his mind teeming with thoughts of the task before him and the consequences of his failure to complete it. His nerves on edge, he felt an icy chill of fear that he quashed and used as fuel for his staunch determination.

_Kagome,_ he said to his beloved in absentia _I will succeed and get the lunahana and I will bring you back to me. And then I'll never let you go, I swear it. I'll be with you always._

His thought was interrupted by the sound of someone joining him at the ledge, the arrival of one he despised as his sworn enemy Kouga stood next to him. Amber met azure in a man-to-man glare; a standoff as both remembered the admonition of Ayame last night, the sobering effect of her words creating the shaky and temporary truce between them.

Inu-Yasha grunted, "Ookami."

Kouga muttered, "Inukkoro."

The hanyou said, "Well I guess we'd better get the others and start off for the shrine."

"Aa," Kouga agreed and both entered the den through the roaring falls….

**NEXT….SHOWDOWN AT THE SHRINE**


	12. SHOWDOWN AT THE SHRINE

_Author's Note: Again my deepest apologies for the long time updating. Promoting my book has been a very daunting task that has cut into my writing along with a busy two months of freelancing. But the length of this chapter should make up for the long wait---at least I hope so--:). The end is sort of a cliffhanger but I hope to update this sooner as the next chapter is the last and then there will be an epilogue. So thanks to all those still following this story and my faithful reviewers._

**SHOWDOWN AT THE SHRINE**

It was the very early morning hours of what would soon be a very eventful day. The morning sun shed its bright light down on the parted falls of the Kotte Iru as the group of travelers exited on to the ledge, accompanied by Ayame, Tetsume, Sagashi, and seen off by Cheihitori with some last words of guidance before they left…

"All of you beware," he cautioned. "The Tsuki Shrine is located deep in the Tani Noboru, and after mid-morning is in the shadow of the great mountain Kyokatabira until the nightfall when the moon rises. So it is a favorite place of youkai to seek harbor during the daylight hours. After the sun sets, however, it is protected by the goddess Tsukiya and she guards it fiercely. So be careful."

"We will, jiya," Ayame assured him and the aged okashira spoke to his beloved granddaughter.

"Ayame-chan, promise me you'll stay safe. I expect you to come back in one piece." He then addressed the young yorozoku warriors, "Take good care of her,"

"Don't worry, I'll--," Tetsume began but Chiehitori turned to Kouga.

"Kouga-kun, I'm counting on you. Don't fail me." The okashira pinned his intense eyes on the young alpha from the East much to the chagrin of the silver wolf.

"I will see to it she returns to you without harm," Kouga promised with a bow.

"Good." The aged okashira was satisfied that his only granddaughter was in good hands. He then called his two scouts and Horosha over to discuss the best way through the Kotte Iru and the Hokiusei to the shrine.

While this was going on, Inu-Yasha was standing a bit apart from the group, distancing himself from others as he had done through the years, considering himself as always an outsider. But this time as he did this, his mind was far away, back in the nightmare that had visited and awakened him, scant hours ago. It was the early morning hours, replete with a star-studded pitch black sky, lit only by the last pale light of the setting almost full moon hanging over the western horizon. In a high tree branch sat the hanyou, finally having fell into a fitful sleep…

_**He was in a rush, moving as fast a he could, pushing his own youkai strength to its limit as he leapt over tall treetops in a single bound, gliding on the wind. He was unmindful of everything as he raced along yet he held something in both hands, as carefully as he had ever been carrying anything. For cupped in his clawed hands were glowing blooms, radiating supernatural light, the long sought after lunahana flowers…**_

_**Inu-Yasha's heart was pounding as he streaked across the blue clime, his focus on getting back to the village and Kaede's hut where Kagome lay. He felt her life ebbing through their cosmic connection that had him frantic to reach her. But at last he was nearing the village, the torii of the shrine standing tall in the distance when suddenly the sky grew dark and stormy.**_

_**"Kuso, just what I need," the hanyou observed with a scowl as he urged himself to go faster to beat the blow that was about to arrive as lightning bolts strobed about him. Then it was as if he had hit an invisible brick wall as he was halted dead in his flight by the familiar and loathed albino baboon pelted figure of his archenemy hovering above the entrance of the village.**_

_**"Inu-Yasha," Naraku sneered as the hanyou glowered at him with a low growl. "How nice you've finally come."**_

_**"Naraku you filthy bastard," Inu-Yasha snarled as he landed on the top of a tree. "How dare you show yourself here. What the hell are you doing near this village?"**_

_**The vile countanance that was hidden behind a primate mask showed only an oily smile as he replied, "I just wanted a front seat to the show and now that the primary actor has arrived I look forward to a highly entertaining time." **_

_**"Why you--," Inu-Yasha ground out but the baboon pelt vanished as mysteriously as it appeared. **_

_**The hanyou hurled a vicious curse at the departed Naraku as he watched him leave, promising retribution soon. Yet unease spread inside his belly as a sense of forboding and he launched himself into the air, over the entire village, landing right at the door flap leading into Kaede's hut. He burst through, knocking the flap from the hinges as he entered the hut.**_

"_**Kaede-baba! I'm back, where are you?" Inu-Yasha shouted loud enough to bring the thatched roof down. "Baba, where in seven hells are you? And how's Kagome?" **_

_**As if prompted by an unseen entity he turned around and spotted the portal of the back chamber turned, and headed in there. Still carrying the luminescent flowers, inu-Yasha entered and glanced around the dark room, waiting for his vision to adjust and addressed his beloved.**_

"_**Kagome, I'm back. And I've brought the lunahana to save you, just like I promised." **_

_**He came to the futon and knelt before it, holding the flowers thinking Kagome was still there, concealed by the covers. However, when he looked closely, Inu-Yasha was surprised to see that she was gone. An icy chill skittered up his spine as he became dismayed and incensed. Tossing the flowers aside, the hanyou ran out to the main chamber.**_

"_**Kuso, what the hell happened? Where's Kagome and where is that old crone Kaede?" Inu-Yasha demanded as he strode from the hut and scanned the village. It was then he noticed that the village, usually bustling with activity during the day, was deserted, something that he had missed when he arrived. Seeing the unusual circumstance, his anxiety grew exponentially.**_

"_**Something strange is going on. I have a very bad feeling about this." The hanyou scowled darkly as he studied the square, the storehouse, and looked off into the rice fields, all empty. Questions were abounding in his mind and he was about to go searching the village for answers when his keen hearing picked up the muted sound of a gong coming from the top of the stairs leading to the shrine grounds.**_

"_**Now what the hell was that?" Inu-Yasha asked as he decided to investigate further and leapt over the torii and up the stairs to the shrine grounds. **_

_**When he landed, the hanyou saw with puzzlement that the entire village had gathered before the main shrine, where Kaede was holding a ceremony of sorts. Curious and wanting his answers, Inu-Yasha showed his usual courtesy and delicasy as he pushed his way through the crowd, who knowing him and his volotile temper parted as soon they saw the hanyou. When he reached the front where Kaede was and bore witness to what had transpired, his eyes widened to golden pools as his heart plummeted to his belly. There laid out with flowers surrounding her was Kagome…dead.**_

"_**Iie, iie, this can't be so!" He sprang forward and grabbed Kaede by the shoulders, shaking the elderly miko. "Kaede-baba, tell me that---,"**_

"_**Gomen, Inu-Yasha," the old woman was in tears as she tried to explain but he had already ascertained what she and the villagers knew. Inu-Yasha released Kaede and slowly approached where Kagome lay and as the truth of her demise descended on him, he collapsed to his knees as if he were being crushed.**_

_**Inu-Yasha then shook his head numbly as he reached his hand to her cheek, and feeling the unmistakable chill of death, his vision became blurred as tears welled up and fell from his eyes in endless rivers of grief. Uncaring that he was not alone like a mortally wounded animal, the hanyou raised his hoary head and screamed in agony…**_

"_**KA—GO—ME!!"**_

In the tree Inu-Yasha had then awakened also screaming for Kagome, the sound so mournful that it frightened a flock of sparrows roosting in the branches above him. He had watched as they fled, shadows against the waning light of the setting moon. Composing himself to the reality of the difference between consciousness and a dream, he began to think about his feelings for Kagome and how since her declaration of leaving for good the very magnitude of them had begun to consume him. His love for her had become so intense that nearly every thought was of her, consisting mostly of memories of their times together as they hunted down Naraku and how she had remained steadfast and loyal, always by his side no matter the danger to herself. These feelings brought great warmth to his heart yet at the same time the frigid all powerful fear that currently she was again on the brink of death because of that.

_It's happening again _the hanyou surmised _once more I'm losing someone I love. All my life, every person I have ever loved was taken from me. My mother, Kikyou, and now Kagome. When will it end?_

Inu-Yasha then arrived at the same conclusion as always _Every time I allow someone to enter my heart this happens. That's why I wanted to become full youkai, to harden my heart and not be hurt by losing the one who could possess it. To protect myself from this pain. But it's happening again…_

This was the hanyou's thought as he was lost in his musings, oblivious to his surroundings until Shippou leapt to his shoulder and tapped him none-too-gently on the head, successfully bringing him out of his reverie.

"Inu-Yasha, aren't you paying attention? We're about to leave." The kitsune was his usual annoying self and the hanyou in an already bad humor, snatched Shippou and held him up, suspended by his fluffy tail.

Shaking him Inu-Yasha growled, "Kuso, you little runt. You got a hellva nerve and I'm gonna pound you into the ground if you do that again."

Squirming, Shippou screeched, "Lemme go! I was doing you a favor just letting you know that we're all about to leave." He added with a pout, "You were so busy daydreaming I thought I'd tell you."

"Huh?" Now alerted to the circumstance Inu-Yasha glanced about and saw Sango, Miroku, and Horosha all mounted on Kirara ready to leave and the yorozoku gathered together at the ledge, watching him, especially Kouga, who sported an amused smirk.

"Hey Inukkoro, you asleep? Or are you gonna come along with us?" his enemy called as he added in derision, "I could care less, whatever you choose to do but you're the one that's so impatient to leave and now we are."

Scowling Inu-Yasha retorted, "Shut the hell up, ookami! I was just waiting for you mangy wolves to finish saying your fond farewells. So if you're all finally done, let's move out." And tossing Shippou aside, the hanyou leapt up to the ledge above the falls and away.

"Inu-Ya—sha!" the kitsune wailed as he landed on the ground

"Baka, wait for us," barked Kouga as he followed after, leaving a tempest of dust and leaves in his wake.

"Matte, Kouga!" Ginta and Hakakku both cried in unison as they took off after their lord.

Miroku sighed and scooped up the irate Shippou then addressed Chiehitori with a bow. "Arigatou, Chiehitori-dono. We are grateful for your assistance and your kind hospitality."

The aged okashira nodded and said, "It was nothing, I'm glad to have been of some service, 'twas the least I could do. I hope you get the lunahana to save Kagome-san's life for she saved mine, I owe her." He added, "Don't forget, be careful."

"We will, jiya,"Ayame responded as she, Sagashi, and Tetsume all left along with the rest on Kirara as Cheihitori watched them vanish into the blue morning sky. . . .

Meanwhile, not far at the edge of the Kotte Iru, Sesshoumaru and his entourage entered the thick woods at the foot of the mountains where the yorozoku of Cheihitori dwelled. The taiyoukai stopped and sniffed the breeze, instantly recognizing the aroma of his kin.

_Inu-Yasha is near, along with his human companions_ Sesshoumaru deduced. _And the scent of the yorozoku Kouga with his followers along with other ookami is present as well. I wonder why my hanyou brother is with these who are usually his enemies? Does it have anything to do with Naraku?_

Jaken interrupted his thoughts as he came forward timidly and inquired, "Sesshoumaru-sama, is there a certain reason we are so far north in the mountains?"

The taiyoukai felt his annoyance rise as he glanced back at his vassal and replied, "Why Jaken, I did not realize that I had to check with you before determining our destination. Do forgive me." His deceptively neutral tone dripped with sarcasm and the toad, sensing an impending threat and unwilling to incur his master's wrath immediately bowed in apology.

"O-of course not, my liege. F-forgive my arrogance, it was not intended." Jaken then glanced back at Rin dozing peacefully on the back of Aun and continued hesitantly, "I was just curious since the woods do not seem to have much edible vegetation and Rin will undoubtedly become hungry. I was just thinking of her, 'tis all."

"Were you really?" Sesshoumaru's tone was dubious as his eyes narrowed and Jaken cowered in fear as he bowed with his face down.

"I-indeed, Sesshoumaru-sama. I-I am always concerned for the girl's welfare," the toad assured his lord, hoping that his manner was convincing. His past attitude toward the young ward was just the opposite and he knew his master was no fool.

But the taiyoukai either became bored with the conversation or felt his vassal's thinly veiled insincerity. "Humph!" Sesshoumaru grunted as he turned his head forward and then resumed their trek.

They had progressed a bit further up the slope of the first mountain for nearly an hour when a garrulous voice commanded, "Halt there! Go no further!"

"Huh?" Jaken said as ookami guards, all bearing pikes and advancing upon the party suddenly surrounded them.

Frightened awake Rin screamed, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" as an ookami pointed his wakizashi at her and the inu youkai turned to respond. However, the leader of the group came forward and pointed his pike right at Sesshoumaru, gaining a glare from the golden orbs of the taiyoukai.

"Who are you and what business have you here on our grounds?" he demanded as Jaken came forward, full of bluster and brandishing his Nintojo.

"How dare you mangy ookami threaten the great Sesshoumaru-sama, taiyoukai of the Western lands! He doesn't have to answer to the likes of you."

The tip of a pike was thrust into Jaken's face as an ookami guard growled, "Silence toad, or be skewered right now! This is our master's domain and you are trespassing."

"Stand down!" An authorative voice rasped and the wolves retreated as the okashira Cheihitori stepped forward, and addressed Sesshoumaru with a bow. "Sesshoumaru-sama, it has been a long time."

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed slightly as he said, "I do not know you."

Cheihitori chuckled, "I would imagine you would say that. After all I the last time I saw you, you were just a pup. But your father wanted to aquaint you with the lands over which you would one day rule so he brought you with him when he did his rounds, touring his territory."

Sesshoumaru asked, "My father did?"

The aged yorozoku nodded, "We allied with him centuries ago during the first Great War with the Hyoneko and when they and the okashira Odatesama were defeated, we decided to keep our alliance. So I knew when you were born."

With the threat of the guards gone and having gotten his nerve back Jaken scoffed, "Ally or not you have dared to threaten my---,"

But his master again cut off the toad. "Silence Jaken!" He then spoke directly to Cheihitori, "Is there an inu hanyou and some humans among your pack?"

The ookami okashira nodded, "They were here for just the night and have since departed."

"To where?"

"They were headed to the Tani Noboru, to the Tsuki Shrine. My granddaughter and two of my best warriors went as guides. They were anxious to get there by the full moon, to retrieve the lunahana to save a young miko's life."

"And exactly what is the lunahana?"

Cheihitori answered, "They are blossoms that bear great spiritual powers that can only found at the shrine at the time of the full moon. It seems the miko was stricken during battle with a spell that has her suffering from a plague and the lunahana are the only cure or she will perish."

_The girl Kagome_ Sesshoumaru realized. _So that is why she is not with Inu-Yasha. 'Tis obvious my hanyou brother is again acting the fool over a human female, journeying this far for a remdy to cure her. Yet strangely, I have an unusually strong feeling of trepidation about this circumstance myself._ "And where is the Tani Noboru and Tsuki Shrine?"

Cheihitori replied, "To the north past the Hokiusei mountains and through the Yubi Itsutsu about twenty kilometers is the great mountain Kyokatabira. Past its northern slope is the Tani Noboru where the Tsuki Shrine is nestled."

In a rare gesture Sesshoumaru bowed his head in thanks to Cheihitori and then addressed his vassal, "Jaken, take Aun and Rin and start out to the north."

Befuddled, Jaken sputtered, "B-but Sesshoumaru-sama, I thought we were hunting after Naraku--,"

A glare from one narrowed golden eye turned the toad lackey to complete jelly as he immediately complied. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." He grasped the reins of the dragon and followed his master as Cheihitori bade his troops to make way…

Over in his castle Naraku sat on the tatami watching the goings on through Kanna's mirror as Kagura and Hakudoushi stood by. Both reported back there after the failure of killing Kagome and battle with Kikyou at Kaede's hut. Naraku was not pleased with the outcome but acknowledged the fact that it was the resurrected miko that had thwarted his plans once more.

"So Kikyou actually protected her reincarnation, eh? No wonder Kagome remains alive. 'Tis surprising since the two are rivals for the hanyou."

Kagura groused, "We tried to slay her but again she eluded us." Her statement was met with Naraku's bitter laughter and her scarlet orbs narrowed.

"Why are you so surprised, Kagura? Kikyou may only be made of grave soil and bones but her spiritual powers are as formidable as always. You are no match for her."

"Then why were we sent there?" she demanded.

Naraku did not answer right away, but had his attention fixed on the scene in Kanna's mirror. He smirked as he watched the scene with keen interest. After a moderate period he enigmatically replied, "Your visit served its purpose."

_Served its purpose? How the hell did it do that _As always, the wind witch was getting impatient with her master's endless obsession with intrigues and elaborate plots as the pale youth was standing with an impassive expression. But Naraku was oblivious to his minions as he chuckled at the pictures in the mirror.

"Well, well, I had not figured Sesshoumaru would be part of the show but as I say the more the merrier. Perhaps he is more of a devoted older brother than he says."

"Humph," Kagura scoffed as she stared at Sesshoumaru in spite of herself. _I highly doubt that but he is a magnificent looking man. And so strong I'm sure he could defeat Naraku._

Hakudoushi leaned over and said, sotto voce, "Careful, Kagura. I would not underestimate Naraku's powers if I were you. Remember what he holds and what will happen should you be foolish enough to betray him."

_Kuso!_ Kagura cursed as she realized _the brat can read my thoughts!_

"That's right," the youth whispered with a smirk. "You forgot, did you not? You would not want me to remark about that for Naraku to overhear, now would you?"

The wind sorceress glared at him with fiery crimson orbs of malice as she shook her head. Hakudoushi grinned at her as their master continued to study the scenes of his enemies' movements

She heaved a sigh in surrender as Naraku turned from Kanna's mirror to address the duo. "Kagura, Hakudoushi, I want the two of you now to proceed to the Tsuki Shrine. Inu-Yasha and his companions are headed there and since they have come from so far, they deserve a warm welcome. So you go there to meet them." As an afterthought he said, "Bring Mouryoumaru with you."

Kagura inquired, "Why do we need to bring him?" The giant mutant incarnation with the many poisoned tentacles made her feel uneasy, although she did not know why.

Naraku replied, "Because he will prove very useful in battle. Now begone."

But Kagura was not satisfied with his cryptic answer, which shed little light on the mission. "So you want us to slay them all?"

Naraku shook his head. "This time you are merely a diversion to keep Inu-Yasha and Kouga the ookami busy so I can finish my main objective. When that is complete I shall finally be able to completely destroy them both since they are rivals."

Understanding lit in Kagura's eyes. "You mean when you finish off Kagome."

Undisguised loathing flowed from Naraku as he bit out, "'Tis time she is dealt with for once and for all." He then smiled evilly as he added, "Once she is gone, Inu-Yasha will be shattered and become easy prey that will be crushed." He glanced at the mirror and commanded to his minions, "You had better be on your way in order to be there to greet them."

With those words he left them and Hakudoushi said to Kagura, "Let's go."

Without a word further she tossed her feather up and they were off.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

At the village in her hut the aged miko Kaede sat by the pallet where Kagome lay, the kimono covering her thin body barely moving with her shallow breaths. The old miko sponged the girl's head with care as her heart ached with the thought that each breath could be Kagome's last and she silently urged Inu-Yasha to hurry. Also on her mind was the recent visit by Naraku's two youkai so she was even more anxious.

_Thank the kami above that Kikyou-onesama came and dealt with the two or Kagome would have perished for certain_ Kaede fretted as she wrung out the cloth in the now warm water. She reached her hand to feel Kagome's forehead and was dismayed to see that the fever, although not any worse has not lessened either.

_Onegai Inu-Yasha. Kagome's time is growing short so you must make haste or she will succumb._ Sighing deeply, Kaede rose to her feet and pushed the bamboo flap back to exit so she could get fresh water and was met by an unfamiliar young girl, about Kagome's age, who had entered the hut.

"Hai?" Kaede addressed the girl and she in turn bowed before her.

"Oh miko-sama, onegai forgive my intrusion," she said tearfully. "But your services are urgently needed in my village to the south."

Kaede asked gently, "What is it, child?"

"I-it is the plague. Many are dying and we need your healing powers."

"But what about your healer? Can he not help?" Kaede knew the man in question and he was very learned and gifted in the healing arts.

Yet the girl shook her head as she answered, "He is stricken as well. And before he was, the sickness among us was so great that we felt it was caused by an evil presence and that we needed a miko to come and assist us. When he became ill, I was sent here to fetch you."

Wanting to lend her assistance Kaede nodded yet thinking of Kagome she hesitated, "I do not know if I can. I have someone ill here that I am caring for and do not want to leave her."

At this the girl collapsed at the miko's feet sobbing. "Miko-sama you _have_ to come, I'm begging you. Without your help our entire village will perish." She looked up and offered, "I will be happy to stay and take care of your friend so she will not be alone. Onegai?"

Kaede gazed at the girl, so earnest and pleading with large expressive eyes black as onyx. She found herself drawn to the eyes as if hypnotized and as such the miko turned to retrieve her satchel of medicinal herbs, her quiver and bow.

"I will go," she stated with resolve.

The girl bowed her head again. "Arigatou miko-sama. And I will stay and tend to your friend." She rose and placed a hand on Kaede's shoulder. "I will take good care of her, I promise."

Her sincere plea appeared genuine but the miko felt a chill when the girl touched her as if something was not right. However knowing her duties Kaede nodded, feeling uncomfortable yet having no choice she jettisoned, pushing out of the door flap and calling for her mount.

Inside the hut, the girl smiled in satisfaction as she went into the back room and knelt down by the frail figure on the pallet. Her obsidian eyes grew hard as Naraku's voice issued forth fron her pale pink lips.

"Well, well Kagome. It appears that in spite of the strength of my spell you are managing to hold on to life. But I intend to remedy that as I take you back into the dark reaches of your soul. For as Akago discovered once, even a soul filled with light like yours still has a dark shadow, some place were you will come face to face with what you wish to ignore, your fears, hatreds, jealousies. And once you see that hard reality maybe you'll find you prefer the release that death can provide."

Naraku, disguised as the village girl then laid his hand on Kagome's brow and entered into the realm of her soul…

In that realm, Kagome felt a sudden chill as the light around her dimmed and she was alone. Unease rose in her as an unfamiliar but luminescent figure approached, the same girl that had been outside kneeling beside her body came over and joined her. Arrayed in a bright white kimono, she glided over to the perplexed young miko with a placid smile.

Suspicious but not knowing why Kagome asked, "Who're you?"

The girl replied sweetly, "I am another emissary from Heaven to guide you through the next phase."

"Next phase?"

The girl nodded and stated, "You need to confront what lurks in the shadow in your heart, Kagome. You have some dark areas and I will guide you through them so you may choose your destiny."

Kagome was confused. "Choose my destiny? You mean I have more than one?"

The girl answered, "Destiny is determined by the choices you make. If you choose one path over another, it will lead you to another destiny. So come with me."

The girl took hold of Kagome's hand and instantly Kagome felt as if she were in a trance. She followed in an obedient, docile manner as the surrounding area grew even darker….

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The great mountain, known as Kyokatabira stood as a vast mound that cast its shadow almost completely and quite ominously over the stretch of land known as Tani Noburu where a torii bearing a crescent moon signified the entrance to the Tsuki Shrine. Past that there were three pagodas, with the largest flanked by the others and on its right, directly beneath the eastern sky was what appeared to be a garden of flower buds, halfway in bloom. Known as the lunahana, the flowers were rather nondescript and ordinary, resembling morning glories at night except for as soft glow that surrounded and radiated from the buds. The other distinguishing attribute was that the flower only bloomed once a month, when the moon became full. As it was sunset and the night of the full moon was approaching, the buds were ready to blossom, just in time for Inu-Yasha, Kouga and the rest to arrive at the shrine.

Heading the party of seekers Inu-Yasha and Kouga came to a halt at a clearing at the base of the mountain with the torii in the distance, to gather. The hanyou, in his usual state of pique was the first to lend his comment.

"Kuso, it's about bloody time we got here," he groused to Kouga, who stood staring at the sinking sun scowling. "You stupid ookami took so damned long with those otters, it's a wonder we got here before nightfall. What a waste of time."

The wolf snorted in derision, "Keh, you never have anything good to say, do you Inukkoro?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed as he gave a nasty grin. "I would if there was something good to say. As it is, having to travel with the likes of you and the other fleabags makes me sick enough to retch." As Kouga's eyes narrowed at the insult he added, "If I didn't have to rely on Ayame and the yorozoku to help guide us, I'd have ditched you long ago by killing you and dumping your mangy carcass for the buzzards to feast upon."

"Is that so, eh zasshu?" Kouga crouched and cracked his claws as he snarled, "Well who's stopping you? Go ahead and try it."

"I thought you'd never ask," Inu-Yasha said as he too extended his claws and squared off into a fighting stance just as the others all joined them from the forest. Ayame was the first to get between the would-be combatants followed by Miroku.

"That's enough you two," the houshi interjected holding back Inu-Yasha as the female yorozoku nodded while she restrained Kouga.

"He's right you're both almost at the shrine after traveling so far so now is not the time to fight. Remember tonight is the night of the full moon, the time of the lunahana blooming and at its full power to save Kagome."

Inu-Yasha and Kouga glowered and growled at each other in the classic Mexican standoff then realizing that their mutual goal was at hand, grudgingly acquiesced. The rest of the group sighed in exasperation as Tetsume viewed the event with scorn.

_Those two are a pair of fools but Kouga's an even bigger one to let a hanyou get the better of him. Gorashi or not, he really is pathetic._

His partner sided over to him and murmured, "Don't you sense it, Tetsume?"

The gray wolf glanced over and replied, "Huh? Sensed what?"

"The strange atmosphere. "Tis like the air before a storm."

Tetsume snorted, "You're imagining things. I feel nothing but disgust as I watch this spectacle between two buffoons."

Shaking his head Sagashi whispered in his ear, "If you say so but I have a bad feeling about this. There's a strange scent in the air, something's not right."

Tetsume scoffed, "The only thing that isn't right is Ayame's inexplicable infatuation with that baka Kouga." He grumbled as he shook his head in frustration, "What in the seven hells does she see in him?"

Sagashi shook his head and sighed as he said to himself _The one who calls the others fools is rather a fool himself…_

Over at the near battle Ayame was bracing herself against Kouga, pushing him away as Miroku used his staff to confine Inu-Yasha, whose growling was reverberating under the houshi's words.

"Inu-Yasha, you must stop this fighting with Kouga. At least for now, when we are so close to the Tsuki Shrine and our prize, the lunahana to save Kagome-sama."

"He keeps askin' for it!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha furiously.

"And you allow Kouga to antagonize you," Miroku pointed out.

Shippou jumped down from his perch on Kirara and joined in. "He's right, Inu-Yasha. Besides, if not for the help of the yorozoku and Horosha, your rash words would have caused an unnecessary battle with the kawauso-rei. If not for them we'd have never crossed the Yubi Itsutsu." It was true, for when the group had entered the lands of the youkai called kawauso-rei, Inu-Yasha's less than polite demand met with the expected result and nearly led to a battle that had no point. It was the timely intervention of Ayame and Horosha that prevented that near-mishap.

Unable to deliver a retort in face of the truth, the hanyou's growl intensified as he glared at the kitsune so Mirouku seeing the dangerous mood still in existence, took another tact.

"Inu-Yasha," the houshi said reasonably. "I know that you are on edge and anxious to get back to save Kagome-sama but use your head. Battling with allies that are vital to our cause is the wrong option. Right now, we need to cooperate with the yorozoku. "Tis the only way to make sure we achieve our objective."

"That's right, Inu-Yasha," Shippou piped up, "You do want to save Kagome, don't you?'

At those words all the anguish and fury bottled up inside the hanyou for the last month came gushing out like a burst gas pipe. Memories of the nightmare he had the night before were fuel for the fire and Inu-Yasha exploded.

"Kuso, what in the seven hells do you think, ya little idiot?! Don't you know that it's been my every thought since that bastard Naraku attacked her?" He picked up Shippou by the tail and thrust his face right at him. "And when I do bring the flowers and she recovers, what about then? She's just gonna leave go back to her era and I'll never see her again!"

"And whose fault is that, zasshu?" Kouga snapped. He pushed Ayame aside and came right over to confront Inu-Yasha, eyes flashing blue fire. "Through the entire time I've had the misfortune of knowing you, you had the treasure of Kagome's love and loyalty yet all you've done is treat her like dirt and allow her to be put in danger. You own her heart yet you treat it like rubbish and she still loves you, you worthless hanyou."

Dropping the kitsune Inu-Yasha whirled toward his enemy and growled, "Why you---," but Ayame came between and railed at them both.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The female yorozoku glared at the two belligerent canines and added in disgust, "You both are despicable, trying to kill each other over who has claim to Kagome when she's on the verge of dying and you know that if she were here, she would not be happy about what is happening."

Inu-Yasha and Kouga both felt a large measure of shame at her admonishment and were surprised by her next statement.

"The two of you have a choice. Either you stop this squabbling and head with the rest of us toward the shrine or you stay here and kill each other. Whatever you decide, I wash my hands of you." Ayame then faced the rest of the group and directed, "Let's go, minna."

Miroku scooped up Shippou and mounted Kirara's back behind Sango and the yorozoku, both Ayame's clan and Ginta and Hakakku all took off, leaving behind the two antagonists who glowered at each other.

"Once again, you start something and everyone gets upset, zasshu. When are you gonna grow up?" Kouga snapped.

"Keh, shut your trap, scrawny ookami! You're just a coward that depends on the others butting in to save your worthless hide," Inu-Yasha snarled.

Kouga growled and then saw with dismay how far the others had gotten. With a sneer he said, "I'm not gonna stand here wasting time and breath arguing with the likes of you. See ya around." He took off in a whirl to catch up as the hanyou protested vehemently.

"Hey you, don't leave me behind! Grrrrr!" Inu-Yasha bellowed as he leapt up and after his rival….

By the time the entire group arrived at the torii leading to the shrine, night had completely fallen with the sun disappeared far beneath the western horizon, the faint red glow the only reminder of the day's passing into evening. Opposite, the full moon had risen in the eastern sky, a large pale yellow disk that stood in stark contrast to the dark, starry clime. Relieved that they finally arrived at the desired destination, the intrepid group of a hanyou, humans, youkai, and yorozoku stood and surveyed the scene.

"Well here we are," Ayame said as she gazed about the shrine grounds, feeling a bit uneasy her instinct feeling as if something was about to happen. Tetsume and Sagashi flanked her as the tempest that was Kouga came and Inu-Yasha landed just as Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Horosha all jumped off Kirara's back. Bringing up the rear as usual was Ginta and Hakakku, gasping for breath.

"Ohhh would you look at this shrine? I've never seen one like it before," Shippou breathed in awe as glanced around, his teal eyes wide as saucers.

Miroku nodded in agreement as did Sango who commented, "It certainly is very impressive."

They were right as the shrine buildings were all made up of elaborately carved balsawood with a blossom that was uncommonly beautiful. Inside the main pagoda behind the budusan, there was a mural and outside by the shoji was a kannon of the image of the deity Tsukiya, an exquisite goddess that had Miroku transfixed, much to Sango's chagrin.

"She is indeed a beauty beyond compare," the houshi said in admiration as he got a sharp jab in the ribs from the taijiya who simmered in envy at his ardent attention.

Ignoring the exchange Horosha stated, "The Tsuki Shrine is considered one of the holiest of shrines here in the north during the full moon when the goddess Tsukiya is worshipped. As the ookami okashira said she guards it fiercely at night but the youkai in the area roost here in the daylight. And--," he added with a glance at Inu-Yasha, "—during the moonless night."

The hanyou stared right back at the ronin and grunted as he said impatiently, "Whatever. So where the hell are the damned lunahana flowers so we can get them and get back to the village?"

"Look over there. Isn't that the flower we're looking for?" Kouga pointed out to a bed ol ivory blossoms on the side of the main pagoda, glowing below the eastern sky where the moon hung directly above, lending her own light to that of the flowers. It was quite a sight to behold and everyone appeared dazzled by it.

"Who are you all?' a regal and resonant voice spoke as a radiant vision glided forth from within the shoji of the main pagoda, shaking all from their trance. It was the figure of a breathtakingly beautiful woman, clad a gossamer raiment that seemed as if it was woven from the moonbeams.

The same question was on everyone's lips but Miroku had spied the kannon posted by the shoji and fell to his knees in respectful reverence. He bowed and spoke to the figure.

"Forgive us this intrusion, Tsukiya-sama. But we come here on a grave errand, one that bears the burden of life and death."

"Is that so?" the silky smooth voice inquired as the rest of the party all followed Miroku and got on their knees to bow to the deity while Kouga and Inu-Yasha both remained standing, sniffing the air with suspicion on their faces.

Kouga leaned toward Inu-Yasha and murmured, "Say Inukkoro, you picking up a faint hint of Naraku's stench?"

"Aa, I am," the hanyou replied, his hand going to his sword. "Whoever you are, the stink of Naraku clouds you. So prepare yourself!" he snapped, withdrawing the Tetsusaiga.

"Well, Inu-Yasha I guess there's no fooling you!" a tenor sneered at him.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha glanced up and growled as he saw the pale youth incarnation of Naraku, Hakudoushi brandishing his pike. "Hakudoushi, you bastard!"

Shippou squealed in fright as he spotted the other fighter sent by Naraku. "S-Sango, l-look over there!"

Sango glanced at the third pagoda and saw the large figure of Mouryoumaru immerging from its depths and cried to Mikoku, "Houshi-sama, it's an ambush, we're surrounded!"

He got to his feet with staff in hand. "So this was a trap!" He hurried to join Sango to face the mutant incarnation. He reached for the beads sealing the Kazaana and said, "I'll just suck him right in."

A loud buzzing then sounded as Mouryoumaru was surrounded with a swarm of saimayoshou, thus effectively deterring the houshi's tactic. He cursed as he re-sealed the void.

"Don't worry I'll handle him," Sango declared as she swung forth her weapon "Hiraikotsu!" which flew at the large youkai who had his tentacles up to deflect the bone boomerang and knocked it back.

"Duck!" Sango screamed as Miroku scooped her up and barely evaded the hiraikotsu's path…

At the same time the "deity" whirled around and became the person of the wind sorceress, Kagura, who withdrew her fan and chuckled at the group in evil glee.

"You finally figued it out, huh? Fools," she said in scorn as Kouga furiously scowled and crouched in readiness to spring.

"Kagura you vile witch," he snarled. "I've never stopped thinking of you and what you did to my comrades. But today's the day I avenge their deaths as I kill you!"

"Don't make me laugh, ookami!" she railed. "I almost succeeded in slicing you to ribbons before, you think I can't do it again?" She unfurled her fan and dared, "Just try to come at me!"

At the same time, Ayame, Sagashi, and Tetsume all got into fighting stances as Ayame commanded, "You two help me as we back Kouga up. Differences or not, he's yorozoku and our brother." Both her companions nodded grimly as she addressed Kouga's vassals. "Ginta! Hakakku! You lend your support as well!"

Both hurried to do as she bade, "Hai!"

Kagura laughed, "As if that will stop me!" She waved her fan and hurled the shibu, blades of wind causing the wolves to scatter, except for Ayame and Kouga who remained in fighting form.

Ayame reached in her cloak for her leaf-blades and threw them at Kagura who repelled the attack effortlessly as she scoffed.

"Do you really think that a lame attack such as yours can even attempt to defeat me. Little ookami, you're sadly mistaken." She waved her fan to send the shibu at Ayame but Tetsume rushed forward with his katana drawn.

"Witch, don't you dare lay a finger on her," the gray wolf warrior roared as he charged at Kagura just as the shibu flew forth, hitting him head on. He gasped in pain as blood spurted from the gashes caused by the attack and Tetsume fell forward.

"Tetsume!" Ayame sceamed and raced to kneel beside him, cradling him in her arms.

At the sight of more of his tribe's bloodshed at Kagura's hands Kouga's rage reached epic proportions. He bellowed, "Ginta, Hakakku, Sagashi, assist Ayame in getting Tetsume outta here and some place safe. All of you keep out of this because this is my battle alone." He then addressed Kagura, his eyes narrowed to azure slits. "Wind witch you've injured my family for the last time. Now at last you are mine."

She laughed out loud and retorted, "Is that so, Kouga? I recall the last time we fought, you were nearly shredded _and_ lost your jewel shards." She readied her fan and added venomously, "This time I'll make damned sure you die and re-take those shards of yours."

"Keh, that's what you think, wench." Kouga laughed mirthlessly as he raised his right hand to summon the Goraishi. "Things are different this time and you'll soon see I now have more power than you could have ever imagined…"

Meanwhile Inu-Yasha had leapt up onto the roof of the second building to engage Hakudoushi, his memory of the evil infant that had tried to blacken Kagome's pure heart spurring him on as rage filled him.

"Hakudoushi you filthy little bastard," the hanyou ground out between gritted teeth as he circled the boy. "It's payback time for when you tried to take Kagome's eyes. So get ready to die!"

"Oh I don't think so," Hakudoushi answered as he pointed his pike at the hanyou. "You're the one who should prepare yourself, Inu-Yasha. But I won't kill you just play with you a bit. All dogs like to play, right?"

Inu-Yasha growled fiercely as he snapped, "This is no game to me, Hakudoushi. But I am gonna be having fun dancing on your tombstone." He raised the mighty fang and was about to unleash the power of the kaze no kizu when a glowing orb of light came streaking into the shrine grounds, and came to rest right amidst the battles taking place. Then the orb morphed into the tall form of the taiyoukai of the western lands, his long silvery mane flowing and waving in the night breeze…

Sesshoumaru…

**NEXT….CHOICES**


	13. CHOICES Part 1

_Author's Note: I had to split this chapter in two because the climax had so many elements leading to it that it would have been twenty pages. But the second part is under construction so I plan to have it posted in a week. So to those still supporting this story by reading and reviewing please continue to do so._

**CHOICES**

**Part 1**

_Inu-Yasha growled fiercely as he snapped, "This is no game to me, Hakudoushi. But I am gonna be having fun dancing on your tombstone." He raised the mighty fang and was about to unleash the power of the kaze no kizu when a glowing orb of light came streaking into the shrine grounds, and came to rest right amidst the battles taking place. Then the orb morphed into the tall form of the taiyoukai of the western lands, his long silvery mane flowing and waving in the night breeze…_

_Sesshoumaru…_

At the arrival of Sesshoumaru, all battles halted while the regal ruler cast an imperious eye on the happenings of the Tsuki Shrine. He then addressed his hanyou kin.

"It appears that Naraku has waylaid you with yet another of his traps, Inu-Yasha." Sesshoumaru's tone was tinged with scorn as he surveyed the scene. "You are so simple-minded."

"Shut up," Inu-Yasha growled at his despised sibling in fury. "What the hell are you doing here anyway, Sesshoumaru? This is no business of yours."

"Humph!" his brother grunted as he glanced about at the yorozoku, the ronin, and Inu-Yasha's group. "I picked up the stench of Naraku along with the odors of you and your entourage." His golden eyes scanned the sight of the hated foe's minions and commented, "I see his servants are here but as usual he is in hiding, audacious coward that he is."

Hakudoushi, in his typical irreverent manner remarked, "So this is the mighty Sesshoumaru. He looks like nothing more than another dog to play with."

At the careless words the taiyoukai's eyes narrowed and his hand went to the hilt of Toukijin. "Watch yourself vermin, or I will hasten you to the Netherworld." He then addressed his brother once more. "Inu-Yasha, I would have thought that you would be more aware of Naraku's snares by now. But I see that is not the case."

Still facing his adversary with the Tetsusaiga drawn the hanyou snorted, "Spare me your snide commentary, bastard. Just get lost."

Sesshoumaru sniffed, "You are picking up some rather crude modes of speech. Is it due mayhap to the company you keep?"

Inu-Yasha turned and glared at him as he replied, "Is your purpose here to lecture me as you waste my time?"

Hakudoushi smirked as he heard the bickering between the brothers. "Oh don't worry Inu-Yasha. I have more than enough time and strength to take you both on. But regretfully for you that is not the case since the lunahana loses its power at sunrise."

At that news a flicker of worry crossed his eyes but Inu-Yasha scoffed, "I won't need 'til then to destroy you, brat. So prepare yourself." And he lunged forward with a cry as the pale youth parried his move…

Over at the battle between Kagura and Kouga the wind sorceress was momentarily halted as she was captivated by the appearance of the regal taiyoukai and forgot her opponent. But Kouga was unfazed as he came rushing at her in blind fury.

"Witch, don't you dare ignore me!" he roared. "I'm gonna kill you!" And he landed a roundhouse kick to her head that sent her flying.

Kagura's crimson eyes registered surprise first then narrowed. She recovered from the blow, jumped up, and spat, "You bastard ookami, it's time I finished you off for good and take back those shards." She hurled the shibu from her fan but Kouga, strengthened by his rage and the two shards in his legs easily dodged the wind blades.

"Ha, stupid wench," he snorted. "I told you that this battle would be different but I guess I'll have to prove it to you." He held up his right hand and summoned forth the Goraishi, the five claws shooting forth arcs of energy.

Kagura smiled evilly but inside quashed a growing gnawing unease as she sensed the great change in Kouga's power. However she met the challenge boldly.

"Come and get me!"

Over at the far side of the flower bed, Mouryoumaru was attacking Miroku and Sango, sending long tentacles at them while they averted his pursuit. Sango was astride Kirara with Shippou and Horosha, who had seen the evil of the trio and acted upon his code of bushido as a samurai by using his skill as a swordsman, wielding two blades. However his skills were a far cry from the skills of the taijiya or houshi as they engaged the large youkai. Sango used her hiraikotsu like a battle ax; chopping the tentacles as they encircled her while Horosha used his wakizashi and her borrowed katana, slashing with ferocity and precision with remnants of youkai flesh falling to the ground. But as soon as they were severed, the saimyoshou would gather at the appendage and re-form it for a new onslaught. On the ground, Miroku fought fiercely, using his staff ward off the attacks but he had all he could to keep the monster at bay and he was doubly thwarted as the presence of the saimyoshou rendered his kazaana useless. Yet he fought on, unwilling to admit anything close to defeat.

Shippou, perched on Sango's shoulder, shivered in fright as he gaped at Mouryoumaru, his eyes wide teal saucers as he stammered, "S-Sango, h-he's so strong, how can we win?"

Sango continued to wield her hiraikotsu as she stated, "We _have_ to win, Shippou. Kagome-chan's life depends on it."

………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, Kagome was herself about to do battle with the forces of Naraku although she did not know it. All she knew was she was following what she thought was another heavenly emissary as the girl led her into a dark place, sending a chill that rippled through her. The young woman continued to lead Kagome until all vestiges of light faded and they were in pitch dark. Kagome became disoriented as she no longer knew where she was going but kept following until the girl's voice bade her to stop.

"You may stop now. There is no further to go." Her voice took on an eerie quality that gave Kagome the creeps.

_Now what is going to happen?_ Kagome asked herself as she inquired of her host, "So there's something for me to see here?"

The girl said nothing but all of a sudden all around them there was panoramic view of a somewhat familiar countryside, with a clearing that looked like the area just beyond the goshinboku where Inu-Yasha was once bound by Kikyou for 50 years. Yet as she felt recognition Kagome was strangely reminded of being on a field trip for school, in a planetarium watching an interactive show that was being presented for her benefit alone for they still were in darkness as this was being shown.

"What is this?" Kagome asked as she began to shiver slightly as the chill around her increased She felt an odd uneasiness that began to raise fear in her that had her braced as if she was about to experience pain. As such she demanded, "Just where are we?"

Worried now, she glanced around and found that she actually was alone yet the same phantom voice replied**, "We are in your heart, Kagome. The deep reaches of where your feelings and soul converge so you can make the choice."**

"Choice? I have to make a choice?"

**"Hai, the choice of your destiny,"** the voice spoke**. "In order to choose the path of destiny, you must confront the darkness in your heart."**

"The darkness in my heart?" she echoed.

**"Every human heart bears light and darkness," **the voice informed her**. "Even pure ones like yours have darkness; a place where doubts, fears, angers are all stored." **

Kagome felt the dread in her grow as she knew instinctively to what was being referred. Her mind went back to the conversation with Inu-Yasha in her kitchen after her sixteenth birthday party and the deep soul-searching she had done to make the decision to leave the sengoku-jidai for good. Inside she knew that she was about to experience the hurtful realities that had precipitated her solution. The scenes around her then changed, like a rapid slide show as she saw the advent and progression of Kikyou and Inu-Yasha's meeting and growing relationship. Kagome observed as he came after the miko to demand the Shikon no Tama and how she had shot arrows at him to deter him but did not kill him. Then she saw how he had doggedly followed her, from when she had frolicked with the village children to when she had headed north in the snow. Wherever the miko had traveled he was always by her side.

_He was so devoted to her _Kagome mused sadly. _And he still is…_

She then saw as Inu-Yasha gave Kikyou a shell that housed what was back then lip rouge, the precursor to the lip gloss she wore when she was back home She watched as he blushed as Kikyou thanked him when he told her that the rouge was the last thing he had left that had belonged to his mother. And knowing how much the hanyou still loved his mother, Kagome saw the significance of his gesture to the miko. Her heart ached as she acknowledged this and brooded about how he had never once gave her anything special to show her how he had felt. Then she watched as one day Kikyou told Inu-Yasha how the Shikon no Tama could be used to make him turn completely human. When he asked what would happen to her, she told him that she would be free to live the life of a mortal woman. Hearing that the comparison came and Kagome thought of how she had never asked the hanyou to be anything but himself, for that is how she had loved him.

At that thought the picture then changed to a grove of sakura, the blossoms flurrying down, their petals like snow in a zephyr covering the grass below with a carpet of pink. A lissome figure in the garb of a miko with a bow and quiver of arrows stood below the trees, her long raven tresses waving in the breeze, presenting a scene of quiet beauty…

Kikyou…

Kagome could not squelch a sigh as she once again acknowledged the miko's loveliness. But this time she noticed a difference that made Kikyou even more beautiful. The miko's eyes, which Kagome had known as cold and her complexion, which in her resurrection had the pale pallor of death were now flush and infused with warmth. The eyes were soft sable orbs alight and her face had a delicate tint; she looked like the quintessential porcelain doll. But that was not actually it…

She looked happy…

_Kikyou's so pretty_ Kagome said to herself glumly. _Huh, they all say I look like her but truly I don't see it. Even dressed up in my best party dress, I can't even come close._ Her eyes studied Kikyou as she stood in the blizzard of sakura petals and then heard as she spoke.

"Inu-Yasha? I know you're here. Come out," Kikyou called as she gazed above into the pink canopy. A rustle of branches sounded as the hanyou appeared, leaping down to her side. His own expression was slightly guarded as he stood and waited.

She chuckled, a gentle sound as she chided him, "Hiding in the sakura were you? Were you afraid someone would see you?"

Inu-Yasha snorted, "Keh, hardly." He then added in concern, "I looked for you at the village but you were gone. I came to find you."

"You were worried about me?"

Kikyou gave him a fond glance and flustered Inu-Yasha blushed as he lowered his head and answered, "Do you have to even ask?"

Kikyou smiled and shook her head. She then said, "I'm headed to the village just beyond the lake. The headman there sent notice of some falling victim to a strange malady and wish for me to come to tend to them. They also asked for me to purify the village against any youkai lurking about."

"Keh, it figures," the hanyou muttered. "And of course you said that you would."

Kikyou tittered and then addressed the disgruntled youth. "Inu-Yasha, I am a miko and as such am dedicated to perform acts of comfort for those in need. It's my duty." She began to walk away and he rushed to catch up to her.

Walking astride her Inu-Yasha asked, "Why do you even bother?

The miko sighed as she replied resignedly, "As I told you Inu-Yasha, it is my duty. My life is not my own."

They walked along in silence for a while when Inu-Yasha remarked, "Keh, I still don't see why you bother. I mean all you have to do in this life is take care of yourself because you can be sure ain't nobody else gives a damn about you." His eyes grew even colder as he added, "Believe me, I know."

"Hmmm," Kikyou responded as they continued along the path together.

Soon they arrived at the lake, a long body of water that stretched for several thousand paces, separating the woods from the neighboring village. As Kikyou and Inu-Yasha got to the lake's edge, the hanyou knelt down, presenting his back to her.

"Come and climb on," he directed. "I'll get you across and to the village."

But the miko shook her head. "Iie, Inu-Yasha," she said glancing around and then she pointed down to a flatboat, tied to a post. "I will use that boat."

A very brief flicker passed over Inu-Yasha's golden eyes then he grunted, "Suit yourself. But at least let me take you over in the boat."

"Very well."

They went over and climbed into the flatboat, with Kikyou sitting on the stern bench and Inu-Yasha taking a pole to push off and paddle them across the lake. As it was late afternoon the two were bathed in the golden orange glow of the setting sun, presenting a perfect picture of lovers on a jaunt.

Recognition dawned as Kagome watched this and then her own boat ride with Inu-Yasha came to mind. _So that's why he took me for that little ride that day. Seems I get leftovers from Inu-Yasha's relationship with Kikyou in more ways than one. _Envious of what she saw yet still curious she continued to watch as the couple in the boat came to a dock.

Inu-Yasha exited the craft first, and then stepped up to the dock to secure the mooring line. He then waited with the pole still in his hand as Kikyou rose and stepped up to the dock. But as she walked forward, her sandal caught on a loose plank and she fell forward, prompting Inu-Yasha to lunge forward to catch her using the pole as a brace.

Kagome had a sinking sense of deja-vu as she watched what transpired next. Kikyou and Inu-Yasha gazed at each other for a moment and the miko's eyes looked so sad that Kagome herself felt sorry for her. Inu-Yasha's next reaction was to drop the pole and crush Kikyou to him in an embrace, his eyes closed in ecstasy as he cocooned her in his arms.

_I really don't want to watch this _Kagome said miserably. _I've been in the front row to see their little trysts often enough, thank you._ She then felt her stomach twist as she witnessed what happened next…

The lovers slowly parted and then Inu-Yasha leaned down and captured Kikyou's mouth with his own in a soft and tender kiss. Enveloping her in his arms, he drank deeply of her, his mouth and hers joined in perfection, like a hand to a glove. When they finally pulled apart, the hanyou spoke his heart.

"Kikyou, I want you for my----," but she silenced him with her finger on his lips.

"Don't say it, Inu-Yasha. Just meet me tomorrow morning in the clearing by the honekui ito. I'll bring the Shikon no Tama so you can become human."

He tried again. "Kikyou, I am truly in---," but again she prevented him from speaking his heart with her finger.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn," she promised then turned from him and headed to the village….

Kagome was then plunged into total darkness once again, with only her own thoughts speaking, echoing in her head like a lone voice in an empty cavern, reverberating from the walls of her soul…

_Well there it is, in Technicolor __glory---Inu-Yasha and Kikyou in love. But you knew it all the time and have seen it for yourself so why are you so shocked? It's nothing new, is it? _she asked herself. _Still to see it before me is hard to take._

Once again she compared her interaction with the hanyou to that of Kikyou's…and again she found hers wanting…

_Humph, he never calls HER baka. And he never gave ME any presents even if he no longer has anything left of his mother's. And not only that I've NEVER refused when he wanted to carry me._

Kagome's resentment proceeded to fuel her dissident thoughts as she continued to compare her relationship with Inu-Yasha to that of her rival's. Her mind blanking out all but the negative aspects of the bond, she brooded.

_And I love him for him, the baka. He doesn't have to become human or anything else. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have him tell me he wants me for his own, that he's in love with me. But I might as well hold my breath because he doesn't love me. Hasn't he told me more than once that I'm a jewel detector, nothing more? Yet as just a "jewel detector" I would never, ever do anything to dishonor him._ Kagome sighed again as the breathy voice of the one who guided her to the dark place spoke in a benevolent manner to her.

"**It really is a shame, isn't it? That Inu-Yasha cannot love you the way he loved Kikyou?"** The voice was empathizing as Kagome's spirits sank lower. **"What kind of life is it to carry an unrequited love?"**

The words, rife with assumed pity struck something in Kagome and she protested hotly, "T-that's not true! He does care for me, he gets insanely jealous over me and protects me all the time."

"**That may have been so in the past, Kagome. But you must admit this time that if he did truly want to protect you, you would not have fallen victim to the youkai rats that made you so ill and close to death."**

That statement, presented as an accusation against Inu-Yasha angered Kagome and she retorted, "For your information, he was busy battling the creep Naraku. He wants to kill that scumbag more than anything, to get his revenge."

"**Aaa, revenge,"** the voice said with alacrity**. "Revenge for the way the future for which he had yearned was shattered. Revenge for the life stolen from him, the life of promise beside the woman he loved. A woman he will always love and never forget."**

Kagome's heart constricted as the voice continued**, "When one loves like that, nobody else can ever make them feel the same way. No matter how much they love the new one, they will always be held up to the standard of the first great love. And that love can never be duplicated."**

The practicality of the statement rang with truth, truth that Kagome could not deny. Her insides felt as if a dull knife had been buried in her and twisted for good measure. At the same time a chill ran through the dark, causing her to shiver. She suddenly felt exhausted and numb, wanting an end to everything; to rest.

As if reading her mind the voice said, **"You want to rest, don't you Kagome? To be free of the pain of unrequited love and the pressure of living in the hope that Inu-Yasha could ever love you with the depth of the love he had for Kikyou."**

_Stop it!_ Kagome screamed inwardly as she felt herself grow more and more detached, like she was falling into a sleep. She was engulfed by the growing chill and the homogenous sensation that she was ascertaining as death.

The voice lured her. **"There is really no reason to return to an empty existence. Not when release and eternal rest from the cruelty of life awaits. **At that statement, the darkness became pale gray and a diffused white light appeared before her. Kagome felt drawn in as the light exuded comfort and peace.

_She's right. And I am so very tired_ Kagome said as she began floating toward the soft, pulsating glow…

Back in the hut Kaede knelt by Kagome, sponging her fevered brow and uttering prayers to the kami to spare her when she noticed the girl's labored breathing had slowed considerably. Alarmed, the elderly miko made a desperate plea.

"Onegai, Inu-Yasha you must hurry! Kagome's time is nearly gone…"

………………………………………………………….. ……………

At the Tsuki Shrine, the battles with Naraku's forces were in full form, with each skirmish prodeeding as the combatants of Inu-Yasha's party gave every quarter to defeating their opponents. However, with Naraku's minions that was not quite the case. Although they fought back, there was a very slight sense of holding the enemy off, without giving true measure to their youkai power in their attacks. Yet they fought on, Sango with her hiraikotsu, and Miroku with his shakujo.

Curious, Miroku always attuned to the spiritual energy in the air, detected the difference and inquired of Sango as Kirara landed beside him, "Sango, do you sense the same thing I do in this battle?"

She replied as she swung her hiraikotsu at another tentacle, "Hai, Mouryoumaru is not using his full strength as in past battles. Almost as if he's going through the motions."

Miroku nodded sagely, "Hmmm, I feel the same way. Like he's putting on a front without his full attack. I wonder why Naraku would attack us with all his weapons, yet not try to kill us intentionally."

Shippou piped up,"What do you mean, not trying to kill us? It seems like he's fighting as hard as ever."

Miroku replied, "Shippou, next time he attacks, watch how his strike slows just before he makes contact. You'll see it then."

As he overheard the allies' exchange, Horosha was in a quandary. In his mind; a mind that was always on battle since he was a fifteen-year-old samurai, it was inconceivable that an opponent would not use his whole heart in an attack. It was a sign of dishonor to the true warrior. And if that were truly the case here, this Mouryoumaru was warrior to a man without honor as this Naraku appeared to be. The notion sickened the ronin and lit his rage so he jumped down from Kirara's back to charge Mouryoumaru with a war cry, drawing both swords.

Alarmed, Miroku cried, "Horosha, don't be so hasty! Alone against him you don't stand a chance!"

But his warning fell upon deaf ears as Horosha rushed toward Mouryoumaru, brandishing both his wakizashi and Sango's katana. The youkai offshoot of Naraku watched expressionlessly as the samurai raced toward him and responded by sending a tentacle to meet the oncoming attack. But the difference with the prior blows was that he did not hold back this time and the appendage shot through the ronin's midsection, impaling him. Blood spurted out in a crimson explosion as Horosha dropped both blades and fell to his knees, fatally wounded.

"Horosha!" the trio screamed and hurried over to the fallen former samurai, his eyes glazed and face ashen as he realesed his hold on life. Miroku knelt beside him and spoke in a murmured admonishment.

"I warned you Horosha, that against the likes of him you had no chance. Why didn't you listen?" The houshi held him up but the samurai smiled as he gave up the ghost and left a parting word.

"D-don't worry about me. "Tis my time and i-it is good," he rasped. "A-arigatou, you provided me the honorable death of a warrior, and I die a happy man." His eyes then closed and as they did a breeze blew, rustling the trees. A bright, white orb hovered above the ronin's broken body as Miroku spoke a prayer for the passing of Horosha's soul.

"His swordsman's spirit, "Sango whispered. Then something quite amazing happened. The orb split into three and then entered Sango's hiraikotsu, Miroku's shakujo and some ofuda that he held in his hand.

Shippou gasped, "Did you see that? That light went into your weapons!"

Miroku and Sango stared at their weapons and saw them glowing with spiritual light. Understanding lit their faces as they stood up to again do battle…

At the same time over by the sacrificial altar, the yorozoku were gathered as Kouga was in combat with the wind witch Kagura. He jumped to miss her shibu and countered with his own power in his punches and kicks. Kagura was as agile in her responses but she could pick up the slight yet very present increase in his power from their last encounter.

Kouga was in a controlled rage, his thirst for vengeance great, the memory of castle grounds littered with the bloodied corpses of his slain kindred vivid as a prompt. But the vision of his beloved Kagome, motionless and fading from Naraku's latest bid to eliminate her was the real goad that drove him. Nothing less than Kagura's death would be acceptable.

"Filthy sow," he roared, his fangs bared in a snarl. "I live every day with your despicable face before me, taunting me. And the faces of my bretheren begging me to avenge the blood you spilled, witch."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "You tried to destroy me before and couldn't. What makes you so sure you can now?"

Kouga replied, "Oh, don't worry you'll find out soon enough. For now I'm just gonna have some amusement making you squirm."

Kagura raised her fan and snorted, "Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a mangy ookami with a big mouth whose own meager power is enhanced by the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Even so, you were before and still are no match for me!" And she hurled the shibu at him as he jumped and dodged.

Ayame and Sagashi, both holding the crumpled form of Tetsume watched incredulously as Hakkaku stated, "Don't worry. Kouga's looking like he's on the defensive but he's just playing with her. He's getting ready to mount a final assault."

Ayame studied Kouga's moves and saw that his vassal was correct in his observation of the okashira. As a fighter herself she could see the subtle moves Kouga was using to feign defense but she saw how he was gradually luring the wind witch to an area near a ledge of rock, blocking off any easy escape. And Kagura, so intent on her attack and pursuit, was oblivious of how she was being maneuvered. Soon her position would have her literally backed up to a wall and trapped…

Over at the main shrine Hakudoushi had engaged both Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru in combat, holding off both inu siblings as they employed their second-line attacks. Sesshoumaru used his poison whip and his fur to strike at the darting, devilish brat while Inu-Yasha used just swings of his Tetsusaiga, clashing with the pike in an unending volley, getting nowhere. It was as if Hakudoushi was truly playing with two dogs. But the offspring of Inu no Tashio were tiring of the game with Inu-Yasha expressing his impatience in a rage.

"Kuso, you freaking brat! I can feel that you're not giving me your full strength," the hanyou bellowed. "Stop toying with me and fight, damn you!"

Hakudoushi chuckled as Sesshoumaru remarked dryly, "Really little brother, I find it astonishing that you're allowing this offal of Naraku to bait you so. You really are pathetic."

Inu-Yasha snapped, "Shut up, bastard. You're no better."

The taiyoukai sniffed, "Don't compare me with you."

He flung his claws nonchalantly and the whip shot at Hakudoushi who had been on the roof laughing at the brothers' squabble and was unaware of the attack. But at the last minute with a stunned look he saw the lash and so leapt up and just missed as the whip took out most of the roof in an explosion of power. Wanting to bring the entire affair to an end, Sesshoumaru then reached to draw his Tokijin.

"Hup," the pale youth grunted as he landed on a tree branch and spotted Sesshoumaru's next offensive _Kuso I barely missed that one, it looks like the elder dog is going to be problematic._

**"Don't worry, Hakudoushi. You and your siblings' time there is nearly through. The wench Kagome is on the threshold of the Netherworld and will not be returning." **

_Naraku!_ The youth could sense his master near and with the news a slow smile stretched across his thin lips…

………………………………………………………………………..

Within the spirit realm where Kagome was hovering was an odd place, not the land of the living but not quite the land of the dead. And she herself was in a state of suspended animation and feeling as if she were in a soundproof booth, the only sound being the sympathetic voice of before, coaxing her. What she saw in front of her however, was a large nebulous light, undulating as it lured her closer.

**"Come Kagome. Come and accept release."**

_Release? What do I need release from?_

**"After seeing the proof you still ask? Are you not tired Kagome, tired of being second in Inu-Yasha's heart and tired of the pain of knowing that you are second?"**

_Iie, iie, I don't need to hear this. I know I'm second and I've accepted it. I have ever since that day by the honekui ito when I said I'd always be by his side._

**"That was a promise you made and have honored. But what has Inu-Yasha done to honor you, Kagome? After all your loyalty he has left you unprotected many times and especially now. You probably would not have gotten to the point of death like you are now. But relief is ahead so just come to me."**

Kagome was drawn to the light and the calm, soothing voice. But through the haze all around and the one invading her mind she was still under the influence of the clarity of her thoughts and memories so she protested _I don't need relief, I need Inu-Yasha. I-I need to see him again and be with him, fighting by his side._

The voice was filled with pity** "Poor Kagome, you really are so misguided. Inu-Yasha will always be focused on one thing---his love for Kikyou. That will never fade and even if he professes to care for you, she will always be his beloved. Just as you will always be the second**

Once again Kagome listened to words that rang a knell of truth inside and then she began to remember the times she saw Kikyou and Inu-Yasha together as lovers and even when they were not, she sadly admitted that the undeniable bond between them was solid as cement. Once more she felt the ache born of such thoughts.

_Maybe she's right. I'm tired of the pain and I want it to end, isn't that why I wanted to go home for good and never return?_ Kagome said as she felt herself drawing closer to the light, letting go of the shreds of remaining consciousness and giving into the liberation of numbness.

**"Come Kagome. Let go of the pain and embrace the peace of nothingness"….**

**NEXT….CHOICES, PART 2**


	14. CHOICES Part 2

_Author's Note: Here's part 2 and I tried to have it done in a week but the elements in the battles were many and varied so it took a bit longer. And I had to split this chapter in half as it was twenty pages so I'm posting this today and part 3 on Friday. Thanks for all the readers and reviewers---your words are a great encouragement to me._

**CHOICES-Part 2**

**Facing the Enemy**

At the Tsuki Shrine things were getting to the climax as each battle was set for the final round. Over at the far side of the lunahana bed, Sango and Miroku were preparing to charge at Mouryoumaru with their weapons glowing with power from the transposed swordsman's spirit from Horosha. Both stood there, staring at the strange phenomena as Sango spoke.

"Houshi-sama, look! The hiraikotsu and your shakujo are…glowing," she said incredulously.

Miroku, with his extensive training in all things spiritual nodded, knowing right away what the source of their new power was. Much was known of the samurai and their bushido; a main reason and factor behind their ability to fight to the death in the face of the greatest odds. The spirit of a warrior; a true swordsman's spirit was pure and included the spirit of his blade as well. Miroku knew that Horosha's pure samurai spirit, along with that of his sword had transmigrated into his shakujo and Sango's hiraikotsu, giving both weapons immense supernatural power.

He stated, "Horosha's spirit and that of his blade has entered our weapons, Sango. 'Twas his last wish for us to win this battle."

The taijiya's coffee eyes glistened with unshed tears as she nodded. "Then let's honor his last wish, houshi-sama."

He grinned and nodded again as they both got into a battle stance, taking their weapons in their hands.

From Kirara's back, Shippou called his encouragement from behind. "Go get 'im, Sango, Miroku! And I'll stay back here." But Miroku came over to the kitsune and handed him the ofuda that also bore the glow of the samurai's spirit.

"I have a special job for you. Take those ofuda Shippou, and just before Sango and I attack, toss them at the beast."

Confused and a little scared Shippou asked, "But what for, Miroku?"

The houshi replied, "To provide a three-pronged attack. When I give you the sign, throw those ofuda at Mouryoumaru while Sango and I charge at him from opposite sides. They too have the spirit of Horosha, a samurai of honor."

"Ohhh," Shippou's eyes widened as he held the sacred parchments. With a look of determined resolve the kitsune stated, "You can count on me."

Miroku smiled and then joined Sango to share his tactic with her. "Listen Sango, when I give the sign, Shippou will toss the ofuda I gave him and then we'll attack from opposite sides."

Sango nodded, her lovely face in concentration for battle. Although they were poised and ready, Miroku could not help reaching and squeezing her buttocks, which gained a glare and admonishment from the taijiya.

"Really houshi-sama, that is hardly appropriate behavior now," she hissed, although her outrage at his consummate lechery was less virulent since the houshi had declared his feelings for her. Truth be known, she actually was secretly pleased that he was so wont to fondle her as his requests for other women to bear his child were occurring less and less.

"I know," Miroku said sheepishly yet with a wolfish twinkle in his ultramarine eyes he added, "But for luck I can't help but rub something of great value to me before battle. And since I lack a graven image of the Buddha, your beautiful form is the next best thing."

Sango sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "Let's just get to fighting."

"Right." Miroku got into position his shakujo at the ready as Sango stood poised with the hiraikotsu. He then nodded at Shippou, who seeing the sign, urged the fire cat forward.

"Go Kirara!" the kitsune cried and with a snarl the nekomata leapt forward and became airborne as she flew literally into the face of Mouryoumaru. Shippou then hurled the ofuda at the incarnation, hitting a flying tentacle and partially dissolving it.

"Look, Kirara! The supernatural power of Horosha's soul melted him!" Shippou crowed in triumph as he and the fire cat flew off to make room for the next wave.

"Now Sango!" Miroku commanded as he and the taijiya charged forward and with cries, swung their weapons with righteous might, both tools glowing with the spirit of an honorable warrior …

But as they were about to make connect with Mouryoumaru's gargantuan body, a pink sphere of energy surrounded him and both weapons resonated as their spiritual energy met it, causing them to be thrown back by the force. Both warriors flew back and fell to the ground stunned.

"Miroku! Sango!" Shippou shrieked as Kirara landed beside the fallen couple. He jumped down and scooted over to Miroku. "Miroku, Miroku! Are you all right?"

The houshi groaned as he slowly raised his head up and rubbing it replied, "Aa." He then glanced over at the side where Sango was lain, still unconscious. Kirara was crouched beside her, whimpering and trying to revive her by licking her face. Forgetting his own injuries Miroku leapt up and rushed to her, pulling her into his lap.

"Sango-taisetsu, are you all right?" Miroku said as he frantically patted her cheeks. "Speak to me!"

The taijiya's eyes fluttered open and she moaned softly as she lifted her head up. She gazed up into Miroku's eyes, resting on her in relived affection and her heart began to pound as she came to full consciousness.

'H-houshi-sama," Sango rasped.

Miroku smiled gently as he said,"Thank the Buddha you're all right."

"W-what happened?"

"It seems we were repelled by a barrier," Miroku replied as he pointed to Mouryoumaru. The incarnation was encased in a pink transparent globe as he hovered above.

Sango watched and said in disgust, "That means one thing---,"

The houshi nodded as he uttered, "Naraku is near."

Over at the battle between Kagura and Kouga, the yorozoku chief had managed to position himself to advantage, with the wind witch backed up against a tall precipice. He threw his head back and laughed, drawing her ire.

"What in seven hells are you laughing at, baka," she snarled as she lifted her fan to attack.

Kouga smirked as he replied, "Oh just having fun." He held up his right hand and summoned forth the Goraishi. "But playtime's over. Now die!"

The legacy of the yorozoku crackled with energy from the spirits of the proud clans of the past and with Kouga's own power, the claws sent bolts speeding toward Kagura. Alarmed, her crimson eyes were wide with fright as she turned and saw that there was no place of which to escape and finally realized that she was trapped.

_Kuso, he's going to get me!_ Kagura thought in horror as she saw the bolts heading straight for her. But just as she closed her eyes to brace for impact, she was enclosed by a pink bubble, Naraku's barrier and the bolts of energy bounced off and headed back toward Kouga and the other yorozoku.

Ginta yelled, "Hit the dirt!" and he, Hakkaku and the trio from the den of Cheihitori all scattered as the energy bolts hit just where they were. But Kouga did not fare as well as he tried to dodge the final bolt and was hit as it ricocheted off a flat stone and struck him in mid air.

"Ahhhh!" he yelped as the energy hit him and sent the ookami reeling as he landed on the ground with a thud. Stunned he lay there momentarily motionless.

"KOUGA!" Ayame screamed as she ignored her own safety, raced to his side, and knelt beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder in concern.

Slowly Kouga rose, shaking off the fog and Ayame's hand. He staggered to his feet and glowering at the protected wind sorceress he roared, "Kniving wench, Naraku's here isn't he? Tell me where now!"

Kagura was as surprised to find herself under Naraku's protection as his voice spoke to her **Rest easy your time is complete here, Kagura. **She retorted, "I have no idea, ookami. Perhaps you should go look for him."

Kouga's face twisted into a ferocious snarl. "You filthy snake, I'll get him, don't you worry about that. But right now my main concern is saving my Kagome." He glanced at the bed of lunahana and then ordered his vassals, "Ginta! Hakkaku! Grab some of those flowers now!"

"Hai Kouga," the wolf-men chorused obediently and ran over to get the blooms but Kagura held up her fan to hurl shibu to prevent them.

"Oh, I don't think so!" She was about to let loose the blades but again Naraku's voice sounded

**"Don't waste your efforts, Kagura. Those flowers will be useless…"**

Over at what was left of the main shrine building, Hakudoushi was in combat with both Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru as both inu were relentless in their assaults. After several volleys Inu-Yasha, livid and eager for vengeance for what had happened to Kagome was getting serious standing ready to unleash the kaze no kizu…

And Sesshoumaru, cool and collected as usual just stood there, his hand resting almost casually on the hilt of Toukijin, standing beside his brother and baiting him. "So Inu-Yasha are you finally ready to stop frolicking with this insect and slay him with the Tetsusaiga?"

The hanyou, in no mood for his brother's wry condescension, snapped, "Just keep your trap shut and watch my power." He raised the sword and bellowed, "KAZE NO KIZU!" unleashing the youkai energy in waves of power headed right for the pale youth.

But Hakudoushi stood with a smirk as a pink sphere surrounded him, causing the energy to bounce off and head back to the shrine grounds, causing deep gouges in the ground. He laughed as he scoffed, "Keh, that sword is useless against me."

Another sinister laugh sounded as the malevolent form of the nemesis of the group below made his appearance. Naraku, in his hardened armor-like body hovered above the shrine in his own barrier, overseeing the scene like a diabolical supervisor. He addressed the coterie of his most vehement enemies.

"Well, minna how good of you all to join us here. We are all truly honored."

From the grounds the eyes of everyone shot to the iridescent globe that encircled the conglomeration of youkai who had authored misery and loss to each one. His presence hung over them like an ominous cloud and invoked an entire spectrum of emotions from amazement to fear to searing rage from Inu-Yasha.

"Naraku you filthy bastard!" he howled. "So this is all your work!"

Kouga growled in fury, "I should've known all along. Your stench is unmistakable."

Miroku assisted Sango and both rose as they glared at the bubble. "So the infamous Naraku makes his appearance," the houshi said with disgust. "How very magnanimous of you."

He replied, "How good of you to notice, houshi." He then smiled at the taijiya and said silkily, "My apologies Sango that Kohaku could not join our happy gathering here. But rest assured I will send him your love. Oh, that's right I forgot that he does not remember you as his sister."

Livid, Sango reached for her weapon and railed, "Naraku, you vile fiend! You'll pay for that! HIRAIKOTSU!" And she hurled the weapon with all her enraged might. But it bounced off the barrier and headed back for her.

"SANGO!" Miroku cried as he scooped the taijiya up and cradled her as he leapt out of the way. The hiraikotsu hit the ground, missing the duo by the narrowest margin.

Naraku admonished, "Foolish girl. You could not break Mouryoumaru's barrier with your pitiful attack, just what made you think you could get to me?"

From Miroku's arms Sango shrieked, "Damn you to hell!"

Over by the lunahana bed the yorozoku stood staring as Naraku looked down on the entire gathering of his enemies with contempt. For every one of the wolves except Kouga, it was their first glimpse of the infamous nemesis of their okashira and the vassals Ginta and Hakkaku, their arms full of glowing lunahana were transfixed, as was Ayame, who saw the one who Kouga was so determined to bring down. As for the okashira himself, Kouga stood with his eyes blazing like twin blue flames as he raised his right hand and brought forth the Goraishi. The sight of his most hated enemy, the one ultimately responsible for the death of his comrades made him fill with rage.

"Naraku, you slimy bastard. I've waited for the day I could get you and now it's come." He swung his right hand at the barrier and sent forth the arcs of yorozoku power. "Vengeance is mine!"

The bolts of energy flew at the sphere but as other attacks had ended, so had this attempt. The energy bounced off the invisible surface of Naraku's protective globe and headed back to its wielder.

"Kouga, look out!" Ayame screamed as the bolts hit the ground right where Kouga had been standing but he used his speed and agility to miss the strike. He landed on the fence surrounding the flowerbed and glowered as Naraku laughed.

"Ookami, you are a fool. You, Inu-Yasha, your friends and your puny powers are no match for me. And your useless emotions are going to be your downfall as you all will discover that you have wasted valuable time here. I have accomplished my objective, which was to rid myself of a most persistent pest, namely the wench Kagome."

At that statement Inu-Yasha's heart dropped "WHAT?"

Naraku stated triumphantly, "Kagome is now on her way to the Netherworld. Your attempts to save her life are futile and what is even more enjoyable is how you all fell so willingly into my trap."

"Iie! Iie!" cried Shippou as Miroku and Sango were stunned into silence while Kouga began a guttural growl like one of his wolves. But the inu hanyou's reaction was most meaningful.

Up to now Inu-Yasha had kept his anger in check since he had been preempted in his own quest to destroy Naraku as others acted on their own personal grudges and leveled their attacks. But at this moment, having heard the hanyou's bold declaration, it was as if someone had lit a fuse to an enormous explosive, and his tightly reined fury finally burst forth. His head lowered, he spoke through gritted teeth with barely controlled rage.

"Naraku, you rat bastard. All this time, I've endured your many attempts to kill me. Fifty years ago, you contrived to ruin any chance I had for a future by turning Kikyou and me against each other but now you've gone too far!" With the Tetsusuaiga drawn he got into a jodan no kamae and snarled, "For daring to take Kagome from me I'll slaughter you even if it costs me my life!"

"Inu-Yasha," Naraku laughed in scorn. "You have not been successful in harming me so far. Do you really think you can do so now? You, a hanyou who desires the power of the Shikon no Tama to become full youkai." He held up the nearly whole Shikon no Tama for emphasis. "The power of the jewel you so covet is what makes me invincible."

Inu-Yasha growled in reply, "You bastard."

From his position Sesshoumaru observed the exchange between his volatile younger brother and the infuriating slime that had, up to now continued to elude retribution for his audacity. A slow, burning fury filled him as he ascertained the low, despicable being that had used others to further his selfish and grasping desires was actually gloating over his cheaply won victories. He prepared himself to slay the abomination called Naraku, once and for all…

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

Sesshoumaru had drawn out Toukijin and was about to swing it when the sound of his name called got his attention. He turned and saw that his party of faithful followers consisting of his toady vassal and his young ward on the two-headed dragon Aun had arrived at the shrine, landing beside him. Young Rin sat on Aun and waved.

Jaken jumped off the dragon's back and addressed his lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive me for---," but was cut off by the taiyoukai's brusque command.

"Jaken, take Aun and Rin and flee from here."

"B-but Sesshoumaru-sama---," the toad objected prompting Sesshoumaru to shoot a glare from narrowed golden eyes to make sure his order was obeyed.

However, Hakudoushi spotted the dragon with the girl and took his pike in hand. With a nasty smile, he took aim at Rin, swung the weapon and sent a bolt of youkai energy at the dragon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the child screamed in fright drawing the taiyoukai's immediate attention.

Hearing her cry, Sesshoumaru dashed to stand before Aun and using Toukijin's vast youkai power, deflected the attack sent by Hakudoushi. He glowered at the pale youth who laughed out loud while Naraku mocked the siblings.

"Sesshoumaru, it appears you are no smarter than your brother. Letting a mortal female distract you in the heat of battle, just like Inu-Yasha, who allowed himself to be smitten and ensnared by two human women in fifty years. And for both times to be so trapped is pathetic."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were amber slits as he stood impassively, the only sign of his fury at the insult being the way he raised Toukijin for another strike. However at the constant goading Inu-Yasha, who had already become so enraged by the news of Kagome's alleged demise that he forgot all reasoning, leapt up to face his enemy close.

"You bloody bastard, I'm gonna tear you to pieces," he roared as he brought Tetsusaiga back to invoke the kaze no kizu. But Hakudoushi stepped in front of his master as a shield to defend.

"I don't think so!" he shouted as he swung his pike and another shot of youkai energy at the hanyou. But that was exactly what Inu-Yasha wanted as he smirked and made his counter-move.

"BAKURYUHA!!" he bellowed as the power of the Tetsusaiga combined with Hakudoushi's attack and then sent it back.

The swirl of demonic power headed straight for the pink barrier that encapsulated Naraku and as both he and Hakudoushi seemed to be hit head on in a blinding explosion of power. However, the barrier held, barely ruffling as if in a gentle breeze.

"Kuso," Inu-Yasha said in frustration as all three minions in their barriers consolidated with Naraku as he addressed all his enemies in a bored tone.

"Well, as you can see by the light in the sky the night is nearly over." He gestured toward the eastern horizon and the telltale pink glow proved his point. "I have grown tired of our little games and as such I will be taking my leave of you all, so farewell."

"Naraku don't you dare run off," Inu-Yasha demanded furiously. "Get back and fight me, damn you!"

"Forgive me but 'tis time I go," Naraku said cordially. "But in gratitude for a most amusing evening, I leave you this." He then waved his hand and the barrier with him, Kagura, Hakudoushi, and Mouryoumaru was shrouded in a haze of vapor that spread down to the shrine grounds.

"Hold your breaths it's a jyaki!" Miroku ordered as everyone erupted into paroxysm of coughing on the foul stench. The noxious fumes overcame everyone until the light of dawn broke and displayed the true intent of the miasma when with stunned dismay they saw the withered lunahana bed.

Shippou pointed to the faded flowers and cried, "T-the flowers are all dead! What are we going to do now?"

Kouga replied reassuringly, "Don't fret, brat. Luckily, I had my men gather the lunahana before Naraku could send his jyaki to kill 'em all. Ginta! Hakkaku! Come and show me the flowers!"

"Hai Kouga." Both vassals came forward with their arms cradling what they thought were fully bloomed lunahana.

"What is this?" Kouga demanded as he reached for the flowers and saw in his vassals' arms what appeared to be dried up weeds instead. He snapped, "Baka, I told you to get the lunahana not these!"

"We did, Kouga," Hakkaku answered.

"Hai," Ginta agreed. "The jyaki must have killed them."

All gathered over at the now useless flowerbed to survey the damage done by Naraku except Inu-Yasha who stood staring at the lightening sky where Naraku had departed, his words about Kagome echoing in the hanyou's ears. Suddenly he was filled with panic as he imagined his dream of the night before coming true. He then realized that he needed to get to Kagome's side…fast.

_Kagome! Don't you die on me!_

"I'm outta here!" he announced as he leapt off to the south, heading back to Kaede's hut as fast as the wind and his youkai speed could take him.

Kouga watched his rival's hasty departure and he too got ready to jettison. "Ginta, Hakkaku. Take Tetsume and accompany Ayame and Sagashi back to Cheihitori's den," he bade as he turned to leave.

"Kouga wait," Ayame said, taking hold of his arm to detain him. "Where are you going?"

"Feh, isn't it obvious? To my Kagome, where else? She needs me there at her side." He wrenched his arm free and took off, his whirlwind pushing her away.

Sighing heavily Ayame watched as he disappeared. _He's so devoted to her even though he knows she may be dead._ She said silently to him _Kouga if what Naraku said is true, come to me, I'll be waiting to help heal your heart..._

Kirara was waiting as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all mounted her so they could head back to Kaede's hut, the kitsune in crying as he imagined the worst. From Miroku's shoulder he tearfully sought reassurance.

"S-Sango, Kagome's still alive isn't she? Naraku's wrong, isn't he?"

Shippou's question had the tiny glimmer of hope attached to which all three were clinging. But deep down knowing Naraku and his fiendish ways they also knew that what they had tried to prevent with the retrieval of the lunahana may have happened.

The taijiya's own eyes were wet as she replied, "We can't know for sure until we get back to the village and see for ourselves."

"Right," said Miroku as he looped his shakujo around Sango's waist. "We should be gone."

Sango brushed her tears away and nodded. "Kirara!" she bade and with a growl the nekomata launched up into the morning sky and headed south…

Over at the partially demolished main building Jaken stood beside Sesshoumaru who was motionless, just focused on where Naraku had been suspended in his barrier, his hand still gripping the drawn Toukijin. The toad was visibly uncomfortable as he addressed his lord as to what to do next.

"Uh—Sesshoumaru-sama, what shall we do now?"

_Naraku you filthy scum _Sesshoumaru seethed silently _your intrigues are getting to be a tiresome nuisance. But they as are you are reaching the end. I WILL destroy you._

As always, he did not deign to answer but called to his vassal, "Jaken come," as he re-sheathed the sword and began to head in the direction of where Naraku had gone. But Rin jumped down from the back of Aun and scampered to the front of the taiyoukai's path. She gazed up at him imploringly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and inquired almost gently, "What is it, Rin?"

The young girl bit her lip and replied, "Are we not going to see Kagome-sama with everyone else? Maybe you can help her get well."

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the hopeful human child who had once risked her very life and endured a beating to care for him when he had been nearly killed by Inu-Yasha's kaze no kizu. The expression on her face back then stirred something deep within and after she had been slaughtered by Kouga's wolves, he was moved to save her life with the Tenseiga and then decided that he would protect her. So out of gratitude she followed him and seldom asked for anything, using her own wits to get food for herself. But she was asking him for something now. And in addition, the Tenseiga was shuddering as if asking the same request.

Jaken's raspy voice then sounded as he scolded her. "Baka, don't disturb Sesshoumaru-sama with such petty requests. As if he would be bothered with such nonsense."

"But she saved me once," Rin pointed out, ignoring the toad. "Onegai, could you do something to save her, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Her eyes were wide, beseeching him and again inside Sesshoumaru felt a stirring. His eyes were pinned to hers for a moment until Jaken again took it upon himself to be his spokesman.

"I told you before that Sesshoumaru-sama can't be both---," but his statement was cut short by the cold amber glare of his master.

"Silence Jaken!" Sesshoumaru's voice was like a sword as he cut the toad's words with his own. Frightened into submission, the vassal fell to his knees in a quivering mass.

"F-forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I-I meant no harm," Jaken stammered then raised his head to see that the taiyoukai had morphed into a bright ball and headed in the same direction as Inu-Yasha and his companions. The toad sighed as Rin stood and waved then turned to ask him a question.

"Jaken-sama, is Sesshoumaru-sama going to help Kagome-sama?"

He shook his head as he thought about the folly of his master in saving mortals then leapt onto Aun's back and said to the girl irritably, "Come along."

Rin bobbed her head and jumped up onto the dragon's back so they too could head off to Kaede's village where Kagome lay on the edge of death…

**NEXT……CHOICES...PART 3**


	15. CHOICES Part 3

_Author's Note: Here's the final part with the climax of the plot. And if Inu-Yasha seems OOC here I've portrayed him as I perceive he'd be if he decided to be true to his emotions as I read Takahashi's own interpretation of her creation in the newly released "Profiles" book, keeping in mind that he's on the verge of losing the one he treasures above all. Thanks again all those reading and especially those leaving their thoughts in a review---it's really appreciated._

**CHOICES—PART 3**

**The Distant Cry of a Heart**

And in the hazy corridor between life and death is where Kagome was actually suspended, like a marionette on a string as the ghostly voice coaxed her closer to the milky light that beckoned. Her mind was in a fog as well as a heavy weariness that weighed down her limbs making even slight movement difficult if not impossible.

_Geez, I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for a hundred years_ Kagome said as she got closer and closer...

**"That's right, Kagome. Come…don't be afraid…**

_I-I'm n-not…, _Kagome protested, still hesitating as she was completely blinded by a bright light. Then an apparition, in glimmering raiment emerged and took hold of her shoulders. Kagome forced her half closed eyes open and saw the flowing raven tresses and delicate face of Izayoi-hime…Inu-Yasha's mother.

"Kagome-chan, that light is not the light of Heaven," Izayoi said urgently. "It is a counterfeit, sent by the one of evil to lure you away from your true destiny. You must fight it."

The voice spoke forcefully, **"Don't be taken in, Kagome. You are on the path of true and everlasting peace."**

"Do not believe it, Kagome-chan," the hime said. "Your time to enter the Afterlife is not now."

The voice lost all its softness as it snapped, **"Are you such a fool that you would listen to the mother of a two-timing, worthless hanyou?"**

At those words, Izayoi stood and faced the diffused glow her voice filled with the authority of Heaven. "Begone, your actions are for naught. She will never follow you."

**"Is that so?" **the voice scoffed.

_I don't get this. What's happening here? That voice has changed and I don't feel like sleeping anymore._ Kagome was feeling a different sensation, as if she were emerging from a foggy valley and into a clearing with a cloudless blue sky above. A strong desire to fight immediately filled her as she began to realize what was taking place.

"Hai, it is," Kagome herself said as she shook off the shackles from her mind. She rose slowly and turned to the glow then held out her hands and the power from her spirit resonated in waves of energy as they flew at the light.

**"Iie! Iie!" **the voice cried as the glow was hit by the bolt of Kagome's energy and pulverized, leaving in its wake the silhouette of a figure in a baboon pelt…

Naraku…

_I might have known _Kagome glared at the figure and she said with fury, "Naraku you scumbag. Trying to finish me off, huh loser?"

Naraku replied nastily, "Not just trying, Kagome. Your time in the world of the living is done Reapers from the Netherworld are coming for you, rest assured."

"Ha, as if!" Kagome responded in scorn. "You tried to get me with that lame witch Tsubaki once and blew it. And you'll lose again this time so deal with it. You're so pathetic."

"You are the pathetic one," Naraku retorted. "Thinking your puny human spirit powers can defeat me. You, who aligned yourself with a scruffy inu-hanyou whose heart belongs to another. 'Tis truly pitiful."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the jibe but at that moment Izayoi, who had been a spectator to the exchange stepped forward. She began to glow as an aura of bright red surrounded her.

"Naraku is it? You are the one that has threatened my son, targeting him and constantly seeking after his demise." The hime's rage was like rays of energy, shooting from her body and she lifted her arm above her head as if to strike. "For that…DIE!"

Izayoi then brought her arm down in a slow arc, and the energy from her vengeful mother's spirit flew at the baboon and disintegrated it into nothing. Kagome watched what happened in stunned amazement until her strength abandoned her suddenly and she called to Inu-Yasha's mother.

"I-Izayoi-hime," she said weakly as she crumpled into the woman's arms, unconscious.

"Kagome-chan!" Izayoi gasped as she rushed to catch the falling girl. Dismayed, the hime cradled Kagome in her arms just as three shadows bearing scythes appeared above…

The reapers from the Netherworld…

Meanwhile in the living time, Inu-Yasha was traveling as fast as he could, pushing himself to the limits of his speed and endurance. His leaps were as long and far as possible, landing on treetops as he covered as much ground in as short a time as possible to get back to the village and Kagome's side. Without the lunahana he wondered if there was any other way to revive Kagome as like in his dream, he could feel her life force waning in his spirit through their connection. This prompted him to go even faster until he could see the familiar thatched roofs and torii of the village.

_Finally I made it_ the hanyou said to himself as he landed right at Kaede's hut and burst through the portal, causing the door flap to become undone. He then pushed into the rear chamber, where the elderly miko was kneeling, murmuring prayers by the prone side of his beloved. He dropped down to his knees as well, his eyes focused in horror on the ashen visage of Kagome.

_Kuso, she looks even worse than she did when I left_ Inu-Yasha noticed as he saw the way she was hardly breathing. He addressed Kaede in a panicked manner.

"Kaede-baba, what happened? She's barely breathing."

Kaede lifted her head and saw that Inu-Yasha had come. She took note of the hanyou's frightened expression and asked, "When did ye arrive?"

"Just now." He gestured to Kagome as he demanded, "So what's happened?"

Kaede sighed as she replied, "Her time is fading. I've been doing what I can, praying for the passing of her soul in peace and trying to keep her comfortable." She turned to the hanyou and asked, "And did you bring the lunahana to revive her?"

Inu-Yasha scowled darkly as he answered, "Iie, we ran into Naraku and his lackeys and the vile bastard killed the flowers with his jyaki." He stared at Kagome as he added, "Maybe you and Miroku can try to purge the plague again when that lecherous houshi gets his ass here."

Kaede was aghast. "But Inu-Yasha, we tried before to no avail. Kikyou-ne-sama told you that the flowers were the only remedy and now you say that they are dead?"

The hanyou nodded and lowered his head as he said in a wooden tone, "So you are telling me there is nothing we can do." His eyes were glued to Kagome's face and his heart constricted as he tried to come to terms with the imminent tragedy of yet another lover lost.

Kaede nodded as she stated, "Nothing. However, Kagome can still be revived."

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched as his head shot up. "Nani?"

The aged miko continued, "Kikyou-one-sama told me when she came here that the lunahana has the power to purify the youkai poison in Kagome. But whether or not she returns will be her choice."

_So while I was gone Kikyou had come here to help Kagome _Inu-Yasha mused and then asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Kaede sighed as she met the hanyou's glare and answered, "That means that wherever Kagome's spirit is, she still has to make the choice to live."

The two stared at each other in a silent confirmation that had said all. Inu-Yasha flinched as he again recalled that Kagome had decided to end her time in his era before all this had happened and a chill ran through his innards as he pondered as to why she had decided to do so. Guilt filled him as he came to the conclusion that the main reason for her to leave and never come back had been him so the only one who could give her the reason to choose to return…was him.

"Aa." Inu-Yasha turned from Kaede and taking hold of Kagome gently pulled her into his arms, tenderly cradling her. As his eyes gazed lovingly upon her still face he commanded quietly, "Baba, leave us."

"Hai," Kaede said in understanding as she rose with the pail of water she had been using to cool Kagome's fevered brow. She exited the chamber and went to the outer room where she was surprised by the sound of a tempest and the wind that blew at the partially hanging door flap. She dropped the pail and was further surprised when the yorozoku Kouga burst in.

Dismayed by his appearance Kaede said hotly, "What do you want, ookami?"

He looked past her and demanded, "Where's Kagome, obaa-san? And how is she?" He sniffed the air and snarled, "That worthless zasshu is here as well, his stench is all over the place!"

The miko had gotten her bow and nocked an arrow into it to aim at Kouga. "Begone now, ookami. Or I shall take your head!"

"Oh you will, eh?" The yorozoku glowered at her and growled, "Get that damned arrow out of my face baba, or I will send you to the Netherworld."

"Oh, no you won't!" Shippou's angry declaration sounded as the kitsune scampered into the hut, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. He confronted Kouga boldly and added, "You won't dare touch Kaede-baba, Kouga."

Kouga glared at the fox-child and said roughly, "I wouldn't slay an old human hag, brat. But I'll be damned if anyone keeps me from being at the side of my beloved mate." He cracked his claws and added grimly, "I'll kill anyone who even tries."

Miroku stated,"We understand your feelings, Kouga. We all feel the same way, wanting to be with Kagome-sama until she enters the Afterlife."

"Inu-Yasha is in with her now," Kaede informed them. "And he requested to leave them alone so we will wait."

There was no protest at this as Kaede's words acted as a restraint. Even the impulsive and brash yorozoku Kouga was subdued by the permeating atmosphere that the statement had created…

In the back chamber, Inu-Yasha could hear the commotion outside but ignored it, his entire attention focused on the bundle in his arms. His heart was pounding as he was filled with the vast degree of his emotions and a small part of him cursed his human portion for its weakness…

But in the past month, the rest off him had come to terms with the fact of his undeniable feelings for the girl who had in her own way, healed the deep wounds of his soul, wounds that had been gouged into him by the lonely existence he had lived following the death of his mother. While traveling to the Tsuki Shrine, Inu-Yasha had often pondered about how Kagome had done what even Kikyou had never accomplished, garnering his full and complete trust. For the hanyou trusted Kagome with his life, knowing instinctively that she would always honor him. And he now determined to win her trust by showing her what he had always held back, out of fear of her rejection, as others had shunned him in his life. So he prepared to speak his heart…

In the spirit realm, Inu-Yasha's mother, Izayoi held Kagome as well, speaking to her words to guide her back to her son. The hime's soft voice and gentle hands reached into the girl and her eyes opened.

"I-Izayoi-hime, w-what happened to me?" she said breathlessly.

The woman replied, "You fainted right after you struck at the evil one. Your spirit energy must have been exhausted."

"Oh." Kagome then glanced up and saw the shadowy imps with their scythes at the ready, hovering just above them. Frightened by the vision she cried, "W-what are they?"

"They are the soldiers of the Netherworld."

"And they've come for me, right?" Kagome's voice was resigned.

The hime nodded.

"How much time do I have left?"

Izayoi replied softly, "That is up to you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome closed her eyes and mused _Up to me, huh? So I have a choice. But what do I really have to go back to? Inu-Yasha will never change and he's still in love with Kikyou. That's why I was gonna go home and stay there for good. But I don't feel good about it._

As if she could read her thoughts, Izayoi said, "You are having doubts." Her eyes pinned the girl and meeting the steady obsidian gaze Kagome nodded in misery.

"And they all are about my son," the hime said evenly, her gaze never wavering.

Kagome could not break away from those arresting orbs. "Hai."

Izayoi sighed as she admitted, "He has led a hard life after I died. A hard and lonely one that removed much of his gentleness."

Kagome nodded remembering what Inu-Yasha had shared with her about his life. "I know."

Izayoi then smiled at Kagome as she stated, "Until he met you."

Lowering her head Kagome scoffed, "I doubt that."

The hime inquired, "Why?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't really want to talk about this."

Izayoi was persistent. "Why not?"

Kagome bit her lip and turned away, avoiding the hime's arresting eyes and decided to tell her the story. So taking a deep breath, she turned back to face her, and told her the entire story, including everything that had happened for the year from the time she released Inu-Yasha from the tree. She told Izayoi about how fifty years ago Inu-Yasha and Kikyou had fallen in love and were duped into betraying each other and how because of that when she met Inu-Yasha how her uncanny resemblance to the miko had him hostile toward her. She also told how when Inu-Yasha discovered the truth of the deception, he was still in love with the miko, even when she in her resurrected body and reclaimed soul despised him. Then she told about how the Shikon no Tama had actually been inside her body and how once it was expelled, she had accidentally shattered it, scattering the shards throughout. Kagome told everything about how she, Inu-Yasha, and their companions all were on a quest to find the shards of the jewel and how Inu-Yasha had been obsessive about collecting all the shards to make the jewel whole so he could become stronger as a full youkai. She also told her of how Inu-Yasha had acquired the inheritance of the Tetsusaiga by his father and at this the hime smiled in remembrance of her youkai love. She relayed about how she and Inu-Yasha after a rocky start had developed a trust between them and how he had, in his own way, cared for her well-being. Kagome told her everything, holding nothing back, including how she herself had begun to love him deeply. This bit of news also made Izayoi smile.

Kagome then told of her decision to return to her time, to live the life she had been born to live, in the era in which she had been born. Her eyes welling up, she confided how she had felt that she was nothing more than a jewel detector by Inu-Yasha's own words. She then finished by saying how she told him she would spend just one month more in the Sengoku-jidai, before returning to the future for good. At the conclusion, Izayoi sat quietly, absorbing all Kagome had said. After an undetermined period she spoke.

"Kagome-chan, why did you tell me this?"

The girl sighed, "I guess because I wanted you to know why I'm hesitating going back. I thought that maybe if you heard the entire story, you'd understand."

Izayoi said softly, "After all your words I understand one thing. And that is you love my son very much." She leaned forward and took hold of Kagome's hands, "And I know for certain that he loves you, just as much. But you doubt that."

Her eyes downcast, Kagome nodded.

"Again I have to ask, why?"

Kagome heaved a huge sigh and replied, "Because Kikyou was first." She then shook her head and said dubiously, "He had Kikyou fifty years ago. Now that she's been brought back from the dead, he still loves her and drops everything to be with her when he senses her near." She looked at the hime and mentioned, "I'm sure you know all about her and so you must know that he has a bond with her that cannot be broken."

The hime saw the pain and uncertainty in Kagome's eyes and saw within the anguish how much the girl loved Inu-Yasha. But also she knew her only son's heart was where this girl was firmly planted, even though the girl doubted that. She also saw an underlying resolve in Kagome to protect herself from any assumed rejection from him by not returning to the land of the living and sought to rectify the situation by redirecting her chosen path.

Izayoi nodded, "Kagome-chan, I have watched my boy since the day I had to leave him. I saw how my own vassals and servants drove him from his home. I saw how as still a child he ran for his life as humans and youkai both despised him and tried to kill him. He had to run and hide and was forced to fend for himself. And I watched how he lost his heart for the first time to the miko Kikyou who ended up binding him to a tree for fifty years."

Kagome said, "So you see that I'm right."

"Let me finish," Izayoi said firmly. "I see that but I also see that what you fail to see." She looked straight into the girl's eyes and continued, "Or what you are afraid to see."

"Afraid to see?"

The hime replied crisply, "Hai. You are afraid to see the truth Kagome-chan, and your fear is leading you down the wrong path."

Kagome gasped as she was taken aback by the hime's blunt words. Yet she sat silently and listened as Izayoi went on…

"Kagome-chan, your true place is in the land of the living by Inu-Yasha's side. For his place in the world is with you. You told me the way he stayed with you, to care for you when you were ill. Did you not see it then?"

Kagome nodded as she recalled how Inu-Yasha had taken a remedy he had remembered as child from his mother and administered it to her when she was sick and returned home. He had brought ingredients he had gathered and took it upon himself to nurse her back to health, even going so far as to sit vigil over her bed at night to watch over her.

"And how he has protected you, sometimes risking his own life to do so?"

Again Kagome's memory served her with proof, this time as she was under Tsubaki's spell. The evil miko had used tainted shards of the Shikon no Tama to force her to slay Inu-Yasha, but the love she had for him in her heart prevented her from doing it. Yet even as she fought the spell and urged him to flee from her, he refused to leave choosing instead to die by her hand. She again nodded in agreement.

The hime said resolutely, "That proves that there is nowhere else in the world my son wants to be than by your side."

Kagome asked, "Do you really think so?"

Izayoi's tone softened as she said gently, "Listen closely Kagome-chan. Inu-Yasha is calling to you."

"B-but I don't hear anything," Kagome protested.

The hime pulled Kagome into her embrace smiled and said, "You will. If you listen with your heart."

_Listen with my heart _Kagome echoed in her head as she closed her eyes to do just that…

Back at the village, in the back chamber of Kaede's hut Inu-Yasha was holding Kagome close and spoke softly to her, whispering in her ear, "Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me. I hope that deep inside somewhere you can."

He continued,"First off all I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for all the times I abandoned you and left you unprotected. Because of that, you're here now, on the edge of death and I will never forgive myself for allowing it."

His silver head lowered Inu-Yasha went on. "Kagome, from the day I met you I've lied to you. I never hated you or your scent, I always savored your fragrance. It was and is the sweetest and most wonderful scent in the world to me." He buried his nose in her hair. "Even now when you're so ill."

He reached to cup Kagome's cheek in his hand. "And you are so beautiful. I know I've always said you weren't but again I lied to you. Or maybe I was just lying to myself."

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes as he then said, "And most of all, I'm sorry I never showed you what was in my heart. I admit to you that I've been a coward, running from reality and should have taken the chance to confront it. For if I had, you would have seen the truth and that is that you are there at the very core and have been since the first day I saw you risk all to stay by my side, in my father's tomb fighting Sesshoumaru when you retrieved the Tetsusaiga even as he tried to kill you. Then and there I knew that I wanted to protect you...always."

His vision getting blurred with tears, he took a deep, sorrowful breath and pressed on. "Kagome, I know before all this happened, you had planned to return to your era for the final time and never come back. And I had been preparing myself for the day you would leave me for good, hating the thought of your leaving but knowing that you had made the decision, I accepted it. You should also know I would have done anything to change your mind."

He added decisively, "But I want you to know that I never, ever would have wanted to keep you here like this, to prolong your time with me by having you become ill. So onegai Kagome, come back. If I have to, I'm willing to let you go but you have to come back to me first…"

In the mists Kagome, her head resting in Izayoi's lap listened and thought she could hear a voice speaking to her; gentle words murmuring in a deep voice that was achingly familiar. And around her, the misty gray atmosphere became soft and warm, like the feeling in her heart. So she dared to believe Izayoi's words.

_Is that it? Is Inu-Yasha speaking to me..?_

Outside the chamber the others were all gathered around the fire, waiting for the hanyou to have what was probably his last time alone with the woman he loved. And the three close companions of the couple, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all in a preliminary state of mourning, all fully expecting Inu-Yasha to come out at anytime and tell them the news they were dreading, that Kagome was gone with the kitsune sniffling as he wept. The miko Kaede, who was also a friend was sitting deep in meditation as she held a string of prayer beads exhorting the kami to bless Kagome's passage into the Afterlife…

The only one who was not in a self-imposed vow of silence was Kouga, who had been pacing restlessly as he growled under his breath. He was ensnared in a myriad of emotions, anxious, angry and frustrated, all born of the feeling that he was going to lose the one most precious to him. And as the time passed and he was still denied his right to be with her, his temper grew thinner until it finally snapped.

"Alright that does it," the yorozoku snapped. "I don't give a damn about that zasshu wanting his time with Kagome. I'm going in there to be with my mate, even if I have to kill him."

Everybody gasped as Miroku jumped to his feet and got into Kouga's face. "You WILL NOT cause a ruckus in there, Kouga! Not while Kagome-sama's breathing her last breath." For good measure he undid his prayer beads holding back the Kazaana. "And if you try, I'll suck you up!"

Kouga's eyes narrowed but his innate penchant for self-preservation was blaring a warning having seen the houshi's ultimate weapon in action before. So with a grunt he acquiesced.

"Have it your way."

Satisfied, Miroku re-wound the beads just as a bright white orb appeared at the door, causing all to rise to their feet. The light then morphed into the tall figure of Sesshoumaru, who strode into the hut uninvited.

All, including Kouga were speechless as the taiyoukai scanned the room in his usual taciturn manner then addressed them. "Is Inu-Yasha here in this hovel?"

Kaede answered with a gesture. "In the back with Kagome. And what manner of being might you be?"

Shippou pointed out, "Kaede-baba, that's Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha's youkai older brother." He gazed up in awe at the tall figure in white fur as Miroku again acted the part of guardian.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if your intent is to do battle with your brother, I must intervene and ask you to leave."

The taiyoukai's eyes cast a disparaging glare at the impudent houshi and was about to raise his claws to dispatch him when the Tenseiga at his waist began to vibrate even more. He glanced down and silently addressed the sword.

_Is this where you have been leading me, Tenseiga? Where you wish to be drawn?_

Sesshoumaru said cryptically, "Make way, I have a task to perform." He then pushed past Miroku and entered the chamber.

Going in Sesshoumaru saw that Inu-Yasha was indeed there, cradling Kagome with his head down, oblivious for the most part, so much so that he did not notice that his brother had come. He could sense the hanyou's anguish and his nose could pick up the scent of Inu-Yasha's unshed tears, weakness which unnerved the taiyoukai, having witnessed his brother's recent growing strength. His eyes fell on the human woman Inu-Yasha was holding who was close to death and in response, the Tenseiga shook even more…

In the midst of the spirit realm Kagome still lay, held by Inu-Yasha's mother, who was speaking soft words of encouragement to her. Kagome was listening with her heart and although she still did not hear Inu-Yasha's voice clearly, had sensed to what Izayoi had alluded. But her doubts were still plaguing her, little niggling thoughts that had her hesitating and she began to wonder if what she had heard based on what the hime had said before had been the product of wishful thinking. And the soldiers of the Netherworld were still hovering nearby, literally hanging over her head, making her feel pressured into making her choice.

Izayoi still had Kagome's head in her lap and like a mother was stroking her brow as she spoke.

"Kagome-chan, you are troubled I can sense it. Why is that?"

Kagome sighed as she replied, "Honestly…I don't know."

"You don't know why you are troubled?"

Kagome shook her head. "Uh-uh. I just don't know…if I should go back."

"I see." Izayoi nodded as she probed, "Did you not hear Inu-Yasha's voice?

Kagome looked up at the hime and wanted to say yes but in reality she came to the conclusion she did not believe she had heard his voice at all. As a matter of fact, she was sure she was having trouble even remembering what it sounded like. The young miko was wondering _Am I being prepared to enter the Afterlife, that I can't even remember what Inu-Yasha's voice sounds like? That doesn't seem right_ A strange sensation was overtaking her so again, she shook her head as she became drowsy.

Izayoi sighed and said, "You must try again, Kagome. You must listen not with your ears but with your heart. If you truly listen with your heart, I know you will hear my son, calling to you from his..."

In the back of the hut Inu-Yasha continued holding Kagome and he suddenly felt that they were no longer alone. Raising his head, his amber eyes met the similar ones of his brother, standing and staring at him. A low growl erupted from him as he said, "Get the hell out, Sesshoumaru. You don't belong here."

But the taiyoukai was undaunted as he commanded, "Put her down and step back, Inu-Yasha."

"Go to hell," Inu-Yasha growled as he turned back to Kagome.

"Baka," Sesshoumaru hissed. "Do you want her back or not?"

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha's head shot up and he saw as Sesshoumaru drew out the Tenseiga. Understanding dawned as to what was taking place so he carefully put her back down on the pallet and stepped back as his brother had bade.

His eyes focused on the young woman, Sesshoumaru saw the soldiers of the Netherworld gathered about her, with their scythes raised to sever her ties with the living. He lifted the healing blade, filling the area with a bright, pale blue light that was so intense it drew the attention of those in the front of the hut. They all piled in as the taiyoukai raised the fang of healing and made a wide arc over Kagome, slashing the imps and disintegrating them.

"Ohh!" Shippou said as everyone else remained speechless.

Sesshoumaru re-sheathed the sword and stepped back just as Inu-Yasha rushed forward and fell to his knees beside Kagome. He leaned forward and taking hold of her shoulders he called softly to her.

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome…!"

Up in the spirit realm Kagome had closed her eyes again and attempted to do as Inu-Yasha's mother directed, listen for the voice of the man she loved. However the silence in her head prevailed as she strained to hear all the time praying that she could, even if it was to be for the last time. She was about to give up hope when all of a sudden she heard it…

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome!"

Startled, Kagome glanced up and she saw that the soldiers of the Netherworld vanished like smoke on a breeze. Surprised, she turned to Izayoi who smiled and was floating away, her hair billowing about her as her image faded. Then she heard the raspy tenor calling again…

"Kagome! Kagome!"

_I can hear him! I can hear Inu-Yasha's voice! He's calling me! Inu-Yasha, I hear you and I'm coming so wait for me…_

The misty realm around her was transforming into a dark, but familiar place and she could sense her shoulders being gripped. She felt like she was being dragged up out of the water, and about to break the surface…

All the while, Inu-Yasha kept calling to Kagome, seeing how her cheeks were gradually becoming pink with life. His heart leapt as he saw her lashes flutter and then her eyes opened as she stared at him groggily.

"I-n-u-Yash-a," she rasped as the scene around her cleared and she saw the handsome hanyou face framed by long silver locks and dog ears that she adored leaning over her.

His eyes widened as he heard Kagome's voice and he leaned even closer. "Kagome? Y-you've come back to me?" Inu-Yasha asked with a hopeful look.

She gazed up at him and managed a weak smile. "Uh-huh. I-I'm back."

The hanyou's usually dour countenance lit up with a rare but genuine smile. Uncaring that he was surrounded by what was by his standards a crowd, Inu-Yasha, his heart filled with joy, crushed her to him…

**NEXT….EPILOGUE….HIS PLACE IN THE WORLD**


	16. EPILOGUE HIS PLACE IN THE WORLD

_Author's Note: I know that epilogues are supposed to be a short wrap-up of the plot but I couldn't help it---I mean Inu-Yasha and Kagome both had been through so much and came so close to actually parting that I had to load up on the fluff and give it a taste of citrus. That was also why I had Inu-Yasha become so open to tell (and show) Kagome how he felt. And the paragraph describing "Voices of a Distant Star" is a very brief and barebones synopsis of the anime---a very bittersweet story that is exquisite and I felt related well to my plot. So enjoy._

**EPILOGUE….HIS PLACE IN THE WORLD**

It was evening in 21st century Tokyo, the sky clear yet due to the combination of air pollutants and neon glare of the center of the city, the many stars were invisible. The moon was in its last quarter, hanging like a large crescent over the metropolis as life went on below. However, several kilometers from the center of the city the buildings that made up the Higurashi Shrine were shrouded in the blanket of night and the stars and moon were lending their light to the shadows of the shrine ground. At the main house, which was also dark a figure clad in red with long silver hair and a baseball cap was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded casually as he stared at the sky.

The hanyou Inu-Yasha was deep in reverie. _Sure is a quiet night even with all the sounds and smells here in Kagome's era_ he observed as the occasional rumble of a passing vehicle sounded below the steep staircase leading to the shrine. He yawned widely as he continued to ponder over the last couple of days and the extraordinary events that had taken place…

_**Kagome's revival was received by the group at Kaede's hut like a precious gift given by a benevolent and loving Kami who saw what her near death had wrought. As soon as they all saw she was alive, they all flew to the pallet where she had lain, led by the overjoyed kitsune, who pushed himself between Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who in turn was annoyed yet understood the little one's eagerness to hug the one that had become like a mother to him. And he was angered when the yorozoku Kouga insisted to be at Kagome's side, embracing her as he pushed the hanyou completely over.**_

_**"Why you mangy bastard," Inu-Yasha snarled as he was crowded out by the ookami and the others that clustered around his beloved. He growled in frustration at the circumstance as Sesshoumaru, the only one in the chamber who had not rushed to Kagome, turned and walked out. Noticing his brother's exodus, Inu-Yasha leapt up to follow.**_

_**"Hey Sesshoumaru, wait. I want to talk to you."**_

_**Ignoring his hanyou brother, Sesshounaru walked through the front portal just as Aun landed at the hut bearing his companions Jaken and Rin. The toad vassal dismounted and took hold of the dragon's reins as the little girl jumped down from the two-headed dragon and scampered over to the taiyoukai **_

_**"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" In the breathless abandon of a child Rin addressed her master, "Did you save Kagome-sama's life with your healing sword? The same one you used to save me" **_

_**Inu-Yasha stood in the doorway of the hut and watched in astonishment as Sesshoumaru responded. The aristocratic taiyoukai's own golden orbs had softened as they gazed down into the earnest button eyes of the small, mortal girl and his head inclined slightly in the affirmative. At his gesture, Rin's joy was evident as she squealed happily.**_

_**"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's head bobbed in a bow and Sesshoumaru further amazed Inu-Yasha as he gave a brief twitch of his lips, the semblance of a smile. The hanyou then came forward to address his kin.**_

_**"Sesshoumaru."**_

_**The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow in question. "Nani?"**_

_**Inu-Yasha turned his head to avert his brother's direct stare. "I uh, want to say arigatou too. For saving Kagome."**_

_**"Humph." Sesshoumaru turned and made to leave as he tossed out, "'Twas Tenseiga's choice, not mine." He then addressed his vassal, "Jaken, let's be off."**_

_**The toad, still holding Aun's reins nodded in obedience. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." He called brusquely to the little girl," Come along and don't dawdle, Rin."**_

_**"Hai Jaken-sama," Rin said and she scampered up as Aun lowered one of his necks to assists her on his back. She turned and waved at the hanyou as the trio disappeared into the woods.**_

_**"So Tenseiga was the one that decided to save Kagome, huh?" Inu-Yasha scoffed, "Keh, figures. Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to save the life of a human who is important to me." He turned and headed back toward the hut as his name was called from within.**_

_**"Inu-Yasha?"**_

_**Afraid by the summons that Kagome was needing him, he rushed through the door, causing the flap to become unhinged…**_

_**"**_Inu-Yasha!"

The hanyou continued musing as his name was called again, this time snapping him back to the here and now.

"Huh?"

He turned around and saw Kagome's mother, with the man who had been the doctor that treated Kagome when she had been brought to the hospital, Dr. Ayase Takeshi. Since the hanyou had brought Kagome back, the doctor had come to visit to examine her, and had been initially shocked to see her in such good health, inquiring how she had recovered so completely. And as he heard the explanation, he seemed strangely unfazed by the unusual circumstance, prompting Kagome herself to ask her mother why. After Mrs. Higurashi's own explanation it appeared that he had been told something fabricated about Kagome's absence and by his familiarity with the family that he had stayed in touch with Kagome's mother as she had been languishing in the Sengoku-jidai. That was a few days ago. However, this night noticing that Mrs. Higurashi was wearing a rather decorative dress that differed from her usual attire he cast an impassive glance at the modern man who, in spite of the advances of his era when he had treated Kagome had been helpless and so certain she would die. In light of that Inu-Yasha could not help feeling somewhat smug and superior to have proven him wrong.

"Inu-Yasha-kun, Dr.Ayase and I are going out for the evening," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Going out?" Although he had spent over a year being with Kagome Inu-Yasha was still trying to assimilate into the manner of 21st century speech and he gave her mother a quizzical look.

She had chuckled as Ayase explained, "We are attending a performance of kabuki down at the Center of the Arts downtown. Then we'll have a late supper."

Inu-Yasha saw the man's demeanor and was slightly put on edge as he sensed a proprietory air toward Mrs. Higurashi, not unlike his own where Kagome was concerned. He met the steady gaze of the man and folded his arms across his chest.

"Is that so?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and gave the hanyou a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Inu-Yasha-kun. I won't be out too late." As the doctor assisted her with her wrap she added, "Jiya has retired for the night and Souta is staying at his friend Satoru's so you and Kagome may have some time alone."

Inu-Yasha blushed as the news caused his heart to pound and he stammered, "U-uh, s-sure. So where is she?"

"She's still in the bathroom, finishing her bath. She'll be down soon."

That statement brought to mind a picture that served as further stimulus to raise his emotions and the heat of his blood so embarrassed he nodded as he averted the woman's steady and kind gaze. "G-good."

"Well then, konban wa. We'll see you later." Kagome's mother waved as she and the doctor turned and left.

Dr. Ayase asked dubiously as they walked out the door, "Are you sure that it's wise to leave them alone? After all, they are---," but Mrs. Higurashi cut him off with a smile.

"Believe me, they'll be fine. I trust my daughter as a young woman with a level head and Inu-Yasha-kun is and always has been a perfect gentleman."

"If you say so," Ayase said as he glanced over his shoulder at the hanyou's sullen face, which was glaring at him…

After Kagome's mother and the doctor left, Inu-Yasha stepped over to the foot of the staircase and leaned against the wall to wait for her to come down. His keen ears could hear from the bathroom the splashing of the water in the tub where Kagome and her family cleansed themselves. He yawned as he silently groused about how he thought it was silly that Kagome insisted on bathing herself as often as possible, and every single day when she was here in her own era. It puzzled him as he wondered why the people of the future deemed it necessary to bathe daily in a vat of steaming water, torturing themselves when they never did anything that was overly dirty and weekly baths would suffice. As for himself, he avoided the room completely as he remembered all too well that the last time he had gone in there was when Souta had made scalding water come from the wall into the tub and when he had felt that his skin was being boiled right off him.

But all things considered, Inu-Yasha admitted that being in Kagome's time he truly experienced something that was elusive in his own time; peace of mind and soul. Here there was no Naraku to pursue, no burning vengeance to seek for the past and only ease and unconditional acceptance, things of which the hanyou had grown to yearn. He had also felt a part of her family for some time now and keeping his promise to return her to them when she was well had been a sacred duty to him. Rest from the tumult of his life was always available at the Higurashi Shrine, it had become his harbor as had she. This was why he was so anxious when she was late and came to get her, for if there was one thing that the hanyou feared it was that she would choose to stay and he would never see her again.

Inu-Yasha sighed as he then remembered the night Kagome had told him of her resolve, to return with him through the time slip for one last time and then come back for good. And he recalled how the news had sat inside him, like a cold lump of ice that caused his soul to shiver. But as always he had hid that, like he had hid the deep chasms of pain and loneliness that had marked its landscape…

Until he had met Kagome…then the chasms closed, and filled up with her warmth, cheeriness and beauty, making living without her…unthinkable.

Becoming somewhat impatient to have her join him Inu-Yasha sighed again _just what the hell is taking her so damn long to finish anyway? Keh, when she bathes in a hot spring, she doesn't take half as long as this._

He was about to bellow for her to hurry up when his ears twitched as he heard the bathroom door open and dainty footsteps heading to the top of the stairs. Inu-Yasha's keen sense of smell then picked up on the sweet fragrance of vanilla orchid that wafted down as Kagome descended, heralding her arrival as she joined him.

"Sorry I took so long in the tub Inu-Yasha, but I haven't had a bath in so long that I felt absolutely disgusting. Geez, I couldn't wash my hair for a whole month and it was a huge grease pit. I had to lather it twice and wash it three times to get it clean," she said with a smile. Then her smile faded as she asked, "Inu-Yasha? "

The hanyou was struck silent as he could only stare at the vision before him. Although he was admittedly rough around the edges and lacked the most fundamental knowledge of male/female relations and basic skills of courtship, Inu-Yasha was still very much a man and his body responded to the entire package as his keen olfactory and visual senses feasted on Kagome. She was clad in a clingy short-sleeved pale yellow dress that ruffled about her gently. The hem came to mid-thigh and décolletage was a wide scoop that came to her slender shoulders. Her hair, now completely clean shone like a midnight sky with deep blue highlights and hung in a silky fall that went down her back. To add a finish to the picture of perfection, she had applied a subtle makeup that enhanced her high cheekbones, full mouth and fathomless mahogany eyes. She was breathtaking as he found himself dazzled.

Kagome came closer as Inu-Yasha's uncustomary silence had her concerned. She called softly to him, "Inu-Yasha? Are you okay?"

He shook himself mentally as the sound of her voice reached through the haze of his heightened senses and realizing how he had become aroused, the suddenly embarrassed hanyou slid into the comfort zone of his typical surliness. "Keh, what took you so long?" he asked irritably.

Kagome sighed as she replied, "I just told you, it took me a long time to wash my hair, it was filthy." She tossed the inky mane and thrust her face in his as she asked, "Didn't you hear me?"

Her action served to make him even more stimulated as the tantalizing scent of her was becoming heady and his heart began to pound. "S-sure I heard you," he retorted.

"Then why are you hassling me? Geez, can't we ever not argue about something stupid Inu-Yasha, huh?" Kagome turned away annoyed as she sighed, "After everything we've been through lately, I thought we could have a quiet time together but I guess that's too much to ask for."

Nervously Inu-Yasha rushed forward and got in front of her, causing her brows to shoot up in surprise. "Kagome, why are you so mad at me?" Not waiting for her answer he pressed on, further surprising her by taking hold of her by the shoulders. "I know I failed to protect you against Naraku again and you almost died but I promise I won't ever let him lay his filthy hands on you again."

His earnest demeanor, replete with intense golden sincerity from his eyes was unnerving to Kagome yet she was touched by the hanyou's personal brand of openness. Her own manner softened as she responded, "Oh Inu-Yasha, I'm not mad at you. I'm grateful that you did all you could to bring me back." She rested her hands on his chest, their touch electrifying as he was drawn into her deep and unguarded sable orbs.

There was a pregnant moment where time stood still between the two, their hearts beating separately yet in unison. Inu-Yasha felt everything else fading into a blur as Kagome became the only thing in the world to him. "Uhh, it was Sesshoumaru and the Tenseiga that brought you back actually," he murmured.

"That may be true but you brought me back and did everything you could to break the spell on me. Kaede told me how you tried to bring back a special flower to save me," Kagome rejoined softly.

"But I failed at that too," Inu-Yasha admitted, lowering his head. "That bastard Naraku killed the lunahana before we could bring them back to the hut to save you."

She nodded. "Inu-Yasha, Kaede told me how you stayed with me alone and held me thinking I was dead." Kagome's eyes began to glisten as she continued, "Kaede said how upset you were…I'm sorry I worried you so."

So _Kaede told you everything, huh? Was the old hag spying on me the whole time? _"Uhhh…," he stuttered as he became bemused by the emotions raging inside because of the combination of Kagome's apology and nearness. "Y-you don't have anything to apologize for. It was all my fault."

At his confession her mood changed like quicksilver as Kagome smiled and then stepped back taking hold of his hand. "C'mon Inu-Yasha. Let's go into the living room to relax, okay?"

He just nodded and followed as she led him into the room where the strange big box with moving pictures was. The box, called television fascinated Inu-Yasha every time he saw it, especially when Kagome's brother Souta engaged warriors in battle using two little boxes to make them move. The hanyou had tried his hand at the combat the other day but had gotten so frustrated by the need to press buttons to fight while his claws got in the way that he leapt up to draw out the Tetsusaiga to gain victory in the battle. But his action was thwarted by another one of Kagome's "osuwaris", causing the inevitable face plant into the tatani. As usual, he growled in response but Kagome's mother smoothed things over by offering him some ohagi, a sweet that he had never tasted before that quickly became a favorite. He was placated as he devoured the treat, immediately forgetting his anger.

"C'mon Inu-Yasha. Have a seat over there." Kagome gestured to the wall opposite the television, where two cushions were set up behind the table.

His reverie shattered, he did as he was bidden and noticed that there was a plate of ohagi, along with tea set up, something he surmised that Mrs. Higurashi had done before she went out with the doctor. Suddenly hungry the hanyou helped himself to one of the sticky sweets.

_I wonder why we're in here_ Inu-Yasha queried silently. He watched the actions of his beloved and more questions arose _Are we gonna watch some pictures on the television box?_

Kagome had gone over to the television and knelt down to take a flat disk out of a case and leaned toward another box that was flat, with a small door that opened. Inu-Yasha watched in curiosity as she put the round disk in the box and then turned on the television. A bright blue screen came on and then a picture of a girl using what Kagome called a "cell phone" was frozen.

His mouth full of ohagi, the hanyou asked, "So what's this, Kagome? What are we going to do, watch moving pictures? He licked the bean paste from his fingers as she rose and came over, taking a seat on the cushion beside him.

"Uh-huh," she answered as she took a small, flat box and pressed a button. The pictures on the television box began to move and talk. "Ayumi lent me this DVD, called 'Voices of a Distant Star' and she said it was really good. With everything that happened in the last month, I forgot I hadn't watched it so I figured we could watch it while everybody was out."

Still somewhat perplexed by the extraordinary objects of 21st century Japanese life Inu-Yasha asked, "What's a DVD?"

Kagome replied, "It's a disk that has movies on it."

"Movies?"

"Stories told with moving pictures," she explained. "This movie is called 'animation' and is told in drawn pictures instead of live action ones."

"Oh."

The hanyou was not any more informed as he did not really understand the entire concept but he was fascinated by the pictures on the TV anyway. So he watched as the tale unfolded. Kagome provided explanations of the more confounding elements for him as they watched, explaning that it took place in the future of her time.

It started with a girl, about Kagome's age, trying to contact her boyfriend by sending messages on her cell phone. Then it showed the two walking home from school, talking about a war with some life forms from Mars called Tarsians and a battle being waged to wipe out mankind by them that ended up in the star system of Sirius. The girl, Mikako is recruited by the United Nations Army and joined the cause to fight in a mechanical suit called a tracer. The boy, Noboru was left back on earth and as the girl went further and further into space, their messages took longer and longer to get to each other. The story finished with the girl Mikako far out in space sending a message to Noboru that took eight years to get to him as he had matured into manhood. He had in the same time gone on with his life, vowing to "harden his heart and become stronger" as he decided to not check his cell for any more messages from Mikako. The final scene had Noboru finally receiving the message from Mikako with her declaring her love for him. So he tosses his vow aside and types a message back…"I am here."

Inu-Yasha watched the story that Kagome said took place in the far future and found many things about it to be even more incredible then the time in which she lived. But as the relationship between the young couple became the prominent point in the story, the hanyou found himself relating to the characters, especially Noboru, who had grudgingly accepted that his love was far away.

_Keh, I guess he had no choice, letting her go so far away. Just like me, I had no choice, when Kagome decided that she was going to come back here and never return to my own era. As much as that hurt me I could not and would never change her mind, if it was what she wanted…_

He continued watching as the two in the story lived their separate lives, yet still constantly thought about each other and the haunting sadness of the couple's yearnings while they were apart touched his heart as he made comparisons with his own feelings about Kagome.

_Yet living with the idea that I would never see Kagome again was pure torture…and even more when she was close to dying, I felt like my insides were cold and empty with nothing there but pain and loneliness… _

_But…_the hanyou continued musing _I don't ever want to be without her by my side. She's the most important person in the world; in my world whether it be back in my time or here. And if having her with me always means being here, in the future, so be it._ Inu-Yasha became resolved as he saw the end of the story but then sniffed the air as he caught a scent he dreaded and then heard a sound he despised. Glancing over to his right, his eyes confirmed what his other senses had detected...

Kagome was crying…

It was quiet and almost imperceptible but to the hanyou's better than keen senses her tiny sobs echoed in his ears and caused his heart to shudder. He gazed at her and saw how she had closed herself off, drawing her knees up to her chin and burying her face as she wrapped her arms about her legs, looking the very picture of abject misery.

Not knowing what had caused her tears and deeply worried, Inu-Yasha came closer to her and and just watched as Kagome's shoulders shook as she tried to keep her crying a secret. However the sight of her in pain was enough for him as he wordlessly reached his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Don't cry, Kagome," Inu-Yasha said softly as he caressed her head, cradling it as he held her.

Surprised by his gentle gesture, Kagome pulled back to meet his steady gaze. "Inu-Yasha, I'm not really crying," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, perplexed. "I saw you."

"Yeah, I know but I wasn't really crying," Kagome explained with a giggle.

"You were," he insisted.

"I was not," she retorted.

The hanyou was even more bemused by her denial of what was obvious. Had he not smelled the scent of her tears and heard her sobs? "You think I made it up?" he demanded, getting somewhat miffed as he released her.

"Of course not. But it wasn't really crying." She laid her hand on him and her eyes were soft.

Embarrassed by his lack of understanding he turned away with his arms folded and a blush on his face. "Then what the hell else do you call it?"

Kagome sighed as she replied, "I was crying but not because I was sad, Inu-Yasha. What happened in the movie was sad so I began to cry. I always cry when I see sad movies." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm not sad at all, see?"

Her face was radiantly lovely with her eyes sparkling and Inu-Yasha found himself drowning in the dark chocolate depths. His mind went back to when she lay in Kaede's hut, on the brink of death and how if Kagome came back he had determined to show her his heart, not holding anything back anymore. He had displayed that resolve when she had come back to him, enfolding her in his arms even though there was a roomful…and now they were completely alone…no Sango, no Miroku, no Shippou, no mangy Kouga to butt in… The time had come to finally claim her as his.

No longer afraid to act on his feelings Inu-Yasha came forward, and his hands cupped Kagome's face drawing her amazement. Leaning down, he captured her mouth as it opened in a soft yet slow kiss, something he had often fantasized doing. And although her eyes flew open wide when he made his initial advance, they closed in bliss as she reciprocated, kissing him back with eagerness, her slender arms wrapped around his torso. Now fully aroused his own body pressed into hers as the kiss deepened and he relished the taste and feel of Kagome. Her mouth was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted and as his tongue probed deeper, his heart pounded with the intensifying desire to take full possession of her, body and soul.

After several breathless moments the two drew apart, both gasping as the intensity of the feelings displayed lent to their individual awe. Neither had expected each other to ever act on the deeply buried and covert passionate emotions they had bottled up over the past year and each was stunned by the flood that had burst through the carefully built dams in them. Gold met sable as Inu-Yasha's eyes locked with Kagome's

She was the first to speak. "Wow."

Inu-Yasha was still a bit dazed and responded dumbly, "Huh?"

Kagome replied, "T-that was…amazing."

Her words brought pleasure to warm his heart. Blushing and bashful, he lowered his head and asked like a little boy, "Really?"

Kagome's eyes glowed as she nodded. "Uh-huh. I never dreamed any kiss could be like that."

"B-but I kissed you before," the hanyou pointed out. "Remember when we were at the lake?"

"Mmm-hmm, I remember," she said. Her face became shadowed as she continued, "But back then we were both in a different mood because of my decision…to come home after a month…and stay for good."

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Aa." His own face became veiled as he asked, "And what about that now, it's been a month hasn't it? A whole lunar cycle has passed. Are you still planning to stay here and never come back with me again?" His eyes pinned hers as he held his breath for her answer.

Kagome met his gaze then turned away, clutching her shoulders as if shivering and by nature of her body language Inu-Yasha felt his heart drop as he prepared himself for the worst. _Kuso, she's going to go through with her plan. I'm gonna say good-bye to her when I leave and never see her again._ But what he heard next was startling to say the least… and his heart leapt when she had finished.

"Inu-Yasha, we've been together for about a year now, chasing after Naraku," she began as she turned to face him. "And he's still around, causing pain and grief to everyone. I... just can't accept that."

"He won't be for long," the hanyou said with a scowl. "'Cause I'm gonna kill him."

"And we've been through so much together, things that I know I could never have experienced in a regular lifetime," she went on. "Both of us nearly dying so many times, and in the beginning you even tried to send me back here to protect me from the many dangers. But I came back to continue fighting by your side, remember?" She looked away as she added, "Even after Kikyou returned from the dead and you decided you owed it to protect her. And I told you that day we intended to say good-bye at the honekui-ito that we didn't meet by accident. I still believe that, now more than ever especially since we've been able to defeat enemies with our powers combining. It's awesome."

"Aa," Inu-Yasha said with a nod.

"But I was born here, in this era and my life is to be lived in the here and now," Kagome stated. "To finish school, find a career, marry and have a family…,"

_Kagome…_

"Yet I am the one who brought the Shikon no Tama back to the Sengoku-jidai after Kikyou died to banish it," she said resignedly. "It came from my body and was shattered by me, into hundreds of shards, almost all being in Naraku's filthy hands."

"So," she said with finality. "It's up to me to do everything I can to see to it that the Shikon no Tama is not only put back together, but restored to full purity so it can be used to defeat Naraku once and for all." She came within inches of the hanyou as she finished. "And so I will continue to stay with you, Inu-Yasha, to remain by your side and destroy Naraku together because that is my destiny."

Inu-Yasha blinked as he stared down at the earnest porcelain face before him. Kagome was magnificent in her strength, and in his mind she became even more beautiful to him as she made her declaration to remain by his side. At that moment he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that his place in the world was etched in stone; being by her side as being by him was hers. It had always been that way since the first day at the goshinboku when she released him from a fifty year sleep. Afraid of rejection he never told her and now was the time to let her know.

"Kagome," he said softly, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Remember when I told you that I was accepted by neither the humans nor the youkai and so I had to make my own place in the world, alone?"

Her eyes were glued to his. "Uh-huh."

"That's no longer true," Inu-Yasha declared. "Because my place in the world…is with you. Whether it is here or back in my era, it doesn't matter."

Kagome smiled and lowered her head with a small chuckle. Not understanding her odd response to his candor the hanyou demanded, "What's so funny?

She shook her head and replied, "I'm not laughing at you, Inu-Yasha. I was just remembering what your mother said to me."

"My mother?" The hanyou was incredulous.

"Uh-huh. When I was in the place between life and death, your mother, Izayoi-hime met with me and guided me by saying almost the same thing." Kagome sighed as she continued, "She told me all about how she met and fell in love with your father and had you."

"Really?" Amazed and curious Inu-Yasha asked, "What else did she say?"

"Oh, a lot of things," Kagome answered vaguely, not wanting to reveal all. "But mostly she convinced me that my destiny had not played out and it didn't include heading to the Afterlife yet. So I fought to come back."

"You had to fight to come back? Why?"

Kagome replied, "Because Naraku had lured me into believing that I had nothing to return for. And because of my state of mind with deciding to leave and go home for good it seemed like he was right."

"Naraku? He was there with you?" Inu-Yasha's grip on Kagome's shoulders tightened at the sound of the name of the one he loathed and she cried out in pain causing him to ease up. "Tell me what else that beast did to you!"

"He didn't do anything. He didn't have the chance," she informed him. "Because both me and Izayoi-hime fought and defeated him."

"You and my mother?"

"Aa. He was taunting me after I scattered his fake light. Izayoi-hime had enough of his crap and she let him have it. So she blew him away with her spirit energy." Her face was darkened by the memory. "Still it gave me the creeps that he could enter a spiritual place like that, right in my soul."

Her words were sobering as the hanyou digested the news. _Naraku, that filthy slime-ridden bastard!_ Inu-Yasha seethed in fury _Figures he'd do something so low as to invade Kagome's soul while she was under his diabolical spell. I swear by the kami above he'll pay!_ "I'm not surprised that he would pull something like that. He sent that brat Akago to do the same to you before and he was the one who sent the youkai rats that attacked and you got bitten." He then said, "Kikyou told me that a special flower with spiritual powers that only bloomed during the full moon could draw the poison from the bite but it was found only at a place called the Tsuki Shrine."

Kagome nodded as he went on. "We went all the way to the Tsuki Shrine to get the damned lunahana flowers and he met us there with all his minions. They battled us as he killed the flowers so we couldn't save you." His handsome face twisted in disgust he added, "The bastard probably sent a spectre image to torment you in the spirit realm and hoped that would finish you off."

"Even after we destroyed his spectre I felt myself slipping away from life and closer to death," Kagome recounted. "The reapers of the underworld were there hovering above me and I was losing my awareness. Then Izayoi-hime came to me and spoke words that made me choose life."

Feeling a surge of gratitude to his mother Inu-Yasha asked quietly, "What did she say?"

Kagome smiled as she replied, "She told me to listen with my heart. And when I did, I heard…you. So I came back…to you."

At her sweet confession Inu-Yasha's hands slid up and cupped her face as he said in a voice filled with emotion, "I'm glad…you came back to me." He then pulled her into the circle of his arms as he reiterated, "I'm so glad!"

Kagome sighed as the hanyou wrapped her in the cocoon of his fire rat raiment and his love, something he had always wanted to do but due to his constant fear of being shun he kept his feelings fiercely guarded. Fifty years ago, he had wanted to speak his heart to Kikyou but she refused to allow him to say the words, wanting to wait until they used the Shikon no Tama to make him fully human. But the thief Onegumo, who lusted after the miko who tended his scorched body in a cave invoked youkai hordes to invade his soul and so the abomination named Naraku was born. And Naraku, who hungered for the power of the jewel contrived to pit him against the woman he loved and her against him. So he was bound for fifty years to the goshinboku until the girl in his arms released him, the first of many things she would do to heal his lonely heart and wounded soul. She had done far more to honor him by remaining loyal and by his side, no matter the cost to herself then anybody in his entire life and through that won his heart for all eternity. And now, after having come as close to losing Kagome as he ever had before, Inu-Yasha was resolved to let her know his true feelings.

Pulling back from their clutch, Inu-Yasha fixed his golden orbs on Kagome's lovely face. "Kagome, I have something to say, something very important. And I want you to listen."

Somewhat alarmed by the hanyou's unconventional manner, she asked, "Inu-Yasha?"

Not paying any mind to her he pushed on. "All this time while you were near death, I realized a few things. And I made a decision." He took a deep breath and continued, "Since my mother died I always kept myself strong, not needing or trusting anyone so I could survive." His face became faraway as he added, "I wasn't accepted in either youkai or human worlds so I made my own place in the world, all alone."

"I know, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said gently. "You told me before."

"Let me finish, okay?" he said brusquely. Inu-Yasha heaved a sigh as he went on, visibly uncomfortable as baring his soul was a rarity for him. "Then I met Kikyou and I saw how lonely she was, just like me. And I always wanted to be by her side; wherever she went I was right there with her."

His behavior was baffling in the way he seemed to ramble on so Kagome stifled a sigh as she waited for him to get to the point. He stared off in space as he went on nostalgically.

"One day we had taken a boat ride on the lake, the same place I took you. And when we got to the deck and I had secured it, she stepped up to join me, then tripped and fell into my arms. I then held her and kissed her, wanting to tell her that I was in love with her and wanted her to be mine." His face darkened as he added, "But she didn't want to hear me say the words and promised to bring the Shikon no Tama the next morning to make me human. Then everything went to hell, so when I went to take the jewel she shot her arrow and sealed me to the tree, betraying me. But even so, I still loved her."

The hanyou's face was openly bitter, his eyes narrowed as the memories of what had happened to his hopes for a bright future had been destroyed. His expression then softened as he turned his gaze back to Kagome.

"Fifty years passed and one day you came to my time," Inu-Yasha said calmly. "You released me from Kikyou's spell and I lived again. I was filled with rage at being betrayed so I lied and said I hated you because you were her mirror image. Then the promised Shikon no Tama came out of you and I saw my chance to become stronger and never again let my heart become ensnared by a woman by becoming full youkai. But the jewel got shattered and we began our journey to get back all the shards and I saw that even though you looked exactly like Kikyou, you were so different from her. You had no sadness or loneliness, only joy…nothing fazed you as we continued our mission and I saw how strong you were, never running from battles, constantly fighting by my side."

Kagome was silent as her eyes were glued to Inu-Yasha's his orbs of gold molten like the midsummer sun. He then placed his hands on her shoulders as he spoke the next words. "Then there was the time I saw you shed tears for me, thinking I was dead. It was something I never thought possible after my mother died, that anyone would cry at my dying. It made me feel warm to know that you…cared. Then when I saw how you never hesitated to stand up on my behalf against Sesshoumaru or to bring me back from the edge of my youkai transformations I knew that I could trust you with my life. And so when you…,"

Inu-Yasha swallowed hard as emotion overcame him. "…were close to dyng I had to do ANYTHING to save you. All the while I headed to the Tsuki Shine I thought of nothing but that and what would happen if I was too late, I had nightmares about it. And when we all got to the shrine and Naraku killed the lunahana flowers before we could get them back to you, I rushed back to the village and saw you like in my nightmares. That's when for the first time in my life I knew real terror. So I picked you up and tried to will you to come back to me."

Kagome nodded, her eyes welling up. "I heard you, Inu-Yasha."

He nodded as he said, "When Sesshoumaru came and used the Tenseiga to bring you back to life, I called out to you hoping you would hear me." His hands reached up and cradled her face as he continued, "And when your eyes opened and you spoke my name, it was the happiest day of my life. That's when I realized...I'm really in love with you."

"Oh Inu-Yasha," Kagome breathed. She blinked her eyes as the crystal drops of pure happiness flowed and her countenance glowed with the realization of a dream come true. "I love you, too…so much."

Seeing her tears again Inu-Yasha crushed her to him as he spoke in her hair, "I love you with all my heart, Kagome. That's why when the battle is over and the beast Naraku is destroyed no matter where you choose to be, I'll be with you. Because my place in the world…is with you, protecting you always."

With those words he scooped Kagome up into his arms and said firmly, "And another thing, I'm through battling with those who would try to take you from me. So tonight you are gonna be mine with no question. And then that will be the last we hear from that mangy pest Kouga or anyone else."

Struck silent by the hanyou's bold stand Kagome was amazed by his next move which was to carry her up stairs and into her room. But he was not finished as he gently lay her down on her bed, then stretched out on top of her, covering her amazed mouth with his…

…………………………………………………………………………………

Several hours later, Kagome was startled awake as she shifted in her sleep and discovered that the bed had narrowed considerably and a lean but sinewy arm was wrapped around her waist with a clawed hand resting on her bare belly. Surprise, then as she realized what had taken place warmth flooded her as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Inu-Yasha sleeping peacefully spooned against her, his silver head resting on her back. She blushed as she also realized they were both naked and then her heart pounded as she saw the telltale bloodstains on the sheets that confirmed her suspicions of what had transpired earlier. Memories came flowing back as she reached full consciousness…

_**After he had laid her down on the bed and joined her, Inu-Yasha began a tender assault on her, kissing her like a man that was starved and seeing his first meal in ages. Kagome found herself hardly able to breathe at first as his behavior had her flabbergasted to say the least. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined the hanyou to be anything but what she knew he was as far as his feelings, secretive and surly. But now he was displaying a side to him that she never believed could have ever existed. He was insistent yet gentle, loving her with restraint as he caressed her with his hands exploring as his claws brushed against her skin. However, for all his delicacy he did manage to accidently draw blood on the nape of her neck, scratching her as the passion in him built up, causing her to cry out in pain. **_

_**At Kagome's cry Inu-Yasha halted, apologizing with soft words of love for causing her pain as he treated the injury by sucking away the blood, then he kissed the wound and continued loving her. The sensations of his ministrations combined with his lovemaking sent her into the stratospheric heights of pleasure as she reciprocated his love by giving her own in return. She kissed him, matching his ardor with her own as their bodies merged, with him burying himself deep inside her, breaking the barrier of her innocence and loving her over the threshold into womanhood. She cried again as the pain of his entrance shot through her and once more as they climaxed, with him murmuring comfort to her as they both pulled apart. Then Inu-Yasha sank his fangs into her shoulder as the final act of staking his claim on her as his.**_

Kagome sighed softly in the pitch dark recesses of her bedroom as she took the hanyou's hand and extricated herself from his hold to get out of bed. Reaching to the bottom post, she retrieved a silk yukata that she used as a robe and donned it, standing up to pull it closed. As she fastened it, she fingered the twin punctures on her collar, making her feel as if she had been visited by Count Dracula as the blood had dried and the wounds had begun to scab over. After inflicting his mark on her Inu-Yasha had used the same remedy as when he had scratched her before, suckling the area gently then taking her mouth captive with his kisses. She smiled as she placed her fingers to her swollen lips

_Wow, I can't believe it. Did Inu-Yasha and I actually make love together? _Kagome gazed in wonder at the still slumbering hanyou and felt a soreness between her legs that was not there before her bath. She was amazed as she could feel a difference in her body, like it had altered to accommodate a man and become more receptive. It was something baffling yet at the same time there was a feeling of exhilaration, like she was embarking on a new path in her life's journey, something she would have missed out on if she had not made the choice to return.

Kagome then stepped to the open window and took a deep breath of the fresh night air, the perfume from the late season roses in her mother's garden having wafted up on a breeze. The scent was exquisite as all of her senses sang with intensity as never before and she wondered if it would always be like this after making love. Before tonight the only reference she had ever had was in hentai romance novels that she, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka had read surrepticiously and speculated about, complete with girlish giggles as they imagined their first time. And she had never in her wildest fantasies thought her first time would be with a hanyou, of all things and considering their fluctuating relationship not with Inu-Yasha. _But life is not always as you imagine_, she said to herself the thought making her smile when she glanced at him, still sleeping. She then turned back to looking out her window when her eyes fell on the goshinboku, the place where she and Inu-Yasha met five hundred years in the past. Silouhetted black against the night sky, it towered above the shrine grounds.

Kagome sighed as she mused about that day; the fateful day she had been dragged down the old well by a giant centipede youkai and came face to face with her destiny in the form of a silver haired hanyou boy with dog ears, pinned to the goshinboku. Then she thought about the entire last year, when she shattered the Shikon no Tama and became obligated to see to it the jewel was restored. She also thought about the progression of her relationship with Inu-Yasha and how in the beginning she thought he was the most arrogant, selfish, pushy, ill-tempered, ill-mannered creep she had ever seen. Then as they traveled together she discovered that all the hanyou's bluster was but a smokescreen for a lonely and wounded heart and a splintered soul. Kagome witnessed first hand how Inu-Yasha's only kin, his brother loathed him and sought to kill him and how he and the woman he loved were duped into hating and betraying each other. Her compassion for him grew as she saw him fight to protect her and looked to her for support. She began to feel love for him as he began to show his own heart softening toward her and they both grew closer in spite of batlles, disagreements and romantic rivals. And as time passed the bond between the hanyou and the miko from the modern times strengthened and grew to the point of where their powers melded together in some recent battles, becoming a formidable if not unbeatable force.

At this reverie Kagome took a deep breath and sighed as she whispered, "Oh Inu-Yasha."

A gravelly tenor growled softly in her ear as two clawed hands encircled her waist from behind. "Kagome…," Inu-Yasha murmured as he pulled her to his hard, warm chest.

She turned and gazed up into his glowing golden orbs. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "Iie, I woke up when I reached for you and you were gone." He nuzzled her neck and asked, "Why did you leave the bed?"

Kagome sighed as he was stirring the waves of pleasure to course through her again. "No reason. I just was restless and didn't want to wake you."

"Why were you restless?"

Kagome sighed again as she replied, "I was just thinking…how nothing like this has ever happened to me before." She turned and looked up into his eyes and added, "I'm sure you've had…experiences before."

The hanyou's face showed confusion for a moment then a blush spread on his fine features as the meaning of her statement sank in. Then in a mixture of irritation and embarrassment he retorted, "Are you daft?"

Offended by his abrupt response Kagome whirled around out of his arms and huffed, "Well, excuse me! I just figured that you and Kikyou…"

"W-what are you saying, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha demanded as he took hold of her shoulders and twirled her around to face him. "Kikyou and I never did…what we did tonight." At her slightly dubious expression he continued, "Our times together were never…uh, trysts where we…mated. We never got that far."

Kagome blushed as she turned her head aside. "Then how was it that you...knew what to do?"

The hanyou shrugged as he replied, "Dunno. I just wanted to have you close and it…happened." He admitted quietly, "It just felt right."

At his declaration Kagome felt her ire melt as she turned her head back and placed her hands up on his broad shoulders. "I feel the same way…being with you. It just feels right."

She then stood on tiptoe to place her mouth on Inu-Yasha's for a kiss to seal their words and he growled as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss as he responded eagerly, announcing the dawning of a new journey for them. And as time passed inside Kagome's window, outside the darkest part of night receded as the pink glow of dawn heralded a new day.

**END**

_Final Note: Well I finished…and I want to thank all those who followed this saga from beginning to end and especially those who left a word in encouragement in a review and made it or me a favorite---my humble and heartfelt thanks._


End file.
